


Le Conjurateur

by Sylareen



Series: Xanadu [1]
Category: Jupiter (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Visual Kei
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylareen/pseuds/Sylareen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que des démons apparaissent un peu partout dans le royaume de Xanadu, le Duc Kamijo ne fait rien pour protéger la population, préférant se consacrer à ses plans de coup d'état à l'encontre du Roi Kisaki. Zin, le jeune frère de Kamijo, décide alors de quitter le château pour venir en aide au peuple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont des artistes de visual kei, notamment des membres du groupe Jupiter.  
> Cette fanfiction est un spin off de la fanfiction "Les mercenaires" de Kuroryuu disponible ici : http://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/D/Dir-en-Grey/Les-mercenaires/59722.html  
> Il n'est cependant pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour lire celle ci (mais allez la lire quand même, elle est géniale ^^).  
> Bonne lecture !

Le Duc Kamijo, que l'on appelait à juste titre "Duc de la luxure", était un homme ambitieux. D'origine roturière, il avait obtenu son titre de Duc en séduisant Kisaki, le souverain de Xanadu. Mais Kamijo visait plus haut. Un Duc n'est rien devant un Roi, et c'était le titre que briguait Kamijo.

Conscient de son charme et sûr de lui, le Duc avait d'abord tenté de séduire la Princesse Toshiya de Zakuro afin d'obtenir sa main et de devenir Roi de Zakuro. Mais Toshiya l'avait éconduit d'une manière fort peu courtoise, et son père le Roi de Zakuro lui avait ri au nez en apprenant ses origines roturières. Kamijo, blessé dans son honneur, avait alors pris l'initiative d'enlever Toshiya et de le retenir prisonnier jusqu'à son père consente à lui offrir sa main. Il avait également décidé de profiter de la captivité de Toshiya pour en abuser sexuellement afin de se venger. Oui, le Duc Kamijo était ce genre d'homme.

Hélas, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Enlever Tohiya s'était révélé être la plus grosse erreur de Kamijo. Toshiya était encore plus sadique, cruel et pervers que lui. Il était insupportable ! Il passait son temps à rabaisser Kamijo et ses amants et à se plaindre. Ah, si seulement Kamijo avait réfléchi un peu plus longtemps avant de l'enlever ! Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Il ne pouvait pas ramener Toshiya à Zakuro, à cause du monstrueux dragon maléfique qui rôdait dans la région. Il l'avait donc gardé enfermé dans un cachot.

Toshiya y était resté jusqu’à ce qu'un groupe de valeureux mercenaires vienne le délivrer, enfin ! Trop heureux de se débarrasser de l'odieux prince, Kamijo avait chaleureusement remercié les mercenaires et leur avait prié de vite ramener Toshiya chez lui, en les poussant carrément hors de son château.

Mais cette malheureuse expérience n'avait en rien entaché les rêves de pouvoir du Duc de la luxure. Il souhaitait plus que jamais accéder aux plus hautes fonctions, et avait donc décidé de se livrer à une guerre d'influence contre le seigneur Kisaki. Tout en lui passant de la pommade sur le dos, continuant de le séduire et de se dire son dévoué serviteur, il mobilisait l'armée de son duché, liait des liens commerciaux en secret avec d'autres royaumes, affermissait son pouvoir sur ses sujets d'une main de fer, en vue d'un putsch qui devrait le propulser à la tête du royaume.

Tout ceci bien sûr se déroulait dans le plus grand mépris des intérêts du peuple. Kamijo se fichait éperdument de la crise économique qui secouait son duché, des mauvaises récoltes de l'année, de la vague de lèpre dans l'Ouest du duché, ou encore des démons qui apparaissaient de plus en plus souvent dans tout le royaume. Il aurait bien le temps de s'occuper de tout cela une fois Roi, se disait-il, du moins si son emploi du temps très chargé le permettrait. En effet, il n'était pas question de faire passer ses responsabilités de souverain avant sa vie sexuelle très épanouie.

Un seul homme osait s'opposer au Duc : son jeune frère, Zin.

"Kamijo, je t'en prie, cesse cette folie !" s'écria Zin au cours d'une réunion du conseil privé de Kamijo. "Ne vois-tu pas que tu mènes le duché à sa perte ? Si tu t'acharnes, le royaume entier en souffrira !"

"Allons bon, petit frère, ne sois pas si pessimiste ! Quand je serais Roi, je..."

"Tu ne seras jamais Roi, imbécile !" le coupa Zin, exaspéré de répéter toujours la même chose en vain. "Sans le peuple, un Roi n'est rien. Et crois-moi, tu es bien loin d'avoir l'adhésion du peuple ! Si seulement tu prenais le temps d'écouter tes sujets, peut-être que tu finirais par t'en rendre compte..."

"Ecouter ses sujets ? Quelle drôle d'idée !" s'exclama Kamijo avec un gloussement. Ses conseillers se forcèrent à rire également. "Vraiment hilarant. Maintenant, si tu as fini de dire des bêtises, on va peut-être pouvoir reprendre la réunion !"

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Zin faisait part de son indignation face aux ambitions démesurées de son frère, mais il se heurtait toujours à un mur d'indifférence. Il ne pouvait souffrir plus longtemps cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés alors que le peuple subissait les écarts de leur seigneur.

"Kamijo... Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu avais encore des idéaux..." soupira le jeune homme. Son regard mélancolique se durcit et il fixa Kamijo d'un air froid. "Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir sombrer dans la folie sans rien faire. Je quitte le château sur le champ !"

"Tu n'es pas sérieux, Zin ? Où iras-tu si tu pars ?" demanda Kamijo, plus amusé qu'inquiet. "Je suis ta seule famille ! Reste ici et cesse de te mêler de la politique. Tu n'es pas fait pour ça."

C'en était trop. Lançant un dernier regard plein de mépris à son grand frère, Zin tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de réunion, la tête haute.

Quelques heures plus tard, Zin quittait le château pour n'y jamais revenir, seulement accompagné de quelques valets.

Zin n'avait accédé à la noblesse qu'en même temps que son frère, grâce à l'influence que ce dernier avait auprès du seigneur Kisaki. Mais il était déjà riche bien avant cela, leurs parents à Kamijo et lui roulaient littéralement sur l'or. A leur mort, ils avaient tout légué à leurs deux fils. Zin avait profité de ce contexte aisé, sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais de problème financier, pour se consacrer à des activités qui lui plaisaient. Pendant quelques années, il fut ainsi barde. Profitant de son statut, il chanta dans les plus grandes cours du pays, parfois même devant le Roi ! Hizaki, un des amants de Kamijo, avait d'ailleurs déclaré que le jeune Zin possédait la plus belle voix de Xanadu.

Mais Zin n'était pas que voix et richesses. Il possédait quelque chose que Kamijo n'avait pas : des pouvoirs magiques. Zin avait découvert ses dons très tôt et avait appris à les maîtriser avec un précepteur. Après ses quelques années de vie insouciante en tant que barde, il avait suivi les cours du collège de magie d'Arcadia et avait obtenu son diplôme de mage.

Même si certains mages choisissaient de ne pas se spécialiser et de pratiquer tous les types de magie, Zin avait montré une affinité particulière pour la magie de glace. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était spécialisé dans ce type de magie. Il possédait d'ailleurs un très joli bâton de mage tout blanc, élégamment dessiné et renfermant dans une orbe en son sommet un cristal de glace éternelle.

Pour aller avec ce magnifique bâton, il s'était fait confectionner des vêtements de mage d'une grande richesse et d'une grande finesse. D'un blanc immaculé, ils étaient brodés d'or et seyaient à son statut (1). Bien sûr ils lui donnaient l'air efféminé, mais Zin cultivait cette androgynie. Il était d'une grande beauté, jeune, fluet et gracile. Ses traits fins et délicats étaient mis en valeur par son maquillage, et ses cheveux blonds mi-longs étaient toujours coiffés de manière élaborée. Même quand il ne portait pas son costume de mage, optant alors pour des vêtements noirs mais toujours richement ouvragés, il conservait cet aspect androgyne.

Zin était donc un barde et un mage. Comme l'avait dit Kamijo, il n'était pas fait pour la politique. A une époque, les affaires du royaume lui passaient d'ailleurs bien au-dessus de la tête. Il préférait chanter et vivre la belle vie chez les riches. La vie de barde était tellement plus romantique et exaltante que la politique ! Mais tout avait changé lors de ses études au collège. Il s'était retrouvé confronté à la vie réelle, il avait été témoin des conditions de vie du peuple, parfois miséreuses. Certains n'avaient même pas de brioche et étaient obligés de manger du pain ! Quant au foie gras et aux macarons, ces pauvres gens n'en avaient même jamais entendu parler ! Il ne pouvait pas rester inactif devant cette réalité et laisser le peuple souffrir encore plus sous le joug de son frère.

Il n'avait emporté que le nécessaire à son départ du château, principalement des vêtements et de l'argent, et voyageait à bord d'un carrosse. Le soleil commençait à descendre sur l'horizon et il espérait atteindre une auberge avant la nuit.

Mais alors que la sortie de la forêt qu'il traversait était en vue, un homme à cheval sortit de derrière les arbres et se plaça au milieu du chemin, bloquant le passage du convoi.

Zin, surpris par cet arrêt inopiné et légèrement inquiet, sortit du carrosse pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Par précaution, il s'était saisi de son bâton.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Laissez-nous passer !" s'écria le valet à la tête du convoi à l'adresse du cavalier solitaire. Ce dernier ignora le valet, descendit de sa monture et marcha vers le convoi. Zin regrettait de ne pas avoir emmené une escorte de soldats, dans sa hâte de quitter le château.

"Ola, coquin, retournez d'où vous venez !" s'exclama une nouvelle fois le valet. "Ce convoi appartient au frère du Duc Kamijo, passez votre chemin et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal !"

Encore une fois, l'inconnu ignora l'avertissement et continua de s'approcher. Zin serrait son bâton, prêt à l'utiliser, mais était tout de même inquiet devant l'attitude audacieuse du personnage. Il ne pouvait pleinement le distinguer, la luminosité de la forêt étant déclinante, mais l'étranger était d'une grande stature et semblait être une force de la nature.

Pour ne rien arranger, une seconde personne apparut à ses côtés, sautant du haut d'un arbre et atterrissant sans bruit sur le sol pourtant couvert de brindilles et de feuilles mortes. Ce second inconnu - il était impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme dans cette pénombre - était plus petit que le premier mais semblait tout aussi dangereux car agile et leste.

Les deux étranges personnages continuèrent d'avancer vers le carrosse. Finalement, ils furent assez proches pour que Zin puisse distinguer leurs visages. Ce qu'il vit fut loin de le rassurer.

"Général Masashi ! Maître-espion Yuki !" s'exclama Zin, reconnaissant les deux hommes. "C'est mon frère qui vous envoie pour me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Sachez que je vendrais ma vie chèrement !"

Serrant les dents, il adopta une posture défensive. Déjà, des cristaux de glace se formaient dans l'air autour de son bâton.

Le général Masashi, le plus grand des deux hommes, était vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir noir équipé de sangles. Un foulard de soie blanche était noué autour de son cou, faisant office de jabot. Les traits de son visage étaient durs mais néanmoins élégants. Une épaisse mèche de cheveux noirs de jais recouvrait la partie gauche de son visage, dissimulant ainsi l'œil qu'il avait perdu à la guerre (2). Enfin, il portait au côté gauche le fourreau d'un long sabre. Vétéran de nombreuses batailles, il était également un des conseillers du Duc Kamijo, discret mais efficace.

Le maître-espion Yuki quant à lui portait un long manteau noir aux manches séparées, révélant ainsi ses épaules et une partie de ses biceps. Son manteau était ouvert en haut, formant un décolleté plongeant orné de froufrous. Ses cheveux châtains mi-longs étaient coiffés de manière faussement négligée. Enfin, il portait autour de son cou un superbe collier qui lui avait été offert, selon la rumeur, par le Duc lui-même (3). Bien qu'il ne possédait aucune arme apparente, Zin se doutait qu'un grand nombre de dagues et de couteaux de lancer étaient dissimulés dans le manteau du maître-espion.

Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent à la remarque de Zin puis s'agenouillèrent devant lui, baissant la tête.

"Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous tuer, monseigneur, mais pour vous apporter notre aide," répondit Masashi.

Zin haussa un sourcil, surpris, mais il conserva sa posture défensive et son bâton prêt à l'emploi. Peut-être était-ce une ruse de la part des serviteurs de son fourbe de frère.

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? J'ai trahi Kamijo, pourquoi m'apporteriez-vous votre aide ?"

Masashi et Yuki se relevèrent, gardant les mains bien en évidence afin de prouver leur bonne foi.

"Monseigneur, je ne suis plus au service du Duc," reprit Masashi, l'air grave. "J'ai exprimé les mêmes réserves que vous quant à son attitude et il m'a congédié."

"Vraiment ? Cela ressemble effectivement à mon frère... Mais pourquoi vouloir vous mettre à mon service ? Pourquoi ne pas vous rendre chez Kisaki ? Je suis sûr qu'un général talentueux comme vous trouverait aisément sa place dans son armée."

Masashi et Yuki échangèrent un regard surpris, comme si cela était évident.

"Monseigneur, nous souhaitons nous mettre à votre service car vous êtes du côté du peuple," répondit le général. "N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous avez quitté le Duc ?"

Zin regarda Masashi puis Yuki d'un air suspicieux, mais ils semblaient honnêtes. Avec un soupir, il relâcha la pression autour de son bâton et se détendit.

"Oui, général, je souhaite défendre les intérêts du peuple," dit-il. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas de soldats avec moi. Votre aide est donc la bienvenue."

Masashi esquissa un sourire et s'inclina.

"Merci, monseigneur. Je saurais me montrer digne de votre confiance."

Zin hocha la tête et se tourna vers Yuki d'un air interrogatif.

"Dois-je comprendre que vous avez aussi été congédié par mon frère, maître-espion ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, monseigneur," répondit Yuki. "Je suis toujours au service du Duc. Mais comme Masashi, je partage vos idéaux. Je peux vous être utile en espionnant votre frère. Et s'il me demande de vous espionner, je pourrais falsifier les rapports."

"Je vois. Connaître les plans de mon frère serait un avantage non négligeable," dit Zin d'un air pensif. "Très bien, retournez au château et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de tout ce que vous jugerez utile. Je compte sur vous."

Yuki s'inclina, puis sauta dans un arbre et disparut de la vue du jeune noble.

Satisfait, Masashi s'apprêtait à retourner vers son cheval afin d'accompagner le convoi, mais Zin l'arrêta.

"Venez à l'intérieur avec moi, Masashi. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire."

D'un signe de tête, Masashi accepta et les deux hommes montèrent dans le carrosse. Un valet s'occupa du cheval de Masashi et le convoi reprit sa route.

Alors que Zin s’installait confortablement sur la banquette du carrosse, Masashi s’assit dans une posture rigide. Il semblait mal à l'aise face au jeune noble. C'était un homme d'action, il préférait de loin la selle inconfortable de son cheval à la banquette moelleuse du carrosse. Zin ne manqua pas de remarquer son malaise et esquissa un sourire.

"Quand est-ce que mon frère vous a renvoyé, général ?" demanda-t-il. "Je n'étais pas au courant. Mais maintenant que vous le dites, je me souviens que vous n'étiez pas à la réunion de tout à l'heure."

"Cela ne fait que quelques jours, monseigneur. Je me suis installé dans une auberge non loin d'ici, me demandant ce que je devais faire maintenant que je suis au chômage. Dès que Yuki m'a parlé de votre trahison, j'ai accouru."

"Il y a donc une auberge non loin ? Je suis ravi de l'entendre, j'espérais ne pas devoir passer la nuit dehors," sourit Zin. "Vous étiez conseiller auprès de Kamijo, et j'aurais besoin que vous me conseilliez également. Je souhaite aider le peuple, mais je ne sais pas comment. Je n'ai ni armée, ni sujets, ni terres. Je peux donner de l'argent mais mes réserves, bien que conséquentes, ne sont pas inépuisables. Cela ne les aidera pas bien longtemps face à la tyrannie de Kamijo."

"Hum... Je pense que la première chose à faire est de réunir une armée," répondit Masashi. "Je pourrais les entraîner, bien sûr. Vous devez être à la tête d'une force capable de rivaliser avec celle du Duc, et..."

Mais Masashi fut interrompu par un nouvel arrêt du convoi. Dehors, des cris de panique et de douleur retentissaient.

"Que se passe-t-il ?!" s'exclama Zin.

"Restez ici monseigneur, je vais voir."

Masashi descendit du carrosse et disparut du champ de vision de Zin. Ce dernier essaya de prêter l'oreille. En plus des cris, on pouvait entendre le son d'armes s'entrechoquant, d'objets se brisant, d'explosions, une véritable bataille semblait faire rage.

"Monseigneur !" dit soudainement Masashi en réapparaissant à la porte du carrosse, faisant sursauter Zin. "Il semble que des démons attaquent le village !"

"Des démons ? Mon dieu, il faut les arrêter !"

Saisissant son bâton de mage, il s'élança vers l'extérieur, mais Masashi le retint.

"C'est dangereux, monseigneur ! Restez ici, je vais m'en occuper."

Zin lui lança un regard noir. Il n'était plus un enfant, malgré son jeune âge, et ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors que le village était à feu et à sang.

"Laissez-moi passer, général ! Ne me croyez-vous pas capable de me battre ?"

Disant cela, il laissa son bâton se charger d'énergie spirituelle, gelant l'air ambiant et faisant apparaitre du givre sur les fenêtres du carrosse. Masashi exhalait maintenant un petit nuage de vapeur en respirant. Zin en revanche était parfaitement à l'aise.

Malgré la démonstration des pouvoirs de Zin, Masashi hésitait. Son nouveau maître était jeune et ressemblait à une petite chose fragile. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller se faire tuer aussi bêtement. Mais ses lèvres commençaient à bleuir et ses doigts s'engourdissaient, preuve que les pouvoirs de Zin, dont il n'avait ici qu'un échantillon, n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

"Poussez-vous, général, c'est un ordre," continua froidement Zin.

Masashi hésita pendant une seconde de plus mais se poussa finalement, laissant Zin sortir du carrosse.

Le village était effectivement à feu et à sang. Toute une partie était détruite, en proie à de violents incendies. Depuis la route, Zin pouvait voir quelques braves villageois défendre leurs familles, armés de torches et de fourches. Quelques sergents d'armes leur prêtaient main forte, armés d'épées, de boucliers et de lances. Mais l'ennemi qu'ils affrontaient était bien trop puissant et terrifiant.

Des dizaines de démons assaillaient le village, tuant et détruisant tout sur leur passage. Les monstres possédaient de nombreuses apparences, prenant les formes et les couleurs les plus inattendues. Ils étaient munis de cornes, de tentacules, de crocs pointus. Certains avait une apparence humaine, d'autre bestiale, d'autre encore ne ressemblaient à rien de connu. Ils étaient armés de haches, de faux ou simplement de griffes acérées, tranchant et déchirant les chairs des pauvres villageois. D'autres encore usaient de pouvoirs magiques impies pour commettre leurs exactions et semer la terreur parmi les humains.

Zin resta pétrifié devant ce spectacle. La simple vue des démons suffisait à retourner l'estomac. Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe. Etait-il prêt à combattre ces choses ? S'il s'écoutait, il rentrerait immédiatement chez Kamijo et se cacherait sous son lit. Mais il ne pouvait fuir alors qu'il entendait les cris d'agonie des mourants et de désespoir des vivants.

Masashi remarqua ce moment de faiblesse et plaça doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Zin, un geste qui se voulait rassurant mais qui le fit tout de même sursauter.

"Vous pouvez encore faire demi-tour, monseigneur," dit-il. "Retournez au carrosse et laissez-moi me charger de ces démons."

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de sortir Zin de sa paralysie. Il détourna ses yeux des démons et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des horribles visions qui envahissaient son esprit.

"Non !" répondit-il fermement. "Je dois protéger ces innocents. C'est pour cela que j'ai quitté le château."

Masashi soupira mais n'insista pas cette fois.

"Très bien... Mais j'ai plus d'expérience que vous sur un champ de bataille. Sauf votre respect, monseigneur, je dois vous demander de me suivre et d'obéir à mes ordres une fois sur le terrain. Il en va de votre... de notre survie."

"Je n'en demande pas moins, général. Mais dépêchons-nous d'y aller, des gens meurent pendant que nous parlons."

Masashi acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il dit à Zin de monter à cheval et enfourcha son propre destrier. Puis les deux cavaliers se dirigèrent au galop vers le village, Masashi dégainant son sabre et Zin préparant son bâton.

Un sergent d'arme aidé de trois villageois défendait tant bien que mal une petite maison dans laquelle s'étaient réfugiés des femmes et des enfants, en bordure du village. Un groupe de démon leur faisait face, et ils étaient dépassés par la situation. Autour d'eux s'amoncelaient les corps des valeureux défenseurs tombés avant eux.

Bondissant par-dessus une barrière, Masashi et Zin fondirent sur les démons. Les sabots des chevaux eurent raison de deux d'entre eux, tandis que les autres se dispersaient. D'un mouvement ample, le général trancha la tête du démon le plus proche, puis en chargea un autre. Zin, brandissant son bâton, lança des sorts de glace de toute part. Des gerbes de glace jaillirent de l’arme magique et congelèrent sur place quelques démons. A eux deux, ils mirent ce petit groupe de démons en déroute. Mais la bataille était loin d'être gagnée.

"Merci, messires !" s'écria le soldat. "Sans vous ces gens auraient péri !"

"Quelle est la situation ?" s'enquit Masashi d'un ton grave.

"Gé... Gé... Général Masashi ?" s'exclama le soldat, reconnaissant le guerrier. "Les démons sont apparus au début de la journée, on ne sait d'où. Mais ils ne venaient pas de l'extérieur, ils sont apparus à l'intérieur même du village ! La bataille fait rage depuis ce matin mais ils sont de plus en plus nombreux ! Nous n'avons pas les moyens de résister, ils vont raser le village !"

"Pas temps que je vivrais !" déclara Zin, déterminé.

"Soldat, restez-ici et occupez-vous des blessés," dit Masashi au sergent d'arme. "Nous nous chargeons du reste."

"Soyez prudents messires !"

Zin et Masashi repartirent au galop vers l'intérieur du village, où la situation était beaucoup plus critique. Les bâtiments étaient en flamme, les gens mourraient de tous les côtés, hurlant, luttant vainement pour leur vie contre les démons assoiffés de sang.

Les deux cavaliers se frayèrent un chemin à coup de sabre et de sortilèges, tranchant et congelant de tous les côtés. Ils tuaient tous les démons sur leur passage, luttant férocement.

Alors qu’ils arrivaient à un carrefour que les défenseurs avaient tenté de fortifier, le cheval de Zin reçut une boule de feu en plein poitrail et tomba, succombant sur le coup. Zin fut désarçonné et chuta durement sur le sol rougi par le sang des villageois. Après quelques tonneaux, il s'arrêta sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Il n'avait rien de cassé mais la douleur était telle qu'il peinait à se relever.

Un démon s'approchait de lui, affichant un rictus cruel qui révélait ses affreux crocs disparates. Dans sa main, ou plutôt sa patte griffue, se formait une nouvelle boule de feu, destinée cette fois au jeune noble. Zin chercha vainement son bâton autour de lui, mais il en avait été séparé pendant la chute. Il tenta de se relever, mais le démon l'en empêcha en posant un pied sur sa poitrine. Le monstre éclata d'un rire guttural tandis que Zin suffoquait sous son poids.

Mais alors qu’il voyait sa dernière heure arriver, le cheval de Masashi bondit et frappa le démon de ses sabots. Alors que le démon tombait, poussant un grognement de rage et de douleur, Masashi sauta de la selle et lui planta son sabre dans le torse jusqu'à la garde. Le démon eut un dernier soubresaut puis s'écroula, mort.

"Monseigneur, vous n'avez rien ?!" s'écria Masashi, se ruant près de son maître. Derrière lui, quelques sergents d'arme adoptaient une formation défensive en criant "Protégez le général !"

Masashi tendit la main à Zin pour l'aider à se relever. Reprenant son souffle, il s'en saisit et se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds.

"N... Non, je n'ai rien, grâce à vous," bredouilla-t-il, encore sonné par la chute. "Vous m'avez sauvé, merci."

"La bataille est loin d'être finie, si vous êtes blessé vous feriez mieux de retourner en arrière."

"N... Non ! Je ne suis pas blessé ! Où est mon bâton ?"

D'un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il repéra son bâton qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, près du cadavre de son cheval. Par chance, il était intact. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas de ses vêtements. Son beau costume de mage tout blanc était souillé de terre et de sang... Il avait pensé qu'un costume blanc serait vachement classe, surtout pour un mage de glace, mais n'avait pas pensé que ce serait très salissant lors d'une vraie bataille...

A l'aide de son bâton, il fit apparaitre une fine couche de glace à la surface de son beau costume, ce qui lui rendit son aspect éclatant, du moins en apparence. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de combattre avec des vêtements sales ! Une fois la bataille finie, les valets auraient beaucoup de travail pour nettoyer tout cela. Il en profita également pour se recoiffer rapidement.

"Bien, continuons !" déclara-t-il, une fois son apparence à nouveau impeccable.

L'un des sergents d'armes vint leur dire que les démons arrivaient par vagues depuis le quartier de l'ancien temple, en un flot qui semblait inépuisable. Un vieillard, réfugié du quartier du temple, apporta plus de précision à ce récit. Selon lui, une étrange malédiction était à l'œuvre à l'intérieur du temple, et c'était ce qui invoquait les démons. Il tremblait comme une feuille morte en disant cela, prononçant avec difficulté les mots "malédiction" et "démon".

"Il faut se rendre dans ce temple immédiatement !" décida Zin. "Si la magie démoniaque vient de là, je dois pouvoir la dissiper."

"Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville, messire !" répliqua le sergent d'arme. "Les démons sont partout !"

"Qu'importe ! A cheval, je galoperai jusque-là bas sans m'arrêter. J'y serai rapidement."

"Dois-je vous rappeler que votre cheval est mort, monseigneur ?" dit Masashi.

"Je le sais bien ! Vous n'avez qu'à me prêter le vôtre, Masashi. Puisque nous n'avons qu'un seul cheval, j'irai seul."

"C'est hors de question !" s'écria le général. "C'est trop dangereux, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça !"

"Il faut pourtant bien que j'y aille !" rétorqua Zin sur le même ton. "Si c'est une malédiction, seul un mage peut la dissiper, et je n'en vois pas d'autre ici. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire !"

Masashi allait rétorquer que Zin avait promis de lui obéir une fois sur le champ de bataille, mais il se retint. Cette dispute était stérile. S'il était vrai que seul Zin pouvait sauver ce village, il fallait à tout prix qu'il atteigne le temple.

"Puisque c'est comme ça," dit-il finalement, d'un ton plus calme, "je vous accompagne. Vous monterez avec moi sur mon cheval."

Zin allait répliquer, mais Masashi mit fin à la conversation en allant chercher son cheval. Il l'enfourcha puis revint vers le jeune homme.

"Montez," dit-il d'une voix autoritaire, tendant la main à Zin.

"Vous... Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, général ?" demanda le jeune homme, rougissant légèrement.

"On ne peut plus sérieux. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul et nous n'avons qu'un seul cheval. Je dois d'ailleurs vous rappeler que vous aviez promis de m'obéir. Maintenant, sauf votre respect, dépêchez-vous monseigneur, nous perdons du temps."

Zin hésita mais le général avait raison. Avec son aide, il se hissa sur le destrier, se plaçant devant Masashi. La selle n'était pas faite pour deux personnes et la position n'était pas très confortable, mais Zin pensa que ce n'était tout de même pas désagréable d'être aussi proche de Masashi. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps du général dans son dos, et ses bras musclés passés autour de son corps afin de saisir les rênes étaient comme une étreinte. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où, étant barde, il se retrouvait parfois à cheval avec quelques seigneurs qui espéraient le courtiser. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas insensible au charme froid de Masashi et... Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il avait un village à sauver !

Masashi lança le cheval au galop et ils filèrent à travers les rues, sautant parfois par-dessus des murets ou à travers des murs de flamme et fonçant sur des groupes de démons pour les forcer à se disperser. Zin restait silencieux et se concentrait. Il allait sans doute devoir délivrer une grande quantité de magie pour briser la malédiction, et il devait donc rassembler ses forces.

L'ancien temple était situé au cœur d'un quartier marchand, mais tout était dévasté. Hormis le temple lui-même, il n'y avait plus aucun bâtiment intact et tout était en proie aux flammes. Des bandes de démons allaient çà et là, beaucoup plus nombreuses que dans le reste du village. C'était donc vraiment l'épicentre de l'invasion.

Le temple était un édifice en pierre datant d'avant la fondation de Xanadu. Il y en avait de nombreux autres à travers tout le royaume et hors des frontières, mais les dieux qui figuraient sur les statues et les bas-reliefs de ces temples n'étaient plus adorés par personne depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'ils approchaient, Zin pouvait sentir le flux de magie démoniaque s'échapper du temple. Les volutes malsaines d'énergie spirituelle lui retournaient les entrailles. Il avait mal au cœur et se sentait défaillir. L'âme humaine n'était pas faite pour supporter une magie aussi ignoble.

Même Masashi, qui n'avait pas une once de pouvoir magique, pouvait ressentir qu'une magie néfaste était à l'œuvre. Il se sentait oppressé, respirant avec difficulté. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Zin, qui ressentait l'effet des effluves de magie noire de plein fouet. Il se pâmait, son corps devenu amorphe menaçant de tomber du cheval.

"Ressaisissez-vous, monseigneur ! Nous y sommes presque !" s'écria Masashi, retenant Zin pour l'empêcher de chuter.

La porte du temple était fermée, mais Masashi ne ralentit pas. Le cheval arriva à pleine vitesse sur la porte et bondit, la défonçant de ses sabots. La violence du choc eut pour effet de tirer Zin de sa torpeur, alors que le cheval atterrissait en glissant sur les pierres du temple, menaçant de faire tomber ses deux cavaliers.

Alors que la bataille faisait rage dehors, un silence de mort régnait à l'intérieur de l'ancien édifice religieux. L'air était pestilentiel et les relents de magie noire étaient plus étouffants que jamais. Mais Zin ne pouvait plus se laisser aller à la faiblesse, il devait dissiper la malédiction au plus vite !

Masashi aida Zin à descendre du destrier puis alla monter la garde à la porte pendant que le jeune mage cherchait l'origine de la malédiction.

S’aidant de son bâton pour marcher, il se concentra afin de localiser la source de l'infâme malédiction. Les relents de magie démoniaque semblaient venir de l'autel, au fond du temple. Il s'y dirigea, respirant avec difficulté à travers l'air vicié.

Tout autour de l'autel était tracé un grand cercle orné d'étranges motifs et d'inscriptions que Zin ne voulait même pas essayer de déchiffrer. Il semblait avoir été tracé avec du sang, ce qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Au centre du cercle, sur l'autel, trônait une plume de paon. C'était de cette simple plume que s'échappait la magie maléfique, permettant l'invocation de démons au cœur même du village.

"Bon, je pense pouvoir briser cette malédiction !" annonça Zin, se retournant vers Masashi.

"Faites vite ! Certains démons ont vu que nous étions entré dans le temple et ils viennent par ici !"

"Je vais faire au plus vite, mais vous devez essayer de gagner du temps ! Ce n'est pas si facile que ça de dissiper une malédiction, surtout que cette magie noire m'affaiblit..."

Pour toute réponse, Masashi dégaina son sabre et se prépara à défendre la porte, au péril de sa vie. Zin se mit également au travail, cherchant une faille à travers les reflux d'énergie de la plume avec son bâton. Il commença à tracer un nouveau cercle, autour du premier, en marmonnant des formules magiques.

Les démons arrivaient à la porte, hurlant et grognant de leurs voix désincarnées, brandissant leurs armes et leurs tentacules, et se jetèrent sur Masashi. Le général se battait férocement, maniant son sabre d'une main experte. D'un coup, il trancha l'appendice affuté d'un des monstres. D'un autre coup, il para la hache d'un démon à l'aspect porcin et en profita pour contre-attaquer, lui assénant un coup d'estoc qui le fit s'écrouler. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il dégagea sa lame de la carcasse fumante du démon d'un coup de pied et trancha la gorge d'un nouvel ennemi.

Les démons se battaient cependant avec une égale ferveur et les coups pleuvaient sur le valeureux général. Alors qu'il tuait un adversaire d'un coup d'estoc bien placé, il sentit des griffes aiguisées lacérer son bras gauche, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il se vengea immédiatement en tranchant la patte griffue qui l'avait attaqué, mais il ne put échapper à d'autres coups et d'autres blessures durant le combat.

Zin avait presque fini son rituel, mais l'enchantement qui touchait la plume était puissant. Il avait besoin de toute la force de son esprit pour contrer les effets de la malédiction. Ses forces s’amenuisaient, mais il devait continuer à réciter les formules !

Dans un ultime effort, il libéra toute l’intensité de ses pouvoirs et parvint enfin à sceller l’énergie de la plume. Les reflux de magie noire qui l’oppressaient disparurent soudainement et il tomba à genoux, à bout de souffle.

Au même moment, dehors, les démons cessèrent de se battre et hurlèrent de douleur tandis qu’une force surnaturelle les consumait de l’intérieur. Profitant de cette occasion, les défenseurs contre-attaquèrent avec une vigueur renouvelée, prenant enfin le dessus.

A la porte de l’ancien temple, Masashi élimina ses derniers adversaires et put enfin souffler. Maintenant que l’effervescence de la bataille était finie, ses blessures le faisaient souffrir. En particulier celle à son bras gauche. Il rengaina son sabre après en avoir essuyé rapidement la lame puis, d’une main tremblante, il examina sa blessure. Ce n’était pas joli, mais l’entaille n’était pas si profonde que cela. Il soupira. Il avait une fois de plus gagné une nouvelle cicatrice. Au cours de ses années de service, il en avait déjà eu plus que son lot.

"Vous avez réussi, monseigneur !" s’exclama-t-il, se retournant vers l’intérieur du temple. "Monseigneur ?"

Zin ne répondit pas. Il était toujours à genoux devant l’autel, s’appuyant sur son bâton. Masashi accourut vers lui.

"Monseigneur ! Zin !" s’écria-t-il. "Vous êtes blessé ?"

Le jeune mage leva les yeux vers le général, mais il avait du mal à focaliser son regard. La voix de Masashi lui semblait venir de très loin.

"N… Non, je n’ai rien," répondit-il d’une voix faible, la bouche pâteuse. "J’ai juste dépensé une… une grande partie de ma magie… Mais… Vous… vous saignez… ?"

"Ce n’est rien, la blessure est superficielle."

"Tant mieux… tant mieux…" murmura Zin. Ses paupières se fermaient contre son gré et ses dernières forces l’abandonnaient. Il se senti basculer, et sombra dans l’obscurité.

 

* * *

 

(1) Zin (Jupiter) : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/44/78/18/zin_1110.jpg>

(2) Masashi (Versailles, Jupiter) : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/44/78/18/masash10.jpg>

(3) Yuki (Versailles, Jupiter) : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/44/78/18/yuki_410.jpg>

 

* * *

  

Fiches de personnages

  

Nom : Zin

 Classe : Mage de glace

Fonction : Combattre les démons et aider le peuple

Personnalité : Narcissique, autoritaire, généreux, engagé

Il aime : Les macarons au foie gras, les vêtements, chanter

Il n’aime pas : Qu’on le sous-estime, les démons, la magie noire, qu’on maltraite le peuple

Stratégie d’attaque : Lancer des sorts de glace avec son bâton

Type d’armure : Un costume de mage d’un blanc éclatant et brodé d’or, mais très salissant

 

Nom : Masashi

 Classe : Guerrier

Fonction : Ex-général de Kamijo, général de Zin

Personnalité : Strict, gentil, dévoué

Il aime : Son chat, la hiérarchie

Il n’aime pas : L’opulence, les démons

Stratégie d’attaque : Charger l’adversaire à cheval et trancher des têtes avec son sabre

Type d’armure : Des plaques d’armure à l’intérieur de son manteau permettent de le renforcer, alliant ainsi la protection et l’élégance nécessaire à un général

 

Nom : Yuki

 Classe : Espion

Fonction : Maître-espion de Kamijo, taupe pour le compte de Zin

Personnalité : /

Il aime : /

Il n’aime pas : /

Stratégie d’attaque : /

Type d’armure : Des vêtements adaptés au milieu noble dans lequel il doit généralement espionner


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila le deuxième chapitre.  
> A la base, cette fanfiction était censée être un seul très gros chapitre. Mais en fait il est trop gros, donc j'ai été obligée de découper en sous-chapitres. Du coup, certains sont assez longs, comme le premier chapitre, mais d'autres sont plus courts.  
> Anyway, enjoy !

Le soleil était déjà haut quand Zin se réveilla. Il se trouvait dans un lit beaucoup moins moelleux et confortable que ce dont il avait l’habitude. Le matelas trop dur lui faisait mal au dos et les draps étaient râpeux. Encore une chance qu’il n’y avait pas de punaise ! Il se redressa en grimaçant.

"Enfin réveillé, monseigneur ?"

Zin se tourna vers l’origine de la voix. Masashi était assis sur une simple chaise de bois dans un coin de la pièce. Sur ses genoux se trouvait un chat obèse pour qui le général avait la plus tendre affection. Zin l’avait déjà vu traîner dans les couloirs du château de Kamijo, se nourrissant plus volontiers de restes des repas luxueux des hôtes du château que de souris et de rats.

"Où… Où sommes-nous ?" demanda Zin. "Et qu’est-ce que c’est que ce lit ? J’ai l’impression d’avoir dormi sur une planche de bois…"

"Vous m’en voyez désolé, monseigneur," répondit le général. "Nous sommes à l’auberge où j’ai élu domicile ces derniers jours, dans une petite ville non loin du village qui a été attaqué. Vous avez réussi à briser la malédiction mais vous vous êtes évanoui juste après, je vous ai donc transporté ici."

"Evidemment que j’ai réussi !" répliqua le jeune homme, fier de lui. "Mais je ne pensais pas que cela me pomperait autant d’énergie spirituelle… La conjuration n’est pas ma spécialité... Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?"

"Toute la nuit et toute la matinée. Il est presque midi. Mais vous pouvez dormir plus longtemps, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces."

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis en pleine forme maintenant !" répondit Zin. Il s’apprêta à se lever mais se rendit compte avec embarras qu’il portait pour tout vêtement une de ses chemises de nuit. L’habit, fait de satin et orné de dentelles et de froufrous, était très léger. "C’est… C’est vous qui m’avez déshabillé ?" demanda-t-il en rougissant. Masashi parut offensé.

"Je ne me serais jamais permis, monseigneur !" se défendit-il. "Après vous avoir porté jusqu’ici, j’ai laissé les valets s’occuper de vous !"

"Ah bon, d’accord…" soupira Zin, soulagé. Il était tout de même un peu gêné que Masashi ait dû le porter, surtout que son bras gauche était blessé. "Comment va votre bras ?" ajouta-t-il d’un ton inquiet.

"Ça ira. On m’a mis un bandage."

"Venez me montrer cela, je connais quelques sorts de soin basiques," dit-il, se redressant dans le lit.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, monseigneur, ce n’est rien. Concentrez-vous plutôt sur votre propre récupération."

Zin soupira. Il avait dormi presque quinze heures s’il en croyait les dires du général, c’était largement suffisant pour regagner ses forces. Masashi avait l’air de croire qu’il était faible et fragile, peut-être parce qu’il était noble ou peut-être à cause de son apparence androgyne, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il avait beau ne pas être très fort physiquement – un jour il avait même perdu au bras de fer contre Teru, qui n’était pourtant pas un modèle de virilité – il  n’en était pas moins un puissant mage.

"Ne soyez pas ridicule et venez là," insista-t-il. "Ce n’est pas un simple sort de soin mineur qui va épuiser ma magie…"

Voyant qu’il n’avait pas le choix, Masashi acquiesça. Il déposa son chat grassouillet par terre et se leva. Pendant que l’animal s’en allait en faisant crisser le parquet sous son poids, le général ôta son long manteau de cuir puis sa chemise.

Zin se sentit rougir légèrement, n’ayant pas pensé que Masashi serait obligé de se déshabiller pour lui montrer sa blessure. Le général était fort bien bâti et Zin détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas avoir l’air de trop apprécier ce qu’il voyait.

Masashi amena sa chaise près du lit du jeune mage et s’installa. Un bandage recouvrait son bras depuis l’épaule jusqu’au milieu du biceps. Il était déjà rougi par le sang, ce qui ne rassura pas Zin. D’une main hésitante, il détacha le bandage. La plaie était béante, saignant encore abondamment. Ce n’était pas beau à voir. Esquissant une grimace de dégoût, Zin se dit que Masashi devait souffrir le martyre. Fort heureusement la plaie n’était pas infectée.

"Oulah… Ce n’est pas très joli… Pourquoi n’a-t-on pas suturé la plaie ?"

"Ce n’était pas prioritaire, monseigneur," expliqua le général. "Après vous avoir emmené ici, je suis retourné au village. Il restait beaucoup à faire : tuer les derniers démons, éteindre les incendies, superviser le rapatriement des réfugiés… En fait je ne suis rentré que quelques heures avant votre réveil, mais j’ai exigé que l’on s’occupe de vous et des autres blessés en priorité alors on m’a juste mis un bandage."

"Je vois… C’était stupide…" répondit Zin, fronçant les sourcils. "Ça aurait pu s’infecter. Heureusement que je suis là…"

"Oui, monseigneur…"

"Par contre, je ne suis pas un mage blanc," reprit-il. En effet, malgré son costume d’un blanc étincelant, Zin n’avait rien à voir avec ces mages qui ne pratiquaient que la magie blanche et qui recevait un enseignement complet sur la biologie et l’anatomie humaine. "Je ne connais que des sorts de soin mineurs. Je peux soigner une plaie comme celle-ci, mais vous aurez tout de même une cicatrice et vous devrez faire attention de ne pas rouvrir la plaie pendant les jours qui viennent."

"Ce ne sera pas ma première cicatrice," répondit Masashi en haussant les épaules. En effet, Zin pouvait voir qu’il arborait un certain nombre de cicatrices sur le torse et les bras. Après tout, le général était un vétéran d’innombrables batailles. Il avait sans doute d’autres cicatrices partout sur le corps, mais le mage ne pouvait pas les voir.

Zin se concentra et récita une formule. Aussitôt, la paume de sa main se mit à briller et il l’appliqua avec délicatesse sur la blessure, qui se referma lentement. Le général eut un soupir de soulagement alors que la douleur disparaissait, tant elle était vive. Cela surprit Zin, car Masashi était d’ordinaire impassible, mais il trouva cela touchant et eut un sourire en coin. Soudainement, il prit conscience de la proximité à laquelle se trouvait le général, à moitié dévêtu, alors que lui-même ne portait qu’une légère chemise de nuit. Quand le sort fut fini, il oublia d’enlever ses mains du bras de Masashi tant il en était troublé.

"C’est fini ?" demanda Masashi après un court moment de silence, alors que la lumière sous la main de Zin s’éteignait.

"Ah… Oui, c’est… c’est bon," répondit le jeune mage, retirant précipitamment ses mains du bras musclé du général, non sans regret. A la place de la blessure, il y avait désormais une fine cicatrice. "Voilà, vous êtes guéri."

"Merci, monseigneur," dit Masashi de sa voix grave, esquissant un léger sourire.

"De… De rien." Zin eut un pincement au cœur. Il toussota pour reprendre ses esprits. "En revanche, je ne connais pas de sort pour effacer la fatigue. Vu que vous avez beaucoup travaillé cette nuit, vous devriez vous reposer un peu."

"Plus tard. J’ai encore du travail." Sur ces mots, il se leva et se rhabilla. "Je vais prévenir les valets que vous êtes réveillé, vous n’aurez qu’à me rejoindre en bas une fois que vous serez prêt."

Le jeune noble acquiesça et Masashi quitta la pièce, après s’être incliné respectueusement. Dès qu’il fut parti, Zin poussa un profond soupir. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme une fillette ? Ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois qu’il voyait un homme torse nu, il avait même déjà vu et fait bien plus, alors pourquoi était-il si troublé ?

Il se leva et s’approcha d’un petit meuble de toilette rustique, de l’autre côté de la chambre, dans l’idée de se débarbouiller. Il aurait bien eu besoin d’un bon bain chaud, mais dans cette auberge miteuse c’était sans doute impossible… Contemplant son reflet dans le vieux miroir piqueté qui trônait au-dessus du meuble, il réalisa avec horreur qu’il n’était pas maquillé. Les valets avaient dû le démaquiller la veille, après l’avoir changé alors qu’il était inconscient ! Cela signifiait que le général l’avait vu sans maquillage ! Normalement il n’aurait pas dû en être si embarrassé, mais savoir que Masashi l’avait vu au naturel l’angoissait. Comme si le fait d’être en chemise de nuit ne suffisait pas ! En plus il n’était pas du tout coiffé ! Il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais paraître devant le général sans mourir de honte…

Un valet interrompit sa réflexion en entrant dans la chambre, portant un plateau chargé d’un petit déjeuner beaucoup trop frugal à son goût. Il n’y avait pas de brioche, de gâteau ou de viennoiseries, juste du pain bis, du beurre fermier et du chocolat chaud dans un bol en terre cuite. Décidemment, il ne recommanderait cette auberge à aucun de ses amis…

Un peu plus tard, Zin descendit au rez de chaussé de l’auberge. Son costume de mage avait été lavé mais n’était pas encore sec. Il avait alors opté pour belle chemise blanche à froufrous et un long manteau noir fabriqué dans les plus riches étoffes, dont les manches pagodes se terminaient par des froufrous, ainsi que de magnifiques gants en dentelle noire (1). Il s’était également remaquillé et coiffé. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux comme cela et avait regagné sa confiance en lui.

Masashi était dans le hall d’entrée, examinant un rapport qu’un soldat lui montrait. Quand il le vit arriver, le jeune soldat parut paniqué et donna un coup de coude à Masashi.

"C… C’est lui ?" demanda-t-il, dévisageant Zin. Le général confirma d’un signe de tête, et le soldat parut encore plus fébrile. Zin l’interrogea du regard et lui adressa un sourire aimable, mais le jeune soldat rougit, fit tomber les dossiers qu’il transportait, les ramassa d’une main tremblante et s’enfuit de l’auberge sans même saluer son supérieur.

"Ah, vous voilà, monseigneur," dit Masashi, comme si de rien n’était.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Zin, perplexe. Lorsqu’il était barde, il y avait parfois des jeunes filles écervelées de nobles familles qui venaient le voir chanter et qui avait ce genre de réaction, mais il ne s’attendait certainement pas à cela de la part d’un soldat, et encore moins d’un campagnard…

"On vient de m’apporter un rapport sur la bataille d’hier," répondit-il, brandissant le document. "Les morts sont moins nombreux que le laissaient penser les premières estimations. Grâce à notre intervention le pire a été évité. Les survivants ont trouvé refuge dans cette ville le temps que le village soit reconstruit. Il semble que les villageois parlent également de détruire l’ancien temple."

"Je vois… Il y a tout de même eu beaucoup de morts, c’est regrettable... Mais les soldats n’étaient pas assez nombreux pour organiser une résistance efficace. Si seulement Kamijo prêtait un peu plus attention à la sécurité de son peuple…" soupira le jeune mage. "Il sait pourtant parfaitement que c’est à lui d’assurer la sécurité sur ses terres ! L’armée de Kisaki ne s’occupe que de la défense extérieure…"

"En effet," confirma le général. "Je n’ai eu de cesse de le lui rappeler jusqu’à ce qu’il décide de se passer de mes services…"

"Vraiment il me désole…" se lamenta-t-il. "Quant à détruire le temple, c’est inutile. C’est la plume qui permettait l’invocation des démons, le temple n’avait rien à voir là-dedans. Enfin, je crois…" ajouta-t-il, incertain. Après qu’il se soit évanoui, Masashi avait récupéré la plume et l’avait confié à un valet, qui l’avait donné à Zin après son réveil. Il la gardait pour des analyses complémentaires, mais il était quasiment sûr que la magie démoniaque qui l’habitait n’avait aucun rapport avec le temple.

"Les gens ont peur, monseigneur. Détruire le temple sera plutôt un moyen de se rassurer que de s’assurer que les démons ne reviendront pas."

"Hum… C’est vrai. Sans compter que cela leur fera plus de matériaux pour reconstruire le village. Mais c’est tout de même dommage de détruire un de ces vestiges du passé, on en sait encore peu sur ces temples."

"Chaque bataille nécessite des sacrifices," répondit Masashi avec sagesse.

"Sans doute…" soupira Zin. Masashi avait volontairement évité le sujet, mais Zin n’avait pas oublié l’événement qui venait de se produire. Faisant la moue d’un air triste, il questionna le général. "Mais dites-moi, pourquoi ce jeune soldat s’est-il enfuit en me voyant ? J’ai une tête à faire peur aujourd’hui, c’est cela ? Vous pouvez me le dire si c’est le cas, général…"

"P… Pas du tout, monseigneur ! Vous êtes aussi… hum… éclatant que d’habitude," répliqua Masashi, détournant les yeux. Zin fronça les sourcils, dubitatif. Il ne savait pas s’il s’agissait d’un compliment ou d’un reproche…  "Je pense qu’il était juste intimidé," reprit le général.

"Intimidé ? Pourquoi ?"

Masashi sembla embarrassé et hésita pendant un moment.

"Nous devrions sortir, monseigneur. Allons voir comment vont les réfugiés," éluda-t-il finalement, ce que Zin trouva suspect. Il accepta cependant, se demandant à quoi tout cela rimait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l’auberge et Masashi ouvrit la porte. A peine l’avait-il ouverte que des cris retentirent dehors, faisant sursauter Zin. Était-ce encore une bataille ? Non, il réalisa qu’il s’agissait de cris de joie !

"Que… Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Je crois que les villageois souhaitent vous remercier, monseigneur," répondit Masashi. Il s’inclina et laissa le passage libre pour son maître.

"V… Vraiment ?" s’exclama Zin, surpris. "Dommage que je n’ai pas mon costume de mage alors…" Prenant une grande respiration, il sortit de l’auberge.

De chaque côté de lui, les villageois criait de joie. Ils formaient un chemin qui se dirigeait vers la place principale de la petite ville. Zin s’y engouffra, sous les acclamations du peuple.

"L… Le héros ! C’est le héros !"

"Merci ! Vous nous avez sauvés !" criaient-ils.

Adultes et enfants l’acclamaient et l’applaudissaient. D’abord déstabilisé, Zin trouva rapidement cela agréable. Après tout, ce n’était pas si différent de certains de ses récitals, quand il était barde. Se prenant au jeu, il salua la foule et serra quelques mains tendues. Derrière, Masashi le suivait avec un léger sourire. Il ne prenait toutefois pas part à l’allégresse générale et avançait d’une démarche stricte, la main gauche posée sur le manche de son sabre.

Quand Zin arriva sur la place, les acclamations s’interrompirent. Le maire du village s’avança vers lui et lui serra la main.

"Messire, au nom de tous les villageois, je tenais à vous remercier !" s’exclama-t-il, au bord des larmes. "Sans vous nous serions tous morts, tué par ces abominations ! Grâce à vous, nous pourrons reconstruire le village et enterrer nos morts avec les égards qu’ils méritent. Je ne sais comment vous remercier !"

"Vous n’avez pas à me remercier, monsieur, je suis heureux d’avoir pu être utile. La malédiction qui touchait le village était très puissante, et j’espère désormais que vous pourrez vous en remettre. Soignez vos blessés, prenez soins des orphelins et reconstruisez le village. Je vous garantis que les démons ne reviendront pas !" s’exclama-t-il. Cette annonce fut saluée par des acclamations encore plus fortes que les précédentes. Zin eut un sourire satisfait.

"Par vos actes vous nous avez prouvé la noblesse de votre esprit," reprit le maire. "Nous serions grandement honorés si vous consentiez à nous révéler votre nom, noble mage !"

"Je suis Zin, le frère cadet de Kamijo," déclara-t-il, prenant une pose théâtrale.

Les acclamations s’interrompirent subitement et furent remplacés par des murmures, alors que les villageois s’interrogeaient.

"Ka… Kamijo ?"

"Le Duc Kamijo ?"

"Mais… n’est-ce pas lui qui est responsable pour nos morts ? Il ne nous a pas confié assez de soldats !"

"C’est vrai, en plus il nous exploite !"

"La peste soit du Duc !"

Zin parvenait à entendre certains échanges, et sentait qu’un sentiment d’incompréhension et de colère commençait à s’élever de la foule. Le maire semblait hésiter également, ne sachant trop que faire.

"S… S’il vous plait, calmez-vous…" disait-il vainement, tentant d’apaiser les villageois. Masashi et d’autres sergents d’armes s’étaient rapprochés afin d’assurer la sécurité de Zin, sans toutefois dégainer leurs armes pour le moment.

Alors qu’il avait le plein soutien de ses vassaux liges et du roi lui-même, la popularité de Kamijo parmi le menu peuple était vraiment au plus bas… Zin soupira. Il était meilleur chanteur qu’orateur, mais s’il ne faisait rien la situation risquait de s’envenimer. Déjà, Masashi se plaçait devant lui et lui faisait signe de reculer.

"Je comprends votre colère !" s’exclama Zin, contournant Masashi afin de s’adresser au peuple. "Mon frère vous exploite et vous maltraite ! Sa quête de pouvoir lui a fait perdre l’esprit, et c’est vous qui en subissez les conséquences ! Mais je suis ici pour vous aider ! J’ai trahi Kamijo !"

La foule continuait de s’agiter, mais cette fois en proie au doute. Kamijo était la source de tous leurs maux ! Son frère ne pouvait être qu’un scélérat de la même espèce ! Pourtant, Zin les avait tous sauvé d’une mort certaine ! Et il disait avoir trahi le Duc ? Les villageois ne savaient plus quoi penser.

"J’ai trahi Kamijo !" répéta le jeune noble, appuyant son propos de gestes théâtraux. "Il s’est rendu coupable de graves offenses envers son peuple et son souverain, il ne mérite pas d’être votre seigneur ! J’ai quitté le château hier, dans l’espoir de porter assistance aux nécessiteux que je croiserai, souhaitant me rendre partout où une aide était requise. Votre village est le premier que j’ai croisé, et j’ai risqué ma vie pour vous sauver ! Le général Masashi, ici présent, a également trahi Kamijo. Ensemble, nous souhaitons nous mettre au service du peuple !"

Certains villageois étaient encore en colère, tant ils étaient remontés contre le Duc, mais la plupart était juste dubitatifs, se rendant bien compte que Zin n’était pas comme son frère. Le jeune mage les avait sauvés au péril de sa propre vie. Il semblait vraiment être l’allié du peuple. Une grande majorité de la foule commençait à en être convaincue.

"En quittant le château de mon frère hier, je ne savais pas quelle direction prendre," continua-t-il. "Je ne savais pas comment venir en aide au peuple, alors que je n’ai ni terres, ni armée. Mais j’ai enfin trouvé ma voie : je vais chasser les démons qui apparaissent à travers tout le royaume, et sauver Xanadu de ce terrible fléau !"

Cette déclaration fut saluée par une nouvelle salve d’applaudissement et d’acclamation. Les villageois s’exclamaient ‘Vive le héros ! Vive le seigneur Zin !’ et poussaient à nouveau des cris de joie. Le maire du village s’inclina devant lui.

"Seigneur Zin, votre aide est un grand honneur pour les humbles villageois que nous sommes ! Nous ne possédons pas grand-chose, surtout après la destruction du village, mais si nous pouvons vous aider de quelque manière que ce soit dans votre noble quête, nous sommes à votre disposition."

"C’est généreux de votre part, mais je ne peux rien exiger de vous. Votre priorité est de reconstruire le village. Je dois maintenant me remettre en route, le royaume de Xanadu est vaste !"

"Merci, seigneur Zin !" répondit le maire, lui serrant à nouveau la main. "Nous sommes à jamais vos obligés ! Puisse votre quête être couronnée de succès !"

Un soldat, qui semblait être le chef des quelques sergents d’armes qui avaient survécu à la bataille, s’avança vers Zin et posa un genou à terre.

"Messire, permettez-nous, mes compagnons et moi, de vous accompagner !" implora-t-il. "Vous avez dit ne pas avoir d’armée, et vous aurez besoin de bras vaillants pour votre aider dans votre quête. Laissez-nous vous remercier en mettant nos épées à votre service, je vous en prie !"

"Soldats, la vaillance dont vous avez fait preuve face aux démons me permet d’accepter votre aide en toute confiance," dit Zin, faisant signe au sergent de se relever. "Si vous souhaitez m’accompagner, vous êtes les bienvenus. Le général Masashi sera votre supérieur."

"Merci, monseigneur ! Ce sera un honneur de servir sous les ordres du légendaire général Masashi !"

Quelques heures plus tard, après s’être assuré que les réfugiés étaient bien traités, Zin, Masashi et les soldats qui avaient choisi de les accompagner s’éloignèrent du village.

Zin aurait apprécié la compagnie du général dans le carrosse, mais ce dernier devait désormais faire des quelques sergents d’armes une troupe d’élite spécialisée dans la lutte contre les démons. Le convoi avait repris la route, se dirigeant vers l’Est, hors des limites du Duché de Kamijo. Ainsi débutait la quête de Zin. Puisque ni Kamijo, ni Kisaki ne se préoccupaient des apparitions de plus en plus fréquentes de démons dans le royaume, il s’en chargerait. Il découvrirait quel mystère se cachait derrière la plume de paon magique et chasserait tous les démons de Xanadu.

 

* * *

 

 

(1) Zin : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/44/78/18/zin_410.jpg>


	3. Chapitre 3

En franchissant les limites du duché, Zin réalisa que sa quête ne serait pas si facile. Même si les autres régions du royaume n’étaient pas touchées par la crise économique qui frappait le duché de Kamijo, elles n’étaient pas épargnées par les démons.

Le convoi de Zin voyageait depuis près de deux semaines. La plupart du temps, Zin s’ennuyait tout seul dans son carrosse. En plus, le chat de Masashi ne pouvait pas voyager à cheval alors Zin devait supporter sa présence dans le carrosse. Masashi, quant à lui, formait ses soldats. Les hommes et femmes qui les avaient rejoints n’étaient que des gardes de campagne, ils n’avaient aucune expérience de bataille, hormis la bataille contre les démons qui avaient ravagé leur village. Mais ils étaient plein de bonne volonté et étaient totalement dévoués à leur nouveau seigneur. Zin les avait sauvés, et ils allaient désormais l’aider à sauver de nombreuses autres vies.

Quelque fois, Zin descendait de son carrosse et chevauchait avec eux et Masashi. Il n’était pas habitué à avoir des sujets, mais il essayait d’être proche d’eux et d’en apprendre plus sur eux. Il était assez fier de lui. Kamijo avait beau dire qu’il n’était pas fait pour la politique, qu’il ne savait rien faire d’autre que chanter et que son seul atout était sa beauté, Zin trouvait que ses premiers pas en tant que seigneur démarraient plutôt bien. D’ailleurs, c’était totalement hypocrite de la part de Kamijo de dire ce genre de choses, puisque lui aussi ne comptait que sur son charme en toute situation.

Le convoi de Zin n’errait pas sans but à travers le pays. Partout où ils passaient, ils demandaient aux habitants s’ils n’avaient pas entendu parler d’une invasion de démon dans les environs. Ainsi, ils eurent l’occasion de participer à deux nouvelles batailles.

Les soldats de Masashi s’étaient battus avec une ferveur digne de leur nouveau maître, malgré la peur qui leur tiraillait les entrailles. Grâce à cette petite troupe d’élite, Masashi avait pu prêter main forte aux villageois, consolider leurs défenses et organiser la contre-attaque. Au moment critique, le général accompagnait toujours Zin à l’épicentre de la malédiction, avec quelques soldats, afin de le protéger pendant qu’il la dissipait.

Au premier village, Zin avait ressenti les mêmes effets néfastes de la magie noire qu’au village du duché de Kamijo. Plus il s’approchait de la source de la magie démoniaque, plus ses pouvoirs s’affaiblissaient. Après avoir brisé la malédiction, il s’était une fois de plus évanoui, à bout de force.

Cependant, la deuxième fois, il résista bien mieux aux relents de magie impie qui l’envahissaient. Il avait réussi à briser la malédiction beaucoup plus vite et ne s’était pas évanoui après, bien que le processus le fatigue encore grandement. C’était le signe qu’il commençait à s’habituer à ce type de magie noire. Mais cela n’était pas pour le rassurer. Est-ce que son corps et son esprit développaient des défenses spirituelles l’empêchant de céder à la faiblesse que cette magie induisait, ou est-ce qu’au contraire la magie noire commençait à prendre possession de son âme et que c’était pour cela qu’il en ressentait moins les effets ? Il n’avait pour l’instant pas la réponse, mais cela l’inquiétait.

Les malédictions dont étaient frappés les deux villages qu’il avait sauvés étaient aussi issues de plumes enchantées, déposées sur l’autel d’anciens temples, au centre d’un cercle magique. En apparence, il s’agissait de simples plumes de paon, mais elles dégageaient une telle aura maléfique… Comment était-ce possible ? Zin n’avait jamais entendu parler d’un enchantement aussi puissant lors de ses cours au collège de magie d’Arcadia.

Zin se disait d’ailleurs que cela ne serait pas du luxe de se replonger dans ses cours et ses grimoires. Il avait besoin d’en apprendre plus sur la conjuration. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir briser plus facilement ces malédictions et également protéger son corps et son esprit contre l’énergie démoniaque des plumes. Mais ses cours et la plupart de ses grimoires étaient restés au château de Kamijo… Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Yuki de lui faire envoyer ? A condition bien sûr que Kamijo n’ait pas brûlé toutes ses affaires, dans un accès de colère…

Zin avait reçu des nouvelles de son frère, par l’intermédiaire d’un billet envoyé par Yuki. Le maître-espion avait tenu sa promesse d’observer Kamijo et de faire part de son comportement à Zin. D’une main hésitante, appréhendant le contenu du message, Zin déplia le billet et le lut.

Les informations qu’il contenait étaient loin d’être passionnantes… Zin apprit ainsi que Kamijo avait fait fouetter deux villageois qui avaient osé siffler Kaya, un de ses amants, ou qu’il était allé au port acheter une nouvelle pieuvre, car une seule ne leur suffisait plus. Mais la vie quotidienne de son frère ne l’intéressait pas ! Ce qu’il voulait savoir, c’était si Kamijo mobilisait des troupes ou passait des accords secrets avec d’autres seigneurs…

La seule chose utile qu’il avait pu apprendre était que Kamijo avait très mal réagi à son départ. Apparemment, il disait à qui voulait l’entendre que Zin reviendrait au château en rampant dans un mois tout au plus.

A la lecture du message, Zin fut très contrarié. Alors comme ça, Kamijo ne le pensait pas capable de se débrouiller tout seul ? Il pensait qu’il reviendrait en rampant vers lui comme une larve, implorant son pardon ?! Certainement pas ! Zin ne reviendrait jamais ! Il préférait encore mourir face aux démons ! Il était tellement en colère que le parchemin avait gelé entre ses mains, sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, et qu’il avait également failli congeler le chat de Masashi.

Puisque c’était comme ça, Zin allait prendre définitivement ses distances avec son frère. Il allait afficher publiquement sa rupture avec le Duc Kamijo en devenant son propre seigneur !

Puisqu’il était riche, il acheta un château actuellement inoccupé et les terres alentours. De nombreux villageois venant des villages qu’il avait sauvés élurent domicile dans son domaine, construisant un nouveau village et exploitant les terres arables. Ainsi, Zin était devenu un véritable seigneur.

Le château qu’il avait acheté était une ancienne place forte au sommet d’une colline, réaménagée afin d’en faire un élégant palais. Cette situation était idéale, car l’endroit était facilement défendable et Zin pouvait à nouveau profiter de la vie de château qu’il aimait tant, sans avoir le chat de Masashi dans les pattes.

Cependant, c’était tout de même très différent de quand il vivait chez Kamijo. Il n’oubliait pas son but, combattre les démons, et travaillait donc avec acharnement. Il avait acheté toute une collection de grimoires spécialisés dans la conjuration, le démonisme, les malédictions en tout genre, la lutte contre la magie noire, etc. et passait beaucoup de temps à étudier. Il tentait également d’analyser les trois plumes de paon en sa possession, mais ses recherches restaient pour l’instant vaines, ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point.

Devoir gouverner des sujets n’était pas non plus aussi facile que cela en avait l’air. Cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps et il était las. De plus, le château était presque vide. A part les valets et Masashi qui y avait ses quartiers, personne d’autre que lui ne vivait au château. Vivre dans un grand château vide ne l’aidait pas à garder le moral. Ainsi, même s’il agissait en seigneur modèle, il était atteint d’une profonde mélancolie.

Masashi passait ses journées à entraîner les soldats, et ne rentrait au château que le soir venu afin de diner avec son seigneur. Du temps de Kamijo, Masashi n’était qu’un simple conseiller et dinait avec ses soldats, mais vu que le château était vide et que Zin se sentait seul, il avait insisté pour que le général dine avec lui. La nourriture était excessivement riche, mais beaucoup moins que ce dont le jeune noble avait l’habitude. Fini par exemple les macarons et le foie gras…

"Je n’aurais jamais cru que c’était si dur d’être un seigneur…" soupira-t-il, s’appuyant sur la balustrade du balcon de l’immense salle à manger vide, après le diner. Dehors, on pouvait voir de la lumière aux fenêtres du village qu’avaient construit les réfugiés à côté du château. "Je voulais juste aider le peuple, pas devenir un symbole…"

"Ces gens vous suivent parce qu’ils le veulent bien, monseigneur, c’est là votre différence avec les autres seigneurs," dit Masashi en s’approchant du balcon. "Vous êtes leur héros." Zin eut un mouvement d’inconfort.

"Vous êtes autant un héros que moi, Masashi," répondit-il, secouant la tête. "Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais tout fait moi-même. Pourtant, c’est moi qui suis responsable d’eux maintenant…"

"N’importe quel soldat aurait pu remplir mon rôle," le contredit Masashi. "En revanche, seul un puissant mage comme vous pouvait briser ces malédictions. Vous avez eu le courage de vous opposer à votre frère et de risquer votre vie pour sauver ces gens, c’était noble de votre part. Vos sujets vous suivront désormais quoi que vous fassiez."

"Mais quand même," soupira Zin, sa voix mélancolique. "L’époque où j’étais barde me manque... J’étais insouciant, je vivais dans l'ombre de mon frère, dans le luxe. Ma seule préoccupation était de chanter. Je me fichais du reste, de la politique, du peuple… Je n’avais qu’à chanter et être beau, et j’avais tout ce que je voulais, les seigneurs et les dames me courtisaient et me couvraient de cadeaux. Et aujourd’hui je suis seul, dans ce grand château vide… Kamijo avait peut-être raison, j’aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas me mêler de politique…"

Il poussa un profond soupir, se laissant aller à la tristesse. Cette vie de solitude n’était pas faite pour lui. Si au moins ses recherches progressaient, peut-être que cela lui pèserait moins.

"Vous n’êtes pas seul, monseigneur, je suis là aussi," dit Masashi après un moment de silence. Sa voix était étonnamment douce, réconfortante. Zin esquissa un faible sourire. Il était heureux d’avoir le général à ses côtés, c’était un homme compétent et fiable. Mais il était également d’une grande gentillesse, malgré son apparence sombre et stricte.

Zin observa discrètement le général du coin des yeux. Sa solitude serait sûrement plus supportable s’il avait un homme avec qui la partager, pensa-t-il. Et Masashi était juste à côté de lui, si proche… Zin sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était troublé, comme souvent en présence de son conseiller. Il faut dire que le général était grand et fort et ne laissait pas le jeune homme indifférent. Son visage, malgré ses traits durs, était attirant et Zin se surprit à imaginer quel goût pouvait bien avoir ses lèvres.

Il avait envie de connaître la réponse. Si seulement il osait se rapprocher de Masashi... Il rougit et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Des images apparaissaient dans son esprit. Il rêvait que le général le plaquait contre le mur, là maintenant, et l’embrassait passionnément, ses lèvres brûlantes réchauffant sa peau rendue gelée par des années de pratique de la magie de glace. Il voulait sentir ses bras musclés autour de son corps, et ses immenses mains le toucher, le caresser, puis lentement s’insinuer sous ses vêtements.

Il secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi pensait-il à ce genre de choses ? C’était ridicule ! Se sentait-il à ce point seul qu’une simple parole réconfortante suffisait à lui faire imaginer des choses ? Mais il n’était pas si proche du général, et puis il ne savait même pas si Masashi avait une inclination pour les hommes…

Bien sûr, il avait entendu des rumeurs d’une romance secrète entre le beau général et le jeune Teru, mais cela semblait hautement improbable. Teru était l’amant de Kamijo, et le Duc n’aimait pas partager. De l’avis de Zin, ce n’était qu’une légende, une fabulette, un conte pour jeunes femmes un peu bizarres en manque de fantasme. Pour preuve, Masashi avait suivi Zin de son plein gré hors des limites du Duché, et donc loin de Teru, en sachant pertinemment qu’ils ne reviendraient jamais.

Zin soupira une fois de plus. Il n’oserait pas tenter de se rapprocher de Masashi ce soir. Son habituel confiance en lui faisait défaut quand il était proche du général. Et puis il avait trop peur d’être rejeté, il ne pourrait plus supporter de devoir travailler avec Masashi si c’était le cas. D’autant plus qu’il n’y avait qu’eux dans le château, et que sa solitude serait vraiment totale si le général le rejetait.

D’un air triste, il se détourna du balcon. Il prétexta qu’il devait retourner à ses études et souhaita bonne nuit au général, puis sorti de la pièce en essayant de conserver une allure digne.

Au lieu de retourner étudier, il demanda aux valets de lui préparer un bon bain chaud. Il espérait que cela le détende un peu, mais même l’eau chaude ne parvint pas à chasser sa mélancolie. Il alla se coucher tout de suite après, déprimé. Cette nuit-là, ses rêves furent hantés par l’image du général, revenant sans cesse dans ses fantaisies érotiques.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est très court, désolée !! Mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus long !

Zin devait se ressaisir. Et pour cela, il avait besoin d’action ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser tourmenter par la solitude dans ce grand château vide et par la frustration de ne pas comprendre l’enchantement des plumes. Il avait aussi besoin de gagner en influence. Il ne pourrait pas combattre tous les démons seul, ni uniquement avec l’aide de Masashi. Il lui fallait des ressources et des soldats, et pour cela il devait avoir le soutien des nobles.

Il devait marquer les esprits, montrer à la fois au peuple et aux seigneurs qu’il était un puissant mage capable de débarrasser Xanadu des démons. Il devait donc frapper un grand coup !

Comme tous les soirs, Masashi partageait la table de son maître. Ce soir-là, les cuisiniers avaient préparé des mi coquelets, farandole de champignons. Zin profita de ce diner pour faire part de sa résolution à son conseiller.

"J’ai pris une grande décision, général," annonça-t-il d’un ton dramatique. "Nous allons libérer la ville de Celmisia !"

Masashi fut tellement surpris qu’il faillit s’étouffer avec un morceau de coquelet. Il toussa pendant un moment avant de répondre.

"Libérer Celmisia, monseigneur ? Vous êtes sûr ?" demanda-t-il. Zin semblait percevoir une pointe de crainte dans sa voix. Le valeureux général aurait-il peur, se demanda-t-il ? Il ne s’attendait à cela de sa part. Pourtant, il y avait de quoi avoir peur.

Celmisia était une grande ville au Sud du royaume de Xanadu, réputée pour ses fleurs et son art de vivre, mais surtout pour sa culture musicale. Elle comportait de nombreux opéras et salles de spectacle, ainsi que le Conservatoire National de Xanadu. Zin avait chanté dans les plus belles salles de Celmisia, devant toute la noblesse locale. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, Celmisia n’était plus que l’ombre d’elle-même.

Depuis près de deux mois, Celmisia subissait un siège de l’intérieur, en proie aux démons. Mais alors que les démons semblaient apparaître habituellement dans des villages et des petites villes qu’ils pourraient facilement raser en quelques jours, Celmisia était suffisamment grande et bien gardée pour résister. Mais la situation était de plus en plus critique. Les démons continueraient d’apparaître tant que la malédiction n’aurait pas été brisée, alors que les défenseurs, quant à eux, étaient en nombre limité. Et ce nombre s’amenuisait de jour en jour.

"Oui, je suis sûr. Auriez-vous peur ?" demanda le jeune noble d’un air surpris.

"C’est pour votre vie que je crains, monseigneur," répondit Masashi, fronçant les sourcils.

"P… Pour ma vie ?" répliqua Zin, rougissant. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Vous ne seriez pas le premier mage à tenter de libérer Celmisia, mais aucun n’ont survécu…"

"C’est vrai… Mais ce ne sera pas pareil cette fois ! Je commence à avoir de l’expérience pour briser ces malédictions, et puis nous avons une troupe d’élite spécialisée dans la lutte contre les démons."

"Sauf votre respect, monseigneur, vous n’avez conjuré que trois fois cette malédiction. Quant à notre troupe d’élite, elle n’est composée que d’une trentaine de soldats n’ayant livré que trois batailles dans leur vie."

"L’armée de Celmisia sera également sur place, nous allons seulement leur prêter main forte. Et même si je n’ai pas encore trouvé l’origine de la malédiction, je résiste mieux à ses effets désormais."

"… C’est trop dangereux…" répondit Masashi, après quelques instants de silence. "Je pense qu’il est encore trop tôt pour sauver Celmisia. Pourquoi ne pas continuer à sauver quelques villages ? Ainsi, vous pourriez peut-être mieux comprendre l’origine de la malédiction, et nous pourrions recruter davantage de soldats."

Zin soupira. Il y avait pensé, bien entendu, mais était arrivé à la conclusion que c’était la seule solution.

"A chaque bataille, nous recrutons des soldats mais nous en perdons aussi, général," expliqua-t-il. "Et si je n’ai rien découvert sur les plumes retrouvées dans ces villages, il n’y a pas de raison que cela soit différent pour d’autres villages. De plus, pour être efficace, nous aurons besoin du soutien des nobles. Celmisia est un haut lieu de la culture Xanadienne, la libérer sera un symbole fort. Evidemment que cela comporte des risques, mais n’aviez-vous pas dit vous-même après notre première bataille que toute guerre nécessite des sacrifices ?"

Le général ne répondit pas. Zin avait sans doute raison, pensa-t-il, mais il ne voulait pas que son jeune maître se mette à ce point en danger. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner.

"Et puis, même si c’est dangereux, vous serez là pour me protéger, n’est-ce pas, général ?" ajouta-t-il, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

Masashi soupira. Zin avait pris sa décision de toute façon, ils iraient à Celmisia.

"Je vous suivrais quoi que vous fassiez, monseigneur," répondit-il, s’inclinant légèrement. "Je vous protégerais jusqu’à la dernière goutte de mon sang."


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouhouuu le chapitre 5 !!  
> Il est beaucoup plus long ! D'ailleurs, pour l'instant c'est le plus long ^^.  
> Il s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre, et il y a 2 nouveaux personnages !  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture !!

Le voyage jusqu’à Celmisia dura cinq jours. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Zin put constater qu’il régnait dans la cité de Celmisia, d’ordinaire si  enchanteresse grâce à ses parcs fleuris et les pierres roses et orangées de ses bâtiments, une ambiance lugubre. Alors qu’ils traversaient la ville en direction du front, quelques curieux jetaient un œil à la fenêtre ou sortaient de chez eux pour voir ce qu’il se passait, mais il n’y eut pas d’acclamations. Les gens étaient exténués, désespérés, accablés par la faim. Beaucoup avaient déserté la ville, fuyant vers la campagne.

En se rapprochant du front, les habitants se faisaient encore plus rares. De nombreux bâtiments étaient en ruine. Zin eut un pincement au cœur en voyant ces rues et ces parcs dans lesquels il aimait se balader et ces salles dans lesquelles il avait chanté détruites.

Le convoi du jeune mage atteignit un avant-poste militaire. Ici, les rues et les bâtiments avaient été fortifiés. Plus loin, des barrages lourdement gardés bloquaient les rues menant vers le centre-ville. De nombreux soldats s’affairaient et regardèrent passer le convoi avec curiosité.

Prévenue de l’arrivée du convoi, une jeune femme sortit d’un bâtiment et s’avança vers le carrosse, accompagnée de quelques soldats. Elle n’avait pas spécialement l’air soulagée de voir arriver des renforts et arborait un air dubitatif.

Zin descendit de son carrosse et fut rejoint par Masashi. Ils s’avancèrent vers la jeune femme. Une expression de surprise s’afficha soudainement sur le visage du mage.

"Kanon ?" s’exclama-t-il, reconnaissant la jeune femme.

"Zin ?" s’écria-t-elle, tout aussi surprise. "Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Kanon était une jeune femme d’une grande taille, plus grande que Zin, mais tout de même moins que Masashi. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et portait une longue robe écarlate ornée de froufrous. Son avant-bras droit était recouvert d’une longue mitaine en dentelle, de la même couleur (1). Ce choix vestimentaire semblait étrange sur un champ de bataille, mais il seyait à son rang. En effet, Kanon était l’héritière de la famille Wakeshima, qui régnait sur la région de Celmisia. Zin avait connu Kanon lors d’une tournée dans la cité et les deux jeunes nobles s’étaient rapidement lié d’amitié. Kanon était une merveilleuse violoncelliste, ayant étudié dès son enfance au Conservatoire National de Xanadu. Et bien qu’elle parlait avec une voix très aiguë et enfantine, elle chantait remarquablement bien.

"Je suis venu libérer la ville des démons," annonça-t-il, désignant d’un geste ample sa petite troupe.

Kanon hocha la tête d’un air triste et soupira.

"Eh bien, j’aurais espéré recevoir plus de renforts, mais toute aide est bonne à prendre…" dit-elle, déçue par le faible nombre de soldats.

"Mes soldats sont certes peu nombreux, mais ils sont bien entrainés," répliqua Zin. "Je te présente le général Masashi. Il les a entrainés personnellement, ce qui est un gage de qualité, tu peux me croire."

"Mademoiselle Wakeshima," dit Masashi en s’inclinant respectueusement.

"J’ai entendu parler de vous, général," répondit Kanon. "Votre nom revient souvent dans les récits de bataille de l’Histoire contemporaine de Xanadu. Je crains malheureusement que vos soldats, aussi entraînés soient-ils, ne puissent changer grand-chose à la situation actuelle. Tant que la malédiction est active…"

"Tu oublies que je suis un mage," la coupa Zin, brandissant son bâton. "Je peux briser la malédiction !"

"C’est vrai…" répondit Kanon avec un faible sourire. "Les nouvelles de tes exploits sont parvenues jusqu’ici, tu sais ? Mais quelques mages ont déjà tenté leur chance. Aucun n’en est revenu… Enfin, peut-être qu’avec un vrai mage, cela changera quelque chose…"

"Un vrai mage ? Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de mages ici, et encore moins de mages de guerre. Après tout, nous sommes loin de toute frontière, pourquoi en aurions-nous eu besoin ? Le collège de magie le plus proche nous a bien envoyé quelques mages, mais uniquement des débutants…"

"Pourquoi seulement des débutants ?" s’enquit Masashi.

"Ils sont en pleine restructuration depuis le meurtre de leur directeur," expliqua-t-elle. "Une affaire sordide… Apparemment, il aurait été tué par un des professeurs en qui il avait pourtant toute confiance, et jeté du haut d’une tour. Du coup, ils ne pouvaient pas nous envoyer des mages diplômés. Mais tout de même, tous les novices qu’ils nous ont envoyés sont morts… Je pense que quelque chose de puissant protège la malédiction…"

"C’est inquiétant, en effet…" dit Zin, réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait bien pu causer la mort de tous ces mages.

"Mais toi, Zin, tu es diplômé et tu as déjà fait tes preuves, peut-être que tu y arriveras !" déclara la jeune femme d’un ton qu’elle voulait optimiste. Mais elle-même ne semblait pas y croire beaucoup.

"C’est pour cela que je suis ici," dit-il. "Mais et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"J’habite ici, je te signale…" répondit-elle, surprise par une telle question.

"Je sais bien, mais pourquoi n’as-tu pas été évacuée ? Je pensais que tu serais partie depuis longtemps."

"Hum… Suivez-moi," dit-elle.

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna vers le bâtiment d’où elle était sortie, suivie de Zin et de Masashi. Il s’agissait d’une auberge qui avait été transformée en hôpital de fortune. De nombreux soldats blessés étaient étendus sur des paillasses à même le sol, partout dans la pièce. Quelques infirmières allaient et venaient.

"J’ai décidé de mettre mes talents de guérisseuse au service de l’armée," expliqua Kanon. "Je ne pouvais pas fuir la cité et laisser mon peuple mourir."

Kanon était une mage, tout comme Zin, mais elle s’était spécialisée dans les sorts de soin. Les guérisseurs étaient toutefois différents des mages blancs car ils n’avaient pas de diplômes et ne connaissaient rien à la lutte contre les démons, les morts-vivants, et les autres incarnations du mal. Leur statut particulier faisait qu’ils étaient méprisés par les mages blancs, qui les prenaient pour des charlatans, et moqués par les autres mages, car ils ne savaient pas lancer la moindre boule de feu ou n’importe quel autre sort destructif.

Certains guérisseurs étaient donc des mages blancs ‘ratés’, qui n’avaient pas réussi à obtenir leur diplôme. Mais pour d’autres, devenir guérisseur était un choix et non un manque de capacités. Kanon faisait partie de cette deuxième catégorie. Être un mage blanc impliquait un certain niveau de secret et une longue liste de principes et de dogmes à suivre. Ce n’était pas compatible avec son style de vie de riche héritière et de célèbre violoncelliste. De plus, elle était destinée à reprendre l’hôpital de ses parents, l’hôtel Sainte-Solita. Elle n’avait donc pas besoin de maîtriser autre chose que les sorts de soin.

"J’ai rejoint ce dispensaire," continua-t-elle, "mais nous sommes dépassés par la situation. Je ne peux pas soigner tout le monde avec mes pouvoirs. Je me concentre sur les blessés graves, et pour les blessés légers j’aide à préparer des onguents et des cataplasmes et je laisse les autres infirmières s’occuper d’eux."

Zin et Masashi constatèrent avec horreur l’urgence de la situation. Il y avait peu de soldats, et beaucoup d’entre eux étaient blessés. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Kanon pouvait soigner certains soldats et les renvoyer sur le front, mais plus leurs blessures étaient graves, plus cela demandait d’énergie spirituelle.  Quant aux blessés légers, même si leurs vies n’étaient pas menacées, ils étaient parfois atteints de blessures les empêchant de tenir une arme ou de retourner se battre.

"Si peu de soldats… Pourquoi n’y en a-t-il pas plus ?" soupira Masashi. "Celmisia est pourtant le chef-lieu de cette région."

"Eh bien, les premiers jours de l’invasion, nous avons été pris par surprise et avons subi de lourdes pertes avant de parvenir à organiser les défenses," expliqua la jeune guérisseuse. "Et puis Celmisia et son duché sont réputés pour leur culture artistique, pas martiale. Nous n’avons jamais eu de grosse armée."

"Pourquoi n’avoir pas demandé de renfort auprès de Sa Majesté ?" demanda le général. "Perdre Celmisia serait une tragédie pour son royaume, il vous aurait certainement aidé."

"Oh non, détrompez-vous, général !" répondit Kanon. "Nous lui en avons demandé, plus d’une fois ! Mais il ne nous a pas envoyé le moindre soldat. Selon les messagers que nous avons envoyés, Sa Majesté semblait confus et embarrassé, mais a dit qu’il ne pouvait rien faire pour nous car c’est à l’armée de chaque duché de s’occuper de sa propre défense…"

"Le roi aurait donc perdu l’esprit ? Je ne peux pas croire qu’il reste insensible devant la souffrance de son peuple…" répliqua Masashi, stupéfait.

"Je crois que mon frère n’est pas étranger à l’attitude de Kisaki," dit Zin. "Il veut sans doute que Kisaki perde le soutien du peuple, et le dissuade donc d’agir…"

"Si c’est le cas, c’est réussi !" s’exclama Kanon d’un air mécontent. "Sa Majesté n’est plus vraiment en odeur de sainteté dans les parages depuis qu’il a refusé de nous aider."

"Il ne faut pas blâmer Kisaki, c’est mon frère le coupable. C’est un manipulateur très doué…" soupira Zin. "En tout cas, nous sommes ici pour vous aider maintenant. Il va falloir établir un plan."

Les démons étaient apparus il y a presque deux mois en plein centre-ville de Celmisia. La cité étant un haut-lieu culturel et touristique, le centre-ville, dans lequel se trouvait l’ancien temple mais également le Conservatoire, de nombreuses salles de spectacle et les plus beaux et plus anciens bâtiments de la ville, était toujours bondé. Un véritable chaos avait suivi les premières heures de l’invasion, les démons s’en donnant à cœur joie pour tuer tous ces humains, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

Les premiers jours, les défenseurs avaient été pris au dépourvu et avaient eu du mal à s’organiser. Ils avaient subi de nombreuses pertes et les démons avaient réussi à envahir d’autres quartiers autour du centre-ville. Pendant cette période, de nombreux civils avaient péri sous leurs griffes ou dans les incendies, et de nombreux bâtiments avaient été détruits.

Pourtant, les défenseurs avaient réussi à inverser la vapeur. Ils s’étaient organisés et avaient mené une violente contre-attaque. Grâce à cela, ils avaient réussi à reprendre quelques quartiers et à endiguer l’invasion à l’intérieur du centre-ville. Depuis, la ville était à l’état de siège, envahie de l’intérieur. Les soldats n’arrivaient pas à gagner du terrain sur les démons, et les démons n’arrivaient pas à franchir les défenses mises en place autour du centre-ville.

Mais cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. Le nombre de défenseurs diminuait de jour en jour alors que celui des démons ne faisait qu’augmenter. De plus, les démons aussi s’organisaient. Alors qu’au début de l’invasion, il ne s’agissait que de petites bandes de démons détruisant tout sur leur passage, comme dans les villages que Zin avait sauvés, ils étaient maintenant organisés en armée, chaque démon ayant un rôle précis, et planifiaient des assauts sur des points stratégiques.

Dans ces conditions, il était très dur pour les défenseurs de regagner du terrain face aux démons. Même avec l’aide d’un général aussi aguerri que Masashi, la tâche serait quasiment impossible. Il fallait, une fois de plus, remonter à la source de l’invasion et briser la malédiction. Ainsi, les démons cesseraient d’apparaître et il n’y aurait plus qu’à tuer ceux encore présents et affaiblit par le scellement de la plume. Il fallait donc absolument que Zin atteigne rapidement le temple.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à établir une stratégie. Leur plan avait des chances de fonctionner, mais s’il échouait, alors Celmisia serait définitivement perdue. C’était leur dernière chance.

Ils auraient besoin de toutes leurs forces pour la bataille à venir et profitèrent donc d’une dernière nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain, à l’aube, ils se préparèrent à mettre leur plan en application. Zin avait revêtu son costume de mage et se concentrait. Masashi réglait les derniers détails avec les chefs des soldats de Celmisia. Kanon était également là, ne portant pas d’autre protection que le tissu fin de sa robe. Elle avait néanmoins insisté pour accompagner Zin car ils jouaient le tout pour le tout. Elle voulait être là pour le soigner au cas où il se fasse blesser avant d’arriver au temple, pour qu’il soit en possession de toutes ses forces pour briser la malédiction. Zin et Masashi n’avait pas essayé de protester. Malgré les risques, ils étaient conscients de la nécessité d’emmener Kanon avec eux.

Ils enfourchèrent chacun un cheval et furent imités par la vingtaine de soldats qui formaient leur escorte. Elle était composée de quelques soldats de la troupe de Zin, mais également de soldats de Celmisia, qui connaissaient le centre-ville comme leurs poches.

A huit heures précises, le plan débuta. Tous les soldats capables de se battre attaquèrent les démons en même temps, de tous les côtés du centre-ville. Le but n’était pas de gagner du terrain face aux démons, mais de disperser leurs forces et de créer une diversion.

Aussitôt, Zin, Masashi, Kanon et leurs soldats s’élancèrent au grand galop vers le centre-ville. Il leur fallait atteindre l’ancien temple aussi vite que possible. Mais ils ne passèrent pas par le chemin le plus court entre le temple et les défenses, il était sans doute lourdement gardé. Ils avaient passé la soirée de la veille à établir un itinéraire plus sûr, passant à travers des petites rues difficiles à défendre, et en étudiant des itinéraires bis et des itinéraires de replis au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Celmisia n’était pas une petite ville et son centre était un vrai dédale d’avenues, de rues et d’allées s’étendant sur plusieurs dizaines hectares. Le temple était quasiment en plein milieu du centre-ville, et pour l’instant Zin ne ressentait pas encore les effets de la magie noire. Ils devaient encore en être loin.

La stratégie de diversion avait parfaitement fonctionné, mais ils croisèrent tout de même quelques démons. Il ne fallait pas qu’ils donnent l’alerte ! Masashi et les soldats exterminèrent rapidement tous ceux qu’ils croisaient.

Pendant un temps, ils purent continuer à avancer rapidement, sans se faire repérer. Pourtant, alors qu’ils tournaient au détour d’une rue, ils s’aperçurent qu’un barrage leur bloquait le passage, gardé par un groupe de féroces démons.

"Demi-tour !" s’écria Masashi, tirant sur les rennes de son destrier. "On passe à l’itinéraire B !"

Les deux jeunes nobles et les soldats obéirent et changèrent de route. Ils se doutaient qu’ils ne pourraient pas accéder au temple aussi facilement, malgré la diversion.

Pourtant, ils arrivèrent une nouvelle fois devant un barrage et durent à nouveau changer de direction. Puis encore une fois. Il apparut clairement que les démons avaient découvert leur progression à travers la ville.

"Bon sang… On change encore d’itinéraire !" s’écria à nouveau le général, embarrassé. Les autres itinéraires qu’ils avaient prévus étaient plus longs, mais plus discrets. Il espérait que cette fois, ils pourraient passer.

"On perd du temps !" s’exclama Zin, qui commençait à ressentir les effets de la magie noire. "Il faut absolument passer !"

"Non ! Si nous essayons de passer en force, nous allons attirer l’attention !" répliqua Kanon, inquiète. Leur petit groupe d’une vingtaine de soldat n’était pas capable de résister à un assaut important.

Zin le savait, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le temps de combattre au barrage. Cela leur ferait perdre du temps et attirerait d’autres démons. Pourtant, ils devaient passer ! Le temple était proche, il pouvait sentir l’énergie maléfique de la plume envahir son corps et lui comprimer la poitrine.

"Bon, rassemblez-vous tous autour de moi !" ordonna-t-il. "Je vais lancer un sort pour qu’on puisse passer."

"Attendez, monseigneur ! Vous devez garder votre magie pour…" protesta Masashi, mais Zin ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il brandit son bâton au-dessus de sa tête et récita quelques formules magiques. Un vent violent se leva soudainement autour du groupe, se chargeant progressivement de neige et de cristaux de glace. C’était un véritable blizzard qui se déchainait autour d’eux. Le centre du blizzard, où se trouvait le groupe, était épargné par les vents mais la température avait tout de même chuté de plusieurs degrés.

"Allons-y !" s’écria Zin, lançant son cheval au galop vers le barrage. Les autres firent de même, s’efforçant de rester au centre du blizzard.

La violence des vents fit s’envoler le barrage, et les démons furent frappés de plein fouet par les grêlons. La puissance de la tempête était telle qu’ils ne parvenaient pas à s’approcher du groupe et devaient reculer. Ceux trop fous pour tenter de traverser le blizzard finissaient congelés par le froid intense.

Maintenant qu’ils avaient passé le barrage, les rues semblaient de mieux en mieux défendues. En effet, le temple se rapprochait ! Zin maintint le blizzard du mieux qu’il pouvait et ils foncèrent vers le temple, sans être ralentis par les démons. Mais plus ils s’approchaient du temple, plus les relents de magie noire l’affaiblissaient. Cela devenait plus difficile de maintenir le blizzard, et il perdit en intensité.

Il se sentait mal, l’énergie de la plume le rendait malade. Il se sentait presque tourner de l’œil, mais il devait tenir bon ! Il se cramponna à son bâton et à la selle du cheval, et concentra ses forces sur le blizzard.

Ils déboulèrent à toute vitesse sur la grande place du temple, et le blizzard de Zin vola en éclat. Il fut remplacé par des barrières de flammes, s’élevant tout autour d’eux. C’était un piège ! Alors que certains soldats n’avaient pas pu éviter les flammes et périssaient déjà, brûlés vifs, des démons arrivaient de tous les côtés !

Masashi lança rapidement un coup d’œil à Zin. Le jeune mage était avachi sur sa monture et semblait mal en point. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller s’en occuper maintenant, il devait combattre les démons !

"Kanon ! Occupez-vous de Zin !" s’écria-t-il, ne s’encombrant pas de titres honorifiques devant l’urgence de la situation. Eperonnant son cheval, il chargea en direction des démons.

Kanon mit pied à terre et se précipita vers le jeune homme, accompagnée de deux soldats qui les protégeaient. Avec leur aide, elle fit descendre Zin de son cheval. Le jeune mage était conscient, mais tenait à peine debout.

"La plume…" marmonna-t-il, s’appuyant sur son bâton. "Elle est proche… je la sens…"

"Nous y sommes presque, tu dois tenir bon encore un moment !" dit Kanon. Elle ne ressentait pas les effets de la malédiction comme Zin, car en tant que guérisseuse elle était à peu près aussi hermétique aux autres types de magie que les non-mages.

Masashi s’était jeté corps et âme dans la bataille. Il chargeait ses ennemis et les écrasait sous les sabots de son cheval, ou leur tranchait la tête avec son sabre. Autour de lui, les soldats tâchaient d’en faire autant. Mais les démons apparaissaient toujours plus nombreux. C’était leur dernière ligne de défense avant le temple.

A cause du nombre de démons et des flammes, ce n’était pas pratique de se battre à cheval. Lançant un juron, le général décida d’abandonner son destrier à son propre sort et sauta de la selle. Il en profita pour planter son sabre dans la gorge d’un démon au passage. La plupart des autres soldats avaient aussi mis pied à terre et se rapprochaient désormais de Zin et de Kanon, afin de former un dernier carré.

Masashi se battait avec une vigueur digne de sa réputation, tranchant, esquivant, plantant sa lame dans le corps d’un démon, puis parant une attaque avant de contrattaquer. Face à lui se déchainaient des démons armés de haches ou d’énormes épées rouillées, entourées de flammes ou d’une aura maléfique. Des griffes et des tentacules acérés étaient également brandis dans sa direction, s’exposant à l’acier froid de son sabre.

Face à autant d’ennemis, même le légendaire général Masashi ne pouvait éviter les blessures, mais pour chaque blessure il tuait dix ennemis. Il sentait son propre sang couler le long de son corps et la douleur le mordait plus intensément que jamais, mais il devait continuer à se battre. Il devait protéger Zin, jusqu’à la dernière goutte de son sang ! Même si c’était la dernière chose qu’il faisait dans sa vie, il devait gagner assez de temps pour que le jeune mage puisse pénétrer dans le temple.

Pendant que les soldats se faisaient exterminer, Zin se tenait près du mur de flammes, la tête appuyée contre son bâton. Il tentait tant bien que mal de déjouer le piège. Il essayait de geler les flammes, mais il était trop faible, elles se rallumaient presque immédiatement. Dans ces conditions, serait-il capable de briser la malédiction, s’ils arrivaient à entrer dans le temple ?

"Tu peux le faire !" l’encouragea Kanon. "Concentre toi, tu peux le faire, Zin !"

"Rassemble ce qu’il reste de soldats vivants, je vais créer une ouverture," murmura-t-il, la bouche sèche.

Pendant que Kanon ralliait les soldats, il se concentra. Il allait devoir briser le cercle de flamme assez longtemps pour leur permettre de passer. Quelques secondes devraient suffire. Il en était capable, il le savait !

"Vous deux," dit-il à l’adresse des deux soldats qui restaient près de lui pour le protéger. "Quand j’aurais créé l’ouverture, je serais certainement trop faible pour marcher. Vous devrez m’emmener à l’intérieur aussi vite que possible."

Les soldats hochèrent la tête, bien qu’ils aient l’air inquiet. A l’appel de Kanon, le général Masashi et le peu de soldats encore vivants se rassemblèrent autour de Zin, repoussant les démons qui continuaient de les assaillir de tous les côtés.

Réunissant le maximum d’énergie spirituelle qu’il pouvait malgré le pouvoir de la plume, il brandit son bâton en direction des flammes. La vague de froid frappa le mur de flammes et celles-ci se résorbèrent, créant une brèche étroite.

"Vite, avant que le mur ne se referme !" cria Kanon tandis que Zin s’écroulait dans les bras d’un soldat.

Il fut rapidement transporté à l’intérieur, suivi par Kanon, puis par les autres soldats et Masashi. Dès qu’ils furent dans le temple, ils se dépêchèrent de fermer la lourde porte de bois massif. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent tous silencieux, les yeux rivés vers la porte et les armes levées. Mais il semblait que les démons ne cherchaient pas à les poursuivre à l’intérieur. Ou peut-être ne pouvaient-ils pas pénétrer dans l’enceinte du temple ?

Seuls Zin, Kanon, Masashi et quelques soldats étaient entrés dans le temple. Sur la vingtaine de soldats qui les avaient accompagnés, seuls sept avaient survécu. Mais ils étaient tous blessés, plus ou moins grièvement, et Masashi ne faisait pas exception. Pourtant, ignorant ses blessures, il se précipita auprès de Zin. Un soldat l’avait étendu sur le sol, inconscient.

"Monseigneur !" s’écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans le temple silencieux. "Réveillez-vous ! Monseigneur ! Kanon, faites quelque chose !"

Kanon s’agenouilla près du jeune mage et poussa le général, qui tenait les mains de Zin d’un air paniqué qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Ce n’est rien, il est juste à bout de force à cause de la malédiction," dit-elle d’un ton beaucoup plus calme. "Je vais essayer de l’aider. Mais et vous, général, vous êtes gravement blessé !"

"Occupez-vous de lui d’abord !" ordonna-t-il sévèrement. "Sans lui, tout ceci n’aura servi à rien."

"D’accord," répondit-elle, comprenant la nécessité de soigner Zin en priorité. "Allez au moins vous asseoir, laissez les autres soldats panser vos blessures."

Masashi sembla hésiter, son regard se posant sur Zin puis sur Kanon, mais finalement il obéit. Avec un soupir, il alla s’asseoir sur un des bancs de pierre du temple.

Kanon examina Zin. Il n’avait aucune blessure physique, mais les effets de la magie noire et le fait d’avoir dû libérer autant de magie d’un coup l’avait vidé de ses forces. Elle murmura des formules magiques et ses mains se mirent à briller. Elle les apposa sur la poitrine de Zin et commença à lui rendre ses forces, peu à peu.

Le mage ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut surpris de voir Kanon juste au-dessus de lui.

"Que… Que se passe-t-il ?" dit-il, tentant de se redresser.

"Ne bouge pas, je n’ai pas fini !"

"… Je me suis encore évanoui, c’est ça ?" demanda-t-il avec un soupir. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol et se laissa faire. Il pouvait sentir la magie blanche envahir doucement son corps sous les mains de Kanon et lui redonner des forces.  Cependant, l’énergie de la plume lui retournait l’estomac et lui faisait tourner la tête. C’était pire que dans les autres villages. Ici, la malédiction était plus puissante. Depuis deux mois, elle avait eu le temps d’imprégner totalement les lieux. Zin soupira. Il ne serait pas facile de la briser…

C’est à ce moment-là qu’une voix retentit depuis le fond du temple.

"Bravo, bravo !" s’exclama la voix d’un ton enjoué. "C’est une sacrée prouesse d’être arrivé jusqu’ici, vraiment, bravo !"

Tout le monde se retourna vers l’origine de la voix, les soldats dégainant leurs épées. Malgré ses blessures, Masashi se plaça devant Zin et Kanon, tenant fermement son sabre. Les deux mages se relevèrent, Zin s’appuyant sur son bâton.

Un homme s’approcha du groupe, sortant de l’ombre. Il était d’une taille élevée et très mince. Son visage était extrêmement pâle, contrastant avec ses cheveux gris sombre et ses lèvres noires. L’iris de son œil gauche était rouge, tandis que son œil droit était totalement blanc. Des marques en forme d’éclairs lui lacéraient d’ailleurs la peau autour de cet œil blanc et, chose inquiétante, sur son front était dessiné un cercle magique comme ceux tracés autour des plumes que Zin avait récupéré. Le cercle était orné de motifs et d’inscriptions dont la simple vision était dérangeante. L’inconnu était entièrement vêtu de noir. Une ouverture dans son long manteau de cuir laissait cependant apercevoir son épaule droite. A cet endroit, sa peau était rougie de marques et de scarifications.

L’homme s’avançait vers le groupe d’une démarche nonchalante. Il n’était pour l’instant pas menaçant, mais Zin se sentit tout de même pris d’une vive angoisse. Cet inconnu était dangereux, il le sentait.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il d’une voix qu’il voulait ferme, mais qui trahit néanmoins son malaise. L’homme s’arrêta, à quelques mètres d’eux.

"Mon nom est Hora (2)," répondit-t-il, la mine réjouie, en s’inclinant profondément. "Mais je doute que cela vous dise quoi que ce soit."

"Vous êtes un démon ?" demanda Kanon, bien qu’elle ait peu de doute sur la réponse.

"Eh bien… Ça se voit, non ?" dit Hora, désignant d’un geste théâtral son visage marqué d’un cercle magique.

"Alors c’est vous le chef des démons…" murmura le jeune mage. Il était évident que si les démons avait pu s’organiser et résister aux défenseurs aussi longtemps, c’est parce qu’ils étaient dirigé par un chef.

"Le chef, le chef… Ah, peut-être bien !" répondit-il en riant joyeusement.

"Monseigneur, vous n’avez qu’un mot à dire et je coupe ce monstre en deux !" déclara Masashi, l’air sévère.

"Eh oh ! On se calme ! Zin, dit à ton gorille de se calmer !" s’écria le démon.

"Quoi ?! Vous connaissez mon nom ?" s’exclama le jeune homme, surpris.

"Evidemment ! Vu que ça fait quelques fois que tu brises nos petites malédictions, je me suis renseigné sur toi… Je me suis aussi renseigné sur toi, Kanon. Je n’allais pas attaquer Celmisia sans savoir qui la dirigeait. Et toi, le gorille… Non, je ne vois pas du tout qui tu peux bien être."

"Donnez-moi l’ordre, monseigneur…" marmonna le général.

"Quoi, tu comptes me tuer ? Tu tiens à peine debout…" rétorqua le démon d’un air amusé. "Et puis ce n’est pas avec ton jouet que tu vas me faire quoi que ce soit. Au cas où tu n’aurais pas remarqué, je suis un démon de rang supérieur !"

"Pourquoi avoir attaqué Celmisia ?!" s’exclama Kanon, furieuse.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Hora haussa les épaules. "On ne va pas se contenter de petits villages à la noix, il fallait bien passer au cran au-dessus. Mais bon, j’avoue qu’on a peut-être visé trop haut… Vous nous donnez du fil à retordre ici ! Enfin, ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps !"

"Pourquoi créer ces malédictions et tuer tous ces gens ?! Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?!" s’écria Zin.

Le démon eut un moment d’hésitation avant de répondre. Son visage sembla s’assombrir.

"C’est d’une drôle de question à poser à un démon… Tuer est dans notre nature après tout," répondit-il d’un air triste. "Mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier à la base, si je fais tout cela, c’est par amour…"

"Par amour ?" répéta Kanon, incrédule.

"Qu’est-ce que vous racontez ? Par amour pour qui ?!" s’exclama le jeune mage.

"Oups, j’en ai trop dit !" dit Hora, retrouvant son air enjoué. "Mais j’imagine que ça n’a pas d’importance puisque vous allez mourir ici…"

Cette fois, Masashi n’attendit pas l’ordre de Zin. Il s’élança vers le démon, brandissant son sabre. Hora afficha un sourire cruel et tendit sa main vers lui. Soudain, des éclairs jaillirent de l’extrémité de ses doigts et frappèrent le général de plein fouet. Ce dernier fut secoué de soubresauts, puis s’écroula sur le sol, l’écume aux lèvres.

"Masashi !" s’écria Zin.

"Général !" s’écria également Kanon.

Ils se ruèrent vers le général, alors que Hora riait gaiement.

"Il n’est pas mort !" dit la jeune femme en prenant le pouls de Masashi. "Je vais m’occuper de lui."

Après le premier choc, quelques soldats s’élancèrent vers le démon en criant. Mais Hora se débarrassa rapidement d’eux de la même façon qu’avec Masashi. Il semblait s’amuser.

"Ca m’embête de devoir déjà vous tuer, j’aurais aimé discuter un peu plus… Surtout qu’il n’y a pas beaucoup de mages qui sont arrivés jusqu’ici, mais bon…" soupira-t-il, sa main se chargeant d’électricité. "Il parait que vous chantez bien, vous deux. J’aurais bien aimé entendre ça… Je devrais peut-être vous épargner et faire de vous mes esclaves ?"

"Tu rêves ! Plutôt mourir que de devenir d’esclave d’un démon !" s’écria Zin, se relevant et empoignant son bâton des deux mains.

"Ah bon ? Dommage…" répliqua Hora en haussant les épaules. "Enfin, ça ne change rien à mon plan d’origine. Tu vas mourir."

A ces mots, il tendit sa main vers Zin et fit jaillir des éclairs de ses doigts. A l’aide de son bâton, Zin les repoussa. Ils s’envolèrent dans toutes les directions et allèrent frapper les pierres du temple.

"Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser tuer aussi facilement !" s’exclama-t-il. Il ressentait toujours les effets de la plume, mais l’adrénaline et la colère lui permettait de surpasser son malaise. Ce démon tuait de sang-froid des centaines d’innocents, et en plus il avait osé blesser Masashi ! Il ne lui pardonnerait pas !

Il se mit à courir à l’autre bout du temple, afin de s’éloigner de Kanon et des soldats blessés. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils soient pris dans son déchainement de magie.

"Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?" lança Hora tout en lançant des éclairs. Zin les esquiva ou les dévia à chaque fois.

Dès qu’il fut suffisamment loin du groupe, il commença à charger son bâton d’énergie. Autour de lui, la température chuta rapidement et des cristaux de glace se formèrent. D’un geste vif, il brandit son bâton, envoyant des pointes de glace en direction du démon.

Hora en évita plusieurs avec une facilité déconcertante, mais une pointe le toucha à l’épaule.

"Aïe ! Ça pique !" s’écria-t-il, la main sur l’épaule. "Je vois, tu ne veux pas être un gentil garçon et te laisser faire, hein ? Dans ce cas…"

Il lança une nouvelle salve d’éclairs, plus puissante que précédemment, et Zin parvint de justesse à les repousser.

Un duel de magie s’engagea entre le jeune mage et le démon. Zin lançait de puissants sorts de glace, faisant pleuvoir des stalactites au-dessus de Hora, faisant geler l’air autour de lui ou lui envoyant des éclats de glace. Hora de son côté lançait des éclairs avec ses deux mains, dans un déchaînement de violence.

"Ce n’est pas très gentil de briser nos malédictions, Zin !" s’écria-t-il, esquivant une pointe de glace et lançant une gerbe d’éclairs. "Tu n’as pas l’air de te rendre compte du temps que ça prend pour les mettre en place !"

Zin parvenait à éviter ou dévier la plupart des éclairs, mais il avait été touché quelque fois. Son costume avait brûlé au niveau de sa jambe droite et il avait été touché à la cuisse. La douleur était lancinante et il peinait à bouger la jambe, mais il continuait à se battre.

Hora aussi était touché par les projectiles de glace, mais l’énergie de la plume semblait le protéger, et ses blessures se résorbaient au fur et à mesure. A ce rythme-là, ils allaient finir par tous y passer.

"Zin !" s’écria Kanon, à l’autre bout du temple.

Zin osa un rapide regard dans sa direction, et vit que Masashi était debout. Kanon avait réussi à le soigner. Hora, curieux, avait regardé aussi et eut un moment d’hésitation, sous le coup de la surprise. Zin en profita pour lui faire tomber des stalactites dessus.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hora tenta de les éviter, mais il fut trop lent et certaines le touchèrent quand même. Poussant un cri de douleur, il tomba à genoux. Mais Zin savait que ses blessures se refermeraient rapidement.

"Monseigneur, je m’occupe de lui ! Brisez la malédiction !" s’exclama Masashi, chargeant le démon.

Zin hocha la tête et se précipita aussi vite qu’il pouvait malgré sa blessure à la jambe vers l’autel où trônait l’habituelle plume de paon, au milieu d’un cercle identique à celui sur le front de Hora. Il se concentra et commença le rituel de conjuration.

En arrivant à hauteur du démon, Masashi lui asséna un violent coup de botte dans le visage, avant qu’il ne puisse se relever, ce qui le projeta en arrière avec un cri étranglé. Il voulut en profiter pour lui planter son sabre dans la poitrine, mais Hora esquiva de justesse et tendit sa main pour lancer des éclairs.

D’un geste rapide, Masashi tenta de lui trancher la main, mais l’acier ne parvint pas à entailler sa peau de démon. Le coup avait tout de même fait dévier son bras et les éclairs allèrent s’écraser contre le mur. Ainsi, Hora avait dit vrai, Masashi ne pouvait pas le blesser avec son sabre. Dans ce cas, il n’aurait qu’à le frapper à main nue ! Même si ça ne lui faisait pas grand-chose, il devait gagner du temps pour que Zin brise la malédiction ! Alors, Hora ne serait plus invincible.

Fort de cette résolution, le général laissa tomber son arme et entreprit de passer Hora à tabac, à coup de poings et de pieds. Hora tentait de résister, mais Masashi ne lui laissait pas le temps de lancer des éclairs.

"Argh ! Aïe ! Mais arrête !" criait-il, tentant de se défendre contre les coups de Masashi. Il lui attrapa le bras gauche et le mordit de toutes ses forces, arrachant un énorme morceau de chair. Masashi hurla de douleur mais lui asséna un crochet du droit. La blessure saignait abondamment et lui faisait horriblement mal, mais il devait continuer. Peu importait les blessures, Kanon pourrait le soigner après. Il devait juste éviter les coups fatals.

Kanon ne restait d’ailleurs pas les bras croisés pendant que Masashi combattait Hora et que Zin essayait de dissiper la malédiction, et s’afférait à soigner les autres soldats.

La malédiction était plus forte ici que dans les autres villages qu’il avait sauvé, mais Zin savait qu’il pouvait la briser. Sa jambe lui faisait mal et la magie noire affaiblissait ses pouvoirs, mais il commençait à avoir l’habitude de briser des malédictions, et avait étudié des techniques de conjurations dans ses nouveaux grimoires.

Il avait utilisé beaucoup de magie contre Hora et était sorti affaiblit de ce combat, mais il lui en restait suffisamment pour percer les défenses de la plume. Il sentait l’énergie de la plume fluctuer alors qu’il récitait les formules de conjuration, tantôt plus faible, tantôt plus intense. Il sentait la plume lui résister, enchantée par des formules de contre-magie. La conjuration était un exercice difficile, il fallait libérer une quantité importante de magie sur une longue période de temps. C’était d’autant plus dur ici que la malédiction était puissante. Il pouvait sentir les effluves de magie noire ramper sous sa peau et s’insinuer en lui.

Il libérait toute la magie dont il était capable, mais se sentait défaillir. Il se pâmait, ses yeux se révulsant. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, Masashi jouait sa vie contre Hora ! Il tomba à genoux, appuyé sur son bâton. Même si son corps ne pouvait plus supporter les émanations de magie impie qui s’échappaient de la plume, son esprit devait tenir bon ! Il lança ses dernières forces dans la lutte, concentrant toute son énergie sur son esprit au détriment de son corps.

Finalement, la malédiction céda d’un coup et il put sceller l’énergie de la plume. Mais l’effort avait été surhumain, et il se sentit basculer en arrière.

Il eut juste le temps d’apercevoir Hora hurler de douleur, se prenant la tête dans les mains, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

 

* * *

 

 

(1) <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/kanon_10.jpg>

(2) <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/hora_210.jpg>

 

* * *

 

 

Nom : Kanon (Wakeshima)

 Classe : Noble

Fonction : Soigner avec sa magie

Personnalité : Gentille, distinguée, engagée

Elle aime : La ville de Celmisia, ses violoncelles, la musique classique

Elle n’aime pas : Kisaki, depuis qu’il a refusé de l’aider

Stratégie d’attaque : Se cacher derrière des soldats et les soigner quand ils sont blessés

Type d’armure : Une robe à froufrou de type gothic lolita

 

Nom : Hora

 Classe : Démon

Fonction : Chef des démons ?

Personnalité : Joyeux en apparence

Il aime : ?

Il n’aime pas : Les êtres humains, qu’on brise ses malédictions

Stratégie d’attaque : Lancer des éclairs

Type d’armure : C’est un démon alors il est naturellement résistant. De plus, il est immunisé aux armes blanches.


	6. Chapitre 6

Quand Zin se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu’il était allongé à même la pierre, à en juger par l’inconfort qu’il ressentait. Que s’était-il passé ? Les souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu, la course à travers le centre-ville, le combat contre Hora, la plume… Il s’était encore évanoui en dissipant la malédiction…

Son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir et il avait particulièrement mal à la tête. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait toujours dans le temple. Il essaya de se redresser, mais il arrivait à peine à bouger tant il était fatigué. Non loin, il pouvait entendre des gens, probablement ses compagnons, parler à voix basse. Il tourna sa tête vers la source des voix. Masashi et les autres soldats discutaient un peu plus loin. Il ne voyait pas Kanon cependant.

"Gé… néral…" appela-t-il d’une voix enrouée.

"Ah, monseigneur !" s’exclama Masashi, surprit. Il s’approchant de lui, l’air inquiet. "Vous n’avez pas dormi longtemps, cette fois-ci. Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

"Mal…" répondit-il. Sa voix était faible et son visage blême. "Où est Kanon… ?"

"Là-bas, elle dort. Elle était à bout de force après nous avoir tous soignés. Elle s’est aussi occupée de votre jambe."

Zin avait oublié sa blessure à la jambe droite, mais maintenant que le général en parlait, il se rendit compte qu’elle ne le faisait plus souffrir. Pas plus que le reste de son corps, du moins. Il jeta un œil sur sa jambe et soupira. Son beau costume était toujours déchiré… Enfin, cela aurait pu être pire, au moins il était vivant.

"Et… Et Hora ?" murmura-t-il. "Vous l’avez vaincu ?"

Masashi secoua la tête d’un air embarrassé.

"Non, monseigneur… Il s’est enfuit après que vous ayez brisé la malédiction…"

"Enfuit… je vois…" Il soupira. "Dans ce cas… nous entendrons sûrement encore… encore parler de lui…"

"Nous aurons le temps de nous en inquiéter plus tard, pour l’instant vous devriez vous reposer."

"Pour… Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours dans le temple ?"

"Vous avez brisé la malédiction, mais il y a toujours des démons dehors. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir pour le moment. Nous allons attendre que les gardes tuent tous les démons et viennent nous chercher."

"Ah… D’accord…" marmonna-t-il.

"Reposez-vous pour l’instant, monseigneur," dit le général d’une voix douce. "Je viendrais vous réveiller quand nous pourrons sortir."

Zin acquiesça. Puisqu’ils étaient coincés à l’intérieur pour le moment, autant en profiter pour se reposer. Il était tellement fatigué et il avait mal partout. Ses yeux se fermaient d’eux-mêmes. Pourtant, il ne put s’endormir. Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi ! La fatigue et la douleur qu’il ressentait étaient le résultat de son travail pour libérer Celmisia, et il l’avait fait !

Cela marquerait certainement les esprits. C’était la preuve qu’il était possible de lutter contre les démons. Peut-être que cela ferait réagir Kisaki. D’ailleurs, il se demandait comment réagirait Kamijo en apprenant que son petit frère, qui n’était pas fait pour la politique et qui allait revenir vers lui en rampant, selon ses dires, venait de libérer Celmisia. Zin paierait cher pour voir l’expression sur son visage. Il devrait demander à Yuki de lui raconter la réaction de son frère dans un de ses messages.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé, plongé dans ses pensées et dans une profonde léthargie, mais Masashi vint lui secouer doucement l’épaule.

"Monseigneur, réveillez-vous," dit-il. "C’est bon, nous pouvons sortir."

"Hein… Ah… Ah bon ?" marmonna Zin, clignant des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne se sentait pas du tout mieux, et en ouvrant les yeux la tête lui tourna.

"Vous pouvez marcher ?"

"J’en… J’en doute, général…" soupira-t-il. Il avait déjà du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, alors marcher…

Le général ne répondit pas mais passa une main sous les cuisses de Zin et l’autre dans son dos, et le souleva aussi facilement que s’il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu’une poupée de chiffon. Zin se sentit rougir mais il ne protesta pas. Il était gêné mais aussi un peu heureux de se trouver ainsi dans les bras de Masashi. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas marcher.

"Toi, prend son bâton, et toi va t’occuper de Kanon," ordonna Masashi à deux soldats.

"Oui, général !" obéirent-ils.

L’un des deux soldats s’empara du bâton de mage de Zin avec une extrême précaution, un peu effrayé par l’objet magique. L’autre soldat alla chercher Kanon, qui était toujours assoupie, et la porta dans ses bras de la même manière que Masashi portait Zin. Il semblait avoir un peu de mal à la tenir à cause de sa robe bouffante.

Ils sortirent du temple et un tonnerre d’acclamations les accueillit. Zin put voir que de nombreux soldats étaient là, formant un cordon de sécurité autour du temple. La bataille était loin d’être finie, mais après que la malédiction fut dissipée les défenseurs avaient fait de leur mieux pour sécuriser rapidement un accès jusqu’au temple afin de récupérer le groupe de Zin, conformément au plan.

Les soldats étaient exténués et certains étaient blessés, mais pour l’heure ils acclamaient les deux jeunes nobles et le petit groupe de soldats, soulagés d’en avoir enfin fini avec l’enfer qu’avait été ce siège. De nombreux hommes et femmes étaient morts, civils et militaires, mais leur sacrifice n’avait pas été vain. Ils auraient le temps de pleurer les morts plus tard, pour l’instant l’heure était aux réjouissances.

Zin ne prêtait cependant pas attention aux acclamations. Il était bien trop fatigué pour ça. Il se laissait doucement bercer par la chaleur des bras de Masashi et le rythme de ses pas.

Une charrette avait été avancée pour transporter les blessés, mais grâce à Kanon il n’y en avait pas. Le soldat qui portait la jeune guérisseuse la déposa avec douceur à l’arrière de la charrette. Masashi s’apprêtait à en faire de même avec Zin, mais ce dernier refusa de le lâcher et lui adressa un regard implorant. Avec un soupir, le général s’installa dans la charrette avec son jeune maître, tandis qu’on amenait des chevaux frais aux autres soldats du groupe.

Zin s’endormit finalement sur le chemin menant à l’auberge qui servait d’hôpital de fortune, dans les bras du général, la tête posée contre son torse et bercé par les battements de son cœur et le mouvement régulier de sa respiration.

Il ne se réveilla que deux jours plus tard. Cette bataille avait non seulement consommé une grande partie de son énergie spirituelle, mais les effets de la magie noire l’avaient également épuisé. On l’avait placé dans une chambre à l’étage de l’auberge-hôpital, seul. Malgré la rusticité de l’environnement, il était content de ne pas être au rez-de-chaussée, sur une paillasse à même le sol, entouré de dizaine de soldats blessés. Il n’aurait pas supporté une telle violation de son intimité, ni de devoir dormir par terre.

Encore une fois, ses valets l’avaient déshabillé et démaquillé pendant son sommeil. Son costume de mage, ainsi que son bâton et la plume de paon du temple, trônaient sur une chaise. Après une rapide toilette, il se revêtit de son costume, dont la jambe droite, brulée par les éclairs de Hora, avait été recousue, et prit un peu de temps pour se maquiller et se coiffer. Il était hors de question qu’on le voit encore sous une apparence négligée. Sur ce point, Zin était identique à Kamijo.

Une fois prêt, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il était toujours rempli de soldats blessés, plus ou moins grièvement. Apparemment, la bataille finale de Celmisia avait été sanglante. Kanon s’affairait auprès de soldats blessés. En le voyant arriver, elle s’enquit de son état et lui apprit combien de temps il avait dormi. Zin déclara qu’il se sentait beaucoup mieux, à part quelques courbatures. Elle offrit de les faire disparaitre à l’aide d’un rapide sort, mais il déclina. Elle devait plutôt s’occuper des blessés.

Dehors, les soldats et les civils allaient et venaient, cherchant des fragments de leur vie passée dans les décombres du centre-ville et préparant déjà la reconstruction de la ville. Il faudrait longtemps pour que Celmisia retrouve sa grandeur perdue. En le voyant passer, les gens l’acclamèrent en héros et se précipitèrent pour essayer de le toucher ou de lui serrer la main. Zin avait sauvé la ville, et par la même occasion un nombre incalculable de vies, alors que le roi Kisaki lui-même n’avait pas levé le petit doigt.

Zin continua son chemin et trouva Masashi à l’extérieur de la ville. Le général supervisait l’ensevelissement des victimes. La guerre avait fait beaucoup de dégâts et de morts, civils et militaires. Certains étaient même trop mutilés pour être identifiables. Il était impossible de leur offrir des funérailles en bonne et due forme. Les malheureux étaient simplement entassés dans des fosses communes, faute de mieux.

Certains des soldats de Zin, les braves qui lui avaient juré allégeance dans les villages qu’il avait délivrés, étaient morts au cours de la bataille. Sur la trentaine de soldats que comptait la petite troupe, seuls une dizaine reviendrait au château. Les autres demeureraient ici, à Celmisia, dans cette fosse commune.

L’air grave, Zin se recueillit un moment devant cet amoncellement de corps, de femmes, d’hommes et d’enfants, tués par l’engeance démoniaque mais également par leur propre roi, qui avait refusé de les aider.

Il ne s’attarda pas à Celmisia. Les habitants devaient maintenant reconstruire leurs vies et leur ville, cela ne le concernait plus. Il devait désormais rentrer au château et se préparer à déjouer encore de nombreuses malédictions.

Un grand nombre de soldats avaient décidés de le rejoindre afin de l’aider à lutter contre les démons, puisque l’armée du roi s’y refusait. De nombreux civils suivirent également le jeune seigneur. Beaucoup d’entre eux avaient peur et trouvaient cela plus sûr de rester avec une personne capable de repousser les démons. D’autres avaient tout perdu pendant l’invasion des démons et souhaitaient prendre un nouveau départ ailleurs, loin de ces mauvais souvenirs.

Kanon avait décidé de venir avec Zin. Il faudrait du temps pour reconstruire Celmisia, et ses compétences seraient inutiles. Elle avait préféré les mettre au service de Zin afin de l’aider dans sa tâche. Après le combat contre Hora, le jeune mage ne pouvait pas nier que l’aide d’une guérisseuse lui serait utile. Ainsi, le château compterait désormais une nouvelle occupante.


	7. Chapitre 7

Depuis l’arrivée de Kanon, la vie au château était devenue plus agréable. Le vaste édifice ne semblait plus aussi vide et Zinétait ravi d’avoir son amie avec lui, il se sentait moins seul. Mais il n’en oubliait pas son objectif. Il passait toujours son temps à étudier et analyser les plumes de paon, dont il avait désormais un quatrième exemplaire.

La plume récupérée à Celmisia était identique en apparence aux trois autres, mais l’énergie qu’elle dégageait était beaucoup plus puissante. Il l’avait scellée au temple mais il s’en échappait encore une faible quantité d’énergie résiduelle. Après de longues analyses, il avait enfin pu en tirer quelques informations. Il était désormais presque certain que les plumes n’étaient pas magique à la base, mais avaient été enchantées, ou maudites, par quelqu’un. Mais qui ? Hora ? Il pouvait sentir une présence humaine sur la plume, qui ne correspondait pas à Hora. D’ailleurs, Hora était un démon, pas un humain. Le mystère restait pour l’instant entier mais une chose était sûre, Hora n’était pas le seul impliqué dans ces invasions de démons.

Kanon ne pouvait pas aider Zin dans ses études car elle ne pouvait pas ressentir l’énergie de la plume. En revanche, elle l’aidait à protéger son corps et son esprit contre l’influence maléfique de la magie noire. Avec son aide, Zin pensait pouvoir être capable de mieux résister aux effets de la malédiction la prochaine fois qu’il devrait la briser.

La jeune femme avait également un rôle important dans le château. Zin était encore un seigneur débutant et il avait du mal à gérer seul son domaine, surtout depuis la libération de Celmisia et la soudaine augmentation de son nombre de sujets.Kanon l’aidait en tant qu’intendante.

Elle l’aidait également à tisser des liens avec les nobles de Xanadu et à accroitre son influence. Beaucoup de nobles connaissaient Zin en tant que barde, mais peu le prenaient au sérieux en tant que seigneur. Le soutien de la familleWakeshima lui apportait de la crédibilité. Kanon était d’ailleurs très douée pour cet exercice de communication et de nombreux nobles apportèrent leur soutien au jeune mage, ce qui se traduisait souvent par l’envoi de soldats.

Grâce à ces nouveaux soutiens, Zin avait pu organiser un meilleur système de défense contre les démons. Dès l’apparition de démons dans le domaine d’un de ses alliés, un pigeon voyageur était envoyé au château pour que Zin se rende le plus vite possible sur les lieux. De plus, grâce à ses nouveaux soldats, il avait mis en place des patrouilles à travers tout le royaume afin de le prévenir d’invasion de démons dans des villages hors des domaines de ses alliés.

Quelques mages avaient également rejoint l’armée de Zin, mais peu d’entre eux étaient capables de briser les malédictions des plumes, et aucun n’avait autant d’expérience que Zin en la matière. Ainsi, bien souvent, le rôle des soldats et des mages se cantonnait à contenir les invasions assez longtemps pour que Zin arrive et dissipe les malédictions.

Tout ceci avait été rendu possible grâce à son exploit à Celmisia, mais évidemment cela ne suffisait pas à s’assurer de la fidélité de ses nouveaux soutiens. Il devait remplir ses obligations sociales de seigneur. Il devait désormais se rendre à de nombreuses réceptions chez ses alliés, et même en organiser dans son château. A ces occasions, Kanon était bien sûr à ses côtés, en tant qu’intendante.

Ce soir-là, Zin avait invité de nombreux nobles dans son château pour une grande réception. Certains étaient déjà ses alliés, et il espérait impressionner les autres afin qu’ils se rangent également de son côté. Les invités venaient de tout Xanadu. Sous l’impulsion de Kanon, Zin avait même convié certains vassaux de Kamijo, afin de renouer le dialogue avec son frère. Zintrouvait cela hautement improbable, Kamijo étant une véritable tête de mule. Mais il espérait au moins pouvoir en mettre plein la vue à ses vassaux, pour qu’ils racontent ensuite à Kamijo que Zin n’était pas prêt de revenir vers lui en rampant.

Un grand bal avait donc été organisé. La salle de réception du château avait été somptueusement décorée. Deux orchestres jouaient de leurs instruments pendant que les convives dansaient, et un buffet de rafraîchissement avait été dressé.

Zin avait revêtu un magnifique costume. Il portait des bottes à talons, lui montant jusqu’aux genoux, des vêtements de velours noir et une luxueuse veste de velours noir également, ornée de motifs et dont le col, les revers et les épaules étaient ornementés de fils d’argent. Un liséré d’argent recouvrait également les bords de la veste. Les longs pans de celle-ci se terminaient de dentelles et formait comme une jupe autour de ses jambes. Ils pouvaient d’ailleurs tournoyer gracieusement autour de lui lorsqu’il dansait (1).

En tant qu’hôte, Zin se devait de danser avec certains de ses invités, mais il le faisait sans joie. D’ordinaire il n’avait rien contre la danse, mais il ne cautionnait pas cette attitude des nobles qui consistait à tout régler par des bals. Cette réception n’avait pas uniquement un but social. Il s’agissait d’épater la galerie afin d’obtenir le soutien des nobles pour débarrasserXanadu des démons. Ainsi, le destin de milliers de personnes dépendait de sa capacité à tournoyer et virevolter au rythme de la musique, exercice pour lequel, fort heureusement, il était très doué.

Après avoir rempli son devoir pendant un moment, il dansa un peu avec Kanon, pour lui faire plaisir. Un tel rapprochement entre les deux jeunes nobles n’était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de la haute société Xanadienne, dont la principale occupation était de discuter des derniers potins. Apparemment, une rumeur circulait depuis que Kanon était arrivée au château, affirmant que Zin et elle allaient bientôt annoncer leur mariage. Certains pensaient même que cela devrait se produire pendant cette réception. Evidemment, voir Zin et Kanon danser ensemble ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Bien sûr, Zin trouvait cela ridicule. D’ailleurs, la plupart des nobles qui le connaissaient bien trouvaient cette idée absurde, sachant pertinemment quelles étaient les préférences du jeune barde. Pourtant, un mariage aurait été logique pour assurer sa position de seigneur, surtout avec l’héritière de la prestigieuse famille Wakeshima.

Mais Zin ne fit que danser avec son amie et ne la demanda pas en mariage. Après la danse, il s’approcha du buffet pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il était las de danser. Il sirota une coupe de champagne en regardant les convives danser.

Des seigneurs et des dames de tout le royaume dansaient sur la piste ou discutaient près du buffet. Zin reconnut par exemple le Marquis Jui et son sénéchal Jun, dame Akira et sa femme la Comtesse Reno, le seigneur Hayato du comté d’Aquarium, bien connu pour ses monolithes datant de l’ère pré-Xanadienne, ou encore le seigneur Kanon des îles orientales, qui semblait essayer de courtiser Kanon (2).

Zin remarqua Masashi dans un coin de la pièce. Le général se tenait à l’écart et observait avec attention les invités. Il décida d’aller le voir.

Pour l’occasion, Masashi avait revêtu un élégant uniforme d’apparat seyant à son rang de général. Ses vêtements étaient brodés d’or, ainsi que son long manteau, et il portait des épaulettes à franges d’or (3). Zin l’avait rarement vu dans cet uniforme et sentit son cœur se serrer. Le général était encore plus séduisant que d’habitude.

"Vous ne dansez pas, Masashi ?" demanda-t-il en arrivant près du général.

"Non, monseigneur," répondit-il en secouant brièvement la tête. "Je dois assurer la sécurité."

"Allons, ne soyez pas si guindé, général ! Il y a déjà plein de soldats qui montent la garde. Personne ne vous en voudra de vous amuser un peu."

"Je suis un soldat, je ne fais pas partie du même monde que ces gens," soupira-t-il.

"Ne dites pas de bêtises, voyons…" désapprouva Zin. "Vous êtes mon conseiller, vous avez parfaitement votre place à ces festivités."

"De toute façon, je ne suis pas un danseur très habile... Mais et vous, monseigneur, vous ne dansez plus ?"

"Non. J’ai dansé avec quelques seigneurs, puis avec Kanon, mais cette mascarade ne m’amuse pas. Au moins, quand j’étais barde, je participais à des vraies fêtes, pas à ce ridicule jeu politique…" Il soupira. "Kanon semble se débrouiller plutôt bien. Je devrais peut-être aller me coucher et la laisser faire, elle est mon intendante après tout."

"Je ne suis pas un expert en politique, mais je ne pense pas que cela serait du meilleur effet si le maître de céans s’en allait avant la fin de la réception…" répondit Masashi, amusé.

"Vous avez raison, hélas… Ainsi, puisqu’il me faut danser, que diriez-vous de vous joindre à moi ?" demanda le jeune noble.

Masashi eut une expression de surprise et son œil valide s’ouvrit rond. Réalisant ce qu’il venait de dire, Zin se sentit rougir de la tête au pied. C’était sorti tout seul ! Quel idiot ! Qu’allait penser le général maintenant ?

"Je… je veux dire, en… en tant que conseiller…" bafouilla-t-il pour tenter de se justifier.

"C’est un grand honneur, monseigneur, je ne sais si je peux…" hésita Masashi.

"Mais bien sûr que vous pouvez !" s’exclama Zin, sautant sur l’occasion. Masashi ne le rejetait pas, il avait du mal à y croire mais il devait saisir cette chance de se rapprocher de lui ! "Puisque je vous le demande ! Venez !"

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa le bras du général et l’entraîna vers la piste de danse. Il se sentit rougir au moment de se placer face à son conseiller, embarrassé, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Masashi ne savait pas trop quoi faire et n’osait pas toucher son jeune maître.

"Je ne vais pas vous manger, Masashi," dit Zin, essayant de paraître plus sûr de lui qu’il ne l’était vraiment. Doucement, il attrapa la main droite du général et la plaça dans son dos. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps au contact de la main deMasashi. Sentir le bras du général autour de son corps, il en avait tant rêvé ! Et cette fois, ce n’était pas parce qu’il ne pouvait pas marcher et que Masashi devait le porter ! Avec un pincement au cœur, il plaça sa main gauche sur l’épaule de Masashi, et ce dernier prit son autre main dans la sienne avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Sa main, bien que forte et un peu rugueuse, était étonnamment douce pour un soldat.

Zin leva les yeux vers le général. Son visage d’habitude si strict semblait s’être adoucit. C’était sans doute un bon signe, pensa-t-il. Il esquissa un sourire, et ils se mirent à tournoyer au rythme de la musique.

Pendant un moment, ils dansèrent en silence. Zin était trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit et Masashi semblait se concentrer sur ses pas. Il commettait quelques maladresses, mais se débrouillait tout de même bien. Malgré ses dires, il avait sans doute déjà dû danser en société, pensa Zin. Après tout, le général était issu de la bourgeoisie. En tout cas, le jeune mage appréciait la situation.

"Que vont penser vos invités en vous voyant danser avec un simple soldat…" soupira Masashi.

"Je suis ici chez moi, je danse avec qui je veux," déclara le jeune mage. "De plus, je vous ai déjà dit qu’en tant que mon conseiller vous êtes parfaitement à votre place dans cette réception, ne vous en faites pas."

"Si vous le dites…"

"Bien sûr. Allons, cessez de vous inquiéter, vous vous débrouillez très bien," dit-il. "C’est très agréable," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Masashi esquissa un sourire en coin et sembla prendre un peu d’assurance. Son bras se resserra autour de Zin, l’amenant légèrement plus près. Les joues du jeune mage s’empourprèrent. Le général était si proche. Zin pouvait sentir la douce chaleur de son corps et son odeur, tellement attirante. Il leva les yeux et Masashi  lui adressa un regard satisfait. Il semblait apprécier la situation lui aussi.

Le cœur de Zin se serra. Si seulement il pouvait oser, s’il n’y avait pas tout ce monde autour d’eux, il s’approcherait encore un peu plus de Masashi et, lentement, tendrement, déposerait un baiser sur ses lèvres… Ah, si seulement ils pouvaient être seuls dans cette salle de bal, ou même sur Terre, et danser éternellement…

Malheureusement, la musique toucha à sa fin et Zin et Masashi s’arrêtèrent, avec regret.

"Hum… Et bien… Merci, général," dit Zin, troublé. Mais Masashi n’eut pas le temps de répondre car un invité s’approcha d’eux.

"Dites donc, quel beau couple vous formez, tout le deux !" s’exclama-t-il d’un ton narquois.

Il portait une longue robe noire et était coiffé de manière féminine, mais il s’agissait assurément d’un homme, vu sa voix et son visage (4). Le déguisement était grossier et Zin reconnu tout de suite à qui il avait à faire.

"Maître-espion Yuki ?!" s’exclama-t-il. "Mais que…"

"Chuuut !" l’interrompit Yuki, jetant des regards inquiets autour d’eux. "Moins fort enfin, je suis ici incognito ! Je suis en mission d’espionnage !"

"En mission d’espionnage ? Mais qui est-ce que vous espionnez ? Moi ?"

"Tout juste !"

"Je ne comprends pas…"  répondit Zin d’un air perplexe, fronçant les sourcils. Yuki soupira.

"Venez par-là, je vais vous expliquer."

Zin et Masashi suivirent Yuki à l’écart de la salle de bal, dans le vestibule du château.

"Votre frère m’a envoyé vous espionner," expliqua-t-il. "Bien sûr, je vais écrire de faux rapports," ajouta-t-il devant l’air paniqué de Zin. "Vous savez bien que c’est à vous que j’ai prêté allégeance, monseigneur. Cependant, je suis obligé de faire semblant de vous espionner, puisque des vassaux du Duc sont présents à votre réception. S’ils trouvent que j’ai un comportement suspect, ils ne manqueront pas de le lui rapporter."

"Je vois… C’est donc pour ça que vous êtes ici," répondit Zin, comprenant enfin la situation. "En revanche, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette robe ?"

"Ah, ça ? Je l’ai empruntée à Kaya. Ça me va plutôt bien, non ?" demanda-t-il, tournant sur lui-même afin de montrer sa robe.

"Non," répondit Masashi d’un air amusé. Yuki en sembla offensé et se détourna du général d’un air hautain.

"En plus vous portez le même collier que d’habitude, ce n’est pas vraiment discret…" reprit Zin, blasé.

"C’est mon seul collier ! Je n’allais tout de même pas mettre une robe sans un collier !" s’exclama le maître-espion. "C’est vrai que j’aurais pu en emprunter un à Kaya ou Hizaki, mais j’aime celui-ci… Bref ! Une autre raison explique ma présence ici, monseigneur. Prêtez l’oreille, cela devrait vous intéresser."

"Je vous écoute," dit le jeune noble, intrigué.

"Depuis que vous avez libéré Celmisia, de nombreux nobles se sont rangés à votre cause. On parle de vos exploits même à la cour de Sa Majesté ! Votre frère a maintenu son emprise sur le Roi, mais certains de ses conseillers commencent à douter. Parmi eux, un certain Riku lui recommande d’agir et même de vous offrir son soutien. Selon lui, votre quête serait d’inspiration divine !"

"Ah, enfin ! Il serait temps que Kisaki réagisse !"

"Hélas, monseigneur, je ne pense pas que Sa Majesté fasse quoi que ce soit pour l’instant…" reprit Yuki. "Votre frère est beaucoup trop influent. De plus, et c’est ce qui va vous intéresser, il a décidé de réduire ce Riku au silence, afin qu’il ne parvienne pas à convaincre Sa Majesté de vous soutenir."

"Le réduire au silence ? Vous voulez dire, le tuer ?! C’est horrible !" s’écria Zin, choqué. "Penser qu’il puisse en arriver à de telles extrémités, cela me rend malade…"

"Vous avez encore une chance de l’en empêcher, monseigneur !" s’exclama Yuki. "Riku n’est pas encore mort ! Votre frère vient seulement d’envoyer un assassin vers le château de Sa Majesté, avec un peu de chance vous pourrez l’intercepter et l’empêcher d’agir !"

"Il faut à tout prix rattraper cet assassin ! Général, je vous laisse vous charger des préparatifs. Nous partirons demain à l’aube ! Yuki, venez dans mon bureau. Vous devez me faire part de toutes les informations dont vous avez connaissances !"

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de ses subordonnés, Zin fit demi-tour, faisant tournoyer gracieusement les pans de sa veste autour de ses jambes, et s’en alla vers son bureau, suivi par le maître-espion. Masashi, quant à lui, prit la direction de la caserne. Après cette annonce, Kanon devrait gérer la fin de la réception seule.

 

* * *

 

 

(1) <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/182e0710.jpg>

(2) Jui (GOTCHAROCKA) (<http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/jui10.jpg>)

Jun (GOTCHAROCKA) (<http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/jun10.jpg>)

Akira (Disacode) (<http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/akira10.jpg>)

Re:NO (Aldious) (<http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/reno10.jpg>)

Hayato (MoNoLith) (<http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/hayato10.jpg>)

Kanon (An cafe et kanon x kanon) (<http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/kanon10.png>)

(3) <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/masash10.jpg>

(4) <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/yuki10.jpg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage important va faire son apparition !! Wouhouu !! Qui ça peut bien être ?


	8. Chapitre 8

Yuki avait donné à Zin toutes les informations qu’il possédait concernant l’itinéraire que devait prendre l’assassin de Kamijo pour se rendre chez Kisaki. Ce dernier ne prenait pas le chemin le plus court, mais faisait des détours pour ne pas attirer l’attention. D’après les informations de Yuki, l’assassin devait embarquer sur un navire au port d’Ayakashi, dans le duché de Kamijo, et traverser la mer intérieure de Xanadu, qui bordait plusieurs duchés. En revanche, son port de destination était resté secret. Même le maître espion n’avait pas pu avoir l’information.

D’après les espions du réseau de Yuki, l’assassin allait arriver au port d’Ayakashi dans quelques jours. Le temps que Zin rejoigne la mer, l’assassin aurait donc déjà embarqué. Zin n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’embarquer lui-même à bord d’un navire et d’intercepter l’assassin avant qu’il ne traverse la mer.

Bien sûr, il y avait une autre solution : annoncer à Kisaki que Kamijo avait envoyé un assassin pour tuer un de ses conseillers. Mais qui sait si Kisaki voudrait bien le croire, tant il était manipulé par Kamijo… Il valait mieux capturer l’assassin afin d’avoir des preuves à présenter à Sa Majesté.

Zin et Masashi avait donc réuni une petite troupe discrète et étaient partis en direction de la mer, pendant que Kanon gardait le château. Zin ne possédait pas encore de flotte personnelle, mais un de ses alliés avait accepté de mettre une petite frégate, légère et rapide, à sa disposition. En arrivant au port, ils embarquèrent donc et mirent le cap vers le large.

D’après leurs calculs, ils en avaient pour deux jours de voyage avant de rejoindre le navire de l’assassin. Deux jours d’ennui profond, à dormir dans une couchette de fortune et à manger des rations au goût douteux. Zin avait l’habitude de plus de standing ! Les quelques fois où il s’était trouvé en mer, il avait voyagé sur de luxueux navires de croisière, équipés de tout le confort nécessaire, les repas étant préparés par de grands chefs. Vraiment, entre les auberges miteuses des villages qu’il sauvait et ce misérable rafiot, depuis qu’il s’était enfuit du château de Kamijo il passait son temps dans des endroits minables...

Mais contrairement à son frère, Zin savait se sacrifier pour la bonne cause. Il était prêt à endurer un peu d’inconfort s’il pouvait sauver des vies. Et puis il pouvait voyager aux côtés du beau général Masashi, cela compensait bien le manque de confort.

Hélas, le premier jour de voyage, Masashi avait eu beaucoup de travail et n’avait pas eu le temps de discuter avec lui. Zin avait donc passé la journée à s’ennuyer. Il avait bien amené quelques grimoires, pour combler ces heures d’ennui en continuant ses études, mais le roulis de la mer lui faisait mal au cœur et cela empirait s’il lisait. Il s’était donc installé sur le pont, où il avait une vue dégagée sur l’horizon, ce qui calmait son malaise.

Heureusement, la mer était calme et il faisait bon. Zin avait essayé de s’installer confortablement, malgré la dureté du siège, et avait passé la journée à regarder l’équipage travailler, faute d’avoir une activité plus constructive à faire. Certes, au début c’était assez agréable de pouvoir admirer Masashi s’affairer de tous les côtés, mais après quelques heures, Zin commençait vraiment à s’ennuyer. Il aurait préféré que le général vienne lui tenir compagnie.

Le jeune mage avait eu du mal à s’endormir, le soir du premier jour, à cause de son léger mal de mer. Si seulement Kanon était là, elle aurait pu le soigner sans problème… Enfin, au moins, le capitaine avait offert de lui prêter sa cabine. La couchette était dure et inconfortable, mais c’était toujours mieux qu’un simple hamac, au milieu de tous les membres d’équipage. Masashi était un soldat et n’avait donc probablement pas de problème avec l’intimité, mais Zin n’aurait jamais supporté de devoir se déshabiller sous les yeux avides des marins et des soldats, ni même dans la cabine des officiers.

Le lendemain, Masashi avait un peu moins de travail que la veille et s’approcha de Zin. Le jeune mage s’était encore installé au milieu du pont, car c’était l’endroit le plus stable du navire et cela calmait son mal de mer. Il se leva en voyant arriver le général.

"Tout va bien, monseigneur ?" demanda Masashi.

"Oui, oui. Le roulis me fait un peu mal au cœur, mais ça va…" répondit-il. "Cela ne vous le fait pas à vous ?"

"Non, j’ai l’habitude. Mais vous devriez rester assis si vous avez le mal de mer," dit le général d’un ton inquiet.

"Impossible, je suis trop nerveux. Si les calculs sont justes, nous ne devrions plus tarder à intercepter le navire envoyé par mon frère. Et puis de toute façon, je… j’ai à vous parler…" ajouta-t-il, l’air gêné.

Depuis leur danse de l’autre soir, au château, ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de vraiment discuter. Ce n’était peut-être pas le bon moment pour parler, puisqu’ils se préparaient à intercepter un assassin. D’ailleurs, les soldats commençaient à être fébriles. Zin avait revêtu son costume de mage et Masashi portait son sabre. Mais au moins pour l’instant ils étaient seuls. Zin avait des tas de questions à poser à son général, mais comme toujours, sa confiance en lui faisait défaut lorsqu’il était face à son conseiller… Il soupira.

"Je vous écoute," dit Masashi, intrigué.

"Vous savez… L’autre fois, lors de la réception, lorsque nous avons dansé ensemble…" bafouilla-t-il. "J’ai… J’ai vraiment apprécié danser avec vous."

"Vous me flattez, monseigneur. Je suis pourtant un bien piètre danseur."

"Mais non, vous vous débrouilliez très bien. D’ailleurs, j’aurais voulu savoir…" commença-t-il, essayant d’adopter un ton détaché. "Cela… Cela a-t-il eu un sens… particulier pour vous ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit le général en s’inclinant légèrement. "C’était un grand honneur pour le simple soldat que je suis. Je suis votre dévoué serviteur, c’était une grande fierté pour moi d’avoir le privilège de danser avec vous."

"Evidemment... Mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire…" soupira Zin. "Par exemple, pour moi, comment dire… Ce… Ce n’est pas avec le général ou le conseiller que je voulais danser, mais avec l’homme derrière ces titres…" expliqua-t-il, embarrassé.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, monseigneur," répliqua Masashi, affichant un air perplexe.

"Ce… Ce que je veux dire, c’est que j’en avais envie depuis longtemps, et…" commença-t-il en rougissant. Il s’arrêta, remarquant soudainement que des volutes de fumée s’élevaient autour d’eux. "Que… Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Ah, tout à l’heure le capitaine a dit que nous allions traverser une nappe de brume," répondit le général.

En effet, à mesure que le navire avançait, la brume s’épaississait, réduisant de plus en plus la visibilité.

Zin frissonna. Il n’avait pourtant jamais froid, des années de magie de glace l’ayant immunisé à cette sensation. Il n’était pas du genre à avoir peur d’un peu de brouillard, mais cette brume le mettait mal à l’aise. Pendant un moment, il observa les volutes de brouillard se former autour d’eux, jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne puissent pas voir à plus de quelques mètres.

"J’ai un mauvais pressentiment," murmura-t-il, inquiet. "Vous ne ressentez rien ?"

"Non, ce n’est que de la brume," répondit le général, dubitatif. "Le capitaine a dit que cela ne durerait pas longtemps."

"Mais… Il parait qu’il y a un Kraken dans cette mer…" Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de Masashi, scrutant la brume d’un air anxieux.

"C’est juste une légende, monseigneur, vous n’avez pas de raison de vous inquiéter."

"Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… Nous devrions aller à l’intérieur…"

Soudain, des cris perçants retentirent et un grand choc ébranla le navire, faisant trembler le plancher du pont et menaçant de faire tomber ses occupants.

"C’est… C’est le Kraken !" s’écria Zin, s’agrippant de toutes ses forces au bras de Masashi. D’autres cris s’élevaient depuis la brume, ainsi que des bruits de combat.

"Non, monseigneur…" répondit Masashi, dégainant son sabre et se plaçant devant le jeune mage dans une posture protectrice. "Ce sont des pirates !"

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu’une lame jaillit de la brume et s’abattit vers lui. Il réussit à parer le coup au dernier moment, mais le porteur de la lame resta caché dans la brume. Ils ne purent distinguer qu’une silhouette, petite et agile. Le combattant attaqua de nouveau le général.

Zin assistait impuissant au combat. Il n’osait pas lancer de sort de glace sans visibilité, de peur de toucher ses camarades. En plus, avec toute cette eau ambiante dans l’air, il risquait de congeler tout le navire. Ces satanés pirates devaient être cachés dans la brume depuis le début !

Masashi se défendait du mieux qu’il pouvait, mais il devait combattre à l’aveugle, alors que le pirate semblait avoir l’habitude. A chaque fois qu’il portait un coup, il retournait se cacher dans la brume, de sorte que Zin et Masashi avaient à peine le temps de le voir, avant qu’il n’attaque d’un autre côté.

Malgré son expérience du combat, Masashi ne pouvait rien faire. D’un geste rapide, le pirate le désarma. Son sabre s’envola et retomba sur le plancher du pont, un peu plus loin. Le pirate en profita pour sortir enfin de la brume et pointer sa lame sur la gorge de Masashi.

"Ne bouge pas ! Je n’ai pas l’intention de te tuer !" s’exclama-t-elle.

La pirate était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs mi longs, plus petite que Zin. Malgré sa taille et son apparence fluette, elle avait réussi à désarmer le meilleur combattant qu’il connaissait ! En profitant de la brume, certes, mais ses compétences martiales étaient indéniables. Masashi n’avait pas d’autres choix que d’obtempérer. Il plaça ses mains en évidence et ne tenta rien d’insensé.

La jeune pirate jeta un œil à Zin et remarqua son bâton.

"Toi, jette ton bâton par terre !" ordonna-t-elle.

"Qui es-tu ?! Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?!" s’écria Zin.

"Tais-toi ! Fais le ou je butte ton ami !"

Zin hésita une seconde, mais la pirate semblait sérieuse. Il obéit. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de mettre la vie de Masashi en danger. En plus, même s’ils arrivaient à vaincre cette pirate, ils ne savaient pas quelle était la situation sur le reste du navire. Il y avait encore des bruits de combat, mais avec la brume ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qui des pirates ou des défenseurs était en train de l’emporter.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux, la pirate gardant son épée pointée vers la gorge du général. Au bout d’un certain temps, la brume commença à se dissiper, alors que le navire sortait enfin de la nappe de brouillard.

Ils purent enfin se rendre compte de ce qu’il se passait. Il y avait encore quelques combats, mais la plupart des soldats et des marins étaient alignés contre la balustrade au bord du pont, maintenus prisonniers par les pirates. Certains étaient légèrement blessés, mais les pirates semblaient s’être contentés de les désarmer.

Zin remarqua une femme avec un tricorne, probablement la chef des pirates. Elle se battait à la rapière contre trois soldats. Elle était très douée ! Elle esquivait sans peine les coups de ses adversaires et se battait avec une telle aisance qu’à elle seule contre trois, elle les forçait à reculer et à se protéger. Finalement, elle parvint à les désarmer un par un et les fit prisonniers, se fendant d’un éclat de rire.

Alors que les derniers combats prenaient fin, elle s’approcha de la pirate qui avait désarmé Masashi. C’était une jeune femme légèrement plus grande que la première. Ses cheveux argentés étaient coiffés sur le côté droit et rebiquaient, sans doute à cause de l’humidité. Elle portait un manteau noir à deux rangées de boutons et brodé de fils dorés, ainsi que son tricorne (1).

"Deux d’un coup ? Bien joué mademoiselle Sagara (2) !" s’exclama-t-elle.

"Merci Cap’taine ! Celui-là est un mage, je lui ai enlevé son bâton !"

"Très bonne initiative ! Il ne nous causera pas de problème comme ça. Et vu ses vêtements et son air chétif, ça a l’air d’être un noble !"

"Un gros paquet de fric en perspective, Cap’taine !"

La capitaine pirate observa attentivement les deux prisonniers. Elle eut une expression de surprise en regardant le visage de Masashi.

"Ca alors ! Ne serait-ce pas notre bon vieux général Masashi ?" s’exclama-t-elle. "Ahahaha quelle veine aujourd’hui ! D’abord un navire de Kamijo et maintenant son général ? Je suis vernie !"

"Oni… J’aurais dû m’en douter…" marmonna Masashi d’un ton méprisant.

"Vous connaissez cette pirate, Masashi ?" demanda Zin, surpris.

"Plus ou moins… Oni faisait partie de l’armée avant. Désormais, c’est une des criminelles les plus recherchées du pays !"

"Vraiment ? Je n’en ai jamais entendu parler…"

"Quoi ?!" s’écria Oni d’un ton offensé. "Tu n’as jamais entendu parler de moi, l’aristo ? Tu vis dans une grotte ou quoi ? Je suis pourtant votre plus grande prédatrice, à vous les nobliaux…"

"J’ai passé beaucoup de temps au collège de magie, coupé du monde," répondit-il avec un regard noir.

"Pff… Je suis assez déçue. Enfin, tant pis, c’est juste ton pognon qui m’intéresse. Alors tu vas gentiment rester là pendant que je vais vider tes coffres," dit-elle. Elle ramassa le bâton de Zin qui traînait sur le sol. "Je vais aussi prendre ça, ça fera une belle décoration dans ma cabine."

"Lâche-le immédiatement !" s’écria le jeune mage d’un ton menaçant, mais cela fit seulement rire Oni.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a mon petit ? Tu ne veux pas que je touche à ton jouet ? Qu’est-ce que tu vas me faire, à part les gros yeux ? Sans ton bâton tu ne peux rien faire !"

"Tu crois ça ?"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Zin tendit les mains vers Oni et lança un sort qui la propulsa en arrière avec un cri. Elle atterrit sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Au même moment, Masashi, ayant compris les intentions de son maître, profita de la surprise de Sagara pour la désarmer. Avant même qu’elle ne puisse réagir, il lui fit une clé de bras, l’immobilisa et posa le tranchant de sa propre arme contre sa gorge.

Récupérant son bâton par terre, Zin eut un rire narquois.

"Le bâton ne sert qu’à canaliser la magie, mais même sans, un mage reste un mage," expliqua-t-il, faisant tourner son bâton entre ses doigts. "Je peux lancer des sorts sans, mais ils sont plus puissants et mieux contrôlés avec. Par exemple, avec mon bâton, je peux faire ça !"

Il pointa son bâton vers Oni et une gangue de glace se forma autour de ses jambes et de ses bras, la clouant au sol.

"Eh !! Mais putain t’es qui toi ? La reine des neiges ?! Relâche-moi immédiatement, saleté de noble !" vociféra la capitaine pirate, tentant vainement de se débattre.

"Imbécile !" s’écria Masashi. "Tu t’adresses au seigneur Zin, montre un peu de respect !"

"Zin, Zin ?! Le fameux Zin dont tout le monde parle ?" répondit-elle, étonnée. Elle cessa de se débattre et son visage prit un air amusé. "Héhéhé je sens qu’on va pouvoir s’arranger…"

"Je ne négocie pas avec les criminels !" s’exclama Zin, le bâton toujours pointé vers Oni. Pourtant cette dernière ne semblait pas du tout avoir peur.

"Vivi ! Ebi !" appela-t-elle. "Relâchez les prisonniers et retournez sur le bateau !"

"Vous… Vous êtes sûre, Cap’taine ?" demanda une pirate.

"Oui oui ! Laissez les tranquille et fichez le camp ! C’est un ordre !"

"Bon… Les gars, vous avez entendu la cap’taine ?!" s’écria une des officières. "On laisse tomber ! Tout le monde retourne au navire !"

Les pirates s’exécutèrent avec réticence, laissant les soldats de la troupe de Zin et l’équipage du navire seuls. Il ne restait plus qu’Oni, immobilisée par le sort de glace, et Sagara, maintenue par Masashi. Les autres soldats reprirent leurs armes et s’approchèrent de Zin, prêts à le défendre contre Oni.

"A quoi joues-tu, Oni ?!" demanda Zin d’un ton méfiant.

"Nous ne sommes plus que deux contre toute ta troupe. Tu peux bien nous libérer non ? Cela sera plus confortable pour parler."

"Je pourrais aussi te tuer maintenant, plus rien ne m’en empêche !"

"Hahaha vas-y, mais ça serait une belle erreur de ta part !" répondit-elle en riant. "Allez quoi, je veux juste discuter !"

Zin hésita. C’était peut-être un piège, mais il était intéressé par ce qu’Oni avait à dire. Il jeta un œil interrogatif à Masashi, mais ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Très bien…" soupira Zin. "Mais tiens-toi à carreaux, sinon tu sais ce qui t’attend."

D’un geste de son bâton, il leva l’enchantement. La glace autour des bras et des jambes d’Oni fondit et elle retrouva sa liberté. Le général relâcha également Sagara, sans lui rendre son arme pour autant. La jeune seconde alla aider sa capitaine, dont les membres étaient engourdis à cause du froid, à se relever.

"Ah, c’est mieux comme ça !" s’exclama Oni, retrouvant peu à peu la sensibilité de ses membres. "On ne te la fait pas à toi, hein ? En plus tu as le légendaire général Masashi à tes côtés, ça ne rigole pas !"

"Trêve de bavardage, explique-moi plutôt pourquoi je ne devrais pas te tuer sur le champ," dit Zin d’un ton autoritaire. Cette Oni commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. En plus d’avoir attaqué son navire, elle avait aussi interrompu une discussion importante entre Masashi et lui ! Ces pirates n’avaient décidément aucun respect !

"C’est simple," commença la capitaine pirate. "C’est parce que je suis de ton côté."

"Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?" demande le jeune noble, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

"Ne vous laissez pas avoir, monseigneur, c’est une criminelle !" s’exclama le général.

"C’est vrai, je ne le nie pas…" répondit la jeune femme. "J’ai quitté l’armée et j’ai réuni un équipage de pirates. Ensemble, nous écumons les mers, nous attaquons les navires que nous croisons et nous les pillons. Pas vrai, mademoiselle Sagara ?"

"Oui, Cap’taine ! C’est vrai qu’on fait tout ça !"

"Mais nous sommes de gentils pirates !" reprit Oni. "Nous n’attaquons que les riches marchands et les nobles ! Nous volons aux riches pour donner aux pauvres ! Comme ce fameux Rubin la Capuche, qui sévissait dans la forêt d’Elijawood il y a quelques siècles !"

"En plus, on essaie de ne pas blesser nos victimes et de juste les désarmer !" ajouta Sagara. "On ne fait de mal à personne, même pas aux bourgeois puants dans ton genre !"

"On est du côté du peuple nous aussi !" continua Oni. "C’est pour ça que j’ai quitté l’armée et qu’on attaque des nobles ! On rend au peuple l’argent que les aristocrates leur extorque !"

Zin ne savait pas quoi faire. Elles avaient l’air sincère, mais elles étaient des criminels. En plus, Sagara l’avait traité de bourgeois puant ! C’était impensable ! Il prenait trois bains par semaine avec son canard. Pas un vrai canard, un genre de canard. Et vu le prix du parfum qu’il portait, c’était un peu osé de dire qu’il puait ! Mais bon, cette Sagara sentait le rhum bon marché à plein nez, l’odeur de la propreté et du parfum devait lui sembler étrange…

"Général, vous disiez qu’elle était recherchée dans tout le pays. Quels sont les chefs d’accusation ?" demanda-t-il.

"Trahison et piraterie, mais je ne connais pas le détail," répondit-il. "Ce qu’elle dit est peut-être vrai."

"Je vois…" Il soupira. "Bon, qu’est-ce que tu veux, Oni ? Que je te laisse partir ?"

"Non, mon petit Zin," répondit-elle. "Tu sais, j’ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi sur les ports et dans les tavernes. Le peuple t’admire. Tu débarrasses le pays des démons alors que notre bon Roi Kisaki se tourne les pouces. Et toi aussi tu as trahi quelqu’un pour venir en aide au peuple, en t’opposant à ton cruel de frère. Si tout ce qu’on raconte sur toi est vrai, alors on n’est pas si différent, tous les deux ! Et je me suis dit ‘Ce type-là, si je le rencontre un jour, je lui proposerais mon aide !’. Pas vrai, mademoiselle Sagara ?"

"Vrai, Cap’taine !"

"Quelle raison ai-je de te croire ?" demanda Zin, sceptique. "Après tout, tu nous as attaqué !"

"Allez quoi ! J’ai libéré tous tes soldats pour te prouver ma bonne foi. J’ai même dit à mes pirates de quitter ton navire, me laissant seule avec Sagara à ta merci. N’est-ce pas suffisant ?"

"Ca ne prouve rien !" répondit Masashi. "Tu étais déjà en mauvaise posture après que le seigneur Zin t’ait lancé un sort, c’était normal de coopérer, vu ta situation !"

"Mais vous avez bien vu qu’on a tué personne !" protesta Sagara. "Il y en a juste deux ou trois qui sont légèrement blessés, mais de notre côté aussi, c’est le risque quand on se bat ! En revanche on n’a pas cherché à vous faire plus de mal ! Nan mais sérieux !"

"Zin, je ne vois qu’une solution pour te prouver ma sincérité. Laisse partir Sagara et je me rendrai sans protester. Je serai ta prisonnière jusqu’à ce que tu acceptes de me faire confiance."

"Cap’taine, non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !"

"Il le faut, ma bonne Sagara…"

"Hum… Pour en arriver à de telles extrémités, tu dois être bien sûre de toi…" dit Zin. "Qu’est-ce qui te fais croire que je finirais par te faire confiance ?"

"Parce que je dis la vérité. Tu t’en rendra compte."

"Général, qu’en pensez-vous ?" demanda le jeune noble.

"Si elle tente quoi que ce soit à votre encontre, je la passe au fil de l’épée," répondit-il, l’air sévère.

"C’est ce que j’espérais entendre. Oni, tu es ma prisonnière !"

"Oh chic ! Merci ! Tu ne le regrettera pas !" s’exclama-t-elle joyeusement. "Mademoiselle Sagara, je te confie le rafiot et l’équipage jusqu’à nouvel ordre."

"Mais… Cap’taine…"

"Pas de mais ! File avant qu’ils ne changent d’avis ! Soyez prudents et ne faites pas de vague pendant que je ne suis pas là."

Sagara jeta un regard noir à Zin mais obéit à son capitaine. Elle tourna les talons et s’en alla d’un air mécontent, retournant sur le navire des pirates par une planche de bois posée entre les deux bateaux.

"J’ai une dernière question à te poser, avant de te mettre aux fers," dit Zin. "Tout à l’heure tu as parlé du navire envoyé par mon frère. Tu as vu ce navire ?"

"Si je l’ai vu ? Je l’ai vidé de fond en comble figure-toi ! Il y avait un sacré pactole là-dedans ! On dirait que ton frérot essayait de faire passer son assassin pour un marchand. Il disait des trucs du genre ‘Laissez-moi partir, je dois rejoindre mes amis marchands de bêtes !’" dit-elle, imitant une voix effrayée. "Comme si ça pouvait me tromper !"

"Quoi ? Tu as trouvé l’assassin ?! On allait justement l’arrêter !" s’exclama le jeune mage. "Mon frère l’avait envoyé tuer un conseiller de Kisaki… Ne me dit pas que tu l’as laissé partir… Avec tout le temps que tu nous as fait perdre, on n’arrivera jamais à l’intercepter à temps…"

"Alors là, pas de soucis à se faire. Il a subi le supplice de la planche !" répondit la jeune pirate. "S’il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste encore plus que les nobliaux, ce sont les assassins ! Tu vois, je t’ai déjà été utile avant même notre rencontre ! C’est un signe ! Le destin voulait qu’on soit alliés !"

"Tu l’as tué ? Ca règle le problème… J’aurais préféré le capturer pour prouver à Kisaki que Kamijo lui veut du mal, mais j’imagine qu’il ne se serait pas laissé faire de toute façon… Le résultat aurait été le même." Il soupira. Décidément, ce voyage aura été une véritable perte de temps. "Qu’on la mette aux fers !" ordonna-t-il.

Deux soldats amenèrent de lourdes menottes de fer, recouvertes de rouille, et enchainèrent Oni. Comme promis, elle se laissa faire sans se débattre. Elle fut ensuite enfermée dans les cales sans plus de cérémonie, alors que le navire faisait demi-tour. Cette croisière n’avait pas été de tout repos. Zin avait hâte de rentrer au château, sur la terre ferme, et de dormir dans un lit qui ne tanguait pas. Il se demandait aussi ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa prisonnière. Ce serait sans doute l’occasion d’inaugurer les geôles du château, qui n’avaient pas servi depuis qu’il en était devenu le seigneur.

 

* * *

 

 

(1) <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/oni_110.jpg>

(2) <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/sagara10.jpg>

 

* * *

  

Nom : Oni

 Classe : Pirate

Fonction : Capitaine pirate, défenseuse des opprimés, attaque les navires des nobles et des riches marchands pour rendre l’argent au peuple

Personnalité : Railleuse

Elle aime : Le rhum, son équipage, boire un coup à la taverne

Elle n’aime pas : Les nobles, les bourgeois, les assassins

Stratégie d’attaque : Attaquer des navires par surprise, se battre contre plusieurs adversaires à la fois pour s’amuser

Type d’armure : Costume de pirate, bicorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh oui ! Le nouveau personnage était Oni, chanteuse et guitariste du groupe GangLion, un de mes groupes préférés *-*  
> Je m'amuse bien en écrivant son perso, vous verrez ça dans les prochains chapitres ^^.


	9. Chapitre 9

Le voyage retour se passa sans encombre, ni attaque de pirates, ni de Kraken. Zin fut tout de même rassuré quand le navire entra au port.

"Monseigneur !" l’appela un des membres d’équipage. "La prisonnière souhaite vous parler."

"Que veut-elle ?" demanda le jeune mage.

"Je ne sais pas, elle a juste dit qu’elle devait vous parler avant de débarquer."

"Bon, j’arrive."

"Je viens avec vous, monseigneur," décida Masashi. "Qui sait si cette vipère ne prépare pas un mauvais coup."

Zin et Masashi se rendirent dans les cales, où Oni était retenue prisonnière dans une petite geôle. Le jeune noble esquissa une expression de dégoût. Cet endroit était sale et humide, et des coquillages étaient accrochés aux parois du navire. Il faisait sombre et en plus le sol était gluant. Un endroit idéal pour une prisonnière, mais certainement pas pour lui ! Il aurait plutôt dû faire monter Oni sur le pont que de descendre ici…

La capitaine pirate était assise sur le tas de paille qui lui servait de couchette. Elle se leva en voyant arriver les deux hommes.

"Salut !" dit-elle. "Vous avez bien dormi ?"

"C’est juste pour discuter que tu nous as fait descendre dans cet endroit dégoûtant ?" demanda froidement Zin. "Epargne ta salive et dis-nous tout de suite ce que tu veux…"

"Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable quand même… Tes parents ne t’ont jamais appris la politesse ou quoi ? Remarque, avec un frère comme Kamijo ça ne m’étonne pas que tu sois un avorton hautain et prétentieux…"

"Surveille ta langue devant le Seigneur Zin, maraude, si tu ne veux pas que je te la coupe !" s’exclama le général.

"D’accord, d’accord, on se calme !" s’écria Oni d’un ton offusqué. "Dis donc, mon petit Zin, tu t’es trouvé un bon chienchien. Tu as usé de ton charme de gringalet efféminé pour qu’il trahisse Kamijo et te rejoigne ?"

"Q… Quoi ?! M… Mais pas du tout !" se défendit le jeune noble en rougissant.

Masashi passa le bras à travers les barreaux de la geôle et attrapa Oni par le col, la soulevant presque du sol, une expression de colère sur le visage.

"Argh ! Lâche-moi, espèce de brute !"

"Général ! Ça suffit, lâchez-la !" s’exclama Zin, lui attrapant le bras. Masashi hésita mais obéit finalement, avec un bruit d’agacement.

"On aurait dû la jeter aux requins quand on en avait l’occasion, monseigneur !"

"Oni, ce n’est pas en nous insultant que nous allons t’écouter !" reprit Zin, ignorant la remarque de son général. "Dépêche-toi de nous dire ce que tu veux !"

"Vous êtes d’un susceptible ! Aucun sens de l’humour…" soupira-t-elle, remettant ses habits froissés en place. "Bon, en fait je voulais juste te donner un conseil. Vois comme je suis gentille !"

"Un conseil ? Je ne vois pas quel conseil je pourrais recevoir d’une pirate, mais dis toujours…"

Oni lui adressa un sourire en coin et lui tendit ses mains, menottées par des lourdes chaînes rouillées.

"Je pense que tu ferais mieux de me détacher avant qu’on débarque," dit-elle, faisant cliqueter ses menottes.

"C’est hors de question !" s’écria Masashi.

"Eh oh ! Ce n’est pas toi qui commande ! Tu ne t’appelles pas Zin, que je saches !" répliqua la pirate.

"Eh bien, tu ne manques pas de toupet !" s’exclama le jeune mage. "Et pourquoi devrais-je te détacher, au juste ?"

"Pour la même raison que tu ne dois pas me tuer. Cela serait une grosse erreur de ta part," dit-elle, haussant les épaules.

"Mais encore ?"

"Tu verras bien ! Libre à toi d’ignorer mon conseil, mais tu ne viendras pas pleurnicher après !"

"Monseigneur, vous n’allez tout de même pas l’écouter ? Elle risque de s’enfuir, ou d’essayer de vous tuer !"

"C’est ridicule !" protesta-t-elle. "Si j’avais voulu te tuer, j’aurais pu le faire quand c’était toi qui était mon prisonnier ! Et puis si je voulais m’enfuir, je ne me serais pas constituée prisonnière !"

"Tu promets que tu ne tenteras rien de stupide ?" demanda Zin, hésitant. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il était intrigué de savoir pourquoi elle voulait être détachée.

"Bien sûr ! Tu as ma parole !" s’exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

"La parole d’une pirate, tu parles d’une garantie !" pesta le général.

"Bon, c’est d’accord. Vous là-bas ! Venez la libérer !" cria le jeune noble à l’attention du marin qui gardait les clés des geôles.

"Quoi ?! Mais…" protesta Masashi.

"Elle est seule contre nous tous, général," le coupa Zin. "Elle ne pourra rien nous faire. En plus, vous allez la surveillez personnellement. Si elle tente quelque chose, je compte sur vous pour l’en empêcher."

Masashi soupira mais savait qu’il ne servait à rien de protester. Zin avait pris sa décision.

"A vos ordres, monseigneur…" obéit-il.

"Ah, merci mon petit Zin ! Tu fais enfin preuve de bon sens !" dit Oni pendant que le marin lui enlevait ses menottes. "Je suis sûre qu’on va finir par s’entendre, tous les deux."

"Ne rêve pas trop quand même…" soupira-t-il. "Bon, remontons sur le pont, nous n’allons pas tarder à débarquer."

Masashi n’était pas satisfait par la situation, mais il n’avait d’autre choix que de s’y plier. Il fit donc passer Oni en première, afin de l’avoir dans son champ de vision et de se trouver toujours entre elle et Zin. Ils remontèrent les coursives du navire et sortirent sur le pont.

Les marins étaient en train d’amarrer le navire au quai. Dès que ce fut fait, Zin, Masashi et Oni descendirent, accompagné par les soldats de Zin. Ces derniers étaient disposés de sorte qu’Oni ne puisse pas s’enfuir, mais de toute façon Masashi la surveillait de près.

Les chevaux qu’ils avaient pris pour venir jusqu’au port à l’aller se trouvaient dans les écuries. Zin regrettait de ne pas avoir pris son carrosse, mais il avait fallu privilégier la vitesse pour intercepter l’assassin le plus rapidement possible. Il avait donc opté pour un élégant coursier perlino. La selle était moins confortable que la banquette de son carrosse, mais au moins il avait la classe !

Avant de reprendre leurs chevaux, Zin en acheta un pour Oni, puisqu’elle devait les accompagner. Il choisit un vilain roussin à l’allure piteuse, maigre et malade, qui ne lui couta que quelques pièces. Il acheta également une selle d’occasion, limée et rapiécée. Cela suffirait amplement pour cette criminelle.

"C’est quoi ça ?" demanda Oni, esquissant une grimace.

"Ton cheval. Dépêche-toi de monter en selle," répondit-il froidement.

"Ah ben d’accord, merci la générosité ! Toi tu as un magnifique coursier, et moi j’ai ce… cette espèce de bidet pourri ?"

"Oui. Et estime-toi heureuse de ne pas devoir nous suivre à pied ! Allez, en selle !"

"Pff… Finalement tu es comme les autres nobles…" marmonna Oni à voix basse, tout en se hissant sur son cheval. "Heureusement que mon équipage n’est pas là pour assister à ma déchéance…"

Chacun monta sur sa monture et le groupe se mit en route. Encore une fois, Masashi ne quittait pas Oni des yeux et les autres soldats les entouraient, l’empêchant de s’enfuir.

Ils traversèrent la ville à faible allure, car elle était encombrée de gens, de voyageurs, de charrettes de marchandise se rendant au port ou partant vers les terres. Des curieux les regardaient, murmurant sur leur passage.

Zin remarqua que quelque chose n’allait pas. Plus ils avançaient, plus les badauds semblaient mécontents. Certains suivaient même le convoi. Ils commentaient leur avancée, mais Zin ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu’ils disaient.

A ses côté, Oni semblait parfaitement à l’aise. Dans la foule, quelqu’un l’appela.

"Dame Oni !" s’écria une voix. La capitaine pirate allait lui répondre d’un signe de main mais Masashi l’en empêcha. C’était peut-être un signal adressé à des complices.

Le convoi continua à avancer, mais les commentaires se firent de plus en plus nombreux et mécontents. Zin était nerveux, mais la porte de la ville était enfin en vue.

Alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à sortir de la ville, un groupe d’individus à l’air belliqueux leur coupa la route. Ils étaient armés de fourches et d’autres armes improvisées.

"Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?! Laissez-nous passer !" s’exclama le soldat à la tête du convoi.

"Libérez dame Oni !" s’écria un des citadins armés. "Elle n’a rien fait de mal !"

"C’est une justicière ! Nous ne vous laisserons pas l’emmener !" continua un autre.

"Chiens de nobles ! Ça ne vous suffit pas de nous exploiter !?" vociféra un autre, crachant sur le sol.

Les badauds encerclaient désormais le groupe de soldats. Les voix s’élevaient, en colère, insultant le groupe et criant de libérer Oni. Zin ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas ordonner à Masashi et aux soldats de massacrer tout le monde ! Mais s’il ne faisait rien, c’est lui qui allait se faire massacrer par la foule en colère !

Oni lui adressa un sourire victorieux. Sûre d’elle, elle s’avança vers les citadins. Masashi tenta de l’en empêcher, mais Zin lui fit signe de la laisser partir. Il n’avait pas le choix. Se sentant humilié, il regarda d’un œil noir Oni avancer lentement vers la foule, les sabots de sa modeste monture cliquetant sur le sol pavé.

"Calmez-vous, camarades !" s’écria-t-elle, faisant signe à la foule de s’apaiser. "Je ne suis pas prisonnière ! Comme vous le voyez, je suis libre de mes mouvements. J’accompagne ces gens de mon plein gré ! Regardez ! Ne reconnaissez-vous pas ce jeune homme ? C’est le seigneur Zin, le conjurateur de démons !"

"Hein ?" s’exclama Zin, surpris. Oni ne profitait donc pas de la situation pour s’enfuir ? Qu’avait-elle en tête ?

"Zin ? Le… le héros ?" marmonnait la foule, le dévisageant d’un air curieux.

"Je me suis alliée au seigneur Zin afin de l’aider dans sa quête !" déclara-t-elle. "Pas vrai, mon petit Zin ?"

"Euh… Oui ! Nous sommes alliés ! Avec l’aide d’Oni, nous allons bouter les démons hors de Xanadu !"

Pendant un instant, les badauds s’interrogèrent, puis les cris de colère furent remplacés par des exclamations de joie. La nouvelle de l’alliance du héros et de la justicière était mémorable ! C’était une excellente nouvelle pour le peuple que leurs deux défenseurs s’unissent ainsi. Peut-être que les choses commenceraient enfin à changer à Xanadu !

"Hourra ! Vive dame Oni ! Vive le seigneur Zin !" s’écriait la foule.

Les hommes armés qui bloquait la route implorèrent le pardon de Zin puis les laissèrent passer, sous les acclamations des badauds. Dès qu’ils furent sortis, Oni eut un petit rire goguenard.

"Héhéhé, alors mon petit Zin, tu es plutôt content de m’avoir enlevé les menottes, non ?"

"Humph… C’est vrai… Je te dois une fière chandelle…" concéda-t-il à contrecœur. Si les gens avaient vraiment cru qu’Oni était sa prisonnière, cela aurait été très mauvais pour son image de défenseur du peuple. "Ces gens étaient prêts à se battre pour te sauver. Ainsi, tu disais la vérité…"

"Contente que tu t’en rendes compte ! On va peut-être pouvoir repartir sur des bases saines, maintenant."

"Je ne te fais pas encore confiance pour autant, tu es toujours ma prisonnière !" reprit le jeune noble.

En effet, le général surveillait toujours étroitement la jeune femme et les soldats avaient maintenu leur position autour d’eux.

"Tu as pourtant bien vu que je disais la vérité !" protesta-t-elle. "J’ai beau être une pirate, je ne vole que pour aider le peuple !"

"Tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même si nous ne te faisons pas confiance !" répliqua Masashi. "C’est toi qui nous a attaqué !"

"Oui oui, on a compris… ‘Ouiiin t’es vilaine, tu nous as attaqué !’… Ça pour pleurnicher, vous êtes forts !"

"Mais tais-toi un peu, Oni…" soupira Zin. "Pour l’instant, je ne te fais pas confiance. Mais disons que maintenant, je suis un peu plus enclin à reconsidérer mon point de vue."

"C’est… C’est vrai ?" demanda Oni, pleine d’espoir. Zin se contenta de hausser les épaules. "Je savais bien qu’on finirait par s’entendre !" reprit-elle. "Tu as beau être une demi-portion arrogante, je savais que tu avais bon fond."

"Eh ! Tu veux que l’on te remette les menottes ?!" s’exclama Zin d’un ton menaçant. 

"Monseigneur, laissez-moi lui couper la langue !" réclama le général.

"Je plaisantais ! Vous êtes vraiment sur les nerfs, tous les deux !" répliqua la jeune pirate.

"Ce n’est pas avec ce comportement que je vais cesser de te considérer comme prisonnière !" reprit le jeune mage. "Maintenant tais-toi, si tu ne veux pas que l’on te remette les chaînes…"

"Fais encore une remarque de ce genre et je te promets que ça sera la dernière," gronda le général.

"Au fait, explique-moi quelque chose, Oni," demanda Zin, pensif. "Quand tu nous attaqué, tu pensais que Masashi était toujours le général de mon frère. Comment se fait-il que tu aies entendu parler de moi, mais que tu ignorais que Masashi avait aussi trahi Kamijo ?"

"Maintenant que j’y pense, Hora non plus ne semblait pas me connaître…" ajouta Masashi.

"Qui ça ?" demanda la jeune capitaine.

"Répond à la question."

"Eh bien… Au risque de te décevoir, mon grand, on entend surtout parler de Zin. Les gens sont vaguement au courant qu’il est aidé par un militaire, mais de là à savoir que c’est toi… En tout cas, c’est ce que j’entends dans les tavernes à ivrognes que je fréquente !"

"Je vois…" soupira Zin. Il était un peu gêné vis-à-vis de Masashi. Ce n’était pas de sa faute s’il avait un charisme et une élégance naturelle, mais de là à occulter totalement son général… Masashi méritait pourtant autant que lui les éloges. Enfin, peut-être qu’après avoir publiquement dansé ensemble, les gens se souviendraient que Masashi ne travaillait plus pour Kamijo.

Le voyage continua dans le calme jusqu’à la nuit, où ils s’arrêtèrent dans une auberge. Afin qu’elle ne s’échappe pas pendant la nuit, Oni fut à nouveau enchaînée, à son grand désespoir. Des soldats se relayaient pour monter la garde devant la porte de la remise qui lui servait de chambre. Masashi prit le premier tour de garde.

Zin, quant à lui, logeait dans la plus belle chambre de l’auberge, une suite au charme rustique. Malgré l’aspect campagnard, la chambre était douillette et confortable. Le jeune mage était ravi de dormir enfin dans une auberge digne de ce nom ! Il avait hâte de retrouver son château, mais en attendant il pouvait passer au moins une nuit dans un vrai lit. Satisfait, il se démaquilla, se changea, se glissa sous les couvertures et s’endormit presque aussitôt.


	10. Chapitre 10

Hélas, le réveil ne fut pas aussi doux. Zin se réveilla en sursaut alors qu’on tambourinait à la porte de sa chambre.

"Monseigneur !" appelait Masashi de l’autre côté de la porte. "Monseigneur, réveillez-vous !"

"Qu… Que se passe-t-il ?!" s’écria-t-il, se redressant dans le lit.

"Puis-je entrer, monseigneur ?" demanda le général sur un ton impatient. Quoi qu’il se passe, cela semblait urgent.

"A… Attendez un instant !"

Zin se leva en hâte. Il n’avait pas le temps de se remaquiller, Masashi allait encore le voir au naturel… Où étaient les valets quand on avait besoin d’eux ? Mais ses valets étaient restés au château, puisqu’il s’agissait d’une mission nécessitant de la rapidité et de la discrétion… Il n’avait même pas le temps de s’habiller. Il passa juste une robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit de satin, vérifia dans le miroir s’il n’était pas trop décoiffé, et alla ouvrir la porte.

"Que se passe-t-il, général ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il essayait de ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Masashi était tellement grand, si Zin ne levait pas la tête il ne verrait peut-être pas qu’il n’était pas maquillé. C’était déjà assez gênant d’être vu dans une telle tenue. Il tenait fermement fermée sa robe de chambre de soie blanche, mais cette dernière s’arrêtait hélas au-dessus de ses genoux, dévoilant ses jambes nues.

Masashi eut une expression de confusion en le voyant dans une telle tenue et s’efforça de ne pas regarder trop bas. Il toussota d’un air gêné.

"Pardonnez mon irruption, monseigneur, mais je viens de recevoir un message de la plus haute importance."

"Eh bien, de quoi s’agit-il ?" s’impatienta-t-il, toujours sans lever les yeux vers son conseiller.

"Un pigeon est arrivé du château, portant un message envoyé par mademoiselle Wakeshima. Voyez par vous-même."

Il lui tendit un billet. Zin se dépêcha de l’ouvrir. Que pouvait bien vouloir Kanon qui ne puisse attendre encore un jour, deux au maximum, avant qu’ils ne rentrent au château ?

Le message était concis. La ville de Tsubaki était actuellement attaquée par l’engeance démoniaque. La Comtesse Reno avait envoyé un pigeon au château de Zin pour demander des renforts. Par chance, Tsubaki se trouvait à proximité du trajet que devait effectuer le groupe de Zin pour revenir au château. Kanon leur avait donc envoyé un pigeon afin qu’ils se rendent sur les lieux le plus vite possible, pendant qu’elle-même s’occupait d’envoyer des renforts.

"Tsubaki est attaquée…" soupira Zin, relisant le message une seconde fois afin de s’assurer qu’il ne l’avait pas lu de travers.

"Il semblerait, monseigneur. C’est le fief de dame Akira, je ne doute pas qu’elle saura contenir l’invasion jusqu’à notre arrivée."

"C’est vrai qu’elle passe pour être l’une des plus fines lames du royaume. Mais nous devons tout de même nous dépêcher !"

"Si je puis me permettre, monseigneur, un autre élément m’inquiète," commença Masashi. "Tsubaki n’est pas aussi grande que Celmisia, mais tout de même plus que les villes que les démons ont l’habitude d’attaquer. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu’une chose…"

"Mon dieu, vous avez raison !" s’écria Zin, levant des yeux paniqués vers le général. "Ce ne peut être que l’œuvre de Hora !"

Les démons se contentaient généralement d’attaquer des villages et petites villes dans lesquelles ils pourraient facilement avoir le dessus. Depuis l’échec de Celmisia, les grandes villes du royaume avaient été épargnées. Si Tsubaki était attaquée, cela ne pouvait que signifier le retour de Hora ! Zin n’avait aucune envie d’affronter à nouveau le démon, mais il n’avait pas le choix. Il devait mettre un terme à ses agissements, le plus vite possible !

Pendant un instant, il s’était laissé gagner par la panique et en avait oublié qu’il essayait d’éviter le regard de Masashi. Rougissant, il détourna rapidement la tête, mais c’était trop tard, Masashi l’avait une fois de plus vu sans maquillage…

"M… Merci de m’avoir prévenu, général," bafouilla-t-il. "Maintenant sortez s’il vous plait. Je vous rejoindrais quand je serais prêt."

"D’accord. Mais… Que fait-on pour la prisonnière ?"

"Nous n’avons pas le choix, il faut l’emmener avec nous. Nous n’avons pas le temps d’aller jusqu’au château avant de nous rendre à Tsubaki."

"A vos ordres, monseigneur. Je vais préparer la troupe, rejoignez-nous dehors dès que vous serez prêt. Nous devons partir sans tarder."

Il s’inclina légèrement puis sortit de la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Zin posa le message sur une commode et poussa un profond soupir. Une fois de plus, il s’était retrouvé dans une situation gênante devant son conseiller… Si seulement les conditions avaient été différentes, et s’il avait au moins été maquillé, il aurait pu profiter du fait d’être légèrement vêtu pour séduire Masashi et l’entraîner vers le lit. Alors, Masashi l’aurait embrassé passionnément tout en caressant ses jambes, ses mains douces et chaudes s’insinuant sous sa chemise de nuit et remontant lentement vers…

Mais pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant !? Etouffant un juron, il se frappa la tête de la paume de la main. Il n’avait pas le temps pour ce genre d’absurdités ! Il fallait aller libérer Tsubaki ! La situation était urgente ! Encore plus si, comme ils le pensaient, Hora était présent sur les lieux !

Maudissant Hora, Zin fit rapidement sa toilette, s’habilla et se maquilla. En sortant de l’auberge, il passa devant la cuisine et son estomac lui rappela qu’il n’avait pas encore pris de petit déjeuner. Il hésita un instant puis alla demander à l’aubergiste de préparer des provisions pour la route. Ils auraient besoin d’être en forme pour combattre à Tsubaki.

Quand il sortit enfin, les soldats étaient déjà tous prêts, ainsi qu’Oni, juchée sur son canasson hideux.

"Ah, enfin !" s’exclama-t-elle. "Ça fait au moins une demie heure qu’on t’attend, mon petit Zin… Qu’est-ce que tu faisais, tu te repoudrais le nez ?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas !" répondit-il en rougissant légèrement alors qu’il montait sur son coursier. Il jeta un œil en direction de Masashi, gêné d’avoir fait attendre le groupe aussi longtemps, mais le général ne sembla pas s’en formaliser.

"Allons-y !" dit-il simplement, faisant avancer son cheval.

"Où allons-nous ?" demanda Oni.

"Toi tu la fermes et tu suis le mouvement," grogna Masashi.

"Allez quoi ! Vous pouvez bien me le dire !" protesta-t-elle.

"Nous allons à Tsubaki," soupira Zin.

"Oh, Tsubaki ! J’ai toujours voulu y aller, pour voir où Akira avait fait ses classes. On était copines dans l’armée avant," expliqua-t-elle. "Depuis que je suis dans la piraterie, je n’ai plus de contact avec elle, dommage… J’ai quand même appris qu’elle avait épousé la petite Reno. C’est drôle, je n’imagine pas du tout Akira vivre la vie de château !"

"La ‘petite’ Reno ?" répéta Zin, haussant un sourcil. "Elle est tout de même Comtesse !"

"Et alors ? Tu crois que je vais me gêner parce que c’est une noblaillonne ? Et puis toi aussi je t’appelle mon petit Zin, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat…"

"Justement, j’aimerais que tu arrêtes de m’appeler comme ça !" répliqua le jeune mage. "En plus je suis plus grand que toi, ça n’a aucun sens…"

"Oui mais tu es un gringalet, c’est pareil !" s’exclama-t-elle en riant.

"Vous voulez que je la fasse taire, monseigneur ?" demanda Masashi, la main sur le manche de son sabre.

"Non, elle finira bien par se lasser…" soupira-t-il, exaspéré.

"J’ai hâte de voir Tsubaki, il parait que c’est très joli en cette saison !" reprit Oni.

"Nous n’y allons pas pour faire du tourisme enfin !" s’exclama Zin d’un ton agacé.

"Ah bon ? Pourquoi alors ?"

"D’après toi ?! Pourquoi crois-tu que j’ai mon bâton ?"

"Pour te la péter ?"

"Mais… Mais non !"

"Ah oui, pardon, ça c’est le rôle du costume, c’est ça ?"

"M… Mais pas du tout !" répliqua Zin, rougissant légèrement, car il avait fait confectionner ce costume d’un blanc éclatant justement pour avoir l’air classe et afficher son statut. "Un… Un mage de guerre se doit d’avoir un costume qui se démarque, pour qu’on le repère facilement sur un champ de bataille, et…" bredouilla-t-il.

"Ne rentrez pas dans son jeu, monseigneur," dit Masashi. "Elle ne cherche qu’à vous provoquer."

"O… Oui, vous avez raison. Oni, nous n’avons pas d’autre choix que de t’emmener avec nous, mais fais au moins un effort pour ne pas être désagréable…"

"Pff… Rabat-joie…" maugréa-t-elle, lançant un regard noir au général.

Tsubaki n’était qu’à une demi-journée de cheval, au galop, mais Oni peinait à suivre l’allure sur son bidet malade. L’animal trainait la patte et haletait, et la capitaine pirate ne cessait de se plaindre. Zin regrettait de lui avoir acheté un cheval aussi lamentable, oh oui, il regrettait !

Masashi suggéra d’abandonner Oni sur le bord de la route, après tout elle n’était pas très utile en tant que prisonnière et au moins ils n’entendraient plus ses jérémiades, mais Zin s’y refusa. La jeune femme avait fait de gros efforts pour pouvoir les accompagner et l’avait sorti du pétrin au port. Même s’il ne lui faisait pas encore confiance, il était curieux de la voir à l’œuvre.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Tsubaki en fin d’après-midi.

"Pfiou… Alors c’est ça Tsubaki ?" s’exclama Oni. "C’est moins animé que je ne l’imaginais…"

"Evidemment ! La plupart des gens ont été évacués !" répondit Zin.

Tout comme à Celmisia, les rues étaient vides. Çà et là trainait une carriole abandonnée. Quelques yeux les épiaient cependant depuis l’intérieur des maisons, certains irréductibles ayant refusé de quitter la ville, quitte à risquer leur vie.

En s’approchant du centre-ville, ils commencèrent à croiser des soldats. Ils mirent pied à terre et un lieutenant les informa de la situation.

Les soldats n’étaient pas plus nombreux qu’à Celmisia, mais la réaction avait été plus rapide. Menée par dame Akira en personne, la garde avait rapidement réussi à contrôler la situation et à évacuer un grand nombre de civils. De nombreuses pertes étaient malheureusement à déplorer, l’ancien temple autour duquel étaient apparus les démons étant situé en plein quartier touristique.

Les démons étaient désormais contenus à l’intérieur du centre-ville et peinaient à gagner du terrain. Craignant que la situation ne se transforme en siège comme à Celmisia, Akira avait pris les commandes de la garde et la comtesse Reno avait immédiatement envoyé un message au château de Zin.

L’arrivée de Zin et du général Masashi redonna vigueur aux soldats. Akira ne put cependant les accueillir en personne, étant en train de se battre sur le front.

Zin estima qu’il n’y avait pas de temps à perdre. Contrairement à Celmisia, l’invasion venait tout juste de commencer ici. Les démons n’avaient donc sans doute pas eu le temps de mettre en place des protections autour de l’ancien temple. De plus, si Hora était présent comme ils le pensaient, il valait mieux ne pas lui laisser le temps d’organiser ses troupes. En cette saison le soleil se couchait tard et ils avaient parfaitement le temps de se battre et d’atteindre le temple, et peut-être même d’en revenir, si tout se passait bien, avant que le jour ne décline.

"Quel dommage qu’on n’ait pas pu voir Akira…" soupira Oni. "Bon, j’imagine que vous allez me laisser croupir enchainée dans une cave pendant que vous allez vous battre ?"

"Non, tu nous accompagnes," annonça Zin. "Masashi, rendez-lui son arme."

"Vous êtes sûr, monseigneur ?" demanda le général en fronçant les sourcils.

"Sérieusement ?" s’exclama la jeune pirate, surprise.

"Oui. Je veux voir ce que tu vaux."

"Ahaha, alors là mon petit Zin, tu ne vas pas être déçu ! N’oublie pas que tu as affaire à la terreur des sept mers !"

"Monseigneur, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…" protesta Masashi.

"Que se passe-t-il, général ? Craignez-vous de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser cette frêle jeune femme si le besoin s’en fait ressentir ?" le taquina Zin, affichant un sourire en coin.

"Alors mon grand, on a peur de la méchante fille ?" continua Oni sur un ton railleur.

"Ce… Ça n’a rien à voir ! Monseigneur, dans le chaos de la bataille, elle pourrait en profiter pour vous attaquer !"

"Mais non !" s’exclama-t-elle. "Et puis si je voulais attaquer ce petit maigrichon, je n’aurais même pas besoin d’épée de toute façon ! J’ai déjà maté des types moins chétifs que lui à mains nues, figure toi !"

"Masashi, ne me croyez-vous pas capable de me défendre face à cette crapule ?" demanda le jeune mage. "Vous oubliez que c’est moi qui l’aie maîtrisée à bord du navire. Ne prenez pas mes pouvoirs à la légère et cessez de me sous-estimer, j’ai horreur de cela."

Le général allait protester, mais l’air sévère de Zin l’en dissuada. Il soupira et s’inclina.

"Veuillez me pardonner, monseigneur. Je ferai selon vos ordres."

Il alla chercher la rapière d’Oni, qui était accrochée à la selle de son cheval.

"Parfait, donnez-la-moi," dit Zin. Obéissant, Masashi lui tendit l’arme. Le jeune homme l’attrapa d’une manière maladroite, peu entraîné à tenir une épée, ce qui fit rire Oni d’un air moqueur.

"Oni," dit-il. "Si tu veux que l’on te fasse confiance, c’est le moment ou jamais." Cette dernière hocha la tête, soudainement sérieuse.

"Je te l’ai déjà dit, je suis là pour t’aider."

"Dans ce cas, je te rend ton arme. Ne me déçois pas."

D’un geste solennel, il lui tendit sa rapière. Elle s’en empara avec un grand sourire, ravie de retrouver sa fidèle épée. Masashi, en revanche, regardait cette scène d’un œil noir.

"Bien ! Dépêchons-nous à présent, nous avons une malédiction à briser !" s’exclama Zin, retournant vers son cheval.

Profitant que Zin ait le dos tourné, Masashi se rapprocha d’Oni afin de lui bloquer le passage. Elle le regarda d’un air étonné mais dénué de peur.

"Tente quoi que ce soit et je t’égorge," menaça-t-il, l’air sombre.

"T’inquiète pas, je ne vais pas y toucher à ton petit protégé…" soupira-t-elle. "Dis donc, je ne savais pas que le grand général Masashi avait un faible pour les hommes. Remarque, il parait que c’est courant dans l’armée…"

"De quoi ?!" s’exclama-t-il, à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l’attention.

"Ne fais pas l’innocent, j’ai bien vu comment tu le regardes," dit-elle d’un air narquois. "En fait, tu aimes ça quand il te donne des ordres, pas vrai ?"

"La ferme !" répliqua-t-il. "Je te préviens que je vais te surveiller de près. Si tu m’en donnes la moindre occasion, je n’hésiterais pas à t’exécuter."

"Ca je l’avais déjà compris… Bon, on y va avant qu’il ne s’impatiente ?"

D’un air contrarié, Masashi se détourna afin de la laisser passer et la suivit jusqu’aux chevaux. Zin était déjà sur le sien et les attendait. Oni sifflotait d’un air joyeux en montant sur son cheval et Masashi la regardait d’un œil noir.

Autour d’eux se trouvait la petite troupe de soldats qu’ils avaient emmenés avec eux, ainsi que quelques soldats de Tsubaki. Le groupe était petit, mais cela serait idéal pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible au temple. Prenant une grande respiration, Zin ordonna au groupe de se mettre en mouvement.

La petite troupe galopa, tuant les démons sur son passage. Dans les rues du centre-ville, ils croisèrent d’autres soldats qui se battaient avec acharnement. Ils ne s’arrêtèrent pas pour les aider, la priorité étant d’aller dissiper la malédiction.

Zin était troublé. La situation était étrangement similaire à celle de Celmisia. Qu’essayait d’accomplir Hora ? Pensait-il faire céder Tsubaki car elle était plus petite que Celmisia ?

Les démons n’avaient investi le centre-ville de Tsubaki que depuis quelques jours et avaient rencontré une résistance acharnée. Ils n’avaient donc pas eu le temps de placer des barrages sur les routes menant à l’ancien temple, comme l’avait prévu Zin. Ainsi, sa petite troupe n’eut pas beaucoup de mal à atteindre l’édifice.

A force de briser des malédictions et grâce à l’aide de Kanon, Zin commençait à mieux résister aux effets de la magie noire. Il se sentait tout de même mal à l’aise, les effluves nauséabondes de magie impie l’oppressant.

Pendant que les soldats sécurisaient les alentours du temple, Zin, Masashi, Oni, et trois autres soldats mirent pied à terre et s’avancèrent vers les lourdes portes de bois sculpté. Le jeune mage toucha la porte. Dans un sursaut, il retira immédiatement sa main et eut un mouvement de recul.

"Hora…" murmura-t-il, la bouche sèche.

"Il est là, monseigneur ?" demanda le général, inquiet.

"Qui ça ?" demanda Oni.

"N… Non… Il n’est pas là," répondit Zin, reprenant ses esprits. "Mais j’ai senti son aura. Il est bien venu ici."

"Mais qui ?" insista la jeune pirate.

"C’est peut-être un piège, monseigneur. N’y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ?"

"Non, nous n’avons pas le choix. Sans pouvoir accéder à la plume, je ne pourrais pas conjurer la malédiction."

"Je vois… Restez derrière moi," dit Masashi. Se plaçant devant son jeune maître, il s’apprêta à ouvrir les portes du temple.

"Eh ho ! Je ne veux pas foncer la tête la première dans un piège, moi !" s’exclama Oni. "Je vais vous attendre ici, d’accord ?"

"Hors de question, tu viens avec nous !" ordonna Zin. "Si c’est un piège, il faudra que tu me défendes. C’est bien pour cela que tu es là, n’est-ce pas ?"

"Euh… Oui mais bon… Si c’est un piège…" bredouilla-t-elle.

"Je savais bien qu’elle nous serait inutile, monseigneur… Malgré ses grands airs, ce n’est qu’une petite fille effrayée…" soupira Masashi.

"Effrayée, moi ?!" s’écria-t-elle, offensée. "Je n’ai pas peur de quelques démons ! Une fois, je me suis même battu contre un Kraken, je te ferais dire !"

"Un… Un Kraken ?" demanda Zin, étonné. "C’est vrai ?"

"Ben voyons…" répliqua Masashi.

"Oui c’est vrai, mon petit Zin ! Et je peux te dire que ce Kraken est reparti aussi vite qu’il est venu, avec quelques tentacules en moins ! Alors ce ne sont pas des petits démons à la noix qui vont me faire peur !"

"Ah, vous voyez bien que les Krakens existent !" déclara le jeune noble d’un ton satisfait en se tournant vers son général.

"Ne me dites pas que vous la croyez ?!" répondit-il, incrédule. "Elle raconterait n’importe quoi pour se rendre intéressante !"

"Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux ! J’ai battu un Kraken et pas toi, ça fait de moi une meilleure combattante que toi !"

"Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je me fiche du nombre de Krakens que tu as battu, je n’ai pas besoin de me comparer à toi !" s’exclama Masashi. Cette pirate commençait décidément à l’énerver ! Et pourquoi le seigneur Zin était-il de son côté ?!

"Moi, je crois à l’existence des Krakens," dit le jeune mage. "Toutes sortes de créatures existent en ce monde, pourquoi pas les Krakens ?"

"Ce n’est qu’un conte de bonne femme !" répliqua vivement le général, agacé. "Euh… Ce… Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire…" se reprit-il, devant l’air choqué de Zin. "Je… je veux dire, ce n’est qu’un mythe, et…"

Indigné, Zin se détourna du général et reporta son attention sur la porte.

"Assez bavardé, entrons !" déclara-t-il.

"Ah ben voilà, tu nous l’a fait bouder !"

"Je… Je suis désolé, monseigneur… Je ne voulais pas…" tenta de s’expliquer Masashi.

"Ouvrez cette porte, général !" le coupa le jeune mage d’un ton froid.

"Oui, monseigneur…" soupira-t-il, baissant la tête d’un air coupable.

Alors qu’il poussait les lourds volets de bois de la porte de l’ancien temple, Zin et Oni retrouvèrent leur sérieux, observant l’intérieur du temple d’un air anxieux, les armes à la main.

Mais le temple était vide, comme d’habitude. A l’intérieur régnait un silence de mort. Une faible lumière colorée provenait des vitraux poussiéreux et éclairaient les dalles de pierre. Zin, Masashi, Oni et les trois soldats qui les accompagnaient s’avancèrent prudemment, le bruit de leurs pas résonnant dans l’immense édifice.

L’habituelle plume de paon trônait sur l’autel, entourée d’un cercle magique semblable à celui sur le front de Hora. Ils attendirent quelques instants, en silence, les armes levées, mais rien ne se passa. Rien ne semblait indiquer la présence d’un piège, la situation était identique à toutes les conjurations précédentes que Zin avait effectué. Il se détendit.

"Je vais commencer le rituel," annonça-t-il. "Plus vite nous en aurons fini ici, plus vite nous pourrons rentrer au château."

Il s’approcha de la plume, son énergie néfaste lui faisant esquisser une grimace de dégoût. Même s’il n’était pas aussi affaibli que les premières fois, la magie noire de la plume continuait à le rendre malade et à lui faire tourner la tête. Il prit une profonde respiration et commença à  réciter les formules.

A l’instant précis où il commençait son travail, un grand fracas retentit et des dizaines de démons apparurent à l’intérieur même du temple, grognant et rugissant, brandissant leurs armes rouillées et leurs tentacules.

"Monseigneur, c’est un piège !" s’écria Masashi, se rapprochant de son maître dans une posture défensive. "Il faut sortir tout de suite !"

"Non ! Je dois briser la malédiction ! Repoussez-les et gagnez du temps !" répondit Zin sans détourner son attention de la plume. S’il arrivait à dissiper la malédiction, les démons seraient faciles à battre. Il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de faire confiance à Masashi et Oni pour le protéger en attendant.

"Pas le choix, mon grand, on va devoir faire équipe !" s’exclama Oni. "Zin aura une sacrée dette envers moi !"

"Si on survit à ça, je t’achèterais moi-même une douzaine de bouteilles de rhum…" déclara le général.

"Dans ce cas… Yo ho ho ! Pas de quartier !" s’écria-t-elle, s’élançant vers l’ennemi en brandissant sa rapière.

Masashi poussa un soupir et la suivit, chargeant les démons. Il fut imité par les trois autres soldats.

C’était la première fois que des démons apparaissaient à l’intérieur du temple, hormis Hora lui-même. Ils étaient beaucoup plus puissants que les démons à l’extérieur. Malgré ses talents martiaux, Masashi peinait à les repousser. Il s’efforçait de les tenir éloignés de Zin, réussissant à en tuer quelques-uns, mais pour chaque démon qu’il tuait, deux prenaient sa place.

Oni se battait avec une égale vaillance, esquivant les armes rouillées et les pattes griffues brandies dans sa direction, et tranchant dans les chairs des démons dès qu’elle le pouvait. Elle arrivait à tenir les créatures en respect aussi bien que Masashi, malgré sa taille beaucoup moins imposante.

Zin était inquiet, craignant pour la vie de Masashi et de ses soldats, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de jeter un œil derrière lui. Il devait rester concentré sur la malédiction. Le processus de conjuration l’épuisait toujours énormément, tant l’effort était surhumain. Les émanations impies de la plume lui faisaient tourner de l’œil, mais il devait tenir bon ! Il sentait l’énergie de la plume fluctuer, ses maléfices anti-magie résistant encore aux formules de conjuration.

Soudain, Zin fut parcouru d’un frisson. Son sang se glaça d’effroi. Paniqué, il oublia la plume et se retourna.

"Hora…" souffla-t-il, la peur se lisant sur son visage.

Le chef des démons se trouvait face à lui, lui adressant un sourire réjoui. Zin n’avait remarqué sa présence qu’au dernier moment, son aura se fondant dans celle de la plume.

"Je t’ai manqué ?" demanda le démon sur un ton joyeux.

D’un air paniqué, le jeune mage chercha Masashi des yeux, mais ce dernier était en train de se battre contre les démons et n’avait pas remarqué l’arrivée de Hora. Il voulait crier, mais la peur serrait sa gorge, l’empêchant de prononcer le moindre son.

Une expression d’indicible joie sur son visage blafard, Hora tendit la main vers Zin, envoyant une volée d’éclairs dans sa direction. Le jeune homme eut la présence d’esprit de se jeter sur le côté, esquivant de justesse la foudre, qui alla frapper les pierres du temple avec un bruit de fracas.

Tombé au sol, Zin peinait à se relever. Hora s’approcha de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

"Allons, allons… Ce n’est pas en rampant par terre que tu vas m’échapper !"

Sur ces mots, il l’attrapa par le cou et le souleva dans les airs. Zin tentait de se débattre, mais Hora était trop fort. Il l’étranglait ! Son bâton était tombé, et sans lui il était impuissant face au démon. Il essaya de faire lâcher Hora, lui griffant la main, mais le démon ne cédait pas.

"Ca y est, on dirait bien que c’est la fin pour toi," jubila-t-il, au comble du bonheur. "Je dois reconnaître que tu nous a bien embêté, à déjouer nos malédictions, mais tu devais bien te douter que ce moment arriverait !"

Zin étouffait, incapable de se défendre. Hora affichait un air victorieux alors qu’il levait son autre main, se chargeant d’électricité.

"Monseigneur !" s’écria Masashi. En voyant Zin en difficulté, il avait abandonné ses démons aux autres soldats et fonçait sur Hora. Il percuta le démon de plein fouet, qui lâcha Zin à cause de la violence du choc et chuta sur le sol avec lui.

"Ma… Masashi, attention !" s’exclama le jeune mage, la voix encore étranglée, alors qu’il se relevait avec difficulté.

"Argh ! Encore toi ?!" s’écria Hora, se débattant au sol contre Masashi. "Tu commences à m’énerver, le gorille !"

Il asséna un coup de poing chargé d’électricité au général, mais ce dernier l’esquiva de justesse et lui envoya un crochet du droit. Le démon grogna de douleur puis repoussa Masashi d’un coup de pied dans la poitrine, le forçant à se relever.

Alors que Hora se remettait sur ses pieds également, Masashi le chargeait à nouveau, ne s’encombrant pas de son sabre puisque le démon était immunisé aux armes blanches. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas vaincre Hora, mais il pouvait au moins le retenir.

"Ecartez-vous, général !" ordonna Zin, qui avait retrouvé son bâton entre temps. "Il ne peut être vaincu que par la magie !"

Son bâton était pointé sur le démon, mais il ne pouvait pas lancer de sort alors que Masashi était si proche, au risque de le toucher également.

"Je m’occupe de lui, brisez la malédiction !" cria-t-il, assénant un uppercut à Hora, qui l’esquiva au dernier moment.

Mais le démon était mieux préparé qu’à Celmisia. Il ne se laisserait pas ralentir par Masashi, permettant ainsi à Zin de sceller la plume. Il était désavantagé dans un combat au corps à corps face à quelqu’un d’aussi fort et entraîné que le général. Du moins s’il se battait honnêtement.

Alors que le général lui envoyait un nouveau coup de poing, Hora se laissa volontairement frapper en plein visage. La douleur lui arracha un gémissement, mais sa résistance naturelle due à sa nature démoniaque et accrue par l’énergie de la plume lui permirent d’encaisser le coup et de réagir immédiatement. Il attrapa le bras droit de Masashi, avec lequel il l’avait frappé, et lui envoya une puissante décharge d’électricité.

"Ahh arghh !" hurla le général, tombant à genoux, se tenant le bras d’une main tremblante.

"Masashi !" s’écria Zin, résistant à l’envie de se ruer à ses côtés alors que le démon était toujours là.

"Au fait, ça c’est pour Celmisia !" déclara Hora. Il asséna un violent coup de pied dans le visage de Masashi, qui le fit s’écrouler.

L’air satisfait, Hora reporta son attention sur Zin.

"Bien, à nous deux maintenant !" s’exclama-t-il, faisant un pas vers le jeune mage. Mais le général lui agrippa la jambe, l’empêchant d’avancer.

"A… Attend…" marmonna-t-il, haletant, son visage ensanglanté déformé par la douleur. "Ce n’est pas fini…"

"Quoi, tu en veux encore ?! Je vais finir par te tuer, tu sais ? Mais tu l’aura cherché !"

Affichant un rictus cruel, il leva sa main, dans laquelle se formait une boule d’électricité.

Zin ne savait pas quoi faire. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que ses mains serraient son bâton de toutes ses forces. S’il lançait un sort il risquait de toucher Masashi, mais s’il ne faisait rien il allait mourir !

"Yaha !" s’écria Oni en surgissant soudain, sautant depuis un des bancs de pierre du temple et assénant un coup d’estoc de sa rapière dans le flanc droit du démon. La lame se planta dans les chairs de Hora, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et faisant couler un sang noir.

Zin ouvrit des yeux ronds. Hora était censé être invulnérable aux armes blanches ! Pourtant, l’épée d’Oni s’était plantée dans son corps comme dans du beurre ! Oni ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l’impossibilité de son exploit, mais Hora était aussi surpris que Zin.

"Gyah !! Qu… Qu’est-ce que… ?!" s’exclama-t-il, baissant les yeux vers sa blessures. Les mains tremblantes, il toucha le sang qui s’en écoulait, épais et chaud.

L’air effrayé, il fixa la jeune pirate, puis tourna son regard vers Zin. La panique dans son regard se changea en haine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa finalement. Dans une gerbe d’éclair, il disparut du temple. Seules quelques gouttes de sang noir restaient à l’endroit où il se trouvait un instant auparavant.

"Ah, il est parti…" observa Oni, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

"Masashi !" s’écria Zin, se ruant vers son conseiller.

Il s’agenouilla à ses côtés, paniqué. Le général était étendu sur le sol, en proie à une terrible douleur. Son visage était ensanglanté. Le coup de pied de Hora lui avait fendu la lèvre et cassé le nez. Quant à son bras droit, les vêtements qui le recouvraient avaient totalement brûlé. Sa peau, aux endroits où elle n’avait pas éclaté, avait pris une teinte violacée et était recouverte de cloques. Aux endroits directement touchés par les éclairs, les chairs étaient à vif. L’os était probablement cassé par endroit, à cause de la violence de la décharge. Zin réprima un haut-le-cœur.

"Oh non…" gémit-il, au bord des larmes. "C’est… C’est au-dessus de mes pouvoirs de guérison…"

"La… La malédiction, mon… seigneur…" parvint à articuler Masashi.

Zin en avait presque oublié la plume, ainsi que les démons envahissants le temple. Les soldats continuaient de combattre et Oni était repartie les affronter également, les retenant le temps que Zin brise la malédiction.

"Non… Je ne peux pas vous laissez comme ça…" soupira-t-il. "Je… Je dois au moins essayer…"

Masashi ne répondit pas, tant la douleur était vive. Il gardait la mâchoire crispée et son visage était livide. Zin ne savait pas par où commencer. Il y avait tellement de blessures ! Si seulement Kanon était là, elle saurait quoi faire !

Il décida de commencer par le plus facile, le visage du général. Un nez cassé et une lèvre fendue, il pouvait soigner ce genre de blessures. Il récita quelques formules et sa main se mit à briller d’une douce lumière. Il l’apposa sur le visage de Masashi, délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Lentement, ses blessures se refermèrent, jusqu’à disparaitre totalement. Seul le sang encore frais indiquait que son visage avait été blessé.

Ensuite, Zin observa le bras de Masashi, une grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui toucher le bras, de peur de lui faire encore plus mal. Même en utilisant toute sa magie il ne pourrait pas soigner ce genre de blessure, il ne connaissait que des sorts de soins mineurs ! Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le général comme ça. Il devait au moins essayer de réduire la profondeur des blessures. Par endroit, l’os était même visible.

Prenant une grande respiration afin de surpasser son dégoût, il apposa ses mains sur le bras meurtri de Masashi et se concentra. Il utilisa également ses pouvoirs de glace pour apaiser sa douleur. Masashi poussa un soupir de soulagement et son visage retrouva quelques couleurs.

"Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire mieux que ça…" soupira Zin. "Si seulement Kanon était là, elle vous aurait soigné en un rien de temps…"

"Ça… Ça ne fait rien, allez dissiper la malédiction," dit Masashi en tentant de se redresser. Zin l’aida à s’asseoir contre un banc.

"Ça va aller ?" demanda Zin, inquiet à l’idée de laisser Masashi seul.

"Oui… ne… ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Dépêchez-vous plutôt de sceller la plume avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne se fasse blesser." D’un geste de la tête, il désigna Oni et les autres soldats qui continuaient à se battre. Zin hocha la tête et s’apprêta à se relever, mais le général lui attrapa la main. Le jeune mage lui adressa un regard interrogateur. "Merci, monseigneur," dit Masashi, lui adressant un faible sourire.

"N… Non… Merci à vous, vous m’avez sauvé, une fois de plus…" répondit-il, rougissant légèrement.

"Je vous l’ai déjà dit, je donnerais ma vie pour vous protéger," répliqua Masashi, l’air sérieux, serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

Zin ne répondit pas. Le moment était mal choisi pour une telle discussion. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de se relever et de reporter son attention sur la plume. Il s’approcha de l’autel et recommença le rituel de conjuration.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Oni avait pu blesser Hora, mais il ne pensait pas que le chef des démons reviendrait pour l’instant. En effet, il put sceller la plume sans déclencher un nouveau piège.

Briser la malédiction était tout de même un intense effort magique qui l’affaiblit considérablement. Essoufflé et s’appuyant sur son bâton pour ne pas tomber, il récupéra la plume de paon et retourna près du général. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc avec un soupir. La tête lui tournait et il souffrait de courbatures dans tout le corps.

La conjuration de la malédiction avait eu pour effet de stopper l’afflux de démons dans le temple et d’infliger une terrible souffrance à ceux qui était encore là. Les démons hurlaient, se tenant la tête dans leurs pattes griffues ou leurs tentacules. Oni et les trois autres soldats n’eurent pas de mal à les exterminer jusqu’au dernier.

"Eh bien ! Je m’en souviendrais de cette petite virée à Tsubaki !" s’exclama Oni en revenant vers le jeune mage et le général. Elle essuya le sang sur sa rapière avant de la rengainer. Elle jeta un œil au bras de Masashi et esquissa une grimace. "Oulah, ce n’est pas très joli… Mais franchement, quelle idée de se battre à main nue contre un démon ?"

"Hora est insensible aux armes blanches…" soupira le général.

"Hein ?"

"Oui, il y est immunisé. La dernière fois qu’on l’a combattu, le sabre de Masashi n’a rien pu lui faire," expliqua Zin.

"N’importe quoi ! J’ai bien réussi à le blesser moi. Tu es sûr que ce n’est pas plutôt ce grand dadais de Masashi qui ne sait pas se servir de son arme ?"

"Eh ! Apporte-moi mon sabre et tu verras si je ne sais pas m’en servir !" protesta le général d’une voix faible. "Même dans mon état je pourrais te découper en rondelles !"

"Donne-moi ton épée, Oni," demanda le jeune mage.

"Pourquoi faire ?! Je me suis battue pour toi, tu ne vas quand même pas me la reprendre !" s’indigna-t-elle, serrant sa fidèle rapière contre elle.

"Mais non ! Je veux juste voir si elle est magique !"

"Magique ? Ce vieux bout de ferraille ? Je m’en serais rendue compte avant, non ?" dit-elle, tendant son épée à Zin à contrecœur.

Il s’en saisit et l’examina, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. L’arme était de bonne facture, pour autant qu’il puisse en juger, et la lame était bien affutée, mais il ne ressentait aucune magie. D’ailleurs, elle n’était sertie d’aucune gemme et ne portait pas non plus d’inscriptions magiques.

"Elle n’est pas enchantée…" soupira-t-il en la rendant à Oni.

"Je te l’avais bien dit. C’est juste ton général qui commence à se faire vieux…"

"Quoi ?! Allez, va me chercher mon sabre, que je te coupe la langue !" grogna-t-il.

"Attend, fais voir ta main ?" s’exclama Zin, attrapant la main droite d’Oni.

"Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?" demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Oni portait une large chevalière à l’index. Elle semblait ancienne. Des inscriptions y étaient gravées dans un langage que Zin ne pouvait comprendre. Mais elle était indéniablement magique ! Maintenant qu’il l’avait sous les yeux, il pouvait sentir une faible aura s’en échapper.

"Où as-tu trouvé cette bague ?" demanda-t-il, perplexe.

"Ben je l’ai volée à un bourgeois ! Pourquoi, tu la veux ?"

"C’est une amulette ! C’est grâce à ça que tu as pu blesser Hora !"

"Ah… Ah bon ?"

"Evidemment, c’est facile avec une amulette…" soupira le général.

"Oui. Et c’est une sacrée chance, sinon Hora nous aurait sans doute tué cette fois ci…" reprit le jeune mage. "Il était mieux préparé qu’à Celmisia."

"Alors, tu es plutôt content de m’avoir dans l’équipe maintenant, pas vrai mon petit Zin ?" s’exclama la capitaine pirate avec un sourire en coin.

"C’est vrai…" répondit-il, esquissant un sourire. "Tu as risqué ta vie pour nous. Je pense que tu mérites ma confiance maintenant."

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Oni la serra de bon cœur, affichant un sourire joyeux. Masashi leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je n’aurais plus qu’à tenir ma promesse…" soupira-t-il. "Je te dois douze bouteilles de rhum… Mais tu auras intérêt à partager !" ajouta-t-il, son air sévère s’adoucissant malgré la douleur.

"Bien sûr ! Si tu arrêtes de vouloir me couper la langue, je pense que tu peux faire un bon compagnon de beuverie !" déclara-t-elle d’un ton enjoué.

La malédiction était brisée, l’énergie maléfique de la plume scellé et les démons avaient été éliminés. A part Masashi, deux autres des soldats souffraient de blessures légères. La vaillance dont ils avaient fait preuve face aux démons d’élite faisait honneur à leur seigneur.

Ils n’eurent pas à attendre longtemps que l’on vienne les chercher. Les autres soldats de leur troupe avaient sécurisé les abords de l’ancien temple et les attendaient désormais avec leurs chevaux. Un soldat aida le général à se relever. Zin s’approcha de lui d’un air inquiet.

"Ça… Ça va aller ?" demanda-t-il. Il avait totalement oublié leur dispute de tout à l’heure. A présent il se sentait coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour lui, qui devait souffrir atrocement.

"Ça devrait aller, monseigneur," répondit le général, s’efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître sa douleur.

"Vous êtes sûr ? La douleur doit être insoutenable…"

"Ça fait mal, mais j’ai connu pire," répondit-il avec un sourire assuré, désignant l’œil qu’il avait perdu.

"Mais tout de même, j’aurais tant voulu pouvoir vous soigner complètement…" soupira Zin. "Je suis désolé, c’est de ma faute si vous êtes blessé… Si seulement j’ai senti la présence de Hora avant…"

"Ce n’est pas de votre faute, monseigneur, ce démon avait tout prévu. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un soldat, j’ai été entraîné à résister à la douleur," répondit-il. "Je préfère que ce soit moi qui ait été blessé et pas vous."

"Vous êtes vraiment courageux…" dit le jeune mage, admiratif, en rougissant légèrement. Masashi eut un rire gêné.

"Ouah, quel homme ce général… Une telle bravoure, c’est tellement séduisant !" s’exclama Oni en pouffant d’un air narquois. Zin lui lança un regard noir.

"Dis donc Oni, tu n’as pas autre chose à faire que te moquer de lui alors qu’il est blessé ?" rouspéta-t-il. "Que tu sois désagréable en temps normal passe encore, mais là, montre un peu de respect !"

"Ça ne fait rien, monseigneur, laissez-la dire. Ce n’est qu’une pirate après tout."

"Venez, Masashi. Vous n’avez pas besoin de subir ses railleries dans votre état," dit-il, attrapant le bras valide du général et l’entraînant à l’écart. Alors qu’ils s’éloignaient, Oni adressa à Masashi un clin d’œil complice.

Ils sortirent du temple et on leur apporta leurs chevaux. Masashi s’approcha du sien, mais Zin le retint.

"Allons, soyez raisonnable, vous ne pourrez pas conduire votre cheval avec une seule main," dit-il.

"Je n’ai pas le choix, monseigneur, je ne vais tout de même pas rentrer à pied."

"Bien sûr que non ! Vous monterez avec moi," déclara-t-il, l’air parfaitement sérieux. Le général eut une expression de surprise.

"Je… Je ne peux pas, monseigneur !" protesta-t-il, embarrassé. "Ne vous encombrez pas d’un fardeau comme moi !"

"Ne faites pas l’enfant, Masashi… Vous êtes blessé, faites ce que je vous dis."

Masashi soupira mais ne protesta pas plus.

"A vos ordres, monseigneur," dit-il.

Ils montèrent sur le cheval de Masashi, le noble coursier de Zin ne pouvant supporter le poids de deux hommes. Masashi monta derrière son jeune maître, qui tenait les rênes. Zin réalisa soudain l’avantage de la situation quand le général plaça son bras valide autour de lui, pour se tenir. Il lui avait proposé de monter avec lui sans arrière-pensée, uniquement par sollicitude, mais se félicita mentalement de l’avoir fait ! Le bras de Masashi était si chaud autour de sa taille, et il était tellement proche, dans son dos. Un frisson lui parcourra la nuque alors qu’il sentait le souffle du général derrière son oreille. Rougissant mais satisfait, il se mit en route.


	11. Chapitre 11

Le groupe chevaucha sans s’arrêter vers l’extérieur du centre-ville. En chemin ils croisèrent des soldats qui continuaient à se battre, réussissant enfin à prendre le dessus sur les démons affaiblis par la conjuration de la malédiction.

Derrière lui, Zin sentit le général se crisper, succombant enfin à la douleur de son bras. Le jeune mage eut un pincement au cœur. Il savait que Masashi n’avait joué les braves que pour lui éviter de s’inquiéter, alors qu’en réalité il souffrait le martyr. Il se sentit d’autant plus coupable de ne pas pouvoir le soigner… Si seulement il avait remarqué la présence de Hora plus tôt ! Il n’aurait pas été aussi affaibli par la plume et aurait pu le combattre, et Masashi n’aurait pas été blessé ! Tout était de sa faute ! Il aurait dû se douter qu’il y aurait un piège ! Sa négligence avait failli coûter la vie à l’homme qu’il aimait…

Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. D’un geste rageur, il l’essuya du revers de sa manche. Divers sentiments s’agitaient en lui. La peine et l’inquiétude car Masashi était blessé, la culpabilité de n’avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher cela, ainsi que la haine et la rage envers leur ennemi juré ! Hora devrait payer pour avoir osé toucher à Masashi ! La prochaine fois, il ne le laisserait pas partir vivant !

Zin décida de ne pas s’arrêter à un avant-poste mais d’aller directement au château de la Comtesse Reno. Masashi y recevrait de meilleurs soins, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas se rendre à Tsubaki sans se rendre chez une de ses fidèles alliées. Le château n’était pas très loin, juste à l’extérieur de la ville, sur une colline surplombant toute la région.

Le groupe se rendit donc au château. Ils mirent pied à terre dans la cour, Zin aidant Masashi à descendre du cheval. Prévenue de leur arrivée par les gardes de la tour de guet, la Comtesse Reno en personne s’avança vers eux.

La Comtesse était une jeune femme d’une grande beauté, à la peau diaphane et aux cheveux d’un blond platine impeccablement coiffés en une cascade de boucles tombant sur ses épaules. Malgré la bataille qui faisait toujours rage dans la ville, elle portait une magnifique robe bleu roi, ornée de pierres précieuses (1). Cela ne surprit aucunement Zin, les nobles de Xanadu ayant l’habitude de toujours s’habiller de manière fastueuse. Après tout, Kanon aussi portait une robe de ce genre quand ils l’avaient rencontré, à Celmisia, et pourtant elle était beaucoup plus proche du champ de bataille que Reno. Quant à Zin, le costume de mage qu’il portait pendant les batailles avait été créé par les plus grands couturiers du royaume et son prix aurait suffi à acheter une petite baronnie.

"Seigneur Zin, quelle joie de vous revoir !" s’exclama-t-elle, soulevant les pans de sa robe et se penchant en avant en une révérence.

"Mes hommages, madame la Comtesse. Le plaisir est partagé," répondit-il, s’inclinant profondément. "Je vous remercie de nous accueillir. J’aurais cependant préféré que les conditions de cette réunion ne soient pas aussi funestes."

"Je suis forte aise de voir que vous n’êtes pas blessé. Ce n’est hélas pas le cas de votre général… Malheureusement les mages blancs et les guérisseurs se font rares par les temps qui courent, mais soyez assuré qu’il recevra au sein de mon château les meilleurs soins que peut offrir la médecine."

"Je ne saurais vous exprimer ma reconnaissance, Comtesse," dit-il, s’inclinant à nouveau.

Masashi s’inclina également, autant que pouvait le permettre sa blessure, puis Reno ordonna à des serviteurs de le conduire dans une chambre du château et de faire venir l’apothicaire. Zin aurait souhaité l’accompagner, mais il devait répondre à ses obligations sociales envers la Comtesse, une de ses plus fidèles alliés. D’autres serviteurs conduisirent les quelques soldats blessés vers l’infirmerie.

Oni, qui venait seulement d’arriver au château à cause de la lenteur de sa monture vieille et malade, mit pied à terre et s’approcha de la Comtesse.

"Salut ma petite Reno !" s’exclama-t-elle, ôtant son tricorne et écartant les bras afin de lui donner l’accolade.

"O… Oni ? N’étais-tu pas devenue une pirate ?" demanda-t-elle, esquissant un mouvement de recul et considérant Oni avec un mélange d’appréhension et de dédain. D’un geste de la main, elle ordonna à ses gardes d’encercler la capitaine.

Oni poussa un soupir. Il était vrai que Reno et elle n’avaient jamais été particulièrement proches, elles ne se côtoyaient qu’en tant qu’amies communes d’Akira, mais Oni ne s’attendait tout de même pas à un tel accueil.

"Que signifie ceci, seigneur Zin ? Vous amenez une criminelle chez moi ?!" s’exclama Reno.

"Allons, calmez-vous, Comtesse. Oni n’est plus une pirate !"

"Ah si ! Je suis toujours une pirate ! J’y tiens !" protesta Oni, remettant son tricorne sur la tête. Zin soupira.

"Quoi qu’il en soit, Comtesse, Oni est désormais de notre côté ! C’est une de mes alliés, et sans elle je n’aurais pas pu conjurer la malédiction à l’œuvre à Tsubaki."

"Allez quoi, Reno ! Tu crois qu’Akira serait contente si elle voyait comment tu m’accueilles ?" demanda-t-elle d’un ton insolent, repoussant une des hallebardes qui étaient pointées dans sa direction. Ne se rendait-elle donc pas compte qu’elle s’adressait à une Comtesse ?! Zin avait envie de lui jeter un sort qui lui gèlerait la bouche et l’empêcherait de parler, mais cela serait inapproprié en présence de leur prestigieuse hôtesse.

"Comtesse, je me porte garant d’Oni. Je vous promets qu’elle ne tentera rien à votre encontre, ni à celle d’aucun de vos gens."

"Hum ! Eh bien, si vous lui faites confiance, je pense que je peux tolérer sa présence…" déclara Reno. "Après tout, elle ne m’avait jamais paru dangereuse et j’ai été très surprise d’apprendre qu’elle était devenue une pirate…"

"Je suis une gentille pirate ! Je ne détrousse que les ri…"

"Merci de votre compréhension, Comtesse !" s’écria Zin, coupant Oni avant qu’elle ne commette une gaffe de plus.

"Je serais tout de même plus rassurée si elle était désarmée," dit Reno.

"Bien sûr ! Oni, passe-moi ton épée !"

"Eh ! C’est en partie grâce à moi si les démons n’ont pas rasé la ville ! Je n’ai pas à subir cette humiliation !"

"Oni, c’est un ordre !" lâcha-t-il, la mâchoire crispée. Cette pirate bornée avait beau leur avoir sauvé la vie, à Masashi et lui, ce n’était pas une raison pour ignorer l’étiquette et contrarier une Comtesse ! D’autant plus que Reno était bien plus riche que Zin et que son soutien était donc particulièrement précieux !

Il tenta de transmettre cette information dans le regard soutenu qu’il échangea avec la capitaine. Cette dernière soupira mais obtempéra finalement. Soit elle avait compris le message qu’il essayait de faire passer, soit elle souhaitait juste ne pas se faire emprisonner avant d’avoir pu revoir sa grande amie Akira. Peu importe, pensa Zin, l’important était de ne pas froisser la Comtesse.

"Ca va, ça va… La voilà mon épée ! Pff, ça m’apprendra à rendre service…" pesta-t-elle, lui donnant sa rapière de mauvaise grâce. "J’aurais dû rester avec Sagara à vider mes réserves de rhum tranquillement, sans personne pour me dire quoi faire…"

Zin s’empara de l’arme et se dépêcha de la confier au garde le plus proche. Il n’avait pas envie qu’Oni se moque à nouveau de lui à cause de son mauvais maniement de l’épée, devant la Comtesse. Au collège de magie on apprenait à manier le bâton, pas l’épée, ce n’était tout de même pas de sa faute…

Une fois Oni désarmée, Reno se détendit et fit signe à ses gardes de reculer.

"Veuillez me pardonner pour ces précautions, seigneur Zin, mais nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent," dit-elle. "Oni, je n’ai rien contre toi, mais sache que tu n’as pas très bonne réputation depuis quelques temps…"

"Peut-être chez les aristos dans ton genre, mais parmi les faibles et les opprimés ma réputation est très bonne… " marmonna-t-elle en boudant, heureusement trop bas pour que Reno puisse entendre.

"Je comprends parfaitement, Comtesse. Merci de nous accueillir dans votre château, et surtout de prendre soin du général Masashi."

"C’est à moi de vous remercier, seigneur Zin. Grâce à vous Tsubaki est hors de danger. Je ne saurais jamais vous remercier assez pour ce que vous avez fait. Mais venez à l’intérieur, je vous en prie, nous serons plus à l’aise pour parler. Ou peut-être souhaitez-vous commencer par vous changer ?"

Zin acquiesça. La bataille avait été éprouvante et son costume n’était pas dans son meilleur état. Il souhaitait également se débarbouiller, il en avait bien besoin après avoir été martyrisé par Hora. Oni était également dans un piteux état, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et recouverts de sang de démon.

Des serviteurs les conduisirent à des chambres où ils purent faire un brin de toilette. Zin avait emporté quelques vêtements de rechange, puisqu’il s’agissait à la base d’un voyage en bateau pour intercepter un assassin. Il opta pour un costume d’un blanc étincelant, à l’instar de son costume de mage. Ce costume était brodé de fil d’argent. Les longs pans de la veste lui faisaient comme une cape, et il portait également des bottes à talons, du même blanc que le reste du costume (2). Il se remaquilla rapidement puis sorti de la chambre. Un serviteur l’attendait et le conduisit dans un salon, où l’attendait son hôtesse.

Oni était également là. En tant que prisonnière, elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion d’emmener des vêtements de rechange. Tsubaki était une grande ville et elle aurait pu y faire du shopping, mais avec la bataille les boutiques étaient probablement toutes fermées… Elle avait donc pris la liberté de fouiller dans les armoires et avait emprunté quelques vêtements à Akira. Heureusement, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient avoir sensiblement les mêmes goûts vestimentaires et la tenue qu’avait choisie Oni ne changeait pas trop de son costume de pirate (3).

Le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient était une pièce richement décorée, rivalisant en luxe et en majesté avec l’intérieur du château de Zin. Reno se tenait à bonne distance d’Oni, qu’elle observait d’un air méfiant, mais accueilli Zin avec une nouvelle révérence. Il s’inclina poliment et la remercia de son hospitalité.

Il était déjà tard, mais il était hors de question de dîner tant qu’Akira ne serait pas revenue. Reno fit donc demander une collation et ils discutèrent un moment, assis sur les luxueux fauteuils.

La Comtesse s’efforçait de remplir son devoir social, mais Zin pouvait voir qu’elle était inquiète. Akira était toujours en ville, se chargeant probablement d’éradiquer les derniers démons. Reno savait que son épouse était une des plus fines lames du royaume, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiète.

Elle réitéra tout de même ses remerciements pour avoir sauvé la ville et demanda à Zin ce qu’elle pouvait faire pour le remercier comme il se devait. Le jeune mage affirma que la satisfaction d’avoir été utile était bien suffisante, et que si elle tenait absolument à le remercier, elle n’avait simplement qu’à continuer à lui offrir son soutien. Il n’avait besoin de rien, mis à part d’influence. De plus, Reno le remerciait déjà suffisamment en prenant soin de son général.

Ils discutèrent un moment de la reconstruction de Tsubaki et des mesures à prendre dans le futur pour éviter qu’une telle tragédie se reproduise. Zin fit également rappeler à la Comtesse d’envoyer un pigeon à Kanon pour lui dire qu’il était finalement inutile d’envoyer des renforts.

Peu de temps après, Akira entra dans la pièce. Elle était vêtue d’une chemise blanche à jabot, d’un gilet noir à trois rangées de boutons, d’un pantalon de velours de la même couleur et de souliers noirs vernis (4). Il était évident qu’elle ne s’était pas battue dans cette tenue mais qu’elle avait pris le temps de se changer après être revenue du front.

Elle avait probablement été avertie de la présence d’invités, mais elle ne leur accorda pas un regard. Sa première attention fut pour sa femme. La Comtesse s’était levée en la voyant arriver et s’était jetée à son cou, soulagée de la savoir indemne. Passant ses bras autour de la taille de Reno, Akira l’embrassa avec passion, sans se soucier de la pudeur ou de l’étiquette.

Zin détourna les yeux mais pardonna bien volontiers ce manquement au protocole, comprenant leur joie de se revoir vivantes. Cela devait être horrible pour Reno, pensa-t-il, de devoir laisser Akira partir à la guerre sans savoir si elle en reviendrait. Il se demandait ce qu’il ressentirait si Masashi allait se battre alors qu’il devait rester au château… Il passerait sans doute son temps à paniquer ! Et pourtant, il n’était pas aussi proche de Masashi que Reno d’Akira...

Alors qu’Akira continuait de la couvrir de baisers, Reno toussota afin de lui rappeler qu’elles n’étaient pas seules. La jeune guerrière porta alors enfin son attention sur leurs invités.

"Seigneur Zin !" s’exclama-t-elle. Elle s’inclina aussi profondément que possible tout en continuant à serrer la Comtesse dans ses bras. "C’est un grand honneur de vous revoir ! Grâce à vous, la cité est sauvée ! Je ne saurais vous exprimer toute notre reconnaissance !"

"J’ai brisé la malédiction, mais c’est grâce à votre bravoure et votre détermination que les démons n’ont pas détruit la ville, dame Akira," répondit-il, s’inclinant légèrement.

Se tournant ensuite vers la seconde invitée, Akira ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise. Elle lâcha Reno et se précipita vers la jeune pirate.

"Oniiiiii !!" s’écria-t-elle joyeusement.

"Akiraaaa !!" s’exclama Oni sur le même ton.

Les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent dans les bras l’une de l’autre et commencèrent à se chamailler et à se battre en riant bruyamment. Reno leva les yeux au ciel mais ne sembla pas surprise. Après tout, Oni et Akira étaient amies depuis longtemps. Zin assistait à la scène d’un œil amusé.

"Ahaha tu m’avais manqué, ma grande !" s’exclama Oni en riant, remettant son tricorne en place.

"Toi aussi ! Quel dommage que tu aies quitté l’armée ! Nos duels à l’épée me manquent !"

"Pas à moi ! Tu gagnais toujours…"

"Héhéhé il parait que tu es partie en mer pour devenir pirate, mais je pense plutôt que tu en avais marre de te faire botter les fesses !" répliqua Akira.

"Peut-être bien ! Mais je me suis améliorée depuis ! Pas plus tard que tout à l’heure, j’ai fait fuir un démon supérieur, pas vrai mon petit Zin ?"

"Oui, mais arrêtes de m’appeler comme ça !" s’exclama le jeune mage, agacé.

"Ohh vraiment ?" siffla Akira, admirative. "Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu vas enfin être une adversaire à ma hauteur ! Allez, en garde !" A ces mots, elle dégaina son épée et se plaça en position d’escrime.

"Impossible !" l’arrêta Oni. "Ta chérie m’a confisqué mon arme… Elle a peur des pirates, mais c’est débile, on est à des kilomètres de la mer !"

"Naaan, Reno, tu n’as pas fait ça ?!" demanda la jeune guerrière d’un air triste.

"Je te rappelle que c’est une criminelle !" s’indigna la Comtesse. "Je n’allais tout de même pas la laisser entrer chez nous armée !"

"Oui mais elle ne nous ferait jamais de mal à nous, n’est-ce pas ?"

"Mais oui, Reno, c’est ridicule," répondit Oni. "On est amies, non ? Tu étais moins guindée à l’époque ! Je me souviens de quelques soirées endiablées à Harajukyu, pendant nos permissions…"

"Héhéhé, c’est vrai qu’à l’époque tu n’étais pas aussi farouche," ajouta Akira, attrapant la Comtesse par la taille. "Une petite fille de noble en pleine crise de rébellion, qui avait envie de s’amuser avec des militaires, voilà ce que tu étais !"

"Je ne vois pas le rapport !" s’exclama la Comtesse, repoussant Akira qui tentait à nouveau de l’embrasser. "Peut-être qu’à l’époque Oni était digne de confiance, mais maintenant c’est une pirate !"

"Eh oui !" répliqua Oni d’un ton fier. "Je suis capitaine du Ganglion, le vaisseau le plus craint des sept mers !"

"Attend… Tu as appelé ton navire le ‘Ganglion’ ?!" s’exclama Akira, éclatant de rire. "C’est nul !!"

"Mais non, c’est un super nom ! Pas vrai mon petit Zin ?"

"Ne me mêle pas à ça… Mais si tu veux vraiment mon avis, comme nom qui a la classe j’aurais plutôt vu quelque chose comme… Jupiter…"

"Jupiter ?" répondit la jeune pirate, pouffant de rire. "C’est tellement… tellement… grandiloquent ! Pas de doute, tu es bien le frère de ce pompeux de Kamijo !"

"Quoi qu’il en soit, ma chérie, maintenant que je suis là tu n’as plus rien à craindre !" déclara Akira en se tournant vers la Comtesse. "Je te protègerais quoi qu’il arrive, alors tu peux lui rendre son arme ! J’ai envie d’un bon duel !"

"Tu reviens à peine de la guerre, et la première chose à laquelle tu penses, c’est à te battre ?" répondit Reno, irritée.

"Hum… Il y a bien d’autres choses auxquelles je pense, mais ça serait indécent devant nos invités, je vais plutôt attendre qu’on soit seules…" dit-elle, haussant un sourcil d’un air provocateur. "Allez, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas vu Oni !" implora-t-elle. Reno poussa un profond soupir, vaincue.

"D’accord, d’accord…" céda-t-elle. Elle fit signe à un serviteur d’aller chercher l’épée d’Oni. "Mais au moins, ne vous battez pas dans le salon ! Allez faire ça dehors !"

"Chic ! Merci ma petite Reno !" s’écria joyeusement Oni, réjouie à l’idée de retrouver sa rapière.

"Si on va dehors, tu viens m’encourager ?" demanda Akira à son épouse. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel mais esquissa finalement un sourire espiègle.

"Bien sûr !" répondit-elle, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

"Et moi, qui m’encourage ?!" se plaignit Oni.

"Je ne sais pas, le seigneur Zin ?" proposa Akira.

Oni se tourna vers Zin et lui adressa un regard plein d’espoir, des étoiles dans les yeux. Le jeune mage resta figé de stupeur. Oni était décidément une vraie gamine ! Maintenant qu’elle était son alliée et qu’elle allait venir au château, allait-il subir ce genre de chose tous les jours ?

"Seigneur Zin, vous joindriez-vous à nous pour ce tournoi amical ?" demanda la Comtesse d’une manière plus formelle.

Il hésita un moment. Cela serait malpoli de refuser l’invitation, mais il n’avait aucune envie d’encourager cette satanée pirate… Si seulement Masashi participait à ce tournoi, il l’encouragerait volontiers ! Puisqu’il s’agissait d’un tournoi amical, il pourrait même ajouter une règle avantageuse, comme ‘un baiser pour le vainqueur’, par exemple… Evidemment, il ne faisait nul doute que Masashi serait vainqueur ! Mais puisqu’il n’était pas là, cela n’avait aucun intérêt.

"Non merci," déclina-t-il. "Je m’en voudrais de faire obstacle aux retrouvailles d’anciennes amies. Je vais plutôt aller voir comment se porte le général."

"Très bien. Je vous ferais appeler quand le diner sera prêt," répondit Reno.

Zin acquiesça et sortit de la pièce alors qu’Akira et Oni recommençaient à se chamailler. Il eut un petit rire silencieux. Il n’imaginait pas dame Akira aussi spontanée. Les quelques fois où il l’avait vu, elle lui avait paru preuse et digne, et même un peu timide. Mais revoir Oni avait sans doute ravivé nombre de souvenirs joyeux. Quant à la Comtesse Reno, il avait du mal à croire qu’elle ait un jour été une adolescente délurée en manque de sensations fortes. Mais qui était-il pour juger ? Il avait lui-même passé plusieurs années à s’amuser, quand il était barde.

Un serviteur le conduisit dans la chambre où avait été placé Masashi. C’était une chambre simple mais luxueuse. Le général était allongé dans un lit à baldaquin, en bois massif sculpté. Le matelas semblait moelleux et les draps, faits de lin, étaient richement décorés. Le général n’avait probablement jamais dormi dans un lit aussi confortable, pensa Zin en s’approchant.

Masashi dormait. L’apothicaire lui avait surement administré un sédatif. Les blessures de son bras avaient été nettoyées et recouvertes d’onguents avant d’être entourées de bandages propres. Zin remarqua également que le général avait été déshabillé. Son uniforme sale et déchiré, recouvert de poussière, de sueur et de sang avait été remplacé par une simple tunique de lin.

Endormi, le général semblait si différent de d’habitude. Il avait l’air moins sévère sans ses sourcils froncés. Il semblait apaisé. Zin esquissa un sourire. Masashi était tellement beau, pensa-t-il. Il n’avait pas souvent l’occasion de l’observer de si près. Son cœur s’accéléra. Lentement, il approcha une main hésitante de la joue du général et l’effleura du bout des doigts. Il retira sa main immédiatement, guettant une réaction de la part de son conseiller, mais ce dernier était profondément endormi.

Rassuré, Zin osa poser sa main sur la joue du général. Sa peau était étonnement douce, et si chaude, en comparaison avec la peau glacée du jeune mage. Il soupira. La chaleur, ou peut-être le simple contact avec la peau de Masashi, le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Pendant un instant il lui caressa la joue, du bout des doigts, puis du dos de la main. Ses doigts effleurèrent les lèvres du général. Il retira sa main, son cœur se serrant. Son regard était fixé sur les lèvres de Masashi. Elles avaient l’air si douces… Masashi était endormi, sans défense. Il n’avait qu’à se baisser un peu… Lentement, il s’approcha du visage du général. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, prêt à exploser. Il déglutit avec difficulté, un frisson parcourant sa nuque. Il était proche, si proche. Il n’était qu’à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l’homme qu’il aimait…

Poussant un profond soupir, il s’éloigna. Pourquoi n’y arrivait-il pas ?! C’était pourtant une occasion en or ! Et les lèvres de Masashi avaient l’air tellement délicieuses ! Il avait envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur pour laisser passer une occasion pareille ! Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à profiter de la faiblesse du général… C’était le genre de chose que pourrait faire son pervers de frère, mais pas lui…

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Il approcha le fauteuil du lit et saisit la main gauche de Masashi, celle qui n’était pas blessée. Il ne pouvait pas l’aider à guérir. Lui tenir la main alors qu’il souffrait était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire…

Epuisé par les événements de la journée, il posa sa tête sur le bord du matelas et finit par s’endormir à son tour, serrant la main de Masashi dans la sienne.

Quelques temps après, un serviteur le réveilla en lui secouant doucement l’épaule.

"Monseigneur, réveillez-vous," murmura-t-il, pour ne pas réveiller le général.

"Ma… Masashi ?" marmonna Zin d’une voix endormie, ouvrant lentement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui d’un air hagard, se remémorant peu à peu où il était. Il avait mal au cou, à avoir dormi dans cette position. Dans le lit, le général dormait encore, sa main toujours dans celle de Zin.

"Monseigneur, veuillez me pardonner, mais madame la Comtesse m’envoie vous faire savoir que le dîner sera bientôt servi," expliqua le serviteur.

"Ah oui, le dîner…" soupira Zin. "Allez présenter mes excuses à votre maîtresse et dites-lui que je préfère aller me reposer tout de suite. Briser une malédiction est plus épuisant qu’il n’y parait…"

Il était désolé de manquer ainsi de respect à la Comtesse Reno, mais il était vraiment trop fatigué. Il lui présenterait ses excuses lui-même le lenddemain. Il ne doutait de toute façon pas que le dîner manque d’animation, avec Oni et Akira dans la même pièce…

"Très bien, monseigneur," répondit le serviteur en s’inclinant. "Dois-je vous conduire à votre chambre ?"

"Oui, merci."

Il lâcha la main de Masashi a contrecœur, mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici toute la nuit. Lui aussi avait besoin de s’allonger dans un lit moelleux et confortable. Posant un dernier regard attendrit sur le visage du général, il se leva et suivit le serviteur.

Il fut conduit à une chambre presque aussi luxueuse que sa propre chambre dans son château. Il n’eut cependant pas le loisir de s’extasier sur le confort de la chambre, tant il était fatigué. Après avoir congédié le serviteur d’un geste de la main, il se déshabilla, se démaquilla et se dépêcha de se glisser entre les draps de satin. Il s’endormit rapidement, son corps et son esprit ayant grand besoin de récupérer après la bataille de Tsubaki.

Il dormit à poing fermé, d’un sommeil sans rêve. C’était toujours comme ça après une conjuration. Au moins, ces derniers temps il ne s’évanouissait plus et une simple nuit de sommeil réparateur suffisait à lui faire regagner ses forces. Il s’habituait à libérer autant de magie d’un seul coup, et grâce à l’aide de Kanon il arrivait à limiter les effets de la magie noire sur son organisme.

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait déjà jour. Une faible lumière parvenait jusqu’à lui, atténuée par les lourds rideaux de velours. Grognant d’une voix endormie, il se tourna de l’autre côté et refusa d’ouvrir les yeux. Un valet viendrait de toute façon bientôt le réveiller, ouvrir les rideaux et lui servir son petit-déjeuner, se dit-il, avant de se souvenir qu’il n’était pas chez lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur et cligna quelques fois, ébloui par la faible luminosité de la pièce. Après avoir baillé et s’être étiré, il se redressa dans le lit et saisit une petite cloche qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Le serviteur qui l’avait conduit jusqu’ici la veille lui avait dit de la sonner s’il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

"Vous m’avez fait demander, monseigneur ?" demanda le serviteur en entrant dans la pièce, s’inclinant respectueusement.

"Oui, apportez-moi mon petit déjeuner, je vous prie."

"Tout de suite, monseigneur. Je crois d’ailleurs que madame la Comtesse a fait préparer quelque chose spécialement pour vous."

S’inclinant à nouveau, le serviteur sortit de la pièce avant que Zin ait pu demander de quoi il s’agissait.

Il revint rapidement, faisant rouler un chariot chargé de victuailles. Il le déposa près du lit.

"Votre petit déjeuner, monseigneur," annonça-t-il. "Souhaitez-vous que j’ouvre les rideaux ?"

"Oui, merci," répondit le jeune noble, se tournant vers le chariot.

Le serviteur ouvrit les lourds rideaux, inondant la pièce de lumière, puis s’en alla après s’être incliné une nouvelle fois.

Zin observa son petit déjeuner d’un air curieux. Il y avait là différentes boissons, chaudes ou froides, dont un thé au parfum délicat qui avait dû être importé à grand frais d’un pays lointain. Elles étaient servies dans un élégant service en porcelaine. Il y avait également toute une sélection de brioches, viennoiseries et gâteaux, toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Mais quelque chose d’autre attira son attention, disposés sur un petit présentoir en faïence. Des macarons au foie gras !! Pas de doute, la Comtesse Reno savait recevoir !

Esquissant un sourire, il goûta un des macarons et gémit de plaisir. C’était tellement bon ! Le foie gras, vraisemblablement de cygne d’après le goût, était à la fois ferme et fondant. Le léger goût d’amande du macaron venait subtilement relever l’arôme du foie gras. C’était un vrai délice !

Après avoir englouti son petit déjeuner et s’être habillé et maquillé, un serviteur le conduisit jusqu’à un salon.

"Le seigneur Zin !" annonça le laquais, avant de prendre congé.

La Comtesse Reno était assise à une table, en train de s’occuper d’un tas de paperasse. Elle se leva et salua Zin d’une révérence. Le jeune mage s’inclina.

Oni était également présente, avachie sur un divan. Elle semblait s’ennuyer. Reno n’avait plus l’air d’avoir peur d’elle. Peut-être était-elle enfin convaincue après la soirée d’hier qu’Oni était toujours la Oni qu’elle avait connu étant plus jeune.

"Salut Zin," dit la pirate en baillant.

"Bonjour, seigneur Zin," dit la Comtesse. "J’étais inquiète de ne pas vous voir au dîner d’hier soir. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Souhaitez-vous que je fasse venir l’apothicaire ?"

"Oh, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, madame la Comtesse. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. J’étais simplement épuisé après avoir dissipé la malédiction," expliqua le jeune mage. "Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour mon manque de respect à l’égard de votre hospitalité."

"Vous m’en voyez rassurée ! Je craignais que vous ne soyez souffrant."

"Ce n’était que le contrecoup de l’effort magique que j’ai fourni hier. Mais une simple nuit de sommeil suffit à m’en remettre. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour les macarons, ils étaient fameux ! Mes compliments au chef !"

"Je lui transmettrais," assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Dame Akira n’est pas là ?" demanda-t-il.

"Elle est dehors, elle passe les troupes en revue. La garde de Tsubaki a subi de nombreuses pertes…"

"Je vois… Mes condoléances… Je vous promets de tout faire pour arrêter les démons et faire cesser ces meurtres."

"Merci, seigneur Zin. Je nourris l’espoir qu’un jour, Sa Majesté entende raison et vous apporte son aide dans cette lourde tâche."

"Je l’espère aussi ! Xanadu a besoin du soutien de son Roi."

"Notre bon vieux Roi Kisaki est trop occupé à s’envoyer en l’air avec ton frangin pour penser au peuple !" s’exclama Oni. "Si vous voulez mon avis, on aurait bien besoin d’une petite révolution…"

"Je crois justement que mon frère y travaille…" soupira Zin. "Mais je ne suis pas convaincu que les choses changeront s’il parvient au pouvoir…"

"Je crois que je préfère encore me faire exterminer par les démons plutôt que de vivre sous le règne de ton frère…"

"Oni ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles !" la gronda Reno. "De toute façon, il est hors de question de parler de révolution ou de coup d’état ! Akira et moi sommes loyalistes, et je ne doute pas que le seigneur Zin soit de notre avis."

"Bien sûr," répondit-il, s’inclinant légèrement. "Je suis du côté de Kisaki. Mes actes n’ont pour but que de ramener la paix à Xanadu et nullement de m’opposer au Roi. Cependant, cela ne serait pas plus mal s’il pouvait se rendre compte que la situation nécessite son intervention."

"Je vais lui envoyer une lettre narrant vos exploits d’hier, il ne pourra pas rester inactif après cela," annonça Reno, se replongeant dans sa paperasse. "D’ailleurs, j’ai fait envoyer un pigeon à mademoiselle Wakeshima."

"Je vous remercie, Comtesse," dit-il. "Je pense que vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail, avec la reconstruction de la ville. Je vais vous laisser travailler et aller voir comment se porte le général Masashi."

"Je peux venir avec toi ?" s’exclama Oni, se redressant dans le divan.

"Si tu veux, mais ça m’étonne que tu ne sois pas dehors avec dame Akira."

"Depuis que je suis dans la piraterie, je n’ai plus aucune autorité dans l’armée. Je ne vois pas trop ce que j’irai faire à une revue de troupes…" dit-elle, haussant les épaules.

"C’est vrai… D’ailleurs, qui a gagné le duel hier soir ?" demanda-t-il. La Comtesse eut un petit rire et Oni croisa les bras, l’air vexée.

"Je préfère ne pas parler de ça…" dit-elle. Zin esquissa un sourire. Il aurait bien voulu voir Oni se faire remettre à sa place. Finalement, il aurait dû assister à ce tournoi ! "Bon, on y va ou quoi ?" ajouta-t-elle, agacée.

"D’accord, viens, mais n’embête pas Masashi ! Il a besoin de repos."

"Quand même, je sais me tenir !" protesta-t-elle. Zin lui lança un regard sceptique. Avec un soupir, il lui fit signe de venir et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Un serviteur les conduisit à la chambre de Masashi et les annonça. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

Le général était éveillé, assis dans son lit. Ses bandages venaient tout juste d’être changés et il ne semblait pas trop souffrir. Maintenant qu’il ne dormait plus, il avait retrouvé son air sévère, remarqua Zin.

"Ah, monseigneur," dit-il, s’inclinant légèrement. "Pardonnez-moi, je ne me lève pas, mais…" soupira-t-il, montrant son bras.

"Comment vous sentez-vous, Masashi ?" demanda Zin d’un ton inquiet en s’approchant du lit. "Votre bras vous fait encore souffrir ?"

"On m’a appliqué des cataplasmes pour réduire la douleur, donc c’est supportable," répondit-il. "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi."

"Bien sûr que si, je m’inquiète," dit le jeune mage. "Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j’avais été plus vigilant…"

"Hora avait tout prévu," répondit Masashi, secouant la tête. "Il était venu avec l’intention d’en finir."

"Mais si j’avais pu sentir sa présence plus tôt ! J’aurais pu le combattre…"

"Ce n’est pas de votre faute, monseigneur, cessez de vous tourmenter. Et puis ce n’est pas grave si je suis blessé, je n’ai qu’à tenir jusqu’à ce que l’on retourne au château et mademoiselle Wakeshima me soignera."

"Mais vous auriez pu mourir !" s’écria Zin, sa voix se cassant. Evidemment que Kanon pourrait le soigner, ce n’était pas la question ! Il détourna vivement les yeux et serra les poings. Il n’allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer devant le général !

Masashi soupira. Il attrapa la main du jeune noble et la pressa gentiment. Le jeune mage sursauta, mais l’air sévère du général s’adoucit.

"Je ne suis pas mort, monseigneur. Je suis là," dit-il d’une voix douce.

"Masashi…" murmura Zin, luttant contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

"Arrêtez, vous allez me faire chialer…" soupira Oni, l’air blasée.

Zin avait presque oublié sa présence… Il retira sa main de celle de Masashi et se détourna pour s’essuyer discrètement les yeux. Oni fit le tour du lit et regarda le bras blessé de Masashi d’un air narquois.

"Dis, ça fait mal si j’appuie là ?" demanda-t-elle, appuyant sans ménagement sur les blessures du général.

"Aaaaahhh !! Mais t’es cinglée ?! Bien sûr que ça fait mal !!" hurla-t-il, se tenant le bras.

"O… Oni !! Tu es folle ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!" s’exclama Zin, choqué.

"J’ai le droit car je lui ai sauvé la vie et il ne m’a même pas remercié !" déclara-t-elle, l’air vexé. Masashi se massa le bras, une grimace de douleur sur les lèvres.

"C’est vrai…" soupira-t-il. "Ça me tue de dire ça à une pirate, mais… Merci…"

"Mais de rien, mon grand," répondit-elle, satisfaite. "C’est un plaisir de rendre service."

"Par contre, la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te coupe la tête ! C’est compris ?!"

"On verra !" dit-elle en riant.

"Masashi, pensez-vous être capable de supporter le voyage jusqu’au château ?" demanda Zin, inquiet. "Si vous avez besoin de plus de temps, je ne doute pas que la Comtesse Reno sera ravie de nous offrir l’hospitalité encore quelques jours."

"Je pense que ça ira, monseigneur. Pour être honnête, j’ai hâte que mademoiselle Wakeshima s’occupe de mon bras…"

Quelques heures plus tard, Zin, Masashi, Oni et leurs soldats étaient prêts à partir. La Comtesse avait mis un carrosse à disposition de Zin, afin que Masashi n’ait pas à chevaucher dans son état. Le jeune mage aussi en avait marre de chevaucher et était heureux de retrouver enfin le confort d’un carrosse. Quant à Oni, Akira lui avait prêté un de ses destriers. L’animal avait bien plus fière allure que l’affreuse bête de somme que Zin lui avait acheté.

Le jeune noble remercia chaleureusement la Comtesse Reno et dame Akira pour leur hospitalité et leur souhaita bon courage pour la reconstruction de Tsubaki. Oni faillit verser une larme en se séparant d’Akira, qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, et promit au couple de leur présenter son équipage un jour. Akira était enchantée à l’idée de boire du rhum et de chanter des chansons paillardes avec Sagara et le reste de l’équipage, mais Reno semblait nettement moins ravie.

Après avoir échangé les formules de politesse d’usage, le convoi se mit enfin en route, en direction du domaine de Zin.

 

* * *

 

 

(1) Re :NO : <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/reno_210.jpg>

(2) <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_2210.jpg>

<http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_3810.jpg>

(3) <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/oni_610.jpg> (Je ne pense pas qu’Akira ait également porté cette tenue, mais c’est bien le genre de chose qu’elle pourrait mettre alors osef !)

(4) <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/akira_10.jpg>


	12. Chapitre 12

Le convoi mit deux jours à retourner au château de Zin, voyager en carrosse étant plus long qu’à cheval. Pendant ces deux jours, Zin fut aux petits soins pour le général, faisant tout pour lui rendre le voyage moins pénible. Grâce aux soins prodigués au château de la Comtesse Reno, les blessures de Masashi ne s’étaient pas infectées, mais elles restaient incroyablement douloureuses.

Le jeune mage faisait ce qu’il pouvait pour atténuer la douleur grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais l’inconfort de la banquette, certes moelleuse mais beaucoup moins spacieuse qu’un lit, et les cahots de la route ne constituaient pas les meilleurs conditions pour la convalescence du général.

L’allure lente du convoi et l’absence de menace potentielle sur cette route calme permettait aux soldats de se détendre après les combats à Tsubaki. L’ambiance était relachée et ils chevauchaient sans organisation particulière. De toute façon, le général n’était pas en état de leur donner des ordres ou de les réprimander. Oni en profitait également pour faire marcher son nouveau cheval, bien plus majestueux que celui que Zin lui avait acheté, à côté des fenêtres du carrosse. Ainsi elle pouvait à loisir se moquer de Masashi, ce qui ne faisait rien pour accélérer sa guérison.

Le groupe s’arrêta pour passer la nuit à l’auberge dans laquelle ils avaient dormi avant d’aller à Tsubaki. Même s’il était pressé de retrouver son propre lit, Zin se réjouissait de dormir à nouveau dans cette auberge qui était relativement confortable et qui possédait un agréable charme pittoresque. Il recommanderait volontiers cette adresse à un guide touristique. Mais pour l’heure, il ne pensait qu’à soulager la douleur qu’endurait Masashi.

"Prenez donc la chambre où j’ai dormi à l’aller, général, c’est la plus confortable," proposa-t-il. "Ce sera mieux pour votre bras."

"Merci, monseigneur, mais je suis forcé de refuser," répondit Masashi. "Je ne saurais permettre que mon jeune maître sacrifie son confort par ma faute."

"Ne dites pas de bêtises, ce n’est que pour une nuit. Vous avez besoin d’un sommeil réparateur," répliqua le mage, balayant la complainte d’un geste de la main.

"Impossible monseigneur, le simple fait de vous savoir dans une situation moins confortable que la mienne m’empêcherait de fermer l’œil."

Zin soupira, agacé. Certes il était naturel que Masashi, en tant que subordonné, se soucie du confort du jeune noble, mais la situation appelait une exception.

"Masashi, votre bras…"

"La douleur est supportable," le coupa le général. "Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Demain, mademoiselle Wakeshima me guérira et tout rentrera dans l’ordre, il est donc inutile de vous sacrifier pour moi."

"Ah, mon petit Zin, si tu tiens tant à donner ta chambre à quelqu’un je veux bien la prendre moi !" s’exclama Oni. Zin leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas.

"Ne m’obligez pas à vous l’ordonner, général…" soupira-t-il.

"Sauf votre respect, monseigneur, je me verrais alors obligé de désobéir à cet ordre."

"Tout ça pour une chambre… Accepte espèce d’imbécile !" rouspéta la pirate. "Ce n’est pas tous les jours que les gens comme nous peuvent dormir dans un bon lit bien moelleux et assez grand pour se coucher dans le sens de la largeur ! En plus, les draps doivent être super doux et sans trous, le rêve !"

"Les gens comme nous ? Ne me met pas dans le même panier que toi…" répondit Masashi d’un ton froid. "De toute façon, je ne m’attend pas à ce qu’une pirate comprenne mon dévouement envers mon seigneur."

"Dans ce cas, vous n’avez qu’à y dormir ensemble dans cette chambre, et le problème est réglé !" s’exclama-t-elle fièrement.

"Qu… Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ! Ne dis pas de bêtises !" répliqua Zin en rougissant. Non pas que l’idée de dormir avec Masashi le repousse, au contraire.

"Ferme-la Oni, si tu ne veux pas dormir dans la grange !" s’exclama Masashi. Zin eut l’impression de discerner un léger rougissement sur les joues du général. L’impudence de la jeune pirate devait le choquer tout autant.

"Je pensais rendre service…" répondit-elle, haussant les épaules.

Finalement, malgré ses protestations, Zin se retrouva à dormir dans la même suite que la dernière fois, la plus confortable. Le pauvre Masashi devait souffrir, seul dans son lit, pensa-t-il. Il aurait peut-être dû faire comme le suggérait Oni et dormir avec lui. Ainsi il aurait pu le réconforter.

Pour commencer, il lui aurait massé le bras en lui appliquant des onguents anesthésiants. Ainsi il n’aurait pas à souffrir pendant la nuit. Puis il lui aurait massé le dos, le général devait en avoir besoin après tant de combats et de souffrance. Il pourrait même lui faire un massage spécial érotique ! Il sentit son cœur se pincer à l’idée de caresser le large dos du général, de laisser courir ses mains le long de ses muscles, traçant chaque cicatrice. Le dos de Masashi devait en être bardé, pensa-t-il. Il avait envie de les découvrir et d’apprendre l’histoire derrière chacune d’elles.

Masashi devait avoir eu une vie tellement exaltante, pensa Zin. Peut-être que c’était ce qui l’attirait tant. Masashi n’était pas à proprement parler un homme du peuple, il avait quelques origines bourgeoises, mais ce n’était tout de même pas un noble comme Kamijo. Zin gageais d'ailleurs que son frère n’avait aucune autre cicatrice que celles qu’il s’était infligées lui-même pendant ses jeux coquins avec ses amants… Mais Masashi n’était pas comme cela, c’était un homme d’action, de terrain. Il avait sans doute voyagé aux quatre coins de Xanadu et même plus loin. Il avait probablement vu les plus belles merveilles du monde. Il avait sans doute dû affronter les ennemis les plus terrifiants et était revenu victorieux, couvert de gloire. En fait, pensa Zin avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Masashi était comme ces héros de romans de chevalerie et d’amour courtois que lui lisait Hizaki quand il était petit. Majestueux, preux, brave mais humble et dévoué.

Il finit par s’endormir, rêvant d’amour courtois et de son beau général.

Le voyage du lendemain se passa sans encombre. A mesure que le convoi approchait de sa destination, Zin pouvait lire le soulagement sur le visage de Masashi, impatient de se faire enfin soigner. Zin aussi était content d’arriver bientôt au château. Au début il s’était senti bien seul dans ce grand château vide, mais après avoir libéré Celmisia et avoir été rejoint par Kanon, le luxueux édifice ressemblait enfin à un foyer. Il était sans cesse occupé par des nobles de passage et accueillait d’incroyables réceptions réunissant le gratin de Xanadu. Mais même s’il se sentait désormais chez lui dans son propre château, il ne pouvait nier que son frère lui manquait. Si seulement Kamijo pouvait abandonner ses désirs mégalomanes…

Hélas, cela ne semblait pas prêt d’arriver... D’après les derniers rapports de Yuki, Kamijo avait conclu un important pacte financier avec la reine Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, souveraine du royaume Jii-pope, ce qui le rapprochait un peu plus de son futur coup d’état. Zin soupira. Le bon côté de la chose était que ce pacte avait enfin mis un terme à la crise économique qui secouait le duché. Même si ce n’était pas du tout l’objectif de Kamijo, le peuple en retirait au moins un bénéfice…

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au château, Zin laissa les valets se charger des bagages et se dépêcha de traverser la cour en direction du grand escalier avec Masashi. Oni les suivait en observant le château d’un œil curieux.

"Eh ben dis donc, c’est plutôt cossu chez toi, mon petit Zin !" siffla-t-elle, admirative. "Je me demande combien de personnes on pourrait nourrir avec l’argent qui a servi à acheter ce château… Ca me fait toujours marrer de voir comment sont utilisés les impôts que les riches soutirent aux pauvres !"

Zin leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

"J’ai acheté ce château avec mon argent de poche, que j’ai gagné en chantant. L’impôt que je demande à mes sujets sert principalement à financer l’armée, et donc à débarrasser Xanadu des démons," répondit-il. "Tu as d’autres remarques pertinentes comme celle-ci ?"

"Humph… Je pourrais par exemple parler du fait que des bourgeois privilégiés sont payés une fortune pour pousser la chansonnette, pendant que les petites gens se ruinent la santé dans les champs pour pouvoir se payer un quignon de pain, mais je pense que tu as compris le fond de ma pensée," rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

"Tu exagères !" répliqua Zin. "Je crois que je fais quand même partie des seigneurs à l’écoute du peuple. N’est-ce pas pour cela que tu as décidé de m’apporter ton aide ? Va faire ton discours révolutionnaire dans le duché de Kamijo, mais ici ça ne marchera pas !"

Oni eut l'air sceptique quant à l'inefficacité d'un discours révolutionnaire dans le domaine de Zin mais n'ajouta rien et se contenta de les suivre en silence.

Kanon les attendait dans le hall d’entrée du château, affichant une mine réjouie.

"Bon retour, Zin, général !" s’exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Oni et elle eut une expression de surprise, avant de remarquer enfin la blessure de Masashi. "Général, vous êtes blessé ?!" s’écria-t-elle d’un air inquiet, accourant vers lui. "Que s’est-il passé ? Venez me montrer cela !"

Le petit groupe suivit la jeune guérisseuse jusqu’à un petit salon. Deux valets s'affairaient et s'inclinèrent en voyant leur seigneur entrer dans la pièce. Kanon fit signe à Masashi de s’asseoir dans un fauteuil.

"Nous avons été attaqué par Hora," répondit Masashi en enlevant tant bien que mal sa veste et sa chemise, grimaçant de douleur à cause du mouvement.

"Ho... Hora était là ?" demanda Kanon, une pointe de crainte dans la voix, alors qu’elle enlevait les bandages du bras de Masashi.

"Il est apparu pendant que je dissipais la malédiction," expliqua Zin. "Sans l’intervention du général, il m’aurait tué…"

"C’est affreux ! C’est un miracle que vous soyez en vie ! Général, une telle blessure aurait pu vous être fatale, je ne sais par quelle chance vous avez pu tenir jusqu’à aujourd’hui !"

"Le seigneur Zin a immédiatement usé de ses pouvoirs sur mes blessures," répondit Masashi.

"Je ne sais lancer que des sorts de soin mineur, mais j’ai au moins pu réduire la profondeur des plaies," expliqua Zin. "L’apothicaire de la Comtesse Reno a ensuite fait le nécessaire pour éviter toute infection."

"Je vois. Si seulement j’avais été là… J’aurais pu vous soigner en quelques instants…" soupira Kanon, examinant la blessure sous toutes les coutures. "Les pouvoirs de Hora sont tout de même terrifiants… C’est une chance qu’aucun organe vital n’ait été touché… Bien, je vais vous guérir immédiatement !"

Sur ces mots, elle marmonna quelques formules et ses mains s’illuminèrent d’une douce et chaude lumière. Elle entreprit de soigner le général, ses mains parcourant son bras en le massant légèrement afin que la magie pénètre au plus profond des lésions. Le soulagement était visible sur le visage du général, qui laissa échapper un soupir.

Zin eut un pincement au cœur. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir soigner Masashi lui-même… Il se surprit à éprouver un sentiment de jalousie à la vue des mains délicates de Kanon caressant doucement le bras musclé du général… Cela aurait dû être ses mains à lui ! Ce soupir de soulagement, cette expression de contentement sur les traits du général alors qu’il baissait sa garde et se montrait vulnérable pour un court moment, c’est vers lui qu’ils auraient dû être dirigés ! Personne d’autre ne devrait avoir le droit de voir Masashi comme cela !

Le jeune mage secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Ce n’était pas la peine d’être jaloux ! Premièrement, Kanon ne faisait que son travail, ce pour quoi elle avait rejoint le château. Et deuxièmement, le général ne lui appartenait pas ! Ce genre de pensées était tout à fait indigne d’un jeune homme de haute naissance tel que lui ! Il détourna les yeux afin de ne pas rougir de honte.

Malheureusement son malaise n’échappa pas à Oni, qui décida d’en rajouter une couche.

"Dis donc, c’est vachement sensuel la magie blanche en fait," déclara-t-elle d’un ton moqueur. "Tu as l’air de plutôt apprécier la situation, mon grand. Tu n’aurais pas fait exprès de te blesser juste pour passer entre les douces mains de la miss lolita ?"

"La ferme, saleté de pirate…" grogna Masashi. "Comme si j’avais fait exprès de me prendre une décharge…"

"Zin, tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi tu as amené la pirate Oni au château ? Si au moins elle était couverte de chaînes, j’aurais compris, mais là…" demanda Kanon, s’intéressant enfin à la nouvelle venue.

"Oh, tu me connais ?" s’exclama Oni avec un sourire. "Ca me rassure ! Figure-toi que ce gringalet de Zin n’avait jamais entendu parler de moi ! C’est dingue non ?"

"Ce gringalet… ? Zin, sais-tu au moins de qui il s’agit ? Cette criminelle est recherchée dans tout le pays !"

"Je sais !" répliqua le jeune mage, agacé. "Mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées pendant le voyage. Maintenant elle est de notre côté. Elle va rester au château et nous aider."

"Au… au château ? Mais… Il y a encore des seigneurs qui logent ici depuis la réception, avant ton départ. Que vont-ils penser si tu héberges une pirate ? Surtout qu’il parait qu’elle détrousse principalement les nobles…"

"C’est vrai qu’en temps normal je t’aurais déjà subtilisé ta bourse, tes bijoux et tes chaussures, mais il faut bien faire une exception de temps en temps…" répondit Oni, haussant les épaules. Elle n'était de toute façon pas sûre de pouvoir marcher avec des talons aussi hauts. Mais elle aurait sans doute pu en retirer un bon prix...

"Bien qu’elle soit parfaitement insupportable, je lui fais confiance pour se tenir à carreau," dit Zin. "Quand je t’aurais tout raconté, je pense que tu changeras également d’avis sur elle."

Le jeune mage entreprit alors que raconter à Kanon tout ce qu’il s’était passé depuis leur départ du château, à Masashi et lui. La jeune guérisseuse ne put retenir des exclamations de surprise quand Zin conta comment les pirates les avaient lâchement attaqué, puis comment Oni les avait sauvé d’une foule de villageois en colère, et enfin comment elle avait fait fuir Hora. Pendant le récit, Oni arborait un air fier et Zin devait lutter contre lui-même pour réussir à parler d’elle de manière aussi élogieuse. Cette satanée pirate devait ressentir cela comme une victoire...

"En plus, elle a reçu le soutien de la Comtesse Reno et de dame Akira," conclut Zin. "Surtout de dame Akira, dois-je préciser…"

"Eh oui, je suis peut-être une pirate mais j’ai le bras long !" se vanta Oni.

"Hum… Je ne peux pas douter de la véracité de ton récit, Zin, et si en plus la Comtesse approuve cette alliance, je n’ai rien à dire," concéda Kanon. "En revanche, en tant qu’intendante il est de mon devoir de te prévenir que cela risque d’être mal perçu par tes hôtes. Leur soutien est important, et s’ils voient une criminelle rôder dans les couloirs, ils risquent de ne pas apprécier…"

"Soyez tranquille, mademoiselle Wakeshima, Oni n’aura pas le temps de rôder !" lui assura Masashi. "Maintenant qu’elle est là, elle subira le même entrainement quotidien que tous mes soldats. En rentrant le soir elle sera bien trop fatiguée pour commettre un quelconque larcin. Je vais y veiller personnellement," ajouta-t-il, un rictus cruel sur les lèvres.

"Attend… Ne me dis pas que je vais être sous tes ordres ?" s’exclama Oni. "La bonne blague ! J’ai arrêté d’obéir aux ordres des militaires il y a des années, quand j’ai déserté !"

"Il faudra pourtant bien t’y faire, tu es ici chez moi, tu dois te plier aux règles," déclara Zin. "Général, je compte sur vous pour mater cette forte tête."

"A vos ordres, monseigneur."

"Bah tu peux toujours essayer," répliqua Oni, haussant les épaules. "Ce sera marrant de te faire tourner en bourrique devant tes propres soldats."

"Parfait, ça me donnera enfin une occasion de te passer au fil de l’épée !" rétorqua Masashi, relevant le défi.

"Cessez de vous agiter, général, j’ai presque fini !" le réprimanda la guérisseuse.

La blessure du général était désormais presque entièrement résorbée. Après une minute de plus, son bras était comme neuf. Aucune cicatrice ne permettait de savoir qu’il avait été blessé. Kanon n’usurpait décidément pas son titre de guérisseuse, pensa Zin. Il savait à quel point il était difficile de lancer des sorts de soin et se demandait combien d’années d’un entraînement intensif son amie avait-elle dû subir avant d’acquérir une telle maîtrise. La jeune femme ne manquait décidément pas de qualités, entre ses capacités de guérisseuse, son aisance relationnelle, sa parfaite connaissance de la haute société Xanadienne et ses talents de musicienne. Il se félicita mentalement de l’avoir prise à son service.

Le général fit quelques mouvements avec son bras afin de s’assurer que tout était rentré dans l’ordre, et remercia chaudement Kanon. Zin la remercia d’avoir pris soin du château et de ses hôtes en son absence, puis déclara qu’une réunion serait organisée le soir même afin de discuter de la suite des événements.

Masashi étant guéri, il reprit immédiatement ses fonctions de général et se rendit dans la cour assister à l’entraînement des soldats. Zin, quant à lui, fit visiter le château à Oni. C’était une véritable torture, car elle semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à tout critiquer. Zin la mena à la chambre qu’elle occuperait désormais, une chambre bien plus modeste que celles qu’il réservait à ses hôtes de marque, mais néanmoins très confortable. Oni se plaignit de l’absence de bouteilles de rhum et de la décoration qui manquait cruellement de trophées volés à des bourgeois.

Zin se retint de répondre à ses remarques. Il se doutait qu’au fond d’elle, si Oni était comme cela, c’est parce que l’océan, son navire et son équipage lui manquait. Mais elle finirait bien par s’habituer. Ceci dit, elle était tout à fait libre de repartir, maintenant qu’elle n’était plus sa prisonnière.

Il restait quelques heures avant la réunion. Le jeune mage avait des tonnes de travail à faire, mais il décida de se détendre un peu. Il aurait bien le temps d’examiner la plume qu’il avait récupéré à Tsubaki le lendemain. Il aurait également pu rencontrer les seigneurs qui logeaient actuellement au château, mais ces derniers pardonneraient sans doute ce manquement à l’étiquette alors qu’il venait de revenir de la guerre. Il demanda donc aux valets de lui préparer un bon bain chaud. Après un voyage long et éprouvant, il pouvait enfin décompresser ! La vapeur détendait agréablement ses muscles endoloris. Il alla ensuite se relaxer dans sa chambre avec un chocolat chaud et faillit s’endormir tant son lit était douillet et confortable. Comme cela lui avait manqué ! Il s’emmitoufla sous les draps, soupirant de plaisir au contact des draps de satin sur sa peau. Si seulement il le pouvait, il resterait ici pour toujours, dans le confort de son lit !

A bien y réfléchir, il le pouvait ! Il était assez riche pour n’avoir besoin de rien faire et rester au lit toute la journée. Ses valets lui apporteraient ses repas et il n’aurait pas à bouger. Mais hélas, les démons venaient contrecarrer ce plan parfait… Il fallait bien qu’il s’active et qu’il les combatte, puisque personne d’autre ne prenait la peine de le faire…

Si seulement Kisaki pouvait enfin ouvrir les yeux…

A l’heure prévue pour la réunion, Zin se rendit dans un large bureau où l’attendaient déjà Masashi et Kanon. Ils se levèrent en voyant leur seigneur arriver puis se rassirent après que ce dernier ait pris place derrière le lourd bureau de bois massif, incrusté de bois de rose et de nacre.

Oni n’arriva que dix minutes après, alors que Zin considérait sérieusement l’option de commencer la réunion sans elle.

"Ah, enfin !" s’exclama-t-il. "Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer !"

"Désolée, je me suis perdue… Il est trop grand ton château ! A quoi ça te sert d’avoir autant de place alors que tu es si petit et maigrichon ? Ca me dépasse…"

"Assis-toi et boucle-la…" soupira le général. Oni s’exécuta et s’avachit dans un fauteuil.

"Elle est toujours comme cela ?" demanda Kanon, déjà agacée par la nouvelle résidente du château.

"Depuis qu’on la connait, du moins…" dit Zin. "Mais d’après la Comtesse Reno, elle était déjà comme cela avant…"

"Viens-en aux faits !" s’exclama Oni. "Pourquoi tu nous convoques en réunion ? Je croyais qu’on allait juste se battre contre des démons."

"Justement, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous battre de la sorte," déclara le jeune mage. "Cette fois-ci, nous avons bien failli y rester… Si nous continuons comme cela, nous risquons de ne plus réussir à les vaincre."

"Mais naaaan !! J’ai une bague magique, je peux vaincre n’importe quel démon, il n’y a pas de soucis à se faire !" répliqua la pirate, arborant fièrement sa chevalière volée.

"Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je suis d’accord avec Oni," dit Masashi. "A chaque bataille, notre compréhension des pratiques de l’ennemi augmente, nous pouvons lutter de mieux en mieux. A Tsubaki nous étions en sous-effectif, mais votre armée a atteint une taille conséquente, monseigneur. En situation normale, nous n’avons pas trop de mal à lutter contre les démons."

"Les pouvoirs de Hora ne sont pas à prendre à la légère !" répondit Kanon. "Maintenant qu’il sait que nous avons un moyen de le blesser, il redoublera de prudence."

"Exactement. D’autant plus qu’un autre problème se dresse devant nous. J’en parlais avec la Comtesse l’autre jour, et elle m’a appris que certains conseillers de Kisaki voyaient d’un mauvais œil l’influence que nous avons auprès des nobles du royaume," expliqua Zin. "Nous outrepassons nos droits en intervenant hors de notre domaine, et vu que notre armée commence à être importante, certains proches du Roi craignent que nous ne fomentions un coup d’état…"

"Un coup d’état ! Mais sa Majesté ne croirait tout de même pas à ces histoires ?" demanda le général, incrédule.

"Alors ça, ce serait quand même sacrément ironique… Ce bon vieux Kisaki pense que c’est toi qui veut faire un coup d’état, alors qu’en fait c’est ton frangin qui prépare ça juste sous son nez depuis le début !" ricana Oni.

"Et que préconise-tu, Zin ?" demanda Kanon.

"Il faut faire cesser ces rumeurs ! De plus, nous avons besoin du soutien de Kisaki. Il faut qu’il prenne conscience de la situation et qu’il envoie enfin l’armée pour nous aider. Nous ne pourrons pas continuer à lutter sans son aide."

"Attend… Je vais peut-être dire une bêtise, mais… Pourquoi on ne fait pas un coup d’état pour de vrai ?" demanda la jeune pirate.

"C’est hors de question ! Mon but est de restaurer la paix à Xanadu, pas de déclencher une guerre civile ! Je n’ai aucune intention de trahir Kisaki !" protesta Zin.

"Pourtant rien ne nous en empêche. Kisaki est un bon à rien, franchement ça ne serait pas plus mal de le virer du pouvoir…"

"Eh ! Tu parles de sa Majesté le Roi, montre un peu de respect !" s’exclama le général, se levant de son siège afin de faire face à la criminelle.

"Je n’ai pas de respect à montrer à ce roi de pacotille ! Ce n’est pas pour rien que j’ai déserté son armée ! Zin, si tu veux faire un coup d’état, mon équipage te prêtera main forte ! Et à mon avis, tu trouveras beaucoup de soutiens parmi le bas peuple !"

"Mais je ne vais pas faire un coup d’état, enfin ! Ce n’est pas pour cela que j’ai acheté ce château et réuni une armée ! C’est ridicule, n’est-ce pas Kanon ?"

La jeune femme détourna le regard et ne répondit pas, gênée. Zin eut une expression de stupeur.

"Non Kanon, pas… pas toi aussi…" balbutia-t-il, choqué.

"Kisaki a abandonné Celmisia !" s’exclama Kanon, furieuse. "Il a refusé à plusieurs reprises de nous aider, nous abandonnant à notre sort ! Si tu décides de faire un coup d’état, je ne m’y opposerais pas !"

Zin soupira.

"Je comprends ton point de vue, mais ton ressentiment est mal placé. Kisaki a toujours été un bon souverain, à l’écoute de son peuple. Ce n’est que depuis récemment que mon frère le manipule et l’éloigne des problèmes du peuple… Si tu dois t’en prendre à quelqu’un, prend-t-en à mon frère." Il marqua une pause pour permettre à Kanon de répondre, mais cette dernière resta silencieuse, amère. Quand bien même le Roi était-il manipulé, elle ne pouvait pardonner sa trahison envers Celmisia. Des milliers de gens étaient morts !

"Je ne ferais donc pas de coup d’état," ajouta Zin. "Revenons à notre sujet initial."

"Et donc, que comptes-tu faire pour faire cesser ces rumeurs de coups d’état et faire entendre raison à sa _Majesté_  ?" demanda la jeune guérisseuse d’un ton sec qui tranchait avec le timbre enfantin de sa voix.

"Nous devons réunir un conseil extraordinaire au château de Kisaki et le convaincre de la nécessité de notre action," déclara-t-il.

"Mais, monseigneur, le Duc Kamijo serait forcément présent à un tel conseil," dit Masashi. "Ne craignez-vous pas que sa Majesté se range à son avis ?"

"Si, mais nous avons également des soutiens de poids," répondit-il. "La Comtesse Reno, par exemple. Le Marquis Jui est également de notre côté, et c’est un proche du Roi."

"Tu peux également compter sur le soutien de la famille Wakeshima," ajouta la jeune guérisseuse. "Que tu décides de trahir Kisaki ou de lui rester fidèle, je te suivrai..."

"Merci, Kanon," répondit Zin en s’inclinant légèrement. Le soutien de son amie était important pour lui. "Parmi les conseillers de Kisaki, il y a également le seigneur Riku qui est de notre côté. C’est lui que Kamijo voulait faire assassiner… Avec tout ceci, je pense qu’il y a une chance pour que Kisaki nous écoute."

"Dis donc, je vais peut-être dire une autre bêtise, mais… Notre but c’est bien d’arrêter les démons ?" demanda Oni.

"Monseigneur, sa présence était-elle vraiment nécessaire pour cette réunion ?" soupira le général, exaspéré.

"Où veux-tu en venir ?" demanda Zin, ignorant la remarque de Masashi.

"Ben ce type là, ce démon, celui que j’ai blessé. C’est Hora qu’il s’appelle, c’est ça ?"

"Oui."

"Vous le connaissez non ? Alors pourquoi vous n’allez pas l’attaquer directement plutôt que d’attendre que ce soit lui qui vous attaque ?"

"Mais tu es débile ou tu le fais exprès ?!" répliqua Masashi, abasourdi. "Si on savait où il était, on l’aurait déjà fait !"

"Nous ne l’avions affronté qu’une seule fois, à Celmisia, avant qu’il ne vous attaque à Tsubaki," expliqua Kanon.

"A moins que tu ne saches où habite Hora, ce n’est plus la peine d’interrompre la réunion pour des remarques inutiles…" soupira Zin. Oni ricana d'un air supérieur.

"Eh bien justement je pense que j’ai une info qui va t’intéresser, mon petit Zin," dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. "Traîner dans les tavernes, c’est vachement utile. On apprend plein de choses…"

"Comme par exemple où vivent les démons supérieurs ?" la coupa Masashi d’un air blasé.

"Tout juste mon grand ! Figure-toi qu’il y a un bruit qui court parmi les marins. Comme quoi une étrange forteresse hantée serait apparue dans la mer du Sud, au milieu de récifs acérés, sans cesse balayés par un vent à décorner les bœufs. Même que des hurlements s’en échappent en permanence, effrayant les marins qui osent s’en approcher et les forçant à rebrousser chemin. Et ceux qui continuent quand même se font capturer et torturer, et en fait c’est d’eux que proviennent les hurlements…"

"Pff… Encore une légende ridicule…" soupira le général.

"Cela m’a tout l’air de racontars pour effrayer les enfants…" dit Zin. Il s’attendait presque à entendre le général ajouter ‘comme les krakens’, mais il n’en fit rien. Oni reprit son récit.

"Détrompez-vous ! C’est loin d’être une légende ! Qui dit forteresse dit trésor, alors en bonne capitaine pirate je me devais d’aller jeter un œil. Et effectivement, il y avait bien une nouvelle forteresse dans la mer, là où il n’y en avait pas avant ! Crois moi, j’ai sillonné les mers de long en large, je t’assure qu’il n’y avait jamais eu de forteresse à cet endroit auparavant ! J’ai amené mon navire aussi près que possible mais pas trop pour ne pas me faire repérer, sinon à l’heure actuelle c’est mon équipage qui hurlerait nuit et jour sous la torture… Cette forteresse existe bel et bien, et elle est peuplée de démons ! Fais-moi confiance, si Hora se cache quelque part, c’est là-bas !"

"Tu… Tu as vu cette forteresse de tes propres yeux ?" balbutia Zin, perplexe.

"Balivernes…" maugréa Masashi. "Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre avec ces sornettes… Monseigneur, quels sont vos ordres à propos du conseil extraordinaire ?"

"Ce ne sont pas des sornettes ! C’est la stricte vérité, et si tu ne me crois pas on peut régler ça par un duel !"

"Viens, je t’attends !" répliqua le général, portant la main à son sabre.

"Calmez-vous !" les stoppa Zin, secoué par la nouvelle. Il avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. "Si cela est vrai, alors nous pourrions définitivement éradiquer les démons en un seul assaut…"

"Une forteresse pleine de démons ! C’est insensé, Zin !" s’exclama Kanon. "Nous n’allons tout de même pas nous jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup ! C’est beaucoup trop dangereux…"

"Mais si nous tuons Hora tout sera terminé, penses-y ! Si nous y allons et que nous le tuons, plutôt que d’attendre la prochaine occasion de le rencontrer, nous sauverons des milliers de vies !"

"Cela ne peut pas être vrai de toute façon !" protesta Masashi. "Une forteresse démoniaque ? On en aurait forcément entendu parler…"

"Elle est loin des routes commerciales, il faut vraiment la chercher pour la trouver…" expliqua Oni. "Les gens qui l’ont trouvé par hasard, c’est parce que le vent les avait fait dévier de leur trajectoire. Et puis vu que la nouvelle s’est d’abord répandue dans les tavernes, parmi les marins, les autorités ont dû prendre ça pour des divagations de matelots bourrés…"

"Toi aussi tu avais dû forcer sur le rhum quand tu as cru voir cette forteresse…" reprit le général. "A moins que ça ne soit un pur et simple mensonge…"

"Bah va voir si tu ne me crois pas ! Zin, sérieux, est-ce que j’ai une tête à raconter des âneries ?"

"Je… J’ai besoin d’en être sûr… Je vais demander à Yuki de se rendre sur place et de me faire un rapport. Nous aviserons ensuite."

Sur ces mots, la réunion prit fin. Zin se rendit immédiatement dans son cabinet de travail afin d’écrire un message à l’attention du maître-espion. Si Oni disait vrai, alors il n’y avait pas un instant à perdre.

La réponse de Yuki arriva rapidement, compte tenu des distances, mais Zin avait tout de même eut le temps de s’impatienter. Il tournait en rond, incapable de se concentrer sur l’étude des plumes maudites, incapable de s’intéresser aux conversations de ses hôtes. Lorsque, deux semaines après, il reçut enfin le billet tant attendu, il l’ouvrit d’une main fébrile et s’empressa de le lire.

La forteresse existait ! Le maître-espion le confirmait, le doute n’était alors pas permis ! Zin dû relire le message par deux fois pour s’en assurer, son cœur battant la chamade. Yuki avait enquêté dans tous les débits de boisson de la côte et s’était ensuite rendu à l’endroit indiqué de la supposée forteresse. Il l’avait vu de ses propres yeux. Il avait entendu les cris d’agonie qui s’en échappait ! Selon les informations qu’il avait récoltées, l’apparition de la forteresse correspondait avec le début des attaques de démons, ce qui ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence !

Zin dû relire le message une nouvelle fois, tant il était bouleversé. Une forteresse démoniaque en plein Xanadu, apparue subitement au même moment que le début des attaques de démons… Hora s’y trouvait forcément ! Il avait du mal à le croire. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre fin au règne de la terreur que subissait le peuple. Il allait pouvoir venger les hommes, femmes et enfants tombés sous les coups des démons. Il allait enfin pouvoir tuer Hora et mettre un terme à tout cela ! C’était trop beau pour être vrai. En un seul assaut, tout serait réglé !

Et quand bien même Hora ne se trouverait pas dans cette forteresse, la réduire à néant serait une grande victoire sur les démons ! Cela suffirait probablement à stopper les invasions, au moins pour un long moment.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Zin et Kanon envoyèrent des messages à tous leurs alliés, sollicitant l’envoi de tous les soldats disponibles dans les plus brefs délais, ainsi que la mise à disposition d’une partie de leurs flottes. La plupart des seigneurs contactés répondirent à leur appel. Même la Comtesse Reno envoya quelques soldats, malgré le fait que Tsubaki soit encore en ruine.

Masashi se chargea de réceptionner et de coordonner le flot de soldats arrivant. Le château en était rempli et ne pouvait pas tous les accueillir. Un camp avait été monté à l’extérieur afin d’héberger le surplus de soldats. Malgré cela, Zin se demandait s’ils seraient assez nombreux. Il avait envoyé un ultime message à Kisaki, le suppliant de mobiliser l’armée royale, mais il n’avait évidemment pas reçu de réponse…

Il fallait planifier l’assaut. Une armada avait été réunie. Des milliers de soldats étaient sur le pied de guerre. Chaque seigneur présent au château dirigerait un contingent. Le général Masashi se chargerait de coordonner l’attaque, mais une fois à l’intérieur il accompagnerait Zin afin d’affronter directement Hora. Kanon et Oni devait venir avec eux, ainsi qu’une troupe d’élite composée des meilleurs soldats de l’armée de Zin, en particulier ceux qui étaient encore vivants depuis sa première conjuration.

Possédant une amulette permettant de blesser Hora, Oni était bien sûr une pièce maîtresse du plan. Mais Hora serait préparé à la combattre. La capitaine pirate devrait se tenir à l’écart du démon et laisser Zin l’affaiblir suffisamment avant de porter le coup fatal.

Les préparatifs durèrent presque un mois. Quand tout fut prêt, Zin décréta qu’ils se mettraient en route le lendemain.

Pourtant, le soir de la veille du départ, le jeune seigneur se sentit prit d’une profonde mélancolie. Il était évident que la forteresse démoniaque serait extrêmement bien protégée. L’attaquer ne serait pas chose aisée. Des centaines de soldats, peut-être des milliers mourraient... Peut-être… Peut-être qu’il allait lui-même mourir…

Il arpenta les couloirs du château. Son propre château. Alors qu'il marchait, il laissa ses mains courir le long des murs. Il toucha ces pierres, qu’il ne reverrait peut-être jamais, et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Avait-il si peur de la mort ?

Pourtant, il n’avait pas le choix. Il fallait attaquer cette forteresse. Il fallait mettre un terme aux attaques de démons, une fois pour toute. L’avenir de Xanadu en dépendait. Il était résolu. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son estomac de se nouer sous l’effet de la peur.

Il se rendit dans un grand salon et alluma quelques bougies. Puis il s’approcha de la fenêtre, d’où il avait une vue imprenable sur son domaine. Le ciel était dégagé, la douce lumière de la lune éclairant le paysage. Il n’y avait pas de vent. Il ne faisait pas froid. Tout était calme, comme si la nature leur accordait une dernière nuit de répit avant l’enfer.

Zin observa son domaine avec une pointe de fierté mais également de chagrin. Cette petite ville, dans la vallée au pied du château, avait été construite par ses sujets. Au départ ce n’était qu’un village, abritant les quelques réfugiés qui l’avait rejoint, mais en à peine quelques mois elle était devenue une petite ville animée où il faisait bon vivre. Les terres autour du château étaient restées en jachère pendant des années mais étaient désormais cultivées, grâce à lui. Cet immense château, menaçant de tomber en ruine faute d’entretien, avait été réhabilité grâce à lui. Il en avait fait un élégant palais digne des plus grands seigneurs. Il en avait fait un quartier général de la résistance de Xanadu face aux démons. C’était ici que tous les seigneurs désireux de défendre le Royaume se retrouvaient.

Zin était fier de ce qu’il avait accompli. Il était un puissant mage, capable de rivaliser avec les puissances démoniaques. Il avait organisé la défense du Royaume alors que le Roi lui-même en était incapable. Il était un symbole pour le peuple. S’il devait mourir contre Hora, il mourrait en héros. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il retenir ses larmes ?

Il se demanda ce qu’il serait devenu s’il n’avait pas quitté le château de Kamijo pour combattre les démons. S’il avait suivi les conseils de son frère et qu’il s’était tenu éloigné de la politique. A l’heure actuelle, il serait probablement encore au château de Kamijo, à vivre une existence paisible et facile, ne se souciant même pas des invasions des démons. Ses seules préoccupations seraient ses études magiques et la préparation de son prochain récital. A la place des rapports du maître-espion et des messages le prévenant d’attaques de démons, il ne recevrait que des lettres d’amours de ses soupirants et de ses fans. Ou peut-être même que le soir, au lieu de s’endormir comme une masse après des heures de travail, le corps endolori et l’esprit embrumé, il se serait endormit paisiblement dans les bras d’un riche seigneur...

Si seulement il avait pu ne pas voir les souffrances du peuple. Si seulement il avait pu choisir de les ignorer et de se complaire dans le bonheur d’être né chez les riches... Mais ce n’était pas dans sa nature. Il n’était pas insensible comme son frère. Au lieu de vivre une existence tranquille, il avait choisi de couper les ponts avec Kamijo, sa seule famille, et de risquer sa vie jour après jour…

Malgré cela, il avait toujours eu une certaine confiance en lui. Une certaine arrogance qui l’empêchait de craindre la mort. Il avait confiance en ses capacités de mage et, même s’il avait toujours une appréhension avant une conjuration, il n’hésitait pas à se lancer dans la bataille. Mais c’était différent cette fois ci. Hora était un adversaire effrayant. Par deux fois il avait risqué la mort face à lui. C’était un miracle qu’ils aient survécu à la dernière attaque du démon. Cette fois ci ils allaient sûrement mourir… Hora était préparé, et en plus ils combattraient dans une forteresse pleine de démons et débordant d’énergie maléfique…

Il aurait dû rester avec Kamijo. Il aurait dû l’écouter et rester bien sagement dans son ombre. Au lieu de cela il allait mourir, sans même pouvoir se réconcilier avec son frère. Peut-être… Peut-être qu’il devrait lui envoyer une lettre… Il lui annoncerait son décès inévitable et lui demanderait pardon. Kamijo avait toujours été bon avec lui, l’élevant depuis le décès de leurs parents. Il ne le verrait plus jamais. Il ne verrait plus jamais Hizaki, Kaya et Teru non plus.

"Monseigneur ?" l’appela une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

"M… Masashi, vous m’avez fait peur…" soupira-t-il. "Que faites-vous là ?"

"Oh, veuillez m'excuser monseigneur. Je viens de finir les derniers préparatifs avec les soldats, j’allais me coucher mais j’ai vu de la lumière," expliqua-t-il, s’approchant du jeune mage. "Mon... Monseigneur ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?" s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers lui, remarquant les larmes sur les joues du jeune mage.

"R… Rien... Ce n’est rien…" répondit Zin en rougissant, gêné d'avoir été surpris en train de pleurer. Le général lui attrapa doucement la main et le fit s'asseoir sur le sofa le plus proche. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda d'un oeil inquiet.

"Que se passe-t-il, monseigneur ? Qui a osé vous faire pleurer ? C'est Oni, c'est ça ?" Il étouffa un juron. "Cette fois je vais vraiment la tuer..."

"N... Non, elle n'a rien fait. Enfin, rien de plus que d'habitude," expliqua Zin. Il sortit un mouchoir d’une de ses manches et se tamponna les yeux. "Je suis juste un peu... triste à l'idée que je ne reverrais peut-être plus jamais ce château..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Bien sûr que vous reverrez ce château ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser dire des choses pareilles !" répliqua Masashi.

"Mais, général, n'avez-vous pas peur de la mort ?" demanda-t-il, l'air angoissé.

Masashi ne répondit pas et sembla réfléchir un moment.

"Bien sûr que j’en ai peur," dit-il finalement. "Mais je suis un soldat. Je sais que je peux mourir d’un jour à l’autre… Certaines causes valent que l’on meure pour elles."

"Moi, je ne veux pas mourir…" répliqua Zin, un craquement dans la voix.

Le général semblait troublé. Il hésita, ne sachant comment réagir face à son jeune maître en pleurs. Zin était trop jeune pour connaître l’horreur de la guerre... Malgré ses pouvoirs, il était comme un flocon de neige. Magnifique, mais délicat et fragile... Sa place n'était pas sur un champ de bataille. Sa main se ressera autour de celle du jeune mage.

"Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir, monseigneur," dit-il gravement. "Je vous protégerais de ma vie s’il le faut, vous le savez."

"Mais je ne veux pas non plus que vous mourriez !" s’exclama le jeune noble, des larmes dans les yeux. Masashi soupira et esquissa un sourire en coin.

"Est-ce un ordre, monseigneur ?"

"Absolument ! Je vous défends de mourir !"

"Dans ce cas je ne mourrais pas non plus," assura-t-il. "De toute façon, Hora n’a aucune chance face à nous."

"J’aimerais pouvoir vous croire…" répondit Zin, baissant les yeux. Masashi lui releva la tête, doucement mais fermement, l’obligeant à le regarder dans l'oeil. Le regard du général était à la fois sérieux et peiné.

"Croyez au moins ceci, monseigneur," dit-il d'une voix douce. "Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir. Je vous le jure. Alors cessez de vous tourmenter et séchez vos larmes."

Il posa sa main sur la joue du jeune mage et essuya une larme. Zin se sentit rougir. Masashi était si gentil avec lui. Etait-il simplement inquiet pour son seigneur ? Non, il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela... Son regard semblait à la fois triste et tendre. La douce chaleur de la main du général sur sa joue était tellement rassurante, réconfortante... Comment pouvait-il résister ? Soudain, il sentit dans son ventre que c'était le moment.

"M... Masashi..." murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux pour retenir de nouvelles larmes.

Le jeune noble sentit ses joues s'empourprer, son cœur battant la chamade. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de déclarer sa flamme à autrui. D’ordinaire, c’était lui qui se faisait courtiser, pas l’inverse. Vu son rang et son statut de barde célèbre, de nombreux seigneurs étaient prêts à tout pour le séduire. Une fois, deux de ses prétendants avaient même jouté en l’honneur de ses beaux yeux. Mais même s’il se laissait parfois séduire, il n’avait jamais été aussi troublé qu’avec Masashi. Il n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin de faire le premier pas. Il n’avait de toute manière plus rien à perdre...

Les yeux fermés, il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles du général. Mais ce dernier le retint.

"Mon... Monseigneur, arrêtez... Je ne suis qu'un simple soldat, je ne mérite pas..."

"Je me fiche de cela..." le coupa Zin, sa voix triste. "Je... Je vous aime, Masashi... Ne gâchez pas tout..."

Cette déclaration sembla décontenencer Masashi. Il hésita, son regard rivé sur son jeune maître. Zin soutint son regard, tentant d'avoir l'air résolu malgré la larme qui coulait le long d'une de ses joues. Masashi ne savait quoi faire, partagé entre sa loyauté envers son seigneur et l'attirance qu'il ressentait à son égard. Finalement, il soupira et esquissa un sourire en coin. Il plaça sa main sous le menton du jeune mage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Après un instant de surprise, Zin ferma les yeux. Les lèvres du général étaient encore plus douces que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Plus chaudes aussi. Elles étaient brûlantes contre ses lèvres gelées. Son cœur battait si fort qu’il allait probablement exploser. Il… Il était en train d’embrasser Masashi ? Ce devait être un rêve...

Le général sépara leurs lèvres et posa son front contre celui de Zin, les yeux toujours fermés. Son souffle chaud lui faisait tourner la tête. Il avait envie de l’embrasser encore et encore. Masashi soupira, mais Zin pouvait sentir qu’il s’agissait d’un soupir de soulagement. Il remarqua que ses sourcils étaient légèrement moins froncés que d'habitude. Son air soucieux s'était évanoui et un léger sourire éclairait son visage.

"En vérité je vous aime aussi, monseigneur..." dit-il d'une voix douce.

Zin sentit les papillons s’agiter dans son ventre, ces simples mots le submergeant d’émotions. Malgré son aspect strict et sévère, Masashi était tendre et romantique, cela le touchait… Pourtant, quelque chose le gênait.

"A… Arrêtez de m’appeler ainsi," murmura-t-il. "Appelez-moi Zin… Juste Zin…"

Masashi sembla hésiter, mais il acquiesça.

"D'accord, Zin..." murmura-t-il, avant de capturer à nouveau les lèvres du jeune mage dans un second baiser.

Masashi passa une main dans son dos, l’amenant plus près. Une douce sensation de chaleur l’enveloppait, alors qu’il passait ses bras autour du cou du général, continuant de l’embrasser lentement, tendrement. C’était ce qu’il avait toujours voulu. Ce dont il avait rêvé depuis que Masashi l’avait rejoint, après avoir quitté le château de son frère.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et encore, et à nouveau. Zin ne voulait jamais se séparer de ces lèvres si douces et si chaudes, dont le goût lui faisait tourner la tête. Il ne put réprimer un sourire, et sentit les lèvres du général en faire de même contre les siennes. Masashi l'aimait. Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était la réalité ! Qui pouvait bien se soucier de Hora désormais ? A cet instant, il n’avait plus aucun souci. Le monde extérieur n’existait plus. Il n’y avait plus qu’eux deux.

Masashi resserra son étreinte et le baiser se fut plus intense, plus passionné, leurs langues s'entrelaçant. Zin se sentit fondre comme un glaçon entre les bras de son beau général. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, mais insensibles au monde extérieur. Il n'y avait plus que Masashi, ses bras, son odeur, le goût de ses lèvres, de sa langue... Il sentait sa peau s’enflammer à l’endroit où les mains de Masashi le carressaient. C’était une douce chaleur, enivrante, ensorcelante. Il se laissa envahir par cette sensation. Il ne voulait plus jamais en sortir. Il voulait rester dans les bras de Masashi éternellement. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans l'univers.

Masashi n’était pas homme à faire les choses à moitié, et Zin n’avait certainement pas envie de s’arrêter. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autres que les lèvres de Masashi, et se laissa aller dans le feu de l'action. Ses mains parcouraient le torse musclé du général, le caressant, déboutonnant lentement sa chemise, tandis que les mains de Masashi descendaient dangereusement vers le bas de son dos. Soudain, le général le fit basculer en arrière, alongé sur le sofa.

"Ah... Ma... Masashi..." s'exclama Zin, surpris.

Masashi ne répondit pas et entreprit d'embrasser le cou du jeune mage. Le contact des lèvres chaudes du général sur sa peau glacée le fit gémir de plaisir. Cela n'échappa pas à Masashi, et Zin sentit ses lèvres former un sourire, alors qu'elles continuaient d'embrasser et de mordiller sa peau.

Avec un gémissement, Zin rejeta la tête en arrière afin d'offrir plus de peau et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Masashi. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'un homme ne l'avait pas touché ainsi ? Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme, c'était Masashi. L'homme dont il avait été secrètement amoureux depuis des mois. L'homme dont un simple regard, un simple sourire le faisait fondre. Il se sentit perdre peu à peu tout sens commun et glisser vers un monde de sensations et de plaisir.

"Ma... Masashi..." balbutia-t-il.

"Chuuut..." murmura Masashi, ses lèvres capturant à nouveau celles de Zin afin de le faire taire. Le jeune mage s'abandonna une fois de plus dans le baiser, savourant l'exquise sensation. La chaleur du corps du général au dessus de lui l'enveloppait tout entier alors qu'il carressait son dos musclé. Masashi lui carressait la cuisse, remontant lentement vers ses fesses, le faisant tressaillir. Zin sentit son coeur se serrer. Il avait envie de s'offrir totalement à son beau général. N’était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ? Ses fantasmes devenaient enfin réalité. Mais ils n’allaient tout de même pas faire cela ici, sur un simple sofa ? Ce serait très inconfortable… Même dans le feu de l’action, Zin restait un noble.

"A... Arrêtez, Masashi..." dit-il, tentant de repousser le général.

"Non..." répondit-il, continuant de l'embrasser avec passion. Zin avait tellement envie de se laisser faire, de s'abandoner entre les bras de Masashi, mais il le repoussa une seconde fois, plus fermement.

"Masashi, a... arrêtez... Quelqu'un pourrait entrer dans la pièce..." dit-il.

"Voulez-vous que je ferme la porte, monsei... Zin ?" demanda Masashi entre deux baisers. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'interrompre.

"Non... Venez !"

Le jeune mage se releva, l'esprit encore embrumé par leur étreinte, et tendit la main au général, un sourire suggestif sur les lèvres. Ce dernier s'en empara et Zin le guida jusqu'à sa chambre, où ils profitèrent de leur dernière nuit avant le départ.


	13. Chapitre 13

Zin se réveilla alors qu'on lui secouait doucement l'épaule.

"Monsei... Zin, réveillez-vous..."

"Hmmm..." grogna-t-il, émergeant tant bien que mal du sommeil.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? D'habitude, il était réveillé par la délicieuse odeur de brioches et de viennoiseries. Pourquoi ce valet le secouait-il si violement ?

"Arrêtez..." marmona-t-il d'une voix endormie, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était bien dans son lit, au chaud. Bien plus au chaud que d'habitude, d'ailleurs... Et, chose étrange, son oreiller se soulevait et s'abaissait comme s'il était capable de respirer...

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois, ébloui par la faible lumière qui pénétrait à travers les épais rideaux. Il leva des yeux fatigués vers ce valet qui se permettait de l'agresser sauvagement au lieu de lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un valet !

"Ma... Masashi ?" marmona-t-il, l'esprit encore dans le vague. Il réalisa enfin que si son oreiller semblait respirer, c'était parce qu'il avait dormi sur le torse de Masashi ! C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait eu si chaud, puisqu'il était dans les bras du général. La soirée de la veille lui revint peu à peu en mémoire.

"Enfin réveillé ? Vous êtes une vraie marmotte," répondit le général d'une voix amusée.

Zin esquissa un sourire et reposa sa tête contre Masashi. Son torse était si chaud. Il ne put empêcher ses paupières de se refermer. Un peu de sommeil supplémentaire ne lui ferait pas de mal.

"Ne vous rendormez pas !" s'exclama Masashi. "N'oubliez pas que nous devons partir sans tarder !"

Le jeune mage soupira. Comment Masashi voulait-il qu'il se lève alors que la situation était aussi confortable ? Ce serait un crime de ne pas en profiter, au moins encore une heure ou deux.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda-t-il, la voix encore endormie. "Pourquoi les valets ne sont pas là ?"

"Il est l'heure de se lever, une longue route nous attend. Quant aux valets, il y en a un qui est venu tout à l'heure mais en me voyant il s'est excusé et est reparti..."

"Ah bon... Et mon petit déjeuner alors ?" bougonna-t-il. "Je ne vais quand même pas le faire moi-même..."

"Je vais les faire appeler," déclara Masashi. Avec précaution, il poussa Zin sur le côté afin de pouvoir se lever.

"Hmmm... !" grogna le jeune mage, déçu. Il aurait voulu rester dans les bras de Masashi encore un peu, ou alors pour toujours.

Alors que le général se levait, Zin réalisa avec horreur qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus comme des vers ! Il se redressa brusquement dans le lit, tirant les couvertures pour cacher sa nudité et rougissant de la tête aux pieds. Cela n'échappa pas à Masashi, qui esquissa un sourire en coin.

Zin l'observa se lever, son coeur se serrant. Le général était vraiment agréable à regarder, pensa-t-il. Il était grand, très grand pour un Xanadien. Ses épaules étaient larges et ses bras forts, conséquence directe de son mode de vie militaire. Comme Zin l'avait deviné, son dos, et le reste de son corps, était recouvert de cicatrices se croisant et s'entrelaçant. Mais cela ne le rendait pas moins beaux aux yeux du jeune mage. Et ces fesses, musclées et scupturales... Zin se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, ne voulant pas avoir l'air trop indiscret.

Masashi remit son pantalon, alla écarter les rideaux afin d'y voir un peu plus clair, et passa la tête par la porte de la chambre à la recherche d'un valet. Pendant ce temps, Zin eut tout le loisir de s'inquiéter de sa propre nudité. Il ressera les draps contre lui, embarrassé. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit derrière, il n'y avait plus spécialement de raison d'être gêné, mais dévoiler son corps à la lumière du jour était une autre histoire. En plus, ses cheveux devaient être un vrai désastre ! Et son maquillage ! Il avait pleuré la veille, son maquillage avait probablement coulé ! C'était une catastrophe ! Quand Masashi se retourna enfin vers lui, après avoir dit à un valet d'apporter le petit déjeuner, le jeune mage sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"Pou... Pouvez-vous me passer mes vêtements, s'il vous plait," bégaya-t-il. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'habiller lui-même, mais puisque la présence du général semblait faire fuir les valets il n'allait pas avoir le choix...

"Lesquels ?"

"Peu importe, fouillez dans la penderie..."

Pendant que le général lui cherchait de quoi s'habiller, Zin tenta tant bien que mal de remettre ses cheveux en ordre tout en essayant de garder les draps contre lui, ce qui n'était pas facile.

"Ca, ça ira ?" s'exclama Masashi, sortant un cintre de l'armoire.

Il s'agissait d'une adorable petite robe rose pâle à motifs, ornée de dentelles et de froufrous. Autour du cintre était également accroché un noeud assorti pour les cheveux. Zin faillit s'étouffer en la voyant.

"M... Mais non ! Pas ça !!" s'écria-t-il, croyant mourir de honte. "Rangez cela immédiatement !"

"Vraiment ? Dommage, je suis sûr que cela vous irait très bien... (1)" répondit Masashi d'un air déçu, replaçant la robe dans la penderie.

"Ne dites pas de bêtise ! Ce... C'est Hizaki qui m'avait obligé à porter cela une fois, mais il est hors de question que je la remette !"

"Ca alors ?" demanda le général, choisissant une seconde tenue.

Il s'agissait cette fois d'une légère chemise en lin et d'un pantalon blanc, agrémenté d'une large ceinture marron couvrant les hanches et d'une courte veste marron clair sur laquelle était cousu un écusson représentant deux ailes croisées. (2)

"Ne soyez pas ridicule !" protesta le jeune mage. "Je ne sais même pas ce que cela fait ici !"

Il poussa un profond soupir. Dans sa hâte de quitter le château de son frère, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux vêtements qu'il emportait. Résultat, la plupart des tenues qu'il aimait étaient encore chez Kamijo alors qu'il avait emporté tout un tas de tenues inutiles...

"C'est vous qui m'avez dit peu importe..." répliqua Masashi.

"Mais c'est vous qui choisissez les pires tenues... J'en ai pourtant suffisemment ! Enfin, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'un soldat soit incapable de choisir convenablement des vêtements..." soupira-t-il. "Re... retournez-vous. Je vais choisir moi même."

Le général s'exécuta, mais Zin prit tout de même soin de bien se recouvrir avec les couvertures avant de se lever. Il choisit finalement une simple tenue noire, composée d'une élégante chemise de satin, d'un pantalon assorti et d'une veste noire finement rayée de blanc et au col doublé de veritable fourrure de renard noir. La tenue était agrémentée d'une fine écharpe noire et blanche et de délicat gants en dentelle (3).

Pendant qu'il s'habillait, Masashi en faisait de même, revêtant son uniforme. Une fois habillé, Zin se sentit plus que soulagé. Il n'eut plus qu'à s'installer à sa coiffeuse, à remettre un peu d'ordre à ses cheveux et à retoucher son maquillage.

A peine avait-il fini qu'un valet vint apporter le petit déjeuner tant attendu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil curieux au général, s'inclina profondément puis se retira. Zin soupira. Une fois qu'ils auraient quitté le château, cela allait certainement jaser parmi les serviteurs... Mais le jeune mage n'en avait cure. Ce qui lui importait à ce moment précis était le chariot chargé de victuailles qui venait d'être apporté. Le délicieux parfum du chocolat chaud lui ouvrit l'appétit. Il avait hâte de goûter à tous ces petits gâteaux divers et variés.

"Maintenant que vous avez votre petit déjeuner, je vais vous laissez, monsei... Zin..." déclara Masashi.

"Vous ne restez pas manger avec moi ?" demanda Zin d'une voix triste. Ce n'était pourtant pas tous les jours que le général devait voir une telle montagne de nourriture...

"Non, il reste beaucoup de choses à faire avant le départ. Et puis, je dois aller dire au revoir à Pisuke," expliqua-t-il.

"Oh, évidemment..." dit le jeune mage. Masashi n'allait tout de même pas partir à la guerre sans aller faire des mamours à son grassouillet de chat (4). "Je suis convaincu que les serviteurs s'occuperont bien de lui pendant notre absence."

"Je l'espère. Bien, j'y vais. Je vous attendrait dans la cour, avec l'armée."

"Attendez !" s'exclama Zin, se précipitant vers lui. Il leva vers lui son visage le plus mignon possible et le regarda dans les yeux, plein d'espoir. "Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?"

Masashi esquissa un sourire et prit le jeune mage dans ses bras, avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Je suis rassuré," dit le général, regardant Zin d'un air tendre. "Vous semblez moins triste qu'hier soir."

"Ah... Eh bien, oui... sans doute..." bafouilla-t-il, rougissant. Il détourna les yeux. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il était évident que les événements qui venaient de se produire entre eux l'avaient réconforté. Pour autant, il avait toujours aussi peur d'affronter Hora...

Masashi laissa Zin se préparer et alla dire au revoir à son chat. Quand il fut prêt, Zin lança un dernier regard circulaire à sa chambre, et son cœur se serra une fois de plus. Il ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais cette chambre...

Avec tristesse, il arpenta les couloirs du château jusqu'au grand escalier qui descendait vers la cour. Il prit une profonde respiration et franchit la porte, l'air solennel.

Dehors l'attendait Masashi, déjà jugé sur son destrier. Il était accompagné d'Oni, qui avait revêtu son uniforme complet de capitaine pirate. Kanon était sûrement déjà dans le carrosse qui devait les transporter jusqu'à la mer.

Derrière le général, la cour était remplie de soldats en ordre de bataille. Zin fut impressionné en observant la gigantesque armée qu'il avait assemblé, composée de ses propres soldats ainsi que d'hommes et de femmes envoyés par ses alliés. Il y avait là plusieurs dizaines de fiers chevaliers, des seigneurs et des vassaux liges envoyés par les alliés du jeune mage, ainsi que leurs écuyers et sergents à cheval. L'ost était composé de milliers de soldats, à pied ou à cheval, ainsi que de quelques archers. Mais il n'était pas question de former un siège ! Contrairement à des humains, les démons ne se rendraient pas à cause du manque de nourriture à l'intérieur de la forteresse. La seule solution était de briser très rapidement les défenses de la forteresse afin d'affronter Hora le plus tôt possible. Ainsi, de nombreux mages de guerre avaient été réquisitionnés par les alliés de Zin. Ces mages n'étaient pas du tout formés aux techniques de conjuration de malédiction, mais ils feraient parfaitement l'affaire en tant que sapeurs, afin de détruire les murs de la forteresse et ouvrir des brèches pour les soldats. De plus, de nombreuses machines de guerre seraient déployées. Des catapultes, balistes et onagres permettraient de détruire rapidement la forteresse démoniaque. Des béliers permettraient d'en défoncer les portes, permettant à la cavalerie et aux soldats à pied de pénétrer dans l'enceinte et de combattre les démons.

Cela ne serait pas facile. Pendant qu'ils déploieraient les armes de siège, les démons ne se contenteraient probablement pas d'attendre sagement. La résistance promettait d'être acharnée, d'autant plus qu'aux pierres et flèches qui pleuvraient sur l'armée de Zin s'ajouteraient probablement des défenses magiques terrifiantes.

Zin contempla son ost. Nombres de ces valeureux soldats ne reviendraient pas. Ils s'apprêtaient à donner leur vie pour la liberté de Xanadu. Chacun de ces hommes et de ces femmes était un héros ! Le jeune mage inspira profondément, l'air résolu. Il ne pouvait plus se laisser aller à la tristesse et à la mélancolie, pas plus qu'à la peur. Désormais il était à la tête de cette armée ! Il les accompagnerait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la gloire, ou la mort.

Le voyage jusqu'à la mer dura dix jours. La progression était lente, car l'armée était nombreuse et les soldats à pied devaient marcher toute la journée avec leur lourd équipement. Zin et Kanon étaient bien entendu à l'intérieur du carrosse, mais rester assis toute la journée était ennuyant à force. Pendant ces dix jours, Zin eut tout le loisir de s'inquiéter. Attaquer de front une forteresse pleine de démons, cela ressemblait à un plan suicidaire ! Mais c'était la seule solution. Infiltrer discrètement la forteresse était inconcevable, elle était sûrement équipée de dispositifs de surveillance magiques, et de toute façon ils ne savaient pas dans quelle partie de la forteresse se trouverait Hora. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Si Zin s'écoutait, il s'enfuirait immédiatement et retournerait en pleurant chez Kamijo. Mais il était résolu à mettre un terme aux exactions de Hora. Cela n'avait que trop duré ! Il devait se montrer fort, pour ces hommes et ces femmes qui le suivaient fidèlement. Il n'avait pas le droit de douter ou de céder à la faiblesse. Il devait aussi se montrer fort devant Kanon. La jeune femme semblait bien plus effrayée que lui. Elle n'était pas une guerrière, et Hora la terrorisait. Pour autant, elle savait qu'il était de son devoir d'accompagner Zin. Il aurait besoin de ses pouvoirs. Les autres soldats aussi auraient besoin d'elle, quand la bataille ferait rage. Tous les jours elle passait quelques heures à méditer, afin de maintenir ses pouvoirs à un niveau optimal en prévision de la bataille. Zin l'avait d'ailleurs imité dans ce rituel. Kanon et lui étaient également convaincus que cela l'aiderait à résister aux effets de la magie noire, qui seraient bien plus puissants dans cette forteresse que dans toutes les villes qu'ils avaient sauvé, même Celmisia.

Le soir, l'armée s'arrêtait pour la nuit. Quand cela était possible ils s'arrêtaient près d'une ville, mais le plus souvent ils devaient monter un campement dans un champ. Tous les soirs après un repas frugal, Zin et son état major, composé de Masashi, Kanon, Oni, et les quelques seigneurs qui les accompagnaient, se retrouvaient pour discuter de stratégie. Quand ils ne se trouvaient pas à proximité d'une ville, ils étaient ensuite obligés de dormir sous des tentes, au grand désarroi de Zin.

Le soir du dixième jour, ils atteignirent finalement la mer. Ils passèrent une dernière nuit sur la terre ferme dans une ville portuaire. Malgré les consignes strictes, beaucoup de soldats allèrent s'amuser dans les tavernes de la ville. Zin et Masashi n'eurent pas le cœur de les punir, sachant que pour beaucoup d'entre eux, cette nuit en ville serait la dernière...

L'armada les attendait au port. Une flotte entière avait été constituée, composée d'une vingtaine de navires de guerre. Au petit matin, l'armée embarqua. Un navire se démarquait des autres de part sa plus petite taille. Il était plus discret et maniable. C'était à bord de celui-ci que Zin et son état major embarquèrent.

"Et voici mon navire, le Ganglion !" déclara Oni alors qu'elle posait à nouveau le pied sur son bâtiment. En la voyant arriver, Ebi, Vivi et les autres pirates se mirent au garde à vous.

"Cap'taiiiiiiine !!" s'écria Sagara, accourant depuis la barre et sautant au cou d'Oni.

"Mademoiselle Sagara ! Vivi, Ebi ! Vous m'avez manqué !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Vous aussi vous nous avez manqué, Cap'taine ! J'ai été obligée de noyer mon chagrin dans le rhum !"

"Hahaha je peux sentir ça ! Si tu savais comme ton odeur est rafraîchissante ! Au château de cette demie-portion de Zin, on ne buvait que des alcools de femmelette..." dit-elle. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de Sagara et prit une profonde inspiration, appréciant les relents de rhum bon marché émanant de la jeune seconde. "Hum... ma bonne Sagara, tu sens tellement bon... J'ai presque envie de te croquer..."

"Ahaha vous alors Cap'taine, vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi ! Vous ne préférez pas plutôt qu'on ouvre une bonne bouteille ensemble ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, enfin si tu n'as pas vidé la réserve !" s'exclama Oni, l'air réprobateur.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas ! En tant que vice-cap'taine j'ai pris l'initiative d'attaquer une distillerie. La cale est remplie à ras bord de rhum !"

"Parfait !" déclara la capitaine pirate, son visage s'éclairant.

Derrière elles, Zin toussota afin de leur rappeler la présence du groupe. Oni se tourna vers eux et arbora un air fier.

"Bienvenue à bord du Ganglion !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Mon navire rien qu'à moi, il est beau hein ? Ca t'en bouche un coin mon petit Zin, pas vrai ?"

"Ce qui m'en boucherait un coin, ce serait que tu arrêtes de m'appeler 'mon petit Zin'..." répondit-il, blasé.

"J'espère que cette lopette de magicien et son animal de compagnie vous ont bien traité, Cap'taine," dit Sagara, fixant Zin et Masashi d'un air hostile. Elle ne pouvait pas leur pardonner d'avoir capturé leur capitaine, même si cette dernière était consentante.

"Eh ! Un peu de respect quand tu parles du seigneur Zin !" s'écria Masashi, menaçant. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être traité d'animal de compagnie, mais il ne tolérait pas que l'on insulte son jeune maître.

"Laissez, Masashi, ça ne fait rien... Elle est probablement ivre..." soupira Zin.

"Mais non, je suis pas bourrée ! Eh, Cap'taine, c'est qui cette grande perche ?" demanda Sagara, regardant Kanon d'un air curieux.

"Hein ? Oh, c'est juste une autre bourgeoise. Mais elle est guérisseuse, et ça c'est classe quand même," expliqua Oni.

Sagara s'approcha de Kanon, l'observant de la tête aux pieds.

"Ehh, t'es plutôt mignonne pour une grande perche... Ça te dirait de venir faire un tour dans ma cabine ce soir ?"

"Certainement pas !" s'exclama Kanon. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa manche et le plaqua sous son nez, incommodée par l'odeur de la jeune seconde.

"Allez, fais pas ta sainte nitouche ! Ou alors donne moi au moins ce collier, il a l'air de valoir cher !" dit-elle, touchant le pendentif autour du cou de la jeune noble. Le général lui attrapa le bras et la repoussa en arrière.

"Laisse la tranquille, satanée pirate !" grogna-t-il.

"Eh oh, me touche pas toi !"

"C'est inadmissible, Oni !" déclara Kanon. "N'es-tu pas capable de faire respecter l'ordre à bord de ton navire ?"

"Oulah ! Tu vas te calmer direct ma grande !" répondit la capitaine. "Tu es ici à bord du Ganglion, ce qui veut dire que c'est moi la patronne ! Et la règle numéro 1, c'est que les pirates ont le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent !"

"Stop !" s'écria Zin, agacé. "Cessez de vous disputer ! Nous sommes ici pour une mission précise, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Quant à toi Oni, tu es peut-être la capitaine de ce bâtiment mais je suis toujours le chef de cette expédition, que cela te plaise ou non. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, on va peut-être pouvoir partir ?"

"Humpf... Tu as raison..." concéda Oni, croisant les bras d'un air vexé. "Mademoiselle Sagara, transmet ce message à l'équipage. Désormais tout le monde doit obéir à Zin, sauf si cela contredit mes propres ordres, bien évidemment."

"Hein ? Obéir à madame la Reine des neiges ? Vous avez perdu l'esprit Cap'taine ! C'est sans doute le manque de rhum !" s'exclama la jeune seconde, choquée.

"Eh ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la Reine des neiges ?!" répliqua Zin, mais Sagara l'ignora royalement.

"C'est un ordre," reprit Oni, bien qu'elle ait également l'impression d'être en manque de rhum.

"Bon, je ferais passer le message..." acquiesça la jeune seconde à contrecœur.

Pendant que Zin transmettait aux autres vaisseaux l'ordre de se mettre en route, Oni s'éloignait avec Sagara vers la barre, tout en lui racontant qu'elle avait avait hâte de lui faire rencontrer Akira.

Une fois à la barre, Oni hurla ses ordres, qui furent reprit en chœur par Sagara qui les hurlait encore plus fort.

"Larguez les amarres ! Bordez les écoutes ! Hissez la grand-voile!"

L'équipage s'affaira de tous les côtés. De grandes voiles noires furent déployées, preuve concrète du goût d'Oni pour la frime. Au sommet du grand mat fut hissé un pavillon noir orné de têtes de mort. Zin avait pourtant expressément demandé à ce que le pavillon pirate ne soit pas hissé, mais Oni n'en faisait encore une fois qu'à sa tête...

Peu à peu, la flotte se mit en route pour la forteresse démoniaque, guidée par le Ganglion.

Le voyage devait durer un jour et une nuit, ce qui permettait aux soldats de se reposer un peu après la longue marche de dix jours à travers le Royaume, et de reprendre des forces avant l'assaut. Zin en revanche doutait qu'il puisse se reposer, son mal de mer l'ayant repris dès qu'il eut posé le pied sur le Ganglion.

Kanon avait remarqué son malaise, mais il refusa de se faire soigner, arguant qu'elle devait conserver sa magie pour la bataille. Finalement, elle profita d'un moment d’inattentivement pour lui jeter un sort de soin par surprise. Dans un premier temps il fut contrarié, mais il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher avec son amie alors qu'ils allaient peut-être bientôt mourir.

A bord, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. La tension était palpable. Les soldats sentaient que leur dernière heure allait bientôt arriver et la peur les faisait paniquer. Dans ce genre de situation, l'attente était presque pire que les combats en eux-mêmes. L'appréhension et la peur leur rongeaient l'estomac, alors qu'ils avançaient lentement mais sûrement vers leur destin. Beaucoup d'entre eux mourraient, ils le savaient. C'était folie d'attaquer de front une forteresse remplie de démons sanguinaires !

Seuls les pirates de l'équipage d'Oni semblaient de bonne humeur. Ils étaient joyeux que leur capitaine soit revenue, et ne prendraient de toute façon pas part aux combats. Seule Oni devait accompagner Zin, pendant que Sagara et les autres garderaient le navire.

Le premier jour, Masashi et Oni durent calmer quelques rixes survenues entre les soldats et les pirates. Ces derniers essayaient de remonter le moral des pauvres militaires en les défiants aux dés ou aux cartes, mais le véritable but était en fait de les dépouiller de leurs dernières pièces avant qu'ils ne meurent. Oni avait pour principe de ne voler que les riches, mais elle ne pouvait surveiller constamment son équipage.

A mesure que la journée passait, les esprits s'échauffaient, les soldats devenant de plus en plus stressés. Le repas du soir fut frugal. Chacun alla ensuite se coucher, mais peu réussirent à dormir. Oni avait fait preuve d'une gracieuse générosité en mettant deux cabines à disposition de Zin et de Kanon. Zin fut rejoint dans la sienne par Masashi, après que ce dernier eut fini son quart. Zin eut du mal à s'endormir, mais il tomba finalement de sommeil dans les bras du général, le serrant aussi fort que possible afin de faire taire la panique qui grandissait en lui.

Le deuxième jour, aucune bagarre n'éclata. Personne sur le navire n'osait faire le moindre bruit. Ils étaient enfin assez proche de la forteresse démoniaque pour entendre les cris d'agonie qui s'en échappaient.

Cela avait commencé très tôt le matin, encore pendant la nuit, d'abord par un lointain bruissement indéfinissable. Mais à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, les cris devinrent de plus en plus audibles. Ces hurlements de peur et de douleur glaçaient le sang. Il s'agissait de voix humaines, cela ne faisait aucun doute ! Quelle sorte de torture pouvait bien endurer ces pauvres bougres pour hurler comme cela ? Les cris ne s'arrêtaient jamais ! Une pléthore d'êtres humains devaient être torturés nuit et jour pour produire ces cris, leurs ignobles bourreaux prenant soin de ne pas les tuer et de les faire souffrir le plus possible.

Ces hurlements incessants les rendaient fous ! Certains soldats s'étaient agenouillés et priaient les dieux de leur épargner ce sort funeste. La mort serait préférable ! Même les pirates semblaient perturbés et avaient cessé de détrousser les soldats.

Zin s'était réfugié dans sa cabine avec Kanon. Les deux jeunes nobles se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant et se bouchant les oreilles. Malgré cela il était impossible de ne pas entendre les hurlements perçants, qui leur vrillaient les tympans et s'insinuaient au plus profond de leur âme.

Quel démence l'avait possédé pour qu'il décide d'attaquer cette forteresse ? C'était de la folie ! Ils courraient droit au massacre !

En milieu de matinée, Masashi entra dans la cabine. Lui aussi semblait plus agité que d'ordinaire, mais il faisait de son mieux pour résister aux cris. La chaîne de commandement devait rester opérationnelle.

"Monseigneur, mademoiselle Wakeshima, vous devriez vous préparer. La forteresse est en vue," dit-il simplement, avant de retourner sur le pont.

Lentement, Zin sécha ses larmes et se releva. Ces cris inhumains, distordus par la douleur, lui retournaient l'estomac mais il devait se préparer.

"Kanon, ça va aller ?" lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle essuya ses yeux et acquiesça. Zin remarqua que les mains de la jeune guérisseuse tremblaient, mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. Après tout, ses propres mains tremblaient aussi.

Kanon retourna dans sa cabine se préparer. Pendant ce temps, Zin revêtit son costume de mage. Ses gestes étaient lents et solennels alors qu'il s'habillait. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il portait ce costume. Mais s'il devait mourir en combattant Hora, ce ne pouvait être autrement que dans ce magnifique costume, d'un blanc étincelant et brodé de fils d'or. Oui, il mourrait en se battant. Il était un puissant mage. S'il devait mourir, il emporterait Hora avec lui dans la tombe !

Il passa sa cape autour de ses épaules, la fixant sous ses épaulettes. Puis il plaça dans ses cheveux blonds un serre-tête ouvragé, sertie d'une pierre précieuse, afin qu'ils ne tombent pas dans ses yeux en plein milieu de la bataille. Cela complétait d'ailleurs parfaitement sa tenue (5). Il voulait être beau au cas où Masashi ou un autre survivant ramènerait son cadavre au château de Kamijo. Il voulait que le monde sache qu'il n'était pas mort en se cachant, mais qu'il s'était battu comme un héros.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'empoigner fermement son bâton de mage. Au contact de sa main, quelques cristaux de glace se formèrent autour de l'artefact magique. Il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière.

Avant de monter sur le pont, il alla chercher Kanon dans sa cabine. La jeune noble était prête. Elle avait revêtu une tenue d'infirmière, afin qu'au plus fort de la bataille les soldats blessés puissent la repérer immédiatement et venir se faire soigner. Ainsi, elle était vêtue d'une robe d'un blanc pur et d'une coiffe de la même couleur (6). Elle ne pleurait plus et affichait désormais un air déterminé. Zin lui offrit sa main et ils remontèrent sur le pont.

Les soldats se tournèrent vers le jeune mage dès son arrivée sur le pont. Leurs regards étaient effrayés. Il devait se montrer digne. Il ne pouvait pas craquer devant eux.

Il se tourna vers la forteresse. La vision était telle que l'avaient décrite Oni et Yuki. Une immense citadelle se dressait derrière d'imposantes murailles de pierres noires, au milieu de pitons rocheux acérés. La forteresse était battue par d'énormes vagues qui venaient se briser avec fracas sur les récifs. Un vent violent s'était levé, faisant claquer voiles et cordages. Les hurlements de douleur étaient plus puissants que jamais, témoins du calvaire qu'endurait les pauvres captifs... Zin sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Voila donc le lieu dans lequel il allait mourir...

"Monseigneur, vous devriez faire un discours aux soldats," dit Masashi, arrachant le jeune mage à sa contemplation morbide. Zin observa ces hommes et ces femmes dont le regard était rivé sur lui. Derrière la barre, Oni le regardait également avec appréhension.

"Il n'y a pas de discours à faire," déclara-t-il, la voix tremblant. "Nous allons tous mourir."

Et voilà, si quelques soldats avaient encore le courage de se battre, il venait de réduire à néant leurs espoirs... Bravo, seigneur Zin ! Il aurait voulu se mettre une gifle, mais cela n'aurait pas arrangé les choses...

Autour de lui, tout le monde était silencieux. Les soldats étaient parfaitement conscient de leur mort imminente. C'était en connaissance de cause qu'ils avaient acceptés d'accompagner Zin. Chacun de ces hommes et de ces femmes souhaitait libérer Xanadu des démons, même s'ils devaient sacrifier leurs vies pour cela.

Un soldat commença à murmurer un psaume à la déesse de la miséricorde, serrant fermement contre lui un pendentif, probablement un souvenir de la vie qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter. D'autres soldats reprirent en chœur sa prière, et bientôt tout le navire récitait le psaume, recommandant leurs âmes au ciel. Zin lui-même murmurait la prière, les yeux rivés vers la forteresse démoniaque.

Quand la prière fut finie, le silence regagna le navire, uniquement brisé par les hurlements provenant de la forteresse. Tous regardèrent Zin, l'air résolu, attendant ses ordres. Le jeune mage se tourna vers Masashi.

"Général ! Faisons taire ces cris !" s'exclama-t-il, déterminé.

"A vos ordres, monseigneur !"

Masashi transmit l'ordre d'attaquer aux autres navires, qui s'approchèrent de la forteresse en se mettant en formation d'attaque. Les navires équipés de balistes et de catapultes se plaçaient en première ligne, afin de faire pleuvoir leurs projectiles sur la forteresse tout en protégeant les autres navires. Le Ganglion restait en arrière, caché. Zin et Oni étant les deux seules personnes capables de combattre Hora, il ne fallait pas qu'ils meurent avant d'entrer dans la forteresse.

Au signal du général, les navires tirèrent une première salve de pierres et de projectiles enflammés, détruisant des morceaux de la muraille. L'attaque soudaine fit s'interrompre les hurlements, et un silence de mort régna sur la mer.

Cependant, la réponse des démons ne se fit pas attendre. Alors que les navires lançaient une deuxième salve de pierres, les vents qui balayaient les alentours de la forteresse devinrent plus puissants, et se changèrent en véritable tempête ! L'air se chargea de braises et de cendres, tournoyant au gré du vent, enflammant les voiles des navires, brûlant les soldats qu'elles touchaient.

"Gyaaah !! Mon bateau !!" s'écria Oni, horrifiée à la vue de la grand-voile s'enflammant. "Vite, affalez les voiles !! Éteignez les feu ! Faites quelque chose !!"

Les pirates s'exécutèrent tant bien que mal, tout en essayant de se protéger contre les braises.

"Continuez à tirer ! Envoyez la première vague !" ordonna Zin, s'agrippant au cabestan pour ne pas tomber.

Le général relaya ces ordres aux autres navires. Les catapultes continuaient à tirer malgré la visibilité déclinante, mais la visée était rendue aléatoire par la puissance des vents. Des chaloupes furent larguées afin de débarquer la première vague de soldats vers la forteresse. Certaines chavirèrent, envoyant leurs occupants se noyer dans l'eau glacée sans pouvoir rien faire.

A terre, les premiers soldats furent accueillis par une pluie de flèches et de boules de feu. C'était une véritable hécatombe ! Les soldats essayaient de progresser tant bien que mal en portant des béliers ou des chats (7) afin de permettre aux sapeurs d'avancer, mais chaque mètre parcouru avait son lot de morts.

Ils tentèrent tant bien que mal d'installer les catapultes et onagres, tombant comme des mouches sous le feu ennemi. Quelques chats furent mis en place, à grand frais de vies humaines, permettant aux sapeurs de s'approcher des murailles afin de lancer des sorts de destruction. Mais les démons faisaient bien sûr tout pour empêcher leurs murailles d'êtres percées, et plusieurs chats furent détruits, et leurs occupants exterminés.

A bord des navires, la pluie de braises faisait d'énormes dégâts. Des incendies s'étaient déclarés un peu partout. Des soldats mourraient, frappés par les braises incandescentes. Malgré le vent, l'air commençait à devenir toxique, les empêchant de respirer correctement. Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème. La tempête était tellement violente que les navires étaient ballottés sur la mer déchaînées, menaçant de se percuter ou de faire passer par dessus bord leurs équipages.

"Arghh !"

"On va chavirer !"

"Au secours !" s'écria un soldat avant de passer par dessus bord.

"Continuez à attaquer ! Je vais faire cesser cette tempête !" cria Zin, essayant de couvrir le tumulte ambiant.

"Zin, arrêtez !" répliqua Masashi, s'agrippant lui aussi au cabestan pour ne pas tomber. "Vous devez conserver votre magie !"

"Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Si ça continue, cette tempête va se changer en nuée ardente et tous nous tuer !"

"Mon bateau, mon beau bateau !!" hurlait Oni, les larmes aux yeux.

Zin ne savait pas s'il serait capable d'affronter cette tempête. Ses pouvoirs agissaient sur le climat, mais cette tempête était tout sauf naturelle ! Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer, malgré le vacarme autour de lui. Cette tempête était d'origine démoniaque. Il pouvait sentir les effluves de magies se répandre dans les airs. Il devait en trouver l'épicentre et l'annuler !

Il était très difficile de se concentrer au milieu de la tempête. De tout les côtés, les soldats criaient, blessés par les braises ou emportés par les vents. Zin était également touché par les braises, mais il était tellement concentré sur sa magie que ces dernières gelaient avant de pouvoir lui faire du mal. Au loin, il pouvait entendre des explosions alors que les sapeurs tentaient de détruire les murailles avec leurs pouvoirs et que les onagres commençaient à tirer.

Soudain, des cris perçants retentirent autour de lui.

"Bon sang, que se passe-t-il encore !" s'exclama-t-il, énervé d'être dérangé pendant sa concentration.

"Mon... Monseigneur ! Les démons !" bégaya un soldat, pointant du doigt vers le ciel.

A travers les braises et les cendres, des démons ailés fondaient sur les navires depuis les airs. Un groupe de démons piqua vers le Ganglion, toutes griffes dehors, et entreprit de faucher ses occupants.

"Ahhh !!"

"Que... Qu'est-ce que... ?!!"

"Noooon !!"

"Au sec... Arghh !"

"Attention, Zin !" s'écria Masashi, le poussant afin d'éviter un démon. Le jeune mage s'écrasa au sol, le souffle coupé, pendant que le général engageait le corps à corps contre l'ennemi.

"Nooooon !! Mon navire !! Allez-vous-en saleté de démons !!" hurlait Oni, brandissant sa rapière et se jetant dans la bataille.

"Cap'taine, faites gaffe !" s'exclama Sagara, la rejoignant et dégainant son arme.

Kanon s'était également plongée dans la bataille, tentant d'esquiver les attaques des démons et de soigner les soldats blessés.

Zin se releva en s'aidant du cabestan et de son bâton, reprenant son souffle. Une attaque de démons sur le navire ?! Comme si la tempête de braises ne suffisait pas !

"Il faut continuer ! Masashi, protégez-moi ! Je dois calmer la tempête !"

"A vos ordres !"

Le général trancha la tête de son adversaire et se plaça devant Zin, combattant de nouveaux démons.

Le cœur de Zin battait la chamade et la peur lui serrait le ventre, mais il avait confiance en Masashi. Le général ne laisserait pas un seul démon franchir ses défenses et l'attaquer, il en était convaincu. Aussi ferma-t-il a nouveau les yeux et se concentra-t-il sur la tempête.

Autour de lui se formait des cristaux de glace à mesure qu'il cherchait les effluves de magie noire, refroidissant l'air rendu étouffant par les braises et les incendies. Il serrait fermement son bâton, qui lui permettait de mieux ressentir et identifier les motifs formés par l'énergie impie. Il réussit à capter un filament de magie noire et à en remonter l'énergie spirituelle jusqu'à divers embranchements. Il pouvait sentir qu'il approchait de l'épicentre. Il remonta les embranchements ainsi, démêlant le réseau de magie. Une fois qu'il arriva à la source, il ne la lâcha pas !

S'agrippant au cabestan d'une main, il leva son bâton avec l'autre main et commença à réciter des formules. Ça fonctionnait ! Peu à peu, la tempête perdit en intensité. Les vents se calmèrent, et la mer devint moins agitée. En revanche, les braises qui volaient dans les airs retombèrent, causant de nouveaux dégâts sur les navires.

"Ziiiin !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !!" hurla Oni, s'arrachant les cheveux à la vue de toutes ces nouvelles braises qui déclenchaient des incendies sur son navire. "Mon bateau ! Mon joli bateau ! Assassins !!"

"Zin, tu n'as rien ?!" s'écria Kanon d'une voix inquiète, accourant vers lui.

"N.. Non, c'est bon ! Occupe toi des blessés !" répondit-il, se remettant de l'effort magique qu'il avait dû fournir.

Il observa rapidement les alentours. La tempête avait fait de lourds dégâts. Ballottés par les flots déchaînés, un navire en avait éperonné un autre, le brisant en deux. Le navire était en train de sombrer. Impuissants, des dizaines de ses occupants avaient dû mourir noyés. Maintenant que la tempête était finie, les survivants tentaient de rejoindre la forteresse sur des chaloupes, mais les démons continuaient à défendre les murailles à coup de flèches et de boules de feu. D'autres navires avaient les mats brisés, ou étaient en proie à de terribles incendies.

Même si la tempête s'était calmée, la bataille faisait toujours rage contre les démons ailés. Devant Zin, Masashi se battait avec acharnement contre plusieurs adversaires. Autour d'eux, les soldats en faisaient de même, se battant, blessant leurs ennemis, mourant. Zin ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés pendant que Masashi se battait à sa place. Il rejoignit le général, brandissant son bâton et lançant des sorts de tous côtés. Quelques démons furent gelés sur place, s'écrasant sur le navire ou dans la mer.

"Zin, il faut lancer l'assaut !" s'écria le général, plantant son sabre dans la poitrine d'un démon. Il mourut sur le coup et Masashi le dégagea de la lame à coup de pied avant de s'attaquer à un autre démon.

"Pas maintenant ! La muraille n'est pas tombée !" répondit le jeune mage, frappant un assaillant avec l'extrémité de son bâton avant d'en geler un autre.

Tout autour d'eux, des soldats mouraient, sauvagement tués par les démons ailés. Le pont du navire était recouvert de sang et de cadavres. Des blessés rampaient au sol, gémissant de douleur, se faisant achever sans merci. D'autres, plus chanceux, étaient soignés par Kanon avant de retourner au combat. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas tous les soigner. Elle était seule, et les blessés étaient trop nombreux. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner les plus gravement blessés à leur sort et de se concentrer sur ceux qui pourraient rapidement retourner se battre.

Oni et ses pirates se battaient avec férocité. Ce n'était pas seulement leurs vies qu'ils protégeaient, mais également leur navire et leur art de vivre. Le Ganglion était leur foyer, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser se faire détruire par les démons ! Oni faisait preuve d'une grande adresse à l'épée, prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas usurpé son titre de capitaine. Zin se rappelait encore comment elle s'était battue seule contre trois adversaires, lors de leur première rencontre, réussissant à esquiver les attaques et à désarmer ses opposants sans les blesser. La capitaine pirate se battait avec la fureur d'une mère protégeant son enfant, sauf que cet enfant était fait de bois et jaugeait 700 tonneaux.

Masashi n'était pas en reste, les corps des démons s’amoncelant à ses pieds. Le général était une force de la nature, et son sabre était couvert de sang. Chaque coup qu'il portait était fatal.

Zin aussi se battait, mais il s'arrangeait pour ne pas utiliser trop de magie. Plutôt que de congeler les démons, il tentait de viser leurs ailes, les faisant ainsi s'écraser. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas combattre, mais il devait conserver son énergie pour faire face à des démons bien plus puissants.

Soudain, une gigantesque explosion retentit près de la forteresse, faisant s'envoler des blocs de pierre jusque dans la mer. Les sapeurs avaient enfin réussi à créer une brèche !

"C'est le moment !" s'écria le général, repoussant un démon.

"Oni ! Amène nous le plus près possible !" ordonna Zin, cherchant la pirate des yeux.

"Et s'il te plaît, c'est en option !? Tous les mêmes ces aristos..." pesta-t-elle, assénant un coup d'estoc à un assaillant. "Mademoiselle Sagara, avec moi !"

Oni cria quelques ordres à l'attention de ses pirates, et chacun s'affaira à déployer les voiles utiles à la manœuvre tout en essayant de ne pas mourir. La capitaine et sa seconde se frayèrent un chemin vers la barre, tranchant les démons qu'elles croisaient. Oni prit la barre pendant que Sagara la protégeait. De nombreux pirates furent la cible des démons alors qu'ils travaillaient, mourant sans pouvoir se défendre.

Finalement, Oni put faire avancer le Ganglion plus près de la forteresse. Les autres navires étaient déjà en train de décharger leurs occupants sur des chaloupes, malgré les démons qui continuaient de les harceler.

"Vite, tous aux chaloupes !" s'écria Zin.

Les soldats se dépêchèrent d'obéir, embarquant à bord des chaloupes tout en se protégeant des démons.

"Mademoiselle Sagara ! Dès qu'on sera parti, allez-vous-en ! Protège le navire !" ordonna Oni, la voix inquiète.

"Oui, Cap'taine ! Je vais sauver le rhum !" acquiesça Sagara, courant vers la barre.

Une fois pleine, les chaloupes furent descendue dans la mer. Les soldats commencèrent à ramer en direction de la forteresse, mais les démons les attaquaient toujours. Des soldats furent attrapés et jetés à la mer, où ils se noyèrent à cause de son lourd équipement.

"Souquez ferme, matelots !" s'époumonait Oni, imposant un rythme à l'embarcation.

"Baissez-vous !" cria Zin. Il brandit son bâton au dessus des têtes des soldats et envoya une pluie de grêle sur les démons, pour les repousser. Ce n'était qu'une mesure temporaire, mais cela leur permettrait d'atteindre la terre ferme sans chavirer.

Derrière eux, le Ganglion amorçait son demi-tour.

 

* * *

 

(1) Cosplay de Hizaki : <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_7510.jpg>

(2) Cosplay d'Eren : <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_6710.jpg>

(3) <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_4310.jpg> Ok c'est pas la tenue la plus adaptée à une fanfic médiévale fantastique, mais je les ai déjà toute épuisée... C'est pas la pire non plus, et puis on a qu'à dire que les couturiers de Xanadu sont imaginatifs et avant-gardistes et osef d'abord, je fais ce que je veux !

(4) <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/pisuke10.jpg>

(5) <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_3110.jpg> Ok, j'ai déjà mis une photo de ce costume dans le premier chapitre, mais il est tellement beau avec *-*

(6) <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/kanon_10.jpg>

(7) <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/chat_110.png> Un chat c'est le machin tout en bas, qui permet aux sapeurs d'approcher des murailles sans se prendre trop de flèches dans la tronche.

 

* * *

 

Nom : Pisuke

Classe : Chat

Fonction : Manger les restes des repas. Faire craquer le parquet sous son poids.

Personnalité : Glouton, paresseux

Il aime : Les repas luxueux, dormir, les gratouilles sur le bidon

Il n’aime pas : Les souris, les rats, faire de l'exercice

Stratégie d’attaque : Miauler pour qu'on lui donne à manger

Type d’armure : Fourrure


	14. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Et voila le dernier chapitre ! Enfin il y aura quand même un épilogue après ^^.

Ils accostèrent sur l'île où se trouvait la forteresse, au milieu des récifs. Il régnait un chaos sans nom. Des centaines de soldats étaient déjà là, et le sol était jonché de cadavres. Les balistes et onagres continuaient de tirer à feu nourri sur la forteresse. Tout autour d'eux des soldats courraient et entraient dans la forteresse par la brèche. La cavalerie chargeait, perçant les rangs des démons. D'autres soldats continuaient à porter des béliers et à enfoncer les portes, sous une pluie de flèches et de boules de feu. Les sapeurs continuaient à essayer de créer des brèches, permettant aux humains d'envahir la forteresse.

Zin eut un moment d'étourdissement en posant le pied sur le sol de l'île. Il dut se rattraper à Masashi pour ne pas tomber.

"Q... Que se passe-t-il ?!" demanda le général, le soutenant.

"Ce... C'est... la... la magie noire..." bégaya-t-il, son esprit s'embrumant.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'énergie maléfique ! L'air était irrespirable, des volutes nauséabonds d'énergie le faisant suffoquer. Même le sol en était imprégné, et semblait se mouvoir sous ses pieds comme s'il était vivant. Il peinait à respirer, la magie lui oppressant la poitrine. Comment les autres pouvaient-ils se tenir debout comme si de rien n'était, alors que la magie impie l'écrasait ?

Pourtant, Masashi et le reste du groupe étaient également touchés par les effets de la magie noire. Ils ne pouvaient pas la ressentir avec autant d'intensité que Zin, mais ils éprouvaient un certain malaise à se tenir à proximité de la forteresse. Leur instinct leur criait de s'enfuir, que seul la mort les attendait derrière ces murs.

"On ne peut pas rester là, il faut entrer !" s'écria Oni. "Sérieux, c'est pas le moment de faire ta lavette !"

Elle avait raison. Ils étaient totalement à découvert, une boule de feu pouvait les toucher à n'importe quel moment.

Le général regarda Zin d'un air interrogatif et ce dernier hocha faiblement la tête. Le groupe se mit en marche vers la forteresse, combattant les démons sur leur passage. Masashi aidait Zin à marcher et ne pouvait donc pas se battre.

Zin avait l'impression de trébucher à chaque pas, l'influence de la magie noire l'affaiblissant de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la forteresse. Autour de lui tout n'était que chaos. Il entendait des cris, des explosions, des sons d'armes s'entrechoquant, mais sa vision était floue. Masashi devait presque le traîner pour le faire avancer.

La muraille de la forteresse avait été détruite, libérant un passage assez large pour que les soldats s'engouffrent dans la cour de la forteresse. Le groupe de Zin y pénétra, se mettant ainsi à l'abri des projectiles mais entrant dans une zone de combats intenses. Partout, les soldats et les démons se battaient et mouraient.

Le groupe alla se réfugier derrière des débris de la muraille. Masashi fit s'asseoir Zin sur un bloc de pierre avant d'aller aider les soldats à défendre leur position. Kanon s'approcha du jeune mage et lui prit la main.

"Zin... Zin ! Tu m'entend ?" dit-elle, claquant des doigts devant son visage. Il sursauta et réussit à focaliser son regard sur elle. "Tu te souviens de nos exercices de médiation ? Respire. Concentre toi sur ma voix. Inspiration... Expiration..."

La jeune guérisseuse ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour lui. La magie noire était trop puissante à l'intérieur de la forteresse. En lui tenant la main elle pu lui rendre quelques forces, mais il devait lutter lui même contre les énergies maléfiques. Le jeune mage obéit et ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. Kanon continuait à parler, et sa voix l’apaisait. Peu à peu, il sentit les forces qui lui comprimaient la poitrine s'alléger. L'air devint moins nauséabond. Il put reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

"C'est... C'est bon... Ca suffit, Kanon, merci..." bafouilla-t-il quand il eut repris assez de forces.

"Ca va aller ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète en l'aidant à se lever.

"O... Oui. Le premier choc a été dur mais ça va mieux, grâce à toi... Maintenant mon esprit va s'habituer."

Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à la faiblesse. Il devait endurer les effets de la magie et continuer à avancer.

Le groupe de Zin était constitué d'une quinzaine de soldats, en plus des deux jeunes nobles, du général et de la capitaine pirate. Autour de Kanon et lui, les soldats défendaient leur position en se battant fièrement. Mais le but de leur groupe n'était pas de se battre ! Il devait profiter de la cohue provoquée par l'assaut pour se rendre le plus vite possible où se trouvait Hora.

"Monseigneur, où devons-nous aller ?!" s'enquit Masashi en revenant vers lui.

Zin se concentra. Puisqu'il était le seul du groupe à pouvoir ressentir la magie noire avec une telle intensité, il devait servir de guide jusqu'à Hora. Concrètement, il devait juste ressentir où la magie était la plus puissante et suivre la piste. Mais la forteresse était gigantesque ! Il ne pouvait pas localiser précisément la position de la plus puissante source de magie noire, il allait falloir procéder par étape.

"Par là !" déclara-t-il, pointant une direction du doigt.

Le groupe se mit en route dans la direction indiquée par Zin, se frayant un chemin à coup d'épée. Zin les guida vers une porte menant à l'aile Est de la forteresse. Elle était lourdement gardée, mais Masashi et Oni n'eurent pas de mal à s'occuper des gardes.

Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur d'un couloir. D'autres démons couraient dans tous les sens, se rendant sur le champ de bataille en hâte. Certains attaquèrent le groupe, se jetant sur eux et les attaquant à coup de griffes, de tentacules ou d'épées rouillées. Les soldats les combattirent avec courage. Ils paraient leurs attaques puis brandissaient leurs armes, tranchant, mutilant les démons. A droite, un soldat se fit déchiqueter par les griffes d'un démon. Un autre mourut écrasé sous les sabots d'une bête à l'aspect bovin. A gauche, un démon fut décapité d'un mouvement expert. Les autres luttaient contre les coups des humains, qui se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Les démons furent finalement exterminés et le groupe poursuivit son avancée à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Ils n'avaient hélas pas le temps de s'occuper des corps des deux pauvres soldats tués.

C'était un véritable dédale de couloirs, d'escaliers et de portes dérobées. Zin faisait de son mieux pour trouver le bon chemin à travers ce labyrinthe, suivant les effluves de magie noire les plus intenses. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forteresse, moins ils croisaient de démons, ces derniers étant en train de se battre à l'extérieur.

"En bas !" s'écria Zin, son bâton pointé vers un escalier. Il pouvait sentir que la magie était plus puissante dans cette direction. Oni, qui courait plus vite que les autres car elle n'avait pas un équipement aussi lourd, fut la première à bifurquer et à emprunter l'escalier.

"Arghhh !!" hurla-t-elle soudain, sa voix s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans les escaliers.

"Que se passe-t-il ?! Des démons ?" s'écria Zin. Il n'avait pourtant pas senti leur présence ! Le groupe continua à courir et arriva à l'escalier. Oni était affalée de tout son long en bas des escaliers, gémissant de douleur.

"Je crois que je me suis pété une jambe !" s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

"Attention ! Les marches sont inégales !" dit Masashi, observant l'escalier. C'était un dispositif de protection classique dans les donjons, Oni aurait dû s'en douter. C'était tout de même un comble, ils se trouvaient au cœur d'une forteresse démoniaque mais Oni se faisait blesser par un simple escalier...

Le reste du groupe fit plus attention en descendant, afin de ne pas finir comme la pirate. Une fois en bas, Kanon lui soigna la jambe. Honteuse, la capitaine pirate la remercia et prit place à l'arrière du groupe. Puisque c'était comme ça, elle n'ouvrirait plus la marche.

Il faisait plus sombre en bas, la seule lumière provenant du haut de l'escalier.

"Lumos," murmura Zin en agitant son bâton, et l'orbe à son sommet s'alluma, projetant une lumière blanche aux alentours.

Le groupe se trouvait dans un nouveau dédale de couloirs et de pièces tortueuses aux murs nus. L'énergie maléfique était plus puissante à cet étage, même les plus hermétiques à la magie pouvaient ressentir un malaise. Mais le plus inquiétant était les cris. Ces cris de douleur qu'ils avaient entendu émaner de la forteresse semblait provenir de cet étage. Ils étaient beaucoup moins puissants qu'auparavant. Il s'agissait désormais plutôt de plaintes et de gémissements, courant le long des pierres et faisant frissonner d'effroi les soldats...

Le jeune mage continua à les guider en suivant la magie noire. A leur grand dam, plus ils avançaient, plus ils se rapprochaient des cris. Il s'arrêta soudain devant une petite porte cloutée. Rien ne semblait indiquer que cette porte soit importante, pourtant c'était de là qu'émanait l'énergie impie.

"C'est là," dit-il.

"Hora est derrière cette porte ?" demanda Masashi, perplexe. Il aurait imaginé le démon supérieur vivre dans un lieu plus prestigieux.

"Je n'en sais rien, il y a trop d'énergie maléfique pour que je puisse identifier une signature en particulier" répondit le jeune mage. "Mais quoi qu'il y ait derrière cette porte, c'est puissant."

"Très bien. Préparez-vous."

Les soldats serrèrent leurs armes avec fermeté, l'air déterminés. Masashi inspira profondément, sa main se resserrant autour de son sabre, et tourna la poignée de la porte.

"C'est fermé," déclara-t-il. "Oni, tu peux faire quelque chose ?"

"Hein ? Je suis une pirate, pas une cambrioleuse. Je ne sais pas crocheter les serrures..."

"Décidément, tu ne sers vraiment à rien..."

"Ah ouais ? Ca m'étonnerait que tu dise ça quand on sera en face de Hora !" répliqua-t-elle, lui agitant sa chevalière magique sous le nez.

"Bon, il faut toujours tout faire soi-même si je comprend bien..." soupira Zin. Il s'approcha de la porte et l'observa un moment. Il n'y avait aucune raison de perdre du temps à la crocheter. A l'aide de son bâton, il gela la serrure et les gonds, une légère couche de givre se formant à leur surface. Désormais ils céderaient facilement. "Masashi, un coup de pied bien placé devrait faire l'affaire," ajouta-t-il.

Le général acquiesça et se plaça face à la porte. Il prit une grande respiration et asséna un violent coup de pied au centre de la porte, qui fut projetée à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, les cris se firent plus audibles. Ils se trouvaient à l'endroit d'où ces cris de douleur provenaient.

"Par tous les dieux..."

"Quelle horreur..." murmurèrent-ils en pénétrant dans la pièce.

La lumière révéla une immense salle, peuplée d'une myriade d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, entièrement nus, qui se recroquevillèrent contre les murs en les voyant entrer. Ils gémissaient de peur et de douleur, grouillant sur le sol, s'entassant les uns sur les autres, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Ils étaient tous blessés, mutilés, et recouvert de sang et de crasse. Ils fuirent la lumière projetée par le bâton de Zin en rampant dans la saleté et en poussant des cris de panique.

Partout dans la pièce étaient disposés d'effrayantes machines à l'allure étrange. Zin ne voulait même pas savoir à quoi elles pouvaient bien servir. Certaines étaient encore occupées. De pauvres bougres étaient attachés, hurlant de douleur. Ligoté à une table, un homme avait les entrailles à l'air. Mais il était encore vivant et poussait des cris terrifiants ! Des cages pendaient du plafond, remplies d'êtres humains au regard vide...

"Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ici..." murmura un soldat.

"Il n'y a pas de démon. L'assaut de la forteresse a dû les interrompre..." observa Masashi.

Zin ne répondit pas. Il eut un haut le cœur et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas vomir. L'horreur de la scène le rendait malade... Tous ces gens, rampant dans leurs propres excréments, rendus fous par la torture... Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Il se tourna vers Kanon. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux, observant la scène d'un air horrifié.

"Ka... Kanon ?" demanda-t-il, sans espoir. La jeune noble secoua la tête.

"Non... On ne peut plus rien pour eux," dit-elle, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. "Ce... Ce ne sont plus que des coquilles vides..."

"Je... Je vois..." répondit-il, déglutissant avec difficulté. Ses mains tremblaient et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. "Tu... Tuez-les..." murmura-t-il.

"Monseigneur... ?"

"Tuez-les !" s'écria-t-il, sa voix se brisant. "Tuez-les tous ! Abrégez leurs souffrances ! Faites les taire, par pitié !"

Il tomba à genoux, se prenant la tête dans les mains et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de donner cet ordre ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi les démons torturaient-ils ces pauvres gens ?! Autour de lui, les soldats eurent un moment d'hésitation mais s'exécutèrent, car ils savaient qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. C'était faire preuve d'humanité que de les achever. Zin se boucha les oreilles, incapable de supporter les hurlements des êtres humains dont il venait d'ordonner la mort.

Cela prit un certain temps, les soldats étant trop peu nombreux par rapport au nombre de victimes. Ils firent de leur mieux pour abréger les souffrances de ces malheureux le plus rapidement possible, mais c'était une tâche dont ils s'acquittaient le cœur lourd.

Lorsque les cris des torturés s'éteignirent, l'immense salle fut plongée dans le silence, uniquement brisé par les sanglots de Zin et de Kanon.

Masashi vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune mage, puis l'aida à se relever. Une expression de tristesse recouvrait son visage. Les autres soldats avaient la mine grave également. Oni avait les larmes aux yeux. En voyant Zin se relever, Kanon se jeta dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler. Chacun savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Ces malheureux n'étaient déjà plus humains. En silence, ils prièrent pour les âmes de ces misérables.

Après un moment, le jeune mage s'essuya les yeux et regarda Kanon d'un air triste.

"Ça... Ça va aller ?" demanda-t-il.

Kanon prit une profonde inspiration puis hocha la tête, séchant ses larmes.

"Bien. Continuons," dit-il simplement. Il ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ce n'était qu'une autre des tragédies commises par les démons...

Il s'était passé tellement de choses horribles dans cette immense salle de torture qu'elle débordait d'énergie maléfique. Zin eut du mal à se concentrer afin de savoir où aller ensuite. Il y avait plusieurs portes donnant sur la salle. Il les examina toutes, et en choisit finalement une derrière laquelle l'énergie semblait la plus forte.

"Par là," indiqua-t-il. A nouveau, il gela la serrure et les gonds, permettant à Masashi de défoncer la porte.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle de garde déserte. Les râteliers d'armes avaient été vidés, tous les démons étant en train de se battre dehors. Il fallait continuer.

Ils empruntèrent un escalier remontant vers les étages supérieurs et arrivèrent dans une antichambre. L'endroit était bien plus luxueux que les pièces qu'ils avaient déjà traversées. Des boiseries recouvraient les murs. Quelques élégantes chaises tapissées étaient disposées autour de la pièce. Ils n'avaient plus du tout l'impression de se trouver dans une forteresse démoniaque, mais dans un agréable manoir. Pourtant, quelque chose perturbait Zin. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais cette pièce ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Aussitôt qu'Oni, qui fermait la marche, fut entrée dans la pièce, la porte se referma derrière elle.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?" dit-elle, surprise. "Eh ! La porte vient de se fermer toute seule !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si c'est pour essayer de nous faire peur, ce n'est pas le moment..." soupira Masashi.

"Mais non, je te jure !" répliqua la pirate. "Je ne suis pas débile à ce point ! Je n'y ai pas touché !"

"Masashi, allez ouvrir cette porte," dit Zin, désignant une autre porte. Il était stressé. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas être prisonniers de cette salle ?

Le général tourna la poignée, mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

"C'est fermé..."

"Et les autres portes ?"

Mais alors que Masashi s'apprêtait à ouvrir une autre porte, un bruit sourd retentit. Zin se retourna précipitamment et vit qu'Oni était étendue par terre, face contre le sol.

"O... Oni ?"

Un second choc se fit entendre alors qu'un soldat s'écroulait sur le sol, puis un autre.

"Que se passe-t-il ?!" s'exclama un autre soldat, avant de subir le même sort.

"Général, vite ! Défoncez la porte !" s'écria Zin.

Masashi s'exécuta, tentant de défoncer la porte à coup d'épaule, pendant qu'un autre soldat tombait. Zin étouffa un juron. Ils avaient été imprudents ! Un sort de sommeil ! Ils n'allaient tout de même pas mourir à cause d'un simple sort de sommeil ?!

"Kanon, fais quelque chose !" s'exclama le jeune mage, paniqué.

"J'essaie ! Ça ne marche pas !" répondit le guérisseuse, déjà agenouillée près d'Oni.

Masashi et les soldats encore éveillés tentaient d'ouvrir les portes de toutes leurs forces, mais rien n'y fit. Ils tombèrent comme des mouches l'un après l'autre. Bientôt, Kanon succomba également au sort et plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Zin avait tenu plus longtemps que les autres, mais il n'allait pas tarder à suivre Kanon. Il tomba à genoux, s'appuyant tant bien que mal sur son bâton. Mais sa vision se brouillait. Il luttait, mais sentait le sommeil le gagner. Il put voir une porte s'ouvrir et une paire de jambes recouvertes de cuissardes rouges entrer dans la pièce, avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il se réveilla au son d'une chansonnette.

"Apéritif, Vin... Avant amuse, Amuse bouche," chantonnait joyeusement une voix masculine. "Entrée, Potage, Poisson..."

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux tandis que la voix continuait à chanter et observa les alentours, tentant de déterminer où il se trouvait.

La pièce était une luxueuse salle à manger. Les murs ouvragés étaient entièrement peints en rouge. D'épais rideaux de velours carmins recouvraient les fenêtres, la pièce étant éclairée par un lustre en cristal et des chandeliers. Il tourna la tête à sa gauche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Une immense cage se trouvait là, ses barreaux peints en rouge. A l'intérieur, Masashi, Oni et les soldats étaient retenus prisonniers, ligotés et bâillonnés !

"Humph !!" voulu s'écrier Masashi en voyant que le jeune mage était réveillé, mais le bâillon l'empêchait de parler.

"Hum, Humph !" répondit-il, s’apercevant enfin qu'il était lui-même bâillonné.

Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il était attaché dans une pause parfaitement humiliante ! Ses mains jointes étaient attachées à une chaîne au plafond et ses bras étaient tendus au dessus de sa tête, l'obligeant à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds et à se cambrer exagérément. Cette position commençait d'ailleurs à devenir douloureuse, et la chaîne lui faisait mal aux poignets.

Pourquoi était-il pendu là, comme un jambon, au lieu d'être dans la cage avec les autres ? Et d'ailleurs, où était Kanon ? Elle ne se trouvait pas non plus dans la cage.

Zin continua d’observer autour de lui, le regard paniqué. Son bâton et les armes des soldats étaient disposés près de la cheminée, à l'autre bout de la salle. Une imposante table en bois massif se trouvait au centre de la pièce, recouvertes de victuailles et de fleurs rouges. Kanon était assise sur un des sièges, encore inconsciente ! Des sangles lui maintenaient les bras attachés aux accoudoirs.

"Humph !" l'appela Zin, mais ses cris furent étouffés par le bâillon.

Un homme de grande taille se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'affairant gaiement autour de la table. Zin cru d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, mais sa voix était indéniablement masculine. Il avait de long cheveux noirs ornés de deux petites cornes en tissus et de tresses rouges. Sa peau était pâle et ses lèvres étaient maquillées d'un rouge sanglant. Les traits fins de son visage étaient parfaitement proportionnés. Autour de son cou étaient attachées des lanières de cuir. Il portait une indécente robe noire et rouge laissant ses épaules nues et qui était totalement ouverte sur le devant, dévoilant scandaleusement des jambes recouvertes de bas résilles et de cuissardes rouges. Des gants de cuir de la même couleur recouvraient ses bras jusqu'à mi chemin entre le coude et l'épaule. Pendant qu'il chantonnait, il faisait tournoyer un martinet de cuir rouge dans sa main droite. (1)

S'agissait-il de leur ravisseur ? Zin ne sentait pas la signature spirituelle caractéristique des démons, mais il ne s'agissait assurément pas d'un humain.

Kanon commença à se réveiller en gémissant. Affichant un sourire joyeux, l'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue.

"Enfin réveillée, ma belle ?"

"Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Kanon d'une voix encore endormie. "Vous... Vous êtes un démon ?"

L'homme eut un petit rire.

"Bien sûr que non, voyons !" dit-il d'une voix amusée. "Je ne suis pas comme ces animaux. Je m'appelle Asagi. Un vampire, comme tu peux le voir." Il afficha un cruel rictus, révélant deux canines pointues.

"Un vampire ?!" s'écria Kanon, désormais parfaitement réveillée.

"Uh-huh," acquiesça Asagi. "Et accessoirement le maître-tortionnaire de cette forteresse..."

"Qu... Qu'allez-vous me faire ?! Où sont Zin et les autres ?!"

D'un geste de son martinet, le vampire désigna l'endroit où se trouvait le reste du groupe, captif.

"Zin !" s'écria la jeune noble, se débattant contre les sangles qui l'immobilisaient. Le jeune mage se débattit et essaya de crier, mais le bâillon l'en empêchait.

"Ton ami a été un vilain garçon..." reprit Asagi. "A cause de lui, tous mes petits protégés sont morts... Mais ses soldats ne vont pas tarder à les remplacer. Quant à toi..." Il approcha son visage du cou de Kanon et inspira profondément. "Hum... Ton sang à l'air tellement délicieux... Cette magie qui coule en toi, rien n'est plus appétissant..."

"Kanon !" appela Zin. A force de se débattre, il était parvenu à libérer sa bouche du bâillon. "Relâche la, sale monstre !"

Asagi leva les yeux vers le jeune mage, l'air furieux. Avec une vitesse surhumaine, il se déplaça à travers la pièce jusque devant Zin.

"Silence !" cria-t-il.

Il leva le bras et asséna un violent coup de martinet au visage du jeune mage. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de douleur, les larmes lui montant aux yeux alors que des marques rouges venait défigurer son beau visage. Dans la cage, Masashi s'agita, luttant contre les liens qui le maintenaient ligoté. Asagi respira profondément et se pinça la racine du nez entre le pouce et l'index, comme pour se contrôler.

"Quel dommage, quel dommage..." murmura-t-il. "Je ne dois pas t'abîmer, ordre d'en haut... Mais quel dommage..."

Il attrapa le visage de Zin avec sa main gauche et lui releva brusquement la tête. Il s'approcha de son cou et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Ahh... Ton sang aussi ruisselle de magie. Quel dommage, vraiment... Une peau si douce, si blanche... Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de planter mes crocs dans ta chaire tendre."

Avec un gémissement de plaisir, il lécha le cou de Zin sur toute sa longueur. Le jeune mage frissonna, dégoûté.

"A... Arrête..." dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme, mais qu'il ne put empêcher de tressaillir.

"J'ai dit silence ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu serais assis à cette table avec ton amie, mais le maître te veut vivant... Alors maintenant tu vas être un bon garçon et regarder sagement pendant que je vide cette délicate demoiselle de son sang délicieux."

Sur ces mots, Asagi replaça le bâillon devant la bouche de Zin et retourna vers Kanon avec un déhanché lascif. Il tournoya autour d'elle et approcha ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de la jeune noble.

"A nous deux maintenant, ma jolie," dit-il, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. "Hum... Tu sens tellement bon. Une magnifique jeune fille en fleur, au sang noble et magique, le met le plus délicat... Je sens que je vais me régaler !"

Kanon était terrorisée, la proximité du vampire la pétrifiait. Sa dernière heure allait bientôt sonner, elle pouvait le sentir.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Asagi détacha une des mains de la jeune noble et s'éloigna. Elle aurait voulu en profiter pour détacher son autre main, mais le vampire ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas le temps d'aller libérer Zin avant qu'Asagi ne la rattrape.

Il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle, croisant les jambes, et servit deux verres de vin. Il en posa un devant Kanon.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te déguster comme il se doit. Mais d'abord, bois donc un verre. N'aie pas peur, ce n'est que du vin." Pour prouver ses dires, il but une gorgée à son propre verre. "Tu vois ? Bois."

"Jamais !" s'exclama Kanon, résolue à mourir la tête haute.

"Bois !!" hurla Asagi en frappant sur la table, faisant sursauter Kanon. Une telle expression de fureur se dégageait du visage du vampire, déformant ses traits si parfaits, que Kanon ne put s'empêcher de trembler.

Lentement, elle prit le verre de sa main libre et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle allait mourir de toute façon. Avec un peu de chance, ce n'était pas du vin mais du poison et elle mourrait plus rapidement. Asagi eu l'air satisfait et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège.

"Voila... Il faut d'abord offrir un apéritif à la lady..." murmura-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour Kanon. "On n'obtient pas une lady par la force..."

Il se releva et s'approcha à nouveau de Kanon. Doucement, il passa sa main gantée dans ses cheveux et rejeta sa tête en arrière, dévoilant la peau de son cou. Ses yeux pétillaient d'impatience, alors qu'il salivait déjà du festin qu'il allait faire.

"Lâchez moi, espèce de brute !" s'écria Kanon, se débattant, mais le vampire était trop fort. Il eut un petit rire.

"Chuuut... N'as-tu pas hâte de sentir mes lèvres sur ton cou frêle et délicat ? De sentir mes crocs s'enfoncer lentement dans ta chair ? Quand tu entendra le son de ton sang quittant tes veines et couler en moi, tu atteindra l'extase !"

Il s'interrompit, fixant Kanon d'un air surpris.

"Dis, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid d'un seul coup ?"

Il se tourna vers l'endroit où le reste du groupe était prisonnier.

Zin était tellement furieux que la température autour de lui baissait drastiquement. Il fixait Asagi des yeux, avec une expression d'intense colère que Kanon lui avait rarement vu. Toute la pièce se rafraîchissait, mais au contact de Zin les températures atteignirent peu à peu des niveaux mortels. Le jeune mage était totalement immunisé aux effets du froid, de même que son costume qui avait été enchanté pour résister à ses pouvoirs de glace, mais ce n'était pas le cas des chaînes qui le maintenait attaché ni du bâillon qui recouvrait sa bouche. Ils se couvrirent de givre et gelèrent complètement, devenant aussi cassants que du cristal. D'un geste du poignet, il brisa les chaînes, puis son bâillon.

"Hiiiiii !!" s'exclama Asagi, effrayé, en relâchant Kanon. "Que... Qu'est-ce tu crois faire comme ça ?! Si tu insiste, je vais être obligé de te tuer !"

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un sous-fifre !" vociféra le jeune mage en s'avançant vers le vampire. Sans son bâton ses pouvoirs étaient instables, il espérait être de taille à lutter. "Relâche nous immédiatement ou tu en subira les conséquences !"

Asagi attrapa la chaise où se trouvait Kanon et la plaça devant lui, afin de s'en servir d'otage.

"Tu... Tu n'osera pas me lancer un sort au risque de toucher ton amie !" dit-il, peu sûr de lui. Il reculait, afin de maintenir la distance entre le jeune mage et lui.

Il avait raison, pensa Zin. Sans son bâton, cela sera trop dangereux de jeter un sort. Il risquait de tuer Kanon !

"Zin, les rideaux !" s'écria Kanon. "Les vampires ne supportent pas la lumière !"

"T... Tais-toi, sale catin !" répliqua Asagi, lui assénant une terrible gifle.

Sentant l'occasion arriver, Zin se jeta sur la fenêtre la plus proche.

"Noooon !!" s'écria Asagi, bondissant vers Zin, mais trop tard.

Il arracha les rideaux, inondant la pièce de lumière du jour. Le vampire s'écroula sur le sol, hurlant de douleur. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ses cris d'agonie résonnant dans la pièce. Zin le regarda se tordre de douleur en affichant un air hautain. Voila ce qu'il en coûtait de s'attaquer à ses amis et de le pendre comme un jambon !

"Hyaaaaa !!! Arghhh !!" hurlait Asagi, se roulant sur le sol, agité de spasmes. "Ahhhhhh !! Ahhhhhahahahaha ! Nan sérieux, tu y a cru ?"

Il se releva gracieusement, comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il était totalement exposé à la lumière du jour ! Il posa une main sur sa hanche et de l'autre il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Il eut un rictus, voyant l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Zin.

"Toutes les fenêtres de mes appartements sont enchantées pour filtrer les rayons néfastes du soleil," expliqua-t-il en pouffant de rire. "C'est comme ça que je peux avoir un peau aussi belle et pâle. Vraiment, il ne faut pas être futé pour penser que j'aurais des fenêtres chez moi sans prendre quelques précautions... Oh et ne gâche pas tes efforts pour rien, les vitres sont incassables," ajouta-t-il, devinant que Zin songeait à briser les fenêtres pour laisser entrer la lumière mortelle pour le vampire.

"Comme si j'allais croire un monstre dans ton genre !" s'exclama Zin.

Il attrapa un chandelier sur la table et le lança de toutes ses forces sur la fenêtre. Mais comme l'avait dit Asagi, la vitre ne se brisa pas. Le chandelier fut repoussé et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Les vitres avaient probablement été enchantées pour résister aux chocs.

Asagi profita de cet instant d'inattention pour s'élancer sur Zin, ses lèvres retroussées en une expression bestiale, dévoilant ses crocs.

"J'ai horreur qu'on ouvre mes rideaux !" cria-t-il.

Zin tomba à la renverse, Asagi à califourchon sur lui. Le jeune mage se débattait, essayant de lui attraper le visage, ou le bras, ou n'importe quoi qu'il puisse geler en le touchant, mais le vampire lui attrapa les bras et les plaqua au sol, au dessus de sa tête.

"Fini de jouer. J'expliquerai au maître que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, il comprendra," déclara Asagi, ses yeux s'illuminant d'une lueur cruelle. Il maintenait les bras de Zin d'une seule main. De l'autre, il posa son martinet sur le côté et caressa le cou de sa victime. Il se lécha les babines, tremblant d'excitation. "Nurufufu, tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix. Je vais devoir te vider de ton sang..."

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger vers le cou de Zin, Kanon, qui en avait profité pour se libérer, lui asséna un terrible coup sur le crâne avec une chaise. Le vampire s'écroula sur le sol, désorienté pendant un moment.

"Merci !" s'exclama Zin en se relevant. "Va chercher les armes, je m'occupe de la cage !"

"Oui !"

Kanon courut à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Zin se hâta en direction de la cage où Masashi et les autres étaient retenus prisonniers. Il empoigna les barreaux de ses deux mains et les gela aussi vite qu'il put. Masashi les brisa d'un coup d'épaule, permettant aux soldats de sortir de la cage. Le jeune mage se dépêcha de détacher les liens autour des poignets du général. Il ne pouvait pas les geler, au risque de blesser Masashi qui n'était pas immunisé au froid, mais la hâte rendait ses gestes confus.

Kanon revint les bras chargés d'armes et du bâton de mage de Zin. Elle les déposa par terre et entreprit de détacher d'autres soldats.

Entre temps, Asagi avait retrouvé ses esprits et semblait hors de lui.

"La nourriture n'est pas censée se débattre !" s'écria-t-il, chargeant Zin avec son martinet.

"Restez derrière moi, je m'en occupe !" s'exclama Masashi, que Zin avait finalement réussi à délivrer. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré son arme mais se plaça entre le jeune mage et le vampire.

Asagi voulu lui asséner un coup de martinet. Le général esquiva et enchaîna avec un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le vampire étouffa un cri de douleur mais se reprit rapidement. Brandissant son arme, il fouetta Masashi au visage avec bien plus de force qu'il ne l'avait fait pour Zin. Le visage du général parti sur le côté et des gouttelettes de sang furent projetées de sa blessure. Il poussa un cri de douleur, mais ne laissa pas à son adversaire le temps d'en profiter pour l'attaquer à nouveau. Il le chargea et lui donna un coup d'épaule qui le fit reculer.

"Masashi, votre arme !" s'écria Zin, jetant le long sabre en direction du général.

Il l'attrapa au vol et ne perdit pas de temps. Alors qu'Asagi le chargeait à nouveau, il lui planta son sabre dans le ventre, le traversant de part en part.

Le vampire réprima un cri de douleur, lâchant son martinet sous l'effet du choc. Un sang épais coulait de la blessure et se déversait sur le parquet. Pourtant, une fois l'expression de surprise passée, Asagi afficha un sourire cruel. Il empoigna le sabre et avança, s'enfonçant encore plus sur la lame.

"Oh oui, empale moi sur ta grosse épée, mon beau..." susurra-t-il, amusé par l'expression de dégoût sur les traits du général. Il leva une main devant le visage de Masashi et, lentement, fit sortir d'immenses griffes rouges de ses doigts, perçant ses gants de cuir avec une facilité déconcertante. "Tu me dois une paire de gants," ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

Avec une rapidité surhumaine, il projeta sa main griffue en direction du visage du général. Masashi eut à peine le temps d'esquiver. Il sentit la morsure des griffes lui lacérer la joue. Un peu plus et il y passait ! D'un coup de pied, il repoussa le vampire hors de sa lame.

Asagi bondit sur un soldat encore ligoté et, avant que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir, lui planta ses crocs dans le cou. Le malheureux se débattit, mais la vie quittait son corps en même temps que son sang. Au fur et à mesure que le vampire se repaissait du sang de sa victime, sa blessure au ventre se résorbait, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Masashi ne put rien faire d'autre que d'achever le pauvre soldat avant qu'Asagi n'ait pu le vider entièrement de son sang.

Le vampire se mouvait à une vitesse phénoménale et ses griffes étaient aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs, mais Masashi était un guerrier accompli, vétéran d'années de bataille. Il s'était hissé au sommet de la hiérarchie par ses talents martiaux exceptionnels. Un duel féroce s'engagea entre les deux adversaires.

Zin ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder. Il ne pouvait pas lancer de sort sans risquer de toucher Masashi. Tout se passait tellement vite !

Pourtant, Masashi savait ce qu'il faisait. A part ses deux blessures au visage, l'une due au martinet et l'autre aux griffes, il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles blessures. Il réussissait à esquiver ou parer tous les coups du vampire, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point ! Les attaques d'Asagi se faisaient de plus en plus brutales et de moins en moins subtiles. Le général n'avait plus aucun mal à les parer.

Soudain, il esquiva une attaque et fit tournoyer son sabre, tranchant net le bras gauche d'Asagi.

"Hiiiiii !" s'écria le vampire, voyant son bras tomber sur le sol dans une gerbe de sang. Masashi l'attrapa par le cou, une expression de haine sur le visage.

"A... Attendez, ne le tuez pas !" s'exclama Zin, accourant. Il fixa Asagi d'un air hautain. "C'en est fini pour toi. Parle et tu aura droit à une mort rapide. Où se trouve ton maître ?"

"F... Fini ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" demanda le vampire, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe. "Ce... Ce n'est qu'une égratignure !"

"Une égratignure ? Ton bras est par terre !" reprit le jeune mage, incrédule.

"J'ai déjà vu pire !" s'exclama-t-il. De son bras valide, il tenta d'attaquer Zin avec ses griffes, mais Masashi le lui trancha avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre sa cible. "Yaaarghh !" hurla-t-il, alors que son deuxième bras rejoignait le premier sur le sol.

"Et maintenant ? Tu vas parler ?" demanda Zin, essuyant une tâche de sang qui avait giclé sur son visage.

"Ce... Ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle !" bredouilla le vampire manchot, gloussant d'un rire nerveux. "Qu... Quand j'aurais mis la main sur du sang frais, ça ira mieux ! Ahaha, la main, tu as compris ?! La... la main !"

"C'est pitoyable..." murmura Masashi d'une voix méprisante.

Il plaqua Asagi au sol. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus se débattre, sans ses bras. Masashi pointa son sabre sur sa gorge. Le vampire déglutit avec difficulté, sentant sa fin arriver. Imperturbable, Zin baissa vers lui des yeux froids.

"C'est ta dernière chance. Où est Hora ?"

"D... Dans ton cul !" s'écria-t-il, suant à grosse gouttes. Zin soupira, agacé.

"Allez-y, Masashi..." dit-il, se détournant du vampire.

"A... Attend ! On n'a qu'à dire que c'est une égalité ! Hiiiiii !!"

D'un geste vif, Masashi décapita le vampire. Sa tête roula sur le parquet, figée en une expression de peur des plus ridicules.

"Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. Masashi, allez-vous faire soigner. Vous autres, jetez moi ce vampire au feu, sa vue m’insupporte..." soupira Zin.

Le général acquiesça et alla faire soigner ses blessures par Kanon. Elle s'occupa également des marques rouges laissées par le martinet d'Asagi sur la joue de Zin et des bleus que les chaînes avaient laissé autour de ses poignets. Pendant ce temps, les soldats portèrent le corps sans vie de leur ennemi et le jetèrent dans la cheminée. Les flammes s'illuminèrent d'une teinte bleutée. Brûler un vampire était le seul moyen de s'assurer qu'il soit véritablement mort.

"C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien ce vampire moi..." dit Oni. "S'il n'avait pas été notre ennemi, je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu s'entendre."

"S'entendre avec cette chose ? Tu es sérieuse ?" demanda Zin, haussant un sourcil. Oni était décidément étrange...

"Ben oui. Il avait de l'humour. Et une certaine classe, mais bon... C'est comme ça."

Zin ignora Oni et s'approcha de Masashi.

"Vous... Vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-il. "C'était un combat difficile..."

"Non, je ne vais pas bien. Voir ce pervers vous... tripoter et vous lécher de la sorte, cela m'a mis hors de moi ! Si vous m'aviez ordonné de l'épargner, je crois que je vous aurais désobéi..." soupira le général. Il semblait vraiment en colère et ses mains tremblaient. Zin lui attrapa la main.

"C'est fini," dit-il. "Ce... Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer pour tous les deux." Il remarqua que sa voix tremblait. Il se sentait souillé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à la langue râpeuse de ce grossier personnage contre sa peau.

Le général soupira et le serra dans ses bras, pour l'apaiser, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il n'osait imaginer à quel point le jeune mage avait dû avoir peur, et pourtant il avait lutté avec courage.

"Ca va aller ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix tendre, en regardant Zin dans les yeux.

"Oui... Merci," répondit le jeune mage, rassuré.

"Eh bien, il y a eu du progrès à ce que je vois !" s'exclama Oni. Elle frappa l'épaule du général. "Bien joué mon grand ! Dis, vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ? Vous êtes déjà passés aux choses sérieuses ? Je parie que sous ses airs innocents, le petit Zin est une vraie bête !"

"Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !" protesta Zin, le rouge lui montant aux joues. "Ça ne te regarde pas !"

"D'accord, je prend ça pour un oui," répliqua-t-elle en pouffant.

"Tu sais Oni, je pourrais très bien te trancher la main, te voler ta chevalière pour pouvoir combattre Hora, et te renvoyer sur ton navire à coup de pied aux fesses..." soupira Masashi.

"Quoi, je suis curieuse, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas un crime !" se défendit la pirate.

"Non mais c'est un vilain défaut. Si tu continues tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..." reprit le général, posant négligemment la main sur le pommeau de son sabre.

"Non je ne vois pas trop. Tu peux éclairer ma lanterne s'il te plait ?" répondit-elle d'un air de défi, la main posée sur la garde de sa rapière.

"Laissez tomber... Nous n'avons pas le temps pour tes bêtises Oni. Pendant que nous discutons, c'est la guerre dehors !" leur rappela Zin.

Même dans un moment pareil, Oni prenait un malin plaisir à être chiante... Il se demandait comment une femme sensée comme dame Akira pouvait s'entendre avec elle... Il soupira et secoua la tête d'un air blasé. Il se détourna de la pirate et du général et s'approcha de Kanon. La jeune femme avait dû avoir encore plus peur que lui, après tout elle avait été la cible d'Asagi depuis le début.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. "Tu tiens le coup ?"

"Oui, ça va," dit-elle, encore un peu secouée. "Merci. Sans toi, ce monstre m'aurait tuée..."

"Je dois te remercier également, toi aussi tu l'as empêché de me vider de mon sang."

"Tu veux un câlin aussi Kanon ?" demanda Oni. "C'est dans ces moments là qu'on regrette l'absence de Sagara... Si elle était là elle aurait été ravie de t'en faire un."

"Personne ne regrette l'absence de ton ivrogne de seconde..." rétorqua Masashi.

"Assez bavardé, nous devons trouver Hora," déclara Zin. "Je pense que c'est par là."

Maintenant que le vampire et ses victimes étaient mortes, il pouvait sentir une autre présence magique puissante, mais encore assez lointaine. Il leur faudrait un certain temps avant de l'atteindre.

Le groupe se remit en marche. Zin les guida, en suivant le flux d'énergie malfaisante. Ils traversèrent diverses parties de la forteresse, affrontant les démons qui s'y trouvaient, déjouant les pièges magiques qui les empêchaient de progresser. Après avoir été piégés par le sort de sommeil d'Asagi, ils se montraient plus prudents dans leur exploration de la forteresse. Parfois, ils arpentaient des couloirs sombres et humides, aux murs nus, et parfois ils se retrouvaient dans des pièces luxueuses et richement décorées, comme les appartements d'Asagi.

Leur trajet à travers la forteresse les amena dans l'aile Sud, et à mesure qu'ils progressaient les démons se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. La guerre faisait pourtant encore rage à l'extérieur ! Mais si l'aile Sud était ainsi défendue, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : ils approchaient de Hora.

Plus ils avançaient et plus Zin pouvait sentir la magie noire s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Il avait à nouveau du mal à marcher, son malaise grandissant à chaque pas. Kanon faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider, mais les effets de la magie noire n'étaient pas les seuls fautifs à son état. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, son inquiétude augmentait. Et plus elle augmentait, moins il pouvait se battre contre l'énergie impie qui l'écrasait. Serait-il de taille à combattre Hora ? Il avait déjà utilisé beaucoup de magie. Il espérait au moins que lors de leur rencontre avec Hora, l'adrénaline contrerait les effets néfastes de la magie noire et lui permettrait de se battre.

Il ne pouvait pas céder maintenant, aussi près du but ! Cette bataille qui faisait rage dehors, dans laquelle des centaines, des milliers de soldats donnaient leurs vies, n'avait qu'un seul but : lui permettre de tuer Hora. Il n'avait pas le choix. Hora devait payer pour ses crimes.

En chemin, ils combattirent des démons de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus puissants. Alors qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'affronter d'affreuses créatures munies de griffes, d'appendices gluants ou d'armes rouillées, les gardes qu'ils croisaient avaient de plus en plus tendance à avoir forme humaine, ce qui semblait aller de paire avec leur puissance. Ils étaient également équipés de meilleurs armes, et savaient s'en servir.

Dans le petit groupe, deux soldats étaient morts face aux démons lors de leur entrée dans l'aile Est de la forteresse. Un autre avait été tué par Asagi. Trois autres moururent lors de leur périple à travers la forteresse. Tout le monde avait été blessé à un moment ou un autre, même Zin, mais Kanon les soigna rapidement.

Alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer, ils arrivèrent soudain dans un grand hall.

L'endroit était luxueux, presque autant que le grand hall du château de Zin. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux et de bas reliefs. Au centre du hall trônait un majestueux escalier recouvert d'un long tapis violet. Des gardes étaient postés en bas de l'escalier, lourdement armés et portant une livrée violette. Sur l'escalier, à chaque extrémité des marches, des joueurs de tambour frappaient leurs instruments en rythme, comme pour accueillir le groupe.

Devant l'escalier les attendait un jeune serviteur en livrée noire. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et d'intenses yeux violets. Un grain de beauté à droite du menton venait gracieusement habiller son visage. Il était beau, et son uniforme dévoilait d'ailleurs beaucoup de peau, son ventre et ses cuisses étant nues (2).

Le groupe s'avança prudemment, les armes en main, prêt au combat. Mais les gardes ne les attaquèrent pas. Le jeune serviteur s'inclina profondément devant eux.

"Seigneur Zin, le maître vous attend," déclara-t-il d'un ton calme. "Si vous voulez bien me suivre." Respectueusement, il fait signe au jeune mage de le suivre.

"Je vois. Ton maître également est pressé d'en finir," répondit Zin, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air sûr de lui malgré les effets de la magie noire qui le tourmentaient.

"Je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur, messire, je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître les intentions de mon maître."

"Zin, c'est peut-être un piège..." murmura Kanon, anxieuse.

"Piège ou pas, nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut en finir une bonne fois pour toute," dit-il. "Conduis nous à ton maître," ajouta-t-il à l'attention du jeune serviteur.

"Certainement, messire. Veuillez me suivre."

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et commença à monter le grand escalier. Zin lui emboîta le pas, suivi par le reste du groupe.

Le jeune mage affichait un air hautain et résolu alors qu'il suivait le serviteur. Kanon semblait inquiète, tout ceci ne lui inspirant pas confiance. Masashi surveillait les gardes du coin de l’œil, prêt à leur trancher la tête au moindre mouvement suspect. Oni, quant à elle, observait d'un air curieux les musiciens.

"Ils jouent du tambour les démons ?" demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

"Ce ne sont pas des démons," répondit Zin sans leur accorder un seul regard.

"Ah bon ? A quoi tu vois ça ?"

"Je sens la magie, je te rappelle..." soupira-t-il.

"Ces personnes sont des esclaves," expliqua le serviteur. "De simples humains, comme vous."

"Et comme toi," répliqua Zin. Le serviteur esquissa un sourire.

"En effet. Le maître aime s'entourer d'êtres humains."

"Vraiment ?" s'étonna le jeune mage. "Des démons, un vampire, et maintenant des esclaves humains... Décidément, Hora aime la diversité..."

"Oh, le seigneur Hora n'est pas notre maître," rétorqua le jeune homme. "Bien sûr nous lui obéissons, mais lui-même doit obéir au maître."

"Comment ?! Hora n'est pas le maître ?!" s'exclama Zin, choqué. "Mais alors... qui est-ce ?"

"Patience, messire. Vous le rencontrerez bientôt."

"Quand je pense qu'on a fait tout ce chemin pour tuer Hora, et si ça se trouve on va devoir se battre contre un démon encore plus puissant..." soupira Oni.

"Notre but est de mettre fin aux invasions de démons à Xanadu. Hora ou pas, cela n'a aucune importance," déclara le général.

"Vous avez raison, Masashi," acquiesça Zin. "Nous ne repartirons pas de cet endroit avant d'avoir mis un terme aux exactions des démons."

"J'espère que vous ne tuerez pas mon maître," dit le jeune serviteur alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une lourde porte ouvragée. Des gardes se trouvaient de chaque côté. "Nous y voilà. Je vais vous annoncer."

Il s'inclina à nouveau devant Zin, avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il ressortit un instant plus tard, leur faisant signe d'entrer.

"Le maître va vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer," dit-il, s'inclinant profondément.

Zin prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. Solennellement, il franchit la porte, suivit de ses acolytes.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense et magnifique salle du trône. Les murs ouvragés et recouverts de boiseries étaient entièrement peints en violet, et les fenêtres étaient encadrés de lourds rideaux de velours mauves. Des fresques en bas relief couraient le longs des colonnes et en haut des murs. Le plafond était une merveille d'architecture et d'immenses lustres en or et en cristal en pendaient. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une estrade, accueillant un élégant divan matelassé en lieu et place d'un trône.

La pièce n'était pas vide. Le long des murs étaient postés des gardes d'élites, portant une luxueuse livrée violette et des armes ouvragées. De chaque côté de la pièce, des esclaves humains se donnaient en spectacle, dansant ou jouant de la musique.

Hora était là, debout près de l'estrade. Son visage blafard s'éclaira d'un sourire joyeux en voyant le groupe entrer. Zin frissonna. Le démon semblait plus puissant que jamais. Son énergie spirituelle avait considérablement augmenté par rapport à la dernière fois. De plus, une corne lui avait poussé sur le côté droit de la tête, lui donnant l'air encore plus effrayant que d'habitude. (3)

Sur l'estrade se trouvait la personne qui était probablement le maître.

Allongé sur le divan, le maître semblait être une élégante jeune femme. Pourtant, Zin savait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il portait une somptueuse robe violette, agrémentée de froufrous, de rubans et de fleurs de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient coiffés de manière très élaborée et formaient des boucles de chaque côté de sa tête. Des pierres précieuses habillaient délicatement son superbe visage, deux rubis et une améthyste sous son œil gauche et une plus grosse améthyste sur son front. Sur ses cheveux trônait un élégant couvre-chef composé de fleurs violettes et de plumes de paon, identiques à celles retrouvées sur les lieux des malédictions.

Zin fut tellement choqué qu'il en eu le souffle coupé. Il reconnaissait parfaitement le maître ! Comment oublier ce visage si orgueilleux mais si parfait ? Comment oublier ces yeux marrons, si beaux mais si impérieux ? Comment oublier cette grâce et cette élégance dans tous ses gestes, qui l'avaient tant marqué autrefois ?

Pourtant ce fut Masashi qui s'élança vers l'estrade, la confusion visible sur son visage.

"Jasmine !" s'écria-t-il, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il voyait.

Car le maître n'était autre que le grand frère de Masashi, Jasmine You ! (4) Zin se souvenait parfaitement de Jasmine, pour la bonne raison qu'il s'agissait d'un amant de son frère ! Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Jasmine était un mage, tout comme lui. Diseur de bonne aventure et cartomancien, il était d'abord devenu 'sorcière' officielle du duché, avant de devenir amant officiel du Duc.

Mais Jasmine était mort ! Terrassé à un âge encore jeune par une terrible maladie ! Zin n'était alors encore qu'un enfant. Il ne comprenait pas encore bien les concepts de vie et de mort, mais il se souvenait parfaitement du chagrin que le départ de Jasmine avait causé. Tout le château avait porté le deuil pendant au moins six mois. Pendant tout ce temps, Hizaki et Kaya n'avaient porté que des robes noires. Et Kamijo... Zin ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer auparavant.

Jasmine était mort, et pourtant il se trouvait là, devant eux !

"Jasmine, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu... Tu es mort !" s'exclama Masashi, s'approchant de l'estrade. Hora se plaça devant lui.

"Pas un pas de plus, le gorille," dit-il d'un air amusé mais néanmoins menaçant. Le reste du groupe s'avança derrière Masashi, prêt à le défendre.

"C'est bon, Hora, laisse le," dit Jasmine d'un ton flegmatique. Il se leva gracieusement et s'approcha du général. "Masashi, comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Alors tu es devenu général ? Je suis tellement fier de toi. Et Zin, comme tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois ! Tu es devenu un charmant jeune homme, cela me fait plaisir."

"C'est quoi ce machin, un autre vampire ?" demanda Oni, ne comprenant pas la situation. "Vous le connaissez ?"

"Mais voyons Oni, ne vois-tu pas qu'il s'agit de messire Jasmine You, un membre de la cour du Duc Kamijo ?" répondit Kanon, démontrant sa parfaite connaissance de la haute société Xanadienne. En revanche, elle ne pouvait expliquer la raison de la présence de Jasmine dans une forteresse démoniaque...

"Ce n'est pas un vampire..." murmura Zin, confus.

"Je... Je ne comprend pas, Jasmine... Explique moi !" supplia Masashi, les larmes lui montant à l'oeil. Comment son frère, son cher grand frère décédé si jeune, pouvait-il se tenir devant eux ? "Ce... Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être toi !"

"Si, Masashi, c'est bien moi. Et je suis bien mort. Depuis de longues années... On ne dirait pas, hein ? N'est-ce pas?" dit-il, se tournant vers le jeune serviteur.

"Vous êtes sublime, maître, comme d'habitude," répondit ce dernier en s'inclinant profondément.

"Tu es un ange parmi les démons, mon cher Jasmine," le flatta Hora. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un chaste baiser.

"Ahaha, je sais, je sais..."

"Mais... Comment peux-tu être vivant ?" reprit Masashi. "J'ai assisté à tes derniers instants ! J'étais là lorsque l'on t'a inhumé dans un mausolée derrière le château !"

"Je te l'ai dit, je suis bien mort..." soupira Jasmine. "Je ne suis plus qu'un vulgaire spectre..."

"Non, ne dis pas ça !" s'exclama Hora. "Tu es bien plus qu'un simple spectre ! Aucun spectre n'aurait pu accomplir tout ce que tu as accompli !"

"Les spectres ne sont pas censés être transparents ?" demanda Oni. "Ça fait quoi si on passe sa main à travers ?"

"Si tu fais ça, je te grille le bras comme une saucisse !" pesta le démon.

"Mais pourquoi es-tu encore là ? Je... Je ne comprend pas," bafouilla Masashi.

"Oh, ça n'a pas été très compliqué," expliqua Jasmine. "Après être tombé malade, et me savant condamné, j'ai décidé de lier à mon âme à un objet. C'est un procédé de magie noire un peu complexe, je te passe les détails. Pour cela, j'ai choisi cette magnifique parure de plumes de paon qui m'avait été offerte par... par Kamijo. Quand mon corps est mort, mon esprit a subsisté."

"Co... Comment ? Une telle chose est-elle possible ?" demanda le général, incrédule. Il se tourna vers Zin, le regard interrogatif.

"Eh bien... J'ai déjà entendu parler un procédé semblable," répondit le jeune mage. "Un sorcier maléfique avait lié son âme à des objets afin d'être immortel. Si je me souviens bien il y avait un journal intime, une bague, et même un serpent. Je ne me souviens pas du reste..."

"Alors c'est vrai... C'est bien toi, Jasmine..." murmura Masashi.

"Mais pourquoi ?!" s'exclama Zin. "Jasmine, vous êtes le maître de cette forteresse ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?! Pourquoi organiser l'invasion des démons à Xanadu ?!"

"Pourquoi ?! Tu oses me demander pourquoi !" s'écria Jasmine, une expression de colère sur le visage. "Tout est de la faute de Kamijo !"

Zin resta un moment silencieux, sidéré par la nouvelle. De la faute de Kamijo ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Son frère n'était ni un spectre ni un démon !

"Qu... Qu'est-ce que mon frère a à voir là dedans ?" bredouilla-t-il. Le beau visage de Jasmine se troubla, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante et ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

"De... Depuis que je suis mort... Kamijo m'a totalement oublié !!" s'exclama-t-il, fondant en larmes. Il se cacha le visage entre les mains et sanglota. Hora s'approcha doucement et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. "Il... Il n'y en a que pour cette mijaurée de Hizaki et... et cette pouffe de Kaya..." ajouta-t-il, pleurant sur l'épaule du démon.

"Eh ! Ne dites pas du mal de Hizaki et Kaya, ils sont comme des mères pour moi !" répliqua Zin. Les amants de son frère étaient comme une famille pour lui, il ne tolérait pas qu'on leur manque de respect.

"Ah bah voilà, tout s'explique !" dit Oni, son visage s'illuminant. "C'est parce que tu as été élevé par un travelo que tu es une telle femmelette !" Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être Kaya, mais elle connaissait Hizaki de réputation, comme n'importe quel citoyen de Xanadu.

"Oni, ce n'est pas le moment !" rouspéta Kanon. Zin et Masashi étaient trop occupés avec Jasmine pour relever la remarque de la pirate.

"N'empêche, n'empêche..." soupira-t-elle.

"Mais Jasmine, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!" s'exclama Masashi. "Personne ne t'a oublié ! Tout le monde a porté le deuil pendant six mois !"

"Je me fiche de cela !" rétorqua son frère entre deux sanglots. "Kamijo n'est jamais venu sur ma tombe ! Pas une seule fois ! Je l'ai attendu pendant des années, mais il n'est jamais venu ! Il m'a abandonné comme une vieille chaussette !"

"Allons, allons, Jasmine, calme toi..." murmura Hora. "Kamijo va payer pour ses crimes !"

"De quoi ?! C'est pour cela que vous invoquez des démons partout dans le royaume ?! Pour vous venger de mon frère ?!" s'écria Zin, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles.

"Parfaitement !" répliqua Jasmine, furieux. "Kamijo m'a totalement oublié, il n'en a que pour ses projets de conquête ! Alors s'il aime tant que ça Xanadu, je vais le détruire !! Et ensuite je le tuerai !"

"Tu es complètement fou !" s'écria Masashi, choqué. Comment son frère avait-il put perdre la raison à ce point ?

"Mais c'est complètement débile !" ajouta Oni, outrée. "Des millions de gens sont morts à cause de vos histoires de fesses ! Voila pourquoi je déteste les nobles !"

"Ne nous met pas tous dans le même panier !" répondit Kanon. "Nous ne sommes pas tous comme cela !"

"Jasmine, vous rendez-vous compte de l'ampleur que tout cela a pris ?" demanda Zin, sidéré. "Vous êtes allé jusqu'à vendre votre âme à un démon pour vous venger de mon frère ? C'est insensé !"

"Pour qui me prends-tu, Zin !" répliqua Hora. "Je ne suis pas du genre à profiter de la détresse d'une si jolie fleur pour lui voler son âme ! Je suis un gentleman !"

"Ah bon ?"

"Oui !"

"Je ne lui ai pas vendu mon âme, nous sommes seulement associés," expliqua Jasmine, séchant ses larmes. "Lui aussi a des raisons de se venger de Kamijo."

"Je ne comprend pas ! Mon frère n'est pas parfait mais il n'est pas du genre à avoir affaire à des démons ! Je ne vois pas ce que Hora peut bien lui reprocher !"

"Ton pervers de frère m'a volé ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde," répondit le démon, une expression de tristesse s'installant sur son visage blafard. "L'amour..." dit-il d'un ton théâtral.

"Hein ?! Tu étais amoureux de mon frère ?! Quelle horreur !" s'exclama Zin, dégoûté.

"Mais... Mais non, imbécile !! Pas de ton frère ! De Kaya !! Je suis amoureux de Kaya !" hurla Hora.

Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage de Zin, puis il soupira.

"Je crois que je commence à comprendre..." murmura-t-il.

"C'est fascinant..." murmura Oni avec une grimace. "J'ai l'impression de lire un de ces parchemins de ' _amour, gloire et bataille rangée_ '... Vraiment, vous me dégoûtez..."

"Mais quel est le rapport entre messire Kaya et un vil démon dans votre genre ?" demanda Kanon, perplexe.

"Ah... Il fut un temps où Kaya m'aimait !" commença le démon, ses yeux tristes. "Oui, bien avant de rencontrer Kamijo. Vous autres, bande d'asticots, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Kaya devait se prostituer pour survivre. Oui ma bonne dame, mon Kaya n'a pas eu la chance de naître avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche !"

"Il y a quand même d'autre moyen de survivre..." soupira Oni. "Devenir pirate par exemple."

"Silence. Je n'ai pas fini." l'interrompit Hora. "Oui, Kaya a souffert dans la vie... Pourtant, jamais n'avait-on vu une perle plus ravissante, plus fascinante ni plus gracieuse. Et Kaya savait danser. Ses danses enchanteresses avaient le pouvoir de charmer même le plus rustre des publics. Alors un jour, un proxénète véreux l'a repéré et lui a promis une vie de rêve s'il venait travailler dans son cabaret. C'est comme cela que Kaya s'est retrouvé prostitué de luxe, obligé de danser à moitié nu et de vendre son corps tous les soirs à des bourgeois grassouillets et libidineux..."

"Nous savons tout cela, viens-en au fait !" s'impatienta Zin. Quel était l'intérêt de ressasser le passé douloureux de Kaya ?

"La ferme, j'y viens," continua le démon. "Où en étais-je... Ah oui, mon pauvre Kaya obligé de se faire tripoter par des bourges dépravés... Mais Kaya ne demandait qu'à aimer et être aimé ! Malgré les cochonneries qu'il était obligé de faire, il était toujours pur et innocent. Tout à fait, pur et innocent, ne me regarde pas comme si je ne savais pas de quoi je parle !" ajouta-t-il devant le regard sceptique de Zin. Pur et innocent, vraiment ? Alors Kaya avait bien changé depuis l'époque dont parlait Hora. Tout le château était au courant de ce que Kamijo et ses amants faisaient, et depuis qu'il était en âge de connaître les choses de la vie, Zin comprenait enfin pourquoi tant de cris s'échappaient de la chambre de son frère tous les soirs... Heureusement que sa propre chambre se trouvait à l'autre bout du château...

"C'est alors que je suis apparu," reprit Hora. "Je suis un incube, voyez-vous, je ne pouvais pas rester insensible au désespoir d'une si jolie rose..."

"Et Kaya t'as offert son âme ?!" s'exclama Zin, horrifié.

"Au contraire ! C'est moi qui lui ait offert mon âme," répondit-t-il. "Je l'ai aimé sincèrement, et il m'a aimé aussi, et j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour rendre son quotidien moins insupportable. Le voir se déhancher devant ces gros porcs de riches puis se faire prendre sans ménagement après le spectacle me révoltait, mais je ne pouvais rien faire ! Oh bien sûr, j'aurais pu tuer son proxénète et lui offrir une nouvelle vie, mais cela aurait impliqué que nous passions un contrat et donc j'aurais été obligé de dévorer son âme après. Je m'y refusais catégoriquement. Je me contentais du simple bonheur d'être à ses côtés et de l'aider à supporter sa triste existence. Jusqu'au jour où cet arriviste de Kamijo est apparu ! Après l'avoir reluqué en bavant pendant tout le spectacle, ce vil serpent a payé pour passer la nuit entière avec lui et l'a pris dans tous les sens ! Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là ! Il est revenu, encore et encore, et usait de ses charmes pour séduire Kaya ! Mon Kaya ! Tous les jours il lui envoyait des fleurs ! Parfois il l'emmenait faire de longues balades dans le parc ou l'invitait au restaurant ! Des techniques de fourbe, voilà ce que c'était ! Et peu à peu, Kaya n'a plus eu besoin de moi... Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui plaire chez ce rat de Kamijo ? Ses cheveux blonds de bellâtre ? Son argent ? Son titre ? Son humanité ? Ou peut-être le fait qu'il n'avait pas un œil blanc ni un gros cercle démoniaque sur le front ? Mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, Kaya m'aime encore. Alors quand j'ai croisé le chemin de Jasmine et qu'il m'a expliqué son projet, je me suis tout de suite associé à lui. Je vais détruire Kamijo et récupérer Kaya !"

Un long silence suivit ce monologue, chacun étant trop consterné pour dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, ce fut Oni qui brisa le silence.

"Ah ouais..." soupira-t-elle. "Tu es quand même bien allumé, mon petit père..."

"C'est... C'est la chose la plus égoïste que j'ai jamais entendu !" s'exclama Zin, sidéré. "Si tu voulais vraiment le bonheur de Kaya, tu aurais dû te réjouir de sa rencontre avec Kamijo ! J'ai vécu des années au château de mon frère, et je peux t'assurer que Kaya est parfaitement heureux maintenant ! Il t'a quitté pour mon frère, et tu es prêts à tuer des millions de gens et à détruire un royaume entier juste parce que tu n'as pas tourné la page ?!"

"Oui, mais moi je suis un démon, ça ne me dérange pas de tuer des humains à tour de bras. Du moment que j'arrive à mes fins..."

"Vous êtes horribles, tous les deux !" s'écria le jeune mage. "Vous rejetez la faute sur mon frère, mais c'est vous qui êtes ignobles ! Jasmine, comment avez-vous pu faire cela ?! Et tous ces gens que vous gardiez captifs dans la forteresse et que vous torturiez, pourquoi ?!"

"Je suis le maître de cette forteresse, mais je ne suis quand même pas responsable du régime alimentaire des démons !" s'exclama Jasmine.

"Le... Le régime alimentaire ?" bredouilla-t-il. "Les démons se... se nourrissaient de la douleur de ces malheureux ?" Il comprenait enfin pourquoi la salle de torture était à ce point saturée d'énergie maléfique...

"Mon dieu, c'est horrible !" s'exclama Kanon, réprimant un haut le cœur.

"Alors en fait, Asagi était une sorte de chef cuisinier ? C'est parfaitement dégueu..." soupira Oni.

"Si je comprend bien, vous avez enchanté les plumes de paon pour ouvrir des portails entre la forteresse et les villes que vous vouliez attaquer ?" demanda Zin, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans toutes les informations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. "Et donc les plumes de paon, c'était pour envoyer un message à Kamijo ?"

"Tout à fait ! Je voulais qu'il prenne peur en comprenant que c'était moi qui détruisait son cher Xanadu. Mais ce goujat se fiche totalement des invasions de démons ! Quand j'en aurais fini avec Xanadu, j'irai lui planter ses plumes de paon dans les yeux et puis je le tuerais !"

"Et pourquoi des temples ?" continua Zin. "Toutes les plumes ont été retrouvées dans d'anciens temples, pourquoi ? L'atmosphère religieuse augmentait la puissance des malédictions ?"

"Hein ? Non pas du tout, c'était juste pour faire classe," répondit Jasmine, surprit. "Pour faire peur à la population, genre vengeance divine, les dieux oubliés qui envoient des démons pour se venger. C'est tout !"

"Ca nous arrangeait tout de même bien," ajouta Hora. "Dans les petits villages ce n'était pas très important, mais à Celmisia et Tsubaki les anciens temples étaient en plein cœur des quartiers touristiques, donc on pouvait tuer plus de monde avant que les défenses ne s'organisent..."

"J'en ai assez entendu..." murmura Masashi, atterré. "Vous êtes cinglés. Jasmine, je suis terriblement déçu... Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi pendant toutes ses années, et voilà que j'apprends que tu es responsable du pire fléau qu'ait connu Xanadu ?!"

"Mais non ! Le pire fléau de Xanadu c'est Kamijo ! Tout est de sa faute !" s'exclama Jasmine, choqué. "D'ailleurs toi aussi tu l'as trahi ! Rejoins moi, Masashi. Nous pourrions former une famille à nouveau ! Zin, tu sais comment est ton frère, c'est pour cela que tu l'as quitté ! Il exploite le peuple, c'est un véritable tyran, il ne mérite pas que tu lui offres Xanadu sur un plateau d'argent. Joins-toi à nous ! Nous allons détruire Xanadu et tout reconstruire. Ce sera un havre de paix ! Oni, c'est bien ton idéal, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi Kanon, ne veux-tu pas te venger de Kisaki, qui a totalement abandonné Celmisia ?"

"Celmisia n'aurait jamais souffert si vous ne l'aviez pas attaquée !" rétorqua la jeune noble, furieuse.

"Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens, Jasmine !" dit Zin. "Aucun de nous ne vous rejoindra !"

"Ca me fait mal au cul d'être du côté des nobles, mais sur ce coup là je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire," acquiesça Oni.

"Toi non plus Masashi ?" demanda Jasmine d'une voix douce, s'approchant de son frère avec de grands yeux suppliants. "Je t'aime, Masashi. Soyons une famille à nouveau, je t'en prie..."

Le général resta silencieux, le regard rivé sur le sol. Pendant un instant, Zin crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais ce fut un rire jaune qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Tu me fais pitié, Jasmine..." murmura-t-il, sa voix chargée de mépris. "Nous sommes venus ici pour faire cesser les invasions de démons, et c'est ce que nous allons faire !"

"Humpf... Dans ce cas tu ne vaux pas mieux que Kamijo !" rétorqua le spectre d'un ton glacial. "Cette comédie n'a que trop duré. Hora, occupe toi d'eux !"

"Tout de suite, mon cher Jasmine," répondit le démon, se tournant vers le groupe avec un sourire cruel. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe aux gardes de s'approcher.

Tout autour du groupe les démons s'avançaient, pointant vers eux leurs hallebardes ouvragées. Jasmine tourna les talons et retourna s'allonger sur le divan, observant la scène d'un œil ennuyé.

"Masashi !" dit Zin, tournant son regard vers le général.

"Oui, monseigneur !" s'exclama-t-il, comprenant les ordres de Zin.

Le général et les soldats chargèrent les démons, brandissant leurs armes. Les gardes étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, mais ils devaient faire face à Masashi. Ce dernier avait reçu pour ordre de libérer le terrain pour que Zin puisse utiliser ses pouvoirs à leur maximum. Aucun humain ne devait se trouver trop près de lui, et aucun démon ne devait venir l'attaquer pendant qu'il se concentrait sur Hora.

"Allez mon petit Zin, laisse moi me le faire !" s'écria Oni, sautillant sur place en dégainant sa rapière. "Je vais régler ça en deux secondes !"

"Hors de question ! Tiens-t'en aux ordres !"

"Mais je suis la seule à pouvoir le blesser ! Allez, j'y vais et il sera mort avant que tu ne t'en rende compte !"

"Oni, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort !" grogna-t-il. Bon sang, il avait besoin de toute sa magie pour le combat, ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre cela ?

"Roh, quel rabat-joie !" grogna-t-elle, mais obéit finalement. Elle se jeta dans la mêlée en criant "Yo ho ho ! Pas de quartier !!"

Hora observa Zin d'un air amusé. Le jeune mage soutint son regard, déterminé.

"Je suis flatté que tu veuilles me combattre seul à seul, _mon petit Zin_ ," dit-il, insistant sur les derniers mots. "Tu n'as pas trop peur ? Il est encore temps de reculer. Rentre chez Kamijo et raconte lui tout ce que tu as vu. D'ailleurs tu pourra dire à Kaya de ne pas s'en faire, je vais bientôt venir le chercher."

Zin esquissa un sourire en coin. Étonnement, il n'avait pas peur. Maintenant qu'il faisait face au démon, il était prêt à l'affronter. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était déterminé, mais il ne sentait plus autant les effets néfastes de la magie noire. Jamais ses sens n'avaient été aussi aiguisés. Autour de lui, il pouvait ressentir chaque effluve d'énergie spirituelle encore mieux que s'il avait pu les voir. Il était étrangement calme.

"Cette fois tu ne me prend pas par surprise, Hora," dit-il. "Je suis venu pour te tuer. Je suis prêt."

Le démon esquissa un sourire cruel. Soudain, son aura s'intensifia, libérant une énorme vague d'énergie spirituelle. Zin en eut le souffle coupé un moment. Les effluves de magie noire se condensaient et prenaient forme sous ses yeux, projetant d'impressionnants arcs électriques tout autour du démon, crépitant, saturant l'air d'une odeur semblable à celle de l'orage.

Zin se mit en position de combat, son bâton pointé vers Hora. Il était résolu. Lui aussi était un puissant mage, il ne se laisserait pas faire sans combattre ! Il pouvait sentir sa propre aura se développer, augmenter en puissance alors qu'il libérait son énergie spirituelle. Autour de lui, la température chuta à une allure vertigineuse alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir le démon.

En un éclair, Hora disparu de son champs de vision. Derrière ! Il se retourna en bondissant, se protégeant de son bâton juste à temps. La main tendue d'Hora, chargée d'électricité, rencontra le bâton. La contact des deux magies projeta quelques étincelles. Un peu plus et Hora lui attrapait le cou et le grillait sur place !

"Pas mal !" s'exclama Hora avec un grand sourire. "Mais voyons si tu es capable d'éviter ça !"

Il disparu à nouveau, bougeant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Une gerbe de foudre s’abattit sur le jeune mage, projetée depuis la droite. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter ! Il eut tout juste le temps de dresser un bouclier de glace autour de lui. La protection, trop fine, fut frappée par la foudre et se brisa instantanément. Reprenant ses esprits, Zin envoya une volée de pointes de glace dans la direction de Hora.

Le démon les esquiva sans peine, disparaissant à nouveau. Éclatant de rire, il lança de nouveaux éclairs sur Zin. Le jeune mage n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner. Il érigea le bouclier de glace tout autour de lui, ne sachant dans quelle direction se trouvait Hora. Encore une fois, le bouclier vola en éclat dès qu'il fut touché. Zin sentit son estomac se nouer. C'était mauvais, il ne pouvait pas rester sur place !

Il se mit à courir vers Hora, projetant des pointes de glace. Mais l'incube ne cessait de disparaître et de lancer des éclairs de tous les côtés. Zin ne pourrait pas continuer à les bloquer longtemps ! Ses barrières de glace ne tenait pas le choc fasse aux puissants éclairs, à ce rythme il allait finir par se faire toucher et mourir !

Pendant que Hora attaquait, semblant s'amuser, Jasmine assistait au spectacle en buvant une tasse de thé que venait de lui apporter son serviteur.

De son côté, Masashi faisait de son mieux pour maintenir le périmètre autour du jeune mage. Mais les gardes étaient bien plus puissants que les démons qu'ils avaient l'habitude de combattre ! Ils étaient également beaucoup plus nombreux que le petit groupe. Le général devait déployer toutes ses compétences martiales pour parvenir à les repousser. Son sabre sifflait en fendant l'air, parant une attaque à gauche, bloquant une hallebarde à droite et tranchant un assaillant. D'un coup d'estoc bien placé, il empala un adversaire. Dégageant la lame à coup de pied, il trancha la tête d'un démon, avant de se retourner et de parer une nouvelle attaque. A droite, la lame d'une hallebarde lui lacéra le bras, passant à travers son lourd manteau de cuir comme s'il s'agissait de papier. Mais Masashi ne laissa pas la douleur le ralentir. Il envoya un coup de coude dans le visage d'un démon et continua à se battre avec autant de vigueur.

Oni faisait preuve d'une grande agilité, profitant de sa taille plus petite et de ses vêtements amples pour esquiver la plupart des coups. Elle brandissait sa rapière d'une main experte, profitant de la moindre occasion pour entailler les démons à une vitesse surpassant l'entendement. Alors qu'elle se battait comme une tigresse, elle guettait du coin de l’œil le moment où Zin lui crierait de passer à l'action.

Mais Zin était en mauvaise posture. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se battre comme cela ! Son bouclier de glace devenait de plus en plus fin, et il haletait, essoufflé. A chaque fois que la foudre frappait son bouclier, le temps qu'il trouve la direction d'où elle venait, Hora avait déjà disparu et l'attaquait d'un autre côté. Il avait beau courir et zigzager à travers la salle, les éclairs de Hora ne le manquait jamais. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ! Il devait se concentrer. Il devait ressentir l'énergie spirituelle, repérer d'où viendraient les éclairs avant même que Hora ne les jette.

Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra et prit une profonde respiration, tâchant de faire le vide dans son esprit, comme le lui avait enseigné Kanon. Oui, il pouvait ressentir la magie autour de lui. Hora était le démon le plus puissant de la forteresse, sa signature était très caractéristique. Mais il sentait son énergie tout autour de lui, comme un fond diffus... Soudain, l'énergie se condensa en un point alors que Hora levait son bras chargé d'électricité.

A gauche ! Au lieu de dresser son bouclier, Zin bondit sur le côté, évitant de peu les éclairs qui s'écrasèrent avec fracas sur le sol. Il ne perdit pas un seul instant. Alors même qu'il était encore dans les airs, il se retourna et envoya une gerbe de pointes de glace acérées vers Hora.

Le démon les esquiva sans problème, mais c'était un leurre ! Alors qu'il se décalait pour leur échapper, une pluie de stalactite lui tomba sur la tête ! Il fut frappé de plein fouet, une des stalactite lui entaillant la joue. D'autres se plantèrent dans ses bras et ses jambes. Un sang noir se déversa de ses blessures, produisant de la vapeur au contact de la glace qu'il fit fondre et s'évaporer.

"Tsk ! Tu vas me payer ça, avorton," pesta-t-il alors que ses blessures se refermaient.

Il envoya de nouveaux éclairs en direction de Zin, mais le jeune mage esquiva à nouveau, répondant par une salve de pointes de glace. Elles allèrent s'écraser sur les murs, abîmant les tableaux et les rideaux de velours, leur cible ayant disparu à nouveau.

Zin se retourna juste à temps, sentant l'énergie se condenser derrière lui. Son bâton rencontra une fois de plus la main de Hora. Si proche ! Zin pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, chargé de l'odeur de la foudre. Il sentit la peur le faire tressaillir, incapable de détourner le regard de l'oeil rouge débordant de haine du démon.

Hora lui arracha le bâton des mains et lui asséna un puissant coup de poing chargé d'électricité dans l'estomac. Zin fut projeté en arrière, le souffle coupé. Par miracle il avait réussi à former juste à temps une fine couche de glace entre le poing de Hora et son corps, la glace non conductrice le protégeant de l'électricité. Mais il s'était tout de même pris de plein fouet un coup de poing du démon, dont la force physique rivalisait avec celle de Masashi ! Il se tordit de douleur sur le sol, incapable de reprendre son souffle, toussant et haletant désespérément.

Le démon jeta le bâton par terre et s'approcha de Zin, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Le jeune mage sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sans son bâton il était fini ! Il ne pouvait pas lutter à main nue contre Hora ! Il n'allait tout de même pas mourir si près du but ! Hora se baissa vers lui, sa main droite se chargeant d'électricité.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," murmura-t-il d'une voix cruelle. "Ton grand frère ne va pas tarder à te rejoindre dans l'au-delà."

"N... Non !" s'exclama Zin. Il n'allait pas mourir sans se battre !

Il leva les mains vers le visage de Hora, déterminé à le geler avant qu'il ne puisse le griller, mais le démon lui bloqua facilement les bras d'une seule main. Le jeune mage se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais il n'arrivait pas à dégager ses bras de la poigne de fer de Hora. Accroupi au dessus de lui, le démon formait une boule d'électricité dans sa main, qui lui serait sans aucune doute fatale. Il ne pouvait pas mourir aussi facilement ! Pas après avoir traversé tant d'épreuves ! Pas après avoir brisé chacune des malédictions sur sa route ! Il était le seul à pouvoir mettre un terme aux crimes de Hora et de Jasmine !

Luttant avec l'énergie du désespoir, il envoya de toutes ses forces son genoux s'écraser contre l'entrejambe de l'incube. Le démon poussa un hurlement de douleur suraigu et relâcha immédiatement Zin, s'écroulant au sol en gémissant pitoyablement.

Le jeune mage ne perdit pas de temps. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et se traîna à quatre patte jusqu'à son bâton. Il se jeta sur l'artefact, les mains tremblantes. Une vague de froid déferla alors qu'il sentait son bâton se charger d'énergie spirituelle.

Mais Hora reprit bien vite ses esprits ! Furieux, il projeta des éclairs sur Zin, qui dû rouler sur le sol pour les éviter. Il leva son bâton juste à temps pour dévier une seconde salve d'éclairs. Sans attendre une nouvelle salve, Zin brandit son bâton en direction de l'incube et en fit jaillir un véritable blizzard. Hora tendit son bras et en fit jaillir la foudre.

Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, provoquant une explosion d'étincelles. Mais les deux effluves restèrent connectées, un flux d'énergie se formant entre le mage et le démon, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de maintenir leurs sorts ! Aucun ne pouvait briser le flux de magie, sous peine de se prendre le sort adverse de plein fouet.

Zin se releva tant bien que mal, tout en gardant son bâton pointé vers Hora afin de ne pas briser l'étrange connexion entre eux. Il luttait férocement, ses mains se crispant autour du bâton, lui transmettant de plus en plus de magie. Le point d'impact, l'endroit où leurs sorts se rencontraient en une gerbe d'étincelles, se déplaça lentement vers Hora.

Le démon leva son autre main, en faisant jaillir des éclairs afin de renforcer son sort. Le point d'impact ralentit puis s'arrêta. Les éclairs s'intensifièrent, emplissant la salle d'une forte odeur alors que le point d'impact repartait lentement vers Zin. Comment une telle puissance était-elle possible ? Zin sentait le bâton vibrer entre ses mains. Il resserra son éteinte, canalisant tout son pouvoir à travers l'artefact. Mais il peinait à faire ralentir le point d'impact, qui continuait à se diriger dangereusement vers lui. S'il relâchait la pression, le sort de Hora le frapperait tellement violemment qu'il en mourrait sur le coup ! Mais même en transmettant toute l'énergie qu'il était capable de déployer à son bâton, il pouvait voir le point d'impact se rapprocher de lui, de plus en plus près, son bâton tremblant de plus en plus.

Soudain, il sentit une vague d'énergie le traverser. Sa puissance augmenta considérablement, libérant une vague de froid tout autour de lui ! Le bâton cessa de trembler et le sort gagna en intensité, parvenant enfin à faire ralentir le point d'impact. Que se passait-il ?! Il n'avait pas pu libérer une telle puissance !

"T... Tiens bon, Zin..." s'exclama Kanon, agrippant l'extrémité du bâton de ses deux mains alors qu'elle lui transmettait sa propre énergie.

"A... Arrête, Kanon ! Tu vas mourir !" s'écria-t-il. Autour de lui, les températures étaient polaires ! Une couche de glace recouvrait le sol à ses pieds, et déjà du givre se formait à la surface de la robe de Kanon et de sa peau.

"Non... Il faut... tuer Hora !" déclara la jeune guérisseuse avec une grimace de douleur. Ses pouvoirs la protégeait un peu de la morsure du froid, mais plus elle transmettait d'énergie au bâton, moins elle pouvait se protéger... Zin n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait battre Hora ou alors Kanon et lui mourraient ensemble. Il serra son bâton encore plus fort si cela était possible et libéra totalement ses pouvoirs.

A eux deux, ils arrivèrent à déployer assez de puissance pour faire repartir le point d'impact vers Hora. Le démon luttait de toutes ses forces, des arcs électriques s'échappant tout autour de son corps alors qu'il mettait toute sa puissance dans le sort. Mais il ne put inverser le flux d'énergie. Il fixait le point d'impact, l'observant se rapprocher lentement de lui. Il hurlait afin de se donner plus de forces, mais finalement le point d'impact atteignit ses doigts.

Une explosion retentit, le choc envoyant de la neige et des éclairs un peu partout dans un déchaînement de magie. Hora fut projeté en arrière par la puissance du sort. Il s'écroula à quatre pattes sur le sol, au milieu d'une marre de sang noir.

Derrière Zin, les mains de Kanon lâchèrent le bâton alors qu'elle s'évanouissait, succombant au froid. Zin sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il tomba à genoux. Mais ce n'était pas fini ! Il plaqua sa main par terre et, puisant dans la maigre réserve de magie qu'il possédait encore, gela le sol en direction de Hora, formant une gangue de glace autour de ses membres et l'immobilisant.

"Oni, maintenant !" s'écria-t-il aussi fort que possible dans son état.

Guettant ce moment, Oni réagit immédiatement. Elle esquiva l'attaque d'un démon et le repoussa d'un coup de pied, avant de tourner les talons et de fuir le combat. Les démons tentèrent de la rattraper, mais d'autres soldats leur barrèrent le chemin, les engageant au corps à corps.

La capitaine pirate courut vers Hora. Bondissant, elle brandit sa rapière recouverte de sang.

"Noooon !!" hurla le jeune serviteur, se jetant devant Hora.

La rapière s'abattit sur lui avec un sifflement et il s'écroula, mort.

Avant que Oni n'ait pu réagir, Hora brisa l'enveloppe de glace qui l'immobilisait et se releva. Avec une force surhumaine, il frappa la pirate en plein poitrine de sa main remplie d'éclairs. La jeune femme hurla et fut projetée en arrière. Pendant un instant elle fut secouée de spasmes, puis elle cessa de bouger et resta sur le sol, inanimée.

Zin la fixa des yeux, totalement désespéré. A quoi jouait Oni ? Elle allait se relever, n'est-ce pas ? Elle allait se relever et tuer Hora ! Elle... elle ne pouvait pas être morte ?!

Hora eut un petit rire satisfait. Il était encore blessé, mais ses plaies se refermaient peu à peu. Il se tourna vers le garçon qui venait de lui sauver la vie - car ce n'était encore qu'un garçon, il ne pouvait pas être plus vieux que Teru, pensa Zin - et le regarda avec dédain.

"Tsk... Il aura au moins servi à quelque chose..." murmura-t-il d'une voix méprisante.

Zin se releva lentement, s'appuyant sur son bâton. Il était consterné, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. C'était fini. Ils allaient tous mourir ici. Hora était trop fort pour eux, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire... Kanon était évanouie. Lui même n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, ayant épuisé presque toute sa magie. Oni ne pouvait pas être morte !! Pas maintenant ! Pas si près du but ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Elle avait promis de l'aider !

Furieux, il s'élança vers elle avec la ferme intention de la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille ! Cette satanée pirate avait plutôt intérêt à tenir ses engagements jusqu'au bout ! Il avait placé tellement d'espoir en elle, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant !

"J'avoue que vous vous êtes bien battu," pouffa Hora. "J'ai même eu peur pendant un instant. Mais il en faut plus pour m'arrêter !"

Il tendit le bras et la foudre jaillit de ses doigts. Zin se protégea de son bâton. Les éclairs frappèrent l'artefact, qui se brisa sous le choc. Il éclata en mille morceaux. Des échardes écorchèrent les mains de Zin, des gouttelettes rouge vif perlant sur sa beau blanche. Il regarda d'un air catastrophé les morceaux de son bâton tomber à ses pieds. Son beau bâton de mage ! Il avait dû absorber tellement de magie, il ne put supporter un nouveau choc...

"Ahahaha ! On dirait bien que c'est la fin cette fois ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Tu as peur ? Tu veux me supplier de t'épargner ? Tu vas mourir comme un chien ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites !"

"Oni... Oni..." appela désespérément Zin, ses mains tremblantes. Oni était sa dernière chance ! Il devait aller la réveiller ! Il se remit à courir dans sa direction, son cœur battant la chamade.

Hora lui envoya une nouvelle salve d'éclairs. Zin se jeta au sol, les évitant de peu. Il se releva et se remit à courir, ignorant la douleur dans tout son corps. Oni était là ! Juste là ! Il devait l'atteindre !

Avec un sourire carnassier, le démon lança à nouveau ses éclairs. Zin sentit l'énergie maléfique derrière lui. Il allait mourir ! Le bouclier de glace !

Une fine couche de glace se forma dans son dos, mais il fut frappé de plein fouet par les éclairs. Hurlant de douleur, il s'écroula par terre, juste sur Oni. Hora pouffa joyeusement.

"C'est la mort du petit Zin," dit-il en s'approchant. "Tu as compris maintenant ? Personne ne peut se dresser entre moi et Kaya !" Dans sa main, une nouvelle boule d'électricité se formait. Il allait porter le coup fatal. Son visage était illuminé d'un large sourire, il semblait au comble de la joie.

Alors qu'il levait le bras, le boucle d'électricité dans la main, Zin se retourna soudainement. Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'incube, déstabilisé par l'expression de haine dans les yeux du jeune mage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu abattre son bras, Zin leva le sien et lui planta la rapière d'Oni en plein cœur.

Le démon étouffa un cri. Il fut agité d'un soubresaut alors qu'il baissait des yeux affolés vers sa blessure.

"Que... Co... Comment..." bredouilla-t-il, portant ses mains tremblantes sur la rapière. Son sang chaud et noir dégoulinait de la blessure, se répandant sur le sol et sur les vêtements de Zin. Ses longs doigts pâles et tremblants se posèrent sur la lame qui lui traversait le cœur. "Ka... ya..."

Il s'écroula au sol et poussa un dernier soupire, vaincu.

Haletant, Zin lâcha la rapière et se retourna vers Oni. Il ouvrit lentement les doigts de son autre main, serrée autour de la main droite d'Oni. A l'index de celle ci se trouvait la chevalière. Avec un soupir, Zin se laissa tomber sur le sol, à bout de souffle. Il l'avait fait. C'était fini. Hora était mort.

La mort de l'incube n'était pas passée inaperçue. Soudainement, l'aura la plus puissante s'était éteinte. Les démons sentirent ce vide soudain dans l'énergie maléfique vibrer au plus profond de leurs êtres. Certains furent pris de crises de panique, se tordant sur le sol en hurlant. D'autres tentèrent de s'enfuir, ayant perdu la volonté de se battre.

Masashi et les soldats éliminèrent les démons qui grouillaient au sol mais ne donnèrent pas chasse à ceux qui fuyaient. Le général accouru vers le jeune mage.

"Zin !" s'écria-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Il s'agenouilla près de lui.

"Masashi..." murmura le jeune mage. Le général poussa un soupir de soulagement et le prit dans ses bras.

"Vous l'avez fait ! Vous avez réussi !" s'exclama-t-il, un mélange d'admiration et d'anxiété dans la voix. "Vous... Vous êtes blessé ? Ca va aller ?"

"Ma... Masashi... Dites moi que Kanon va bien, je vous en prie..." bredouilla le jeune mage, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

"Je ne sais pas... Elle ne bouge pas..."

"Aidez-moi à me lever, s'il vous plait... Je dois la voir."

Il s'exécuta, aidant Zin à se remettre sur ses pieds. Le jeune mage remarqua que le général avait de nombreuses blessures également. Masashi l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Kanon, étendue sur le sol gelé. Zin se pencha sur elle.

"Elle respire..." soupira-t-il, soulagé. "Mais sa peau est gelée ! C'est une chance qu'elle ait des pouvoirs, sans quoi elle aurait été congelée sur place..."

Kanon ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient contractées. Elle semblait avoir du mal à focaliser son regard.

"Zin..." murmura-t-elle d'une voix tellement faible que le jeune mage eut du mal à l'entendre.

"Chut... Ne parle pas, garde tes forces," dit-il d'une voix douce.

"Il faut la réchauffer. Tenez," dit Masashi, commençant à enlever son long manteau.

"Surtout pas ! Votre manteau est trop chaud, cela risquerait d'aggraver la situation," répliqua Zin. Il détacha sa cape de ses épaules et la tendit au général. "Tenez, enroulez la là dedans."

Masashi souleva Kanon et l'emmitoufla dans la cape. Elle était parfaitement isolante à la température, le tissu ayant été enchanté pour résister aux pouvoirs de Zin. Là dedans, Kanon se réchaufferait peu à peu d'elle-même, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

"Ho... Hora..." murmura la jeune noble, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts.

"Mort, grâce à toi. C'est fini, tu peux te reposer."

"Et... Oni ?"

Le jeune mage esquissa une grimace, puis secoua la tête, l'air triste.

"Je... je dois la voir..." reprit Kanon.

"Ca ne sert à rien. Elle a été touchée par les éclairs de Hora. C'est trop tard..." soupira le jeune mage.

"Zin..." protesta-t-elle faiblement. "S'il te plait..."

Zin soupira, puis fit signe à Masashi de la porter. Ils l'emmenèrent près du corps d'Oni. La capitaine pirate avait été frappée de plein fouet par les éclairs. Ses vêtements avaient brûlé à l'endroit de l'impact et d'énormes cicatrices zébraient sa peau, remontant jusque dans son cou. Masashi déposa Kanon à côté d'elle. La jeune femme sortit avec difficulté une main de la cape de Zin et toucha Oni.

"Elle est vivante..." murmura-t-elle.

"Quoi ? Mais... comment est-ce possible ?!" s'exclama Zin. Elle avait pourtant été électrocutée sous ses yeux ! Pour toute réponse, Kanon pointa un doigt tremblant vers la chevalière.

Zin comprit enfin. L'amulette l'avait protégée de la magie noire ! Elle n'était que dans le coma ! Cette chevalière était décidément un artefact bien étrange. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être la personne a qui Oni l'avait volée...

"Zin... ta main..." demanda Kanon. Elle lui attrapa la main. Elle eut du mal à la déplacer, tant elle n'avait plus de force.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Zin. Kanon sembla hésiter, se demandant si cela était bien la peine de gâcher ses maigres forces pour répondre.

"Je vais... stabiliser son état..." dit-elle simplement. Doucement, elle plaça sa propre main sur Oni, et la main de Zin par dessus la sienne. C'était à son tour de lui emprunter ses pouvoirs.

La main de Kanon s'illumina d'une faible lumière, vacillante. Zin sentait le peu de magie qui lui restait passer de sa main à celle de la jeune guérisseuse. Il se sentit faiblir, et agrippa le bras de Masashi avec son autre main. Quelques instants plus tard, la lumière sous la main de Kanon s'éteignit, alors qu'elle s'évanouissait à nouveau.

"C'est bon ?" demanda Masashi, inquiet.

"Je l'espère..." soupira Zin. Kanon n'était qu'évanouie, elle se réveillerait plus tard. Quant à Oni, si Kanon avait réussit à stabiliser son état, elle ne mourrait pas pour le moment. La jeune guérisseuse n'aurait qu'à s'en occuper quand elle irait mieux.

Masashi l'aida à se relever, et ils s'intéressèrent enfin à Jasmine. Ce dernier était agenouillé par terre, le visage enfouit dans les mains et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

"C'est fini, Jasmine !" déclara le général d'une voix forte. "Hora est mort. Tu as perdu."

"Bouhouhou... Masashi... Je suis tellement désolé !" sanglota-t-il, levant vers lui ses yeux larmoyants. "Je... Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, mais j'étais obsédé par Kamijo... Je ne me rendais pas compte... Je... Je comprend maintenant.... T... Tous ces gens... Et Hora... Tsunehito... Ils sont tous morts par ma faute ! Bouhouhouuu... Tout est de ma faute ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux !"

"L'heure est venu d'expier vos crimes," annonça Zin aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de magie en réserve, mais sans doute assez pour un exorcisme. Il s'agissait plus d'un rituel particulier que de devoir libérer beaucoup de magie.

"Attendez Zin, ne le tuez pas !" s'exclama le général, s'interposant. "Ce... C'est mon frère !"

"M... Mais enfin, Masashi..." dit le jeune mage. "C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus !"

"Nous sommes venus tuer Hora, et il est mort. Mais ne tuez pas Jasmine, je vous en supplie. Il sera jugé par un tribunal."

"Mais enfin..." reprit Zin. Il hésita. Cela semblait important pour Masashi. Son air d'ordinaire si strict avait été remplacé par une expression de tristesse intense. Il était encore choqué par ce qu'était devenu son grand frère, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire tuer comme cela. "Bon, très bien..." acquiesça finalement le jeune mage. De toute façon, le spectre serait assurément condamné à la peine de mort. Enfin, à un exorcisme, puisqu'il était déjà mort... Mais finalement cela arrangeait Zin, il se sentait trop faible pour faire cela maintenant.

"Merci," soupira le général d'une voix grave.

"Ma... Masashi..." appela Jasmine entre deux sanglots. "Masashi... Mon cher frère... Emmène moi voir Kamijo... Je dois le voir une... une dernière fois, s'il te plait..."

Masashi regarda Zin d'un air interrogatif, mais ce dernier hocha la tête. Kamijo n'avait rien fait de répréhensible dans cette histoire, mais cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de regarder en face les conséquences de ses actes. Masashi s'agenouilla près de son frère et lui toucha délicatement l'épaule.

"D'accord, Jasmine," dit-il d'une voix douce. "Allons voir le seigneur Kamijo."

Jasmine sanglota de plus belle et se jeta au cou de son frère, pleurant sur son épaule. Masashi le prit entre ses bras et lui tapota doucement le dos.

"Ca va aller... C'est fini..." murmura-t-il, tentant de le réconforter.

Zin se mordit la joue. Lui aussi avait bien besoin d'un câlin ! Il tenait à peine debout, il avait besoin de sentir les bras musclés de Masashi le soutenir. Après toutes ces émotions, il avait envie de pouvoir embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Maintenant que tout était fini, ils n'allaient pas mourir tout de suite. Ils auraient parfaitement le temps de se faire des bisous une fois retournés au navire...

Il se retourna en vacillant et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus que quatre soldats en vie, mais ils étaient blessés. La salle était jonchée de corps, principalement de démons. Évidemment le corps de Hora était encore là, au milieu d'une marre de sang. Il était inutile de le faire brûler, comme Asagi. Hora n'était pas un vampire. Il était bel et bien mort.

Juste à côté de Hora se trouvait Kanon et Oni, toutes les deux inconscientes. Il espérait que Kanon avait pu se réchauffer dans sa cape et qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt. Quant à Oni, il faudrait attendre que Kanon ait reprit des forces...

"Vous deux, occupez vous de Kanon et Oni," dit-il. "Et vous deux, rassemblez les esclaves, nous les emmenons avec nous. Masashi, je vous laisse vous charger de Jasmine."

Les soldats firent ce qui leur avait été ordonné. Les deux moins blessés portaient les deux jeunes femmes, et les deux autres soldats réunissaient les esclaves qui ne s'étaient pas enfuit et se prostraient de terreur contre les murs. Contrairement aux malheureux retrouvés dans la salle de torture, ces gens là pouvaient encore être sauvés. Ils pourraient retourner à leur ancienne vie, ou bien venir habiter dans le domaine de Zin s'ils le souhaitaient.

Le groupe sortit de la forteresse par la grande porte. Zin essaya de ne pas dévoiler son état de faiblesse. Il devait se montrer digne.

Dehors, il semblait s'être produit le même phénomène que dans la salle du trône. Les démons avaient perdu toute volonté de se battre quand Hora était mort. Ils avaient soit été achevés, soit s'étaient enfuit. Désormais, c'était le cadet des soucis de Zin...

En le voyant sortir victorieux, les soldats encore poussèrent des hurlements de joie, l'acclamant et l'applaudissant. Zin en revanche n'avait pas le cœur à se réjouir. Trop d'hommes et de femmes étaient morts dans cet assaut. Il espérait qu'avoir réussi à tuer Hora était suffisant pour honorer leur mémoire.

Une fois à bord du Ganglion, Jasmine fut mis aux fers dans la cale. Sagara fondit en larme en voyant sa capitaine dans le coma et voulu attaquer Zin, mais son chagrin était tel qu'elle décida finalement d'aller se saouler. Ce furent donc Ebi et Vivi qui durent manœuvrer le bâtiment.

Zin alla se reposer dans sa cabine. Il devrait probablement dormir durant toute la traversé après avoir dépensé autant de magie. Il se déshabilla, se débarbouilla rapidement et enfila sa chemise de nuit. Mais alors qu'il se glissait sous les draps de sa couchette, chaque centimètre carré de son corps criant de bonheur à l'idée d'être enfin allongé, on frappa à la porte.

"Entrez," dit-il en se redressant, se doutant de qui il s'agissait. Masashi entra dans la cabine et referma la porte derrière lui. Le général avait revêtu des vêtements propres et ses blessures avaient été bandées.

"Désolé de vous déranger," s'excusa-t-il. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la couchette, juste à côté de Zin. "Je voulais vous remercier, pour mon frère."

"Ce n'est rien," assura le jeune mage avec un geste de la main. "Je vous comprend parfaitement. Il semblerait que nous ayons tous les deux un grand frère peu recommandable..."

Masashi esquissa un sourire.

"J'en encore du mal à réaliser que Jasmine ait pu être capable de tout cela. De son vivant, il n'aurait pourtant pas fait de mal à une mouche..."

"Je m'en souviens," répondit Zin en souriant. "A l'époque, votre frère m'impressionnait vraiment. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais c'est lui qui m'a donné envie d'apprendre à utiliser mes pouvoirs et de devenir mage."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Il accomplissait ses tours de magie avec une telle grâce... J'étais fasciné."

"Je ne savais pas..." répondit Masashi. "Ah... Mais cette époque est loin derrière nous. Ne ressassons pas le passé..."

Parler de l'époque où son frère était vivant lui était douloureux, Zin s'en rendait compte. Il déposa doucement un main sur son bras.

"Ca va aller ?" demanda-t-il. Masashi soupira puis le regarda d'un air plus réjoui.

"Bien sûr que ça va aller. Tout est fini désormais ! Vous avez réussi, Zin ! Vous avez tué Hora !"

" _Nous_ avons réussi..." le corrigea le jeune mage. "Sans vous... Sans Kanon, ni Oni, ni tous ces soldats, je n'aurais rien pu faire."

"Vous savez ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes un héros maintenant. Le sauveur de Xanadu. Cette fois, sa Majesté sera forcée de le reconnaître. Votre nom sera gravé dans l'Histoire. Vous allez probablement être la cible de toutes les attentions, une fois que tout le monde sera au courant."

Zin eut un sourire. Le général avait probablement raison. Peut-être que le peuple scanderait son nom dans la rue, acclamant le beau seigneur Zin, héros de Xanadu. Il y aurait sans doute de somptueuses réceptions données en son honneur chez les plus grands seigneurs de Xanadu, et chez Kisaki lui même. Tout le monde voudrait le connaître, lui parler, l'écouter raconter comment il avait combattu le démon. Il était sûr de recevoir des tonnes de cadeaux, de fleurs et de lettres d'amour.

Il n'était pas du genre à décliner toutes ses attentions. Il aimait être admiré. Pourtant, il se passerait volontiers de tout cela.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont je veux être la cible de toutes les attentions," répondit-il. "Je me fiche d'être le héros de Xanadu. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être votre héros à vous."

Masashi le regarda d'un air amusé. Il leva la main du jeune mage à ses lèvres et y déposa un tendre baiser.

"Vous êtes mon héros depuis notre première bataille," murmura-t-il, de cette douce voix grave que Zin adorait. Le jeune mage sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Esquissant un sourire en coin, Masashi lui caressa la joue. Lentement, sa main remonta et il passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Il s'approcha et captura les lèvres de Zin en un tendre baiser.

Zin ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur des lèvres de Masashi. Il était exténué. Il se blottit entre les bras de son beau général et se sentit fondre, la chaleur apaisant ses muscles douloureux.

Après un moment, Masashi le repoussa en arrière, contre les oreillers.

"Vous êtes fatigué, vous devriez dormir maintenant," dit-il doucement. "Les héros ont besoin de reprendre des forces."

"Restez avec moi..." demanda Zin, luttant contre le sommeil qui l'emportait déjà. Masashi s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Délicatement, il déposa un baiser sur son front, mais Zin s'était déjà endormi, un sourire sur les lèvres.

 

* * *

 

(1) Asagi (chanteur du groupe D) : <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/asagi_10.jpg>

<http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/asagi_11.jpg>

(2) Tsunehito (bassiste de D) : <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/tsuneh10.jpg>

<http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/tsuneh11.jpg>

(3) <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/hora_410.jpg>

(4) <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/surpri10.jpg>

<http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/surpri11.jpg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilaaaaa !!! On sait enfin tout !!!  
> J'espère que ce n'était pas trop décevant ! Désolée de vous avoir fait traîner pendant 14 chapitres juste pour ça XD. En plus au début cette histoire ne devait être qu'un one shot...  
> Mais si ça ne vous a pas trop déçu alors restez encore un peu, l'épilogue arrive bientôt ^^.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila l'épilogue ^^. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

Lorsque Zin arriva au château de Kamijo, Teru lui apprit que le Duc était parti profiter du beau temps en se baladant dans les jardins avec Hizaki et Kaya.

Derrière le château s'étendaient de magnifiques jardins, formant de somptueux parterres et terrasses. Des topiaires et des statues s'alignaient le long des allées, ravissant agréablement l’œil du promeneur. De spectaculaires fontaines et jets d'eaux venaient compléter le paysage avec une touche de fraîcheur.

Zin eut un sourire en arpentant ces vertes allées. Combien de fois s'était-il baladé des ces jardins étant enfant, Hizaki lui rabâchant de ne pas courir sinon il allait tomber ? Combien de fois avait-il joué à cache-cache ou à colin-maillard au milieu de ces parterres avec ses amis, lors de réception organisées par son frère ? Combien de fois s'était-il réfugié discrètement derrières ces bosquets avec ses premiers amoureux, à l'adolescence ? Il lui semblait que c'était encore hier !

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces souvenirs pourtant joyeux de son esprit. Il n'était pas venu ici pour se balader.

Il repéra Kamijo et ses amants au loin, se promenant dans l'orangerie. Il marcha dans leur direction.

A mesure qu'il s'approchait, il pu voir qu'ils étaient habillés pour la balade, bien moins luxueusement que d'habitude. Son frère était vêtu d'une légère chemise en batiste blanc, recouverte d'un élégant gilet de cachemire noir brodé de fil d'or. Il portait un simple pantalon blanc, ainsi que de bottes en cuir noir à talon, remontant jusqu'à ses genoux. (1)

A son bras gauche se trouvait Kaya. Comme il faisait beau, il avait opté pour une charmante petite robe noire en taffetas de soie et en satin. La robe s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux, dévoilant ses gracieuses jambes recouvertes de bas en soie et de bottes noires. Ses cheveux bruns étaient élégamment coiffés sur le côté droit d'une manière sophistiquée. (2)

De l'autre côté, au bras droit de Kamijo, se tenait Hizaki. Selon lui il était parfaitement indécent de dévoiler ainsi ses jambes. Il portait donc une robe longue, mais néanmoins plus légère qu'à l'accoutumé. Faite d'un assemblage de mousseline blanche et de dentelle, elle était agrémentée de large nœuds rouges satinés. Ses cheveux, rassemblés en une coiffure complexe, retombaient en boucles de chaque côté de son visage. Un petit chapeau bibi orné de dentelles et d'une rose venait délicatement reposer sur ses cheveux. (3)

Zin ne put empêcher un nouveau sourire de se former sur ses lèvres en voyant sa famille comme cela, vêtus de vêtements simples et profitant d'une journée ensoleillée comme tout un chacun. Vraiment, Kamijo n'était pas aussi orgueilleux, superficiel ou débauché que ce que Jasmine et Hora semblaient penser. Lui aussi aimait profiter de plaisirs simples, comme se balader dans les immenses jardins de son luxueux château, aux bras de ses deux superbes amants. Finalement, il lui en fallait peu pour être heureux.

Le trio se retourna en entendant le gravier blanc crisser sous ses pas. Une expression de surprise passa sur leurs visages, puis Hizaki et Kaya lâchèrent Kamijo et s'élancèrent vers lui d'un air joyeux.

"Ziiiiiiin !! Tu es revenu !" s'écria Kaya en lui sautant au cou, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

"Oh Zin, tu nous as tellement manqué !" s'exclama Hizaki, lui attrapant la main. "Nous n'arrêtions pas de nous faire du soucis !"

"Tu ne nous as même pas écrit une seule fois ! Quel vilain garnement tu fais !"

"Ahaha désolé, j'ai été très occupé, mais vous m'avez terriblement manqué aussi !" répondit-il en riant. Kaya et Hizaki ne purent retenir leurs larmes de joie et le couvrirent de baisers. Il les serra dans ses bras, un sentiment de gaîté grandissant dans son cœur. Il était enfin rentré à la maison.

Kamijo s'approcha, les bras croisés. Divers sentiments semblaient se disputer sur son visage. Il était heureux de revoir son petit frère après tout ce temps, et cela lui faisait plaisir de voir Hizaki et Kaya dans cet état, mais lui et Zin ne s'étaient pas quitté en très bons termes... Il essaya d'avoir l'air ennuyé, mais il était également inquiet. Que pouvait bien annoncer ce retour inattendu ?

"Tiens donc... Le retour de l'enfant prodige," dit-il, tentant d'adopter un ton détaché. "Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Quand tu es parti avec tous tes bagages, je pensais que l'on ne te reverrai plus. Tu es un seigneur maintenant, j'aurais espéré une rencontre plus formelle..."

"Kamijo ! Comment peux-tu être aussi froid !" rouspéta Hizaki.

"Ne l'écoute pas, Zin," dit Kaya. "Il fait le fier, mais quand tu es parti il n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter..."

"Bien sûr que je m'inquiétais ! Non seulement ton départ à fait pleurer Kaya et Hizaki, mais en plus j'apprends que tu t'es lancé dans la chasse aux démons ?! Non mais à quoi pensais-tu !"

"La... La chasse aux démons ?" répéta Kaya, son visage blêmissant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, Zin ? Tu n'as rien fait de dangereux au moins ?!" demanda Hizaki d'une voix inquiète.

"Mais non, mais non ! Ce n'est qu'une façon de parler," mentit-il. "Pouvez-vous me laisser seul avec Kamijo ? Je dois discuter de choses et d'autres avec lui."

"Comment ? Déjà ?! Mais tu viens à peine de revenir !" se plaignit Kaya, lui sautant à nouveau au cou.

"Voyons Kaya, ce ne sont pas des manières !" le réprimanda Hizaki. "Ces messieurs ont certainement beaucoup de choses à se raconter, nous devons les laisser tranquille !"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure," leur dit Zin avec un sourire.

La promesse de se revoir bientôt satisfit Kaya et il lâcha Zin, non sans lui avoir fait un dernier bisou. Avec Hizaki, ils s'éloignèrent en direction du château, bras dessus, bras dessous. Kamijo les regarda un moment s'éloigner, ses yeux descendant au niveau de leurs postérieurs. En particulier celui de Kaya, dont la petite robe ondulait délicieusement au gré du vent.

"Bien, je t'écoute petit frère," déclara-t-il après que Hizaki et Kaya ait tourné derrière un bosquet et disparu de sa vue.

Zin était troublé. Il était à nouveau face à son cher grand frère, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis si longtemps ! Malgré la manière dont ils s'étaient séparés, il avait envie de lui sauter dans les bras en pleurant. Après tout, Kamijo était son seul frère et il l'aimait malgré ses défauts. Tout comme Masashi aimait encore Jasmine. Mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer maintenant. Le sujet qu'il avait à aborder était on ne peut plus sérieux.

"Marchons un peu, si tu le veux bien," dit-il. "Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile..."

Ils se mirent en marche à travers les jardins, allant où leurs pieds les portaient. Zin expliqua tout à Kamijo, tâchant de ne pas oublier de détails. En revanche il ne parla pas encore de Jasmine. Et après avoir revu Kaya, si heureux au bras de Kamijo, il estima qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le mêler à tout cela en révélant l'identité et les motivations de Hora.

Il raconta comment Masashi l'avait rejoint après son départ du château, omettant volontairement de citer Yuki puisque ce dernier travaillait encore officiellement pour son frère. Il raconta comment il avait héroïquement conjuré la malédiction une première fois, et comment il avait décidé de continuer. Il fit une description détaillée du magnifique château qu'il avait acheté, et de la région dans laquelle il avait établi son domaine. Bien sûr il parla de la bataille de Celmisia, n'oubliant pas de dire que sa Majesté était resté silencieuse aux appels de détresse de ses citoyens. Kamijo eut l'air choqué en apprenant que son petit frère avait combattu un démon supérieur, mais il ne fit pas de remarque et le laissa continuer. Zin fit donc le récit de son voyage en mer à la poursuite d'un assassin, et de sa rencontre fortuite avec Oni la pirate. Il raconta comment ils avaient sauvé Tsubaki, rencontrant une fois de plus le démon supérieur. Enfin, il expliqua avec force détails comment il avait préparé son assaut final contre la forteresse des démons et comment ils étaient passés à l'action.

"C'est ainsi que j'ai fait cesser les invasions de démons à Xanadu," conclut-il. "Nous sommes tranquilles, ils ne reviendront pas. Du moins, pas ceux-là."

Kamijo l'avait écouté en silence jusque là, seule l'expression de son visage trahissant parfois ses pensées. Il soupira.

"Pourquoi me raconte-tu tout cela ? Honnêtement, j'en savais déjà une bonne partie. Les nouvelles vont vite, vois-tu. J'ai tenu Hizaki et Kaya dans l'ignorance pour ne pas les inquiéter inutilement, mais tu te doutes bien que j'étais au courant. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Mourir, Zin ! Tu crois que cela nous aurait fait plaisir ?"

"Oh, j'ai bien frôlé la mort une demie-douzaine de fois..." répliqua le jeune mage. "J'y étais bien obligé puisque personne d'autre ne semblait s'intéresser au problème. Non non, je sais ce que tu vas dire," l'interrompit-il avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot. "Tu vas dire que ce n'était pas grave, que ça ne concernait que le bas peuple ? Premièrement, les problèmes du peuple sont nos problèmes. Je n'allais pas les laisser se faire massacrer sans rien faire ! Et deuxièmement, cela a cessé d'être uniquement le problème du peuple quand Celmisia a été attaquée."

"Zin, tu m'étonnera toujours," répondit Kamijo avec un petit rire. "Les problèmes du peuple sont nos problèmes, je la ressortirai celle là ! Plus sérieusement, c'est pour me faire des reproches que tu es venu ? Dans ce cas, je m'en passerais bien, merci !"

"Oh non, ce n'est pas pour te faire des reproches, bien que j'en meure d'envie. Je suis venu afin de te faire rencontrer une certaine personne. Le responsable des invasions, pour tout te dire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? N'as-tu pas dit il y a deux minutes que tu avais tué le démon supérieur ?"

"Il n'était pas seul. Je l'ai tué, et j'ai arrêté son complice," expliqua Zin. "J'ai placé cette personne dans le salon du jasmin, sous la garde du général Masashi. Suis moi, s'il te plaît. C'est important."

"Attend... Tu as amené un démon chez moi ?!"

"Mais non... Ce n'est pas un démon. Tu comprendra quand on y sera !"

"Très bien, allons donc rencontrer cette personne..." soupira Kamijo en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux frères marchèrent en silence vers le château. Pendant un court instant, Zin sentit le regard de Kamijo se poser sur lui et cru discerner un sourire sur ses lèvres et une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux. Finalement, il était heureux de retrouver son petit frère sain et sauf, et en plus ce dernier était devenu un héros. Cela allait ajouter encore plus de prestige à sa famille.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur du grand hall, ils entendirent des exclamations et un grand fracas provenir d'un couloir à gauche. Kaya et Teru arrivèrent vers eux en accourant.

"Kamijoooooo !!" hurla Kaya en se jetant à son cou, les larmes aux yeux. "Sauve-nous, je t'en supplie !!"

"M... Mais que se passe-t-il ?!" s'exclama le Duc, serrant Kaya dans ses bras en tâchant de le rassurer. Kaya étant trop occupé à sangloter, ce fut Teru qui répondit.

"C'est horrible, Kamijo-sama !" s'exclama le troisième amant de Kamijo, un adorable adolescent fluet en mini-short (4). "C... C'est la pirate de Zin ! Elle est en train de tout casser !"

"Quoi ?!" s'écria Zin. Cette satanée pirate s'était donc réveillée ! Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester tranquille !

Ils coururent en direction des bruits et entrèrent dans un salon. Zin reconnu l'endroit, c'était le salon attenant à la chambre où il avait fait installer Oni, alors encore inconsciente.

Une véritable tornade semblait être passée à travers le salon ! Le sol était juché de morceaux de vases brisés et de portraits lacérés et arrachés aux murs. Des chaises étaient renversés ça et là, leur rembourrage lacéré, et même une commode avait été jetée au sol sans cérémonie, répandant son contenu sur le parquet. Oni se battait désormais contre des gardes en riant.

Kanon et Hizaki observaient la scène avec horreur, impuissants. En voyant le Duc entrer, Hizaki se précipita vers lui aux côtés de Kaya, bouleversé. Kanon accourut vers Zin d'un air paniqué.

"Zin, enfin tu arrives !" s'exclama-t-elle, affolée. "Je... Je l'ai soignée, puis je lui ai expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle a été blessée. Ensuite je lui ai dit que l'on se trouvait chez le Duc Kamijo, et elle a commencé à s'énerver... Elle a dit qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être chez le symbole de la dépravation des nobles et a commencé à casser tout ce qui lui passait sous la main..."

"Bon sang, mais quelle plaie ! Que dois-je faire pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille ? La changer en glaçon ?" pesta le jeune mage.

Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans le coma, Oni semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa vigueur. Elle semblait danser, se battant contre quatre gardes en riant et les provoquant.

"Ahahaha je me suis battu contre des démons et un kraken, je ne vais pas avoir peur d'une bande de lopettes comme vous !"

Elle dévia un coup d'estoc du plat de sa lame et désarma un des soldats d'un geste expert. Elle s'écarta afin d'esquiver la lame d'un autre soldat et, passant derrière lui, elle lui botta les fesses.

"Regardez-moi ça s'il y a du style ! D'une seule main je vous botte le cul !" s'exclama-t-elle en parant une nouvelle attaque.

Zin ne pouvait qu'admirer ses talents d'escrimeuses, mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment ! Il allait intervenir, mais Kamijo le retint.

"Cela suffit !" dit-il d'une voix forte en s'avançant vers la pirate. En l'entendant, les gardes cessèrent d'attaquer Oni et se mirent au garde à vous. La capitaine pirate s'arrêta également, haletante, et souffla en l'air pour dégager une mèche de cheveux de son front.

"Quelle chance ! Le Duc de la luxure en personne !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Ça va comme tu veux, vieille branche ?"

"Rangez votre arme, jeune fille," dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. "De quel droit vous permettez vous de saccager mon château !"

"Quoi, ces vieux pots de fleurs ? Bah, quelle importance ?"

"Quelle importance ?!" s'écria Hizaki, outré. "Ces vases ont été fabriqués par les plus grands artisans du royaume, ce sont des pièces uniques !"

"Super, ça me fait une belle jambe !" répliqua Oni en levant les yeux au ciel. "Et pendant que tu te la pète avec tes vases de bourge, les petites gens se ruinent la santé dans les champs ou à la mine pour pouvoir nourrir leur famille !"

"C'est invraisemblable ! Zin, permet moi d'émettre de sérieuses réserves quant à tes nouvelles fréquentations ! Je suis déçu jeune homme !" reprit Hizaki, se tournant vers Zin avec un air sévère.

"Je vous interdis de nous parler sur ce ton, petite impertinente !" s'exclama le Duc. "Vous êtes sous mon toit en qualité d'invitée, afin d'y recevoir des soins ! C'est comme cela que vous me remercier ?! En détruisant tout, en effrayant mes chéris et en vous battant contre les gardes ?!"

"Ohhh les pauvres chéris, ils ont eu peur de la méchante fille... Eh, je suis désolée mais la vue de l'opulence et de l'injustice ça me donne envie de me battre ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?"

"D'ordinaire je vous aurais fait fouetter sur place publique pour un tel affront ! Mais aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur généreuse. Zin est enfin revenu, c'est un grand jour et je ne vous laisserais pas le gâcher ! Alors je vous le demande gentiment une dernière fois : rangez votre arme, jeune fille," dit-il froidement, détachant chaque syllabe de la dernière phrase d'un ton menaçant.

Oni allait lui rire au nez et lui dire de venir lui retirer lui-même son arme, mais un regard de Zin l'en dissuada. Elle lui avait causé assez de soucis comme cela. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester un instant de plus dans ce château puant le luxe et dont chaque bibelot avait été obtenu grâce à l'exploitation du peuple...

"Ok ok, c'est bon..." soupira-t-elle, rengainant sa rapière. "Ca va pour cette fois, mais c'est bien parce que je ne veux pas causer d'ennui au petit Zin..." Elle tendit la main au garde dont elle avait botté les fesses et l'aida à se relever. "Ca va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne te ferait pas de mal de travailler ton jeu de jambes..."

Le garde rougit et bredouilla quelque chose d'inaudible. Il épousseta ses vêtements et alla rejoindre les autres gardes. Kamijo fixait la pirate d'un air tellement méprisant qu'elle faillit éclater de rire. Mais il était temps pour elle de tirer sa révérence.

"Bon bah voilà, je vais y aller moi," déclara-t-elle en ouvrant une fenêtre. "Allez, à plus Zin ! Kanon, je transmettrais tes amitiés à Sagara !"

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire..." soupira la jeune noble.

Oni fit nonchalamment un salut militaire, enfonça son tricorne sur la tête et s'enfuit par la fenêtre, sous les yeux médusés des nobles.

"Monseigneur, dois-je envoyer les chiens à sa poursuite ?" demanda un des gardes.

Kamijo hésita mais voyant l'air horrifié de Zin, il secoua la tête.

"C'est bon, laissez la partir. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine," dit-il en grand seigneur. Décidément, il était vraiment généreux aujourd'hui.

"Oh Kamijooo tu a été tellement courageux !" s'exclama Kaya d'un air admiratif en se jetant dans ses bras. "Tu es tellement fort et viril ! J'en ai des frissons partout !"

"Ce n'est pas une pirate de pacotille qui va me faire peur !" dit-il, fier de lui alors que ses mains descendait vers le bas du bas du dos de son amant, glissant doucement sur le tissu de sa petite robe. "C'est fini maintenant, ne t'inquiète plus. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu peur."

"Kamijo..." murmura Kaya en rougissant.

Kamijo esquissa un sourire et captura ses lèvres en un baiser torride, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de leur entourage. Zin et Kanon détournèrent les yeux, gênés. Hizaki soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Etait-il donc le seul à respecter la règle qu'ils avaient établis des années auparavant : pas devant le petit ? Bon, Zin était grand maintenant, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Cela aurait pu durer longtemps si Zin n'avait pas toussoté pour leur rappeler sa présence.

"Hum... Kamijo ?" appela-t-il.

Ce dernier lui fit signe de dégager et intensifia son baiser avec Kaya. Il lui attrapa une jambe et la plaqua contre son flanc. Lentement, sa main commença à remonter le long de sa cuisse et à s'insinuer sous la robe noire.

"Kamijo !" s'écria Zin, dégoûté.

"Quoi !" grogna le Duc, se tournant enfin vers lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?!"

"Mais vous aurez tout le temps de faire ça après ! Je t'ai dit que je devais te faire rencontrer quelqu'un d'important !"

Il soupira et relâcha avec regret Kaya, qui eut l'air déçu. Hizaki les regarda en secouant la tête d'un air réprobateur.

"Ça a intérêt à être quelqu'un de vraiment très important..." maugréa Kamijo.

"Je pense que l'on peut dire ça, en effet," répondit Zin.

"Alors allons-y... Plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite je pourrais revenir m'occuper de mes chéris."

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Kanon et les amants du Duc vaquer à leurs occupations. Les deux frères traversèrent le château, Zin se remémorant plein de souvenirs. Puisqu'il était là, il faudrait également qu'il pense à aller récupérer tous ses vêtements dans sa chambre, ainsi que ses grimoires. Il lui semblait aussi qu'il avait un vieux bâton d'entraînement quelque part dans un placard. Depuis que Hora avait cassé son bâton de mage, il se sentait vulnérable... Bien sûr il en avait commandé un autre, sculpté sur mesure dans un bois spécial par le meilleur fabricant de bâton de Xanadu, mais le bâton d'entraînement ferait l'affaire le temps qu'il le reçoive.

Ils arrivèrent devant le salon du jasmin et Zin s'arrêta devant la porte. Évidemment, il n'avait pas choisi ce salon par hasard. Il avait été nommé ainsi en l'honneur de Jasmine You, après sa mort. Il se tourna vers Kamijo.

"Avant d'entrer, je voudrais te prévenir," dit-il. "Cela risque de te faire un choc."

"Ah bon ? Tu commences à m'inquiéter Zin..." répliqua le Duc. "Qui est donc cette personne que tu veux tant me présenter ?"

"Entrons, tu verra par toi-même."

Solennellement, il ouvrit la porte et laissa Kamijo entrer en premier.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre d'un salon nommé en l'honneur de Jasmine, tout était violet. Sur les murs, les rideaux, le rembourrage des fauteuils et des canapés, toutes les teintes de violet étaient représentées. Le général Masashi se tenait debout à côté d'un sofa, la main posée sur le pommeau de son sabre. Il s'inclina légèrement en voyant les deux nobles entrer. Assis avec grâce sur le sofa se trouvait Jasmine. En voyant Kamijo entrer, il se releva et plaça ses mains contre sa poitrine, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

"Ja... Jasmine ?!" s'exclama Kamijo en s'immobilisant, choqué. "Jasmine, ce... c'est bien toi ?"

"Kamijo..." sanglota son ancien amant, sa voix se brisant.

Le Duc n'eut pas besoin d'une autre confirmation. Le son de sa voix était suffisant. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux. Il se précipita vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Ce corps gracile qui semblait compléter à merveille l'espace entre ses bras, ces cheveux si doux contre sa joue, ce délicat parfum de fleur qui enivrait ses sens, c'était bien Jasmine, il n'y avait pas de doute !

"Jasmine... Jasmine, c'est bien toi... Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je... Je te croyais mort !"

"K... Kamijo..." pleura-t-il. "Je suis bel et bien mort... Je ne... ne suis plus qu'un spectre, rien de plus qu'un fantôme maintenant..."

"Un... Un fantôme ? Mais je peux te toucher, te serrer dans mes bras, comment est-ce possible ?" Il prit délicatement la main de Jasmine et ils s'assirent sur le sofa, Kamijo ne pouvant quitter son ancien amant des yeux. Jasmine s’effondra dans ses bras en pleurant, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

"Par un procédé de magie noire, il a lié son âme à un objet," expliqua Zin. "C'est lui qui est responsable des invasions de démons à Xanadu..."

"Comment ?! Mais Jasmine... pourquoi ?"

"Pa... Pardonne-moi Kamijo... Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux..." sanglota Jasmine. "Je... Je voulais me venger parce que tu m'avais oublié... Oh Kamijo, je suis tellement désolé !! Par ma faute des millions de gens sont morts ! Bouhouhouuu..."

Il s’agrippa à Kamijo de toutes ses forces, craignant d'être rejeté après ce terrible aveu, mais Kamijo lui caressa délicatement les cheveux.

"Voyons Jasmine, comment aurais-je pu t'oublier ?" dit-il d'une voix douce. "Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi."

"M... Mais tu n'es jamais venu sur ma tombe..." parvint à dire Jasmine entre deux sanglots. Kamijo soupira et lui caressa la joue, séchant une larme avec son pouce. Puis il lui releva doucement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, d'un air tendre.

"Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te faire croire que je t'avais abandonné," murmura-t-il. "Si je ne suis jamais venu me recueillir sur ta tombe c'est parce que la douleur était trop forte ! Je... Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans un tel état, c'est tout. Ta... ta mort m'a brisé... Mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié ! Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, je t'aime Jasmine !"

Jasmine ouvrit des yeux ronds à cette révélation, se rendant enfin compte que sa vengeance n'avait eu aucun sens. Il enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Kamijo et sanglota de plus belle.

"Bouhouhouu... Je m'en veux tellement... Je... je croyais que tu m'avais oublié... Je t'ai attendu pendant des années, mais tu ne t'intéressais qu'à tes stupides ambitions... A... Alors j'ai décidé que si tu voulais tant que ça conquérir Xanadu, j'allais le détruire... J'ai été stupide, pardonne-moi..."

"Chuuut... C'est fini, je suis là..." murmura Kamijo, caressant le dos et les cheveux de son ancien amant. "Jasmine, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal... Si cela peut te faire plaisir, je renonce à cette soif de pouvoir démesurée..."

"C'est... C'est vrai ?" demanda Jasmine en le regardant dans les yeux, son regard baigné de larmes était implorant.

"Mais bien sûr ! Pour toi je suis prêt à tout, mon amour," répondit-il, lui caressant tendrement la joue. Le visage de Jasmine s'illumina d'un faible sourire. Il continuait à pleurer mais son expression sembla apaisée.

"Je... Je suis rassuré que tu ne m'aies pas oublié, mais... J'ai commis des crimes atroces..." sanglota-t-il. "Je dois partir maintenant... Je... J'aurais dû quitter ce monde depuis bien longtemps..."

"Non Jasmine, ne pars pas !" s'écria Kamijo, désespéré. "Je t'aime ! Je... J'ai besoin de toi !"

"Je t'aime aussi Kamijo... Je t'aime tellement fort... J'espère que tu pourra me pardonner un jour..."

Il plaça doucement ses mains sur les joues de Kamijo et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras, essayant de le retenir, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps alors qu'il sentait pour la dernière fois ces lèvres si douces sur les siennes.

Bientôt, Jasmine disparut, ne laissant que la parure de plumes de paon entre les mains d'un Kamijo en larmes...

 

* * *

 

 

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Kamijo sembla tenir sa promesse d'abandonner ses ambitions absurdes. Etait-il sérieux ou n'avait-il dit cela que pour permettre à Jasmine de partir en paix ? Dans le doute, Zin continua à demander au maître-espion Yuki de surveiller discrètement son frère. Pour l'instant il semblait se contenter de prendre du bon temps avec ses amants et avait cessé son plan de coup d'état. Tous les jours, il se rendait seul au cimetière derrière le château avec un bouquet de roses violettes et allait se recueillir sur la tombe de Jasmine.

Il avait également relâché en partie son emprise sur Kisaki. La bataille à la forteresse démoniaque n'était pas passée inaperçue, après tout elle avait mobilisé des milliers de soldats envoyés par certains des seigneurs les plus influents du Royaume. Après la victoire, le Marquis Jui et la Comtesse Reno réussirent à convaincre sa Majesté du bien fondé de l'action de Zin et il fut reconnu en héros.

En récompense de ses services exceptionnels rendus à Xanadu, Zin fut fait Marquis. Ce titre de noblesse s'accompagna bien évidemment d'une somme d'argent assez conséquente, ainsi que d'une statue de douze mètres en marbre blanc à sa gloire, le représentant dans son costume de mage. Il trouvait qu'elle faisait honneur à son charisme et à sa grande beauté et en fut heureux. Le jeune Marquis retourna vivre dans son domaine et fonda une école de magie, dans la cour de laquelle il installa sa statue. Il régnait désormais en bon seigneur et exerçait ses fonctions de directeur d'école avec brio. Il envisageait également de redémarrer sa carrière de barde.

Au général Masashi, sa Majesté offrit le titre de maréchal ainsi qu'un poste important dans l'armée du royaume. Mais Masashi refusa ces deux distinctions. Il resta aux côtés de Zin et prit la tête de l'armée de son domaine. Leur relation était désormais connue publiquement, mais ils n'avaient encore rien officialisé. Zin n'était pas sûr de vouloir se marier, parce qu'il devait subir les pressions constantes de Hizaki et Kaya qui voulait absolument lui faire porter une magnifique robe blanche...

En dédommagement envers la famille Wakeshima, Kisaki mit tous les moyens disponibles pour reconstruire Celmisia. Kanon ne pouvait cependant toujours pas pardonner la trahison de son Roi. Elle accepta la demande en mariage du seigneur Kanon, pour qui elle avait la plus profonde tendresse, et partit vivre avec lui dans les îles orientales. Zin fut d'ailleurs son témoin à leur mariage, un événement grandiose qui avait réuni tout le gratin du royaume. Il était triste de voir son amie s'en aller aussi loin, mais il savait qu'elle reviendrait souvent. Elle continuait sa carrière de violoncelliste et serait souvent amenée à revenir sur le continent pour des tournées. Elle viendrait aussi rendre visite au jeune Marquis quand l'envie lui prendrait de le revoir, et de revoir ce château dans lequel elle avait été intendante.

La pirate Oni fut graciée de tous ses crimes passés et il lui fut offert de réintégrer l'armée en tant que commandante dans la marine. Elle refusa bien évidemment ces récompenses. En fait, elle ne se présenta même pas à l'audience à laquelle sa Majesté l'avait conviée. Elle continuait à sillonner les mers et à voler aux riches pour donner aux pauvres. Parfois, Zin recevait une lettre dans laquelle elle se vantait de quelque exploit. Apparemment elle s'était mise à attaquer des baleiniers car elle ne supportait pas que l'on tue ces majestueuses bêtes, filles du dieu de la mer. Elle écrivit aussi pour raconter comment elle avait rencontré des sirènes. Les splendides créatures, mi-femmes mi-poissons, chantaient d'une voix mélodieuse pour les attirer et les noyer. Cela n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle, puisqu'elle se considérait comme fiancée à l'océan. En revanche elle avait dû ficeler Sagara au mât de misaine pour qu'elle ne se jette pas à l'eau. Comme d'habitude, Masashi déclara que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges...

 

* * *

 

(1) [http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/kamijo10.jpg](http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/kamijo10.jpg)

(2) <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/kaya_310.jpg>

(3) <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/hizaki10.jpg>

(4) <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/teru_810.jpg>


	16. Fiches de personnages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste un petit récapitulatif des personnages. J'ai mis tous les personnages qui ont été cité normalement, sauf Toshiya parce que c'est un perso de la fic de Kuroryuu. (Bon, Kamijo et compagnie aussi, mais c'est juste des persos secondaires dans sa fic).  
> J'ai indiqué de quels groupes faisaient partie les personnages, mais je n'ai pas indiqué tous leurs groupes (pour certains ça serait trop long) et pas forcément leur groupe actuel, c'est juste pour comprendre les relations entre les persos.

Nom :  **Zin** (chanteur de Jupiter)

Classe : Mage de glace, noble

Fonction : Combattre les démons, protéger le peuple, barde célèbre

Personnalité : Narcissique, autoritaire, généreux, engagé

Il aime : Masashi, les macarons au foie gras, les vêtements, chanter

Il n’aime pas : Qu’on le sous-estime, les démons, la magie noire, qu’on maltraite le peuple

Stratégie d’attaque : Lancer des sorts de glace avec son bâton

Type d’armure : Un costume de mage d’un blanc éclatant et brodé d’or, mais très salissant

Apparence : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/44/78/18/zin_1110.jpg>

<http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/44/78/18/zin_410.jpg>

<http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/182e0710.jpg>

[ http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_2210.jpg ](http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_2210.jpg)

[ h ](http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_3810.jpg) [ttp://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_3810.jpg](http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_3810.jpg)

[ httpi21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_7510.jpg ](http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_7510.jpg)

[ http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_6710.jpg ](http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_6710.jpg)

[ http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_4310.jpg ](http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_4310.jpg)  ( Ok c'est pas la tenue la plus adaptée à une fanfic médiévale fantastique, mais je les ai déjà toute épuisée... C'est pas la pire non plus, et puis on a qu'à dire que les couturiers de Xanadu sont imaginatifs et avant-gardistes et osef d'abord, je fais ce que je veux !)

<http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/zin_3110.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Masashi** (bassiste de Versailles puis Jupiter)

Classe : Guerrier

Fonction : Ex-général de Kamijo, général de Zin, conseiller

Personnalité : Strict, gentil, dévoué

Il aime : Zin, Pisuke, la hiérarchie

Il n’aime pas : L’opulence, les démons, les moqueries et bobards d'Oni

Stratégie d’attaque : Charger l’adversaire à cheval et trancher des têtes avec son sabre

Type d’armure : Des plaques d’armure à l’intérieur de son manteau permettent de le renforcer, alliant ainsi la protection et l’élégance nécessaire à un général

Apparence : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/44/78/18/masash10.jpg>

<http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/masash10.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Yuki** (batteur de Versailles puis Jupiter)

Classe : Espion

Fonction : Maître-espion de Kamijo, taupe pour le compte de Zin

Personnalité : Fiable

Il aime : Emprunter des robes à Kaya

Il n’aime pas : Ne pas être aussi beau en robe que Kaya

Stratégie d’attaque : Il a sans doute plein de dagues et de couteaux de lancer cachés sous ses vêtements

Type d’armure : Des vêtements adaptés au milieu noble dans lequel il doit généralement espionner

Apparence : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/44/78/18/yuki_410.jpg>

<http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/yuki10.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Kanon** (Kanon Wakeshima)

Classe : Noble

Fonction : Intendante du château de Zin, guérisseuse, violoncelliste célèbre

Personnalité : Distinguée, sociable, responsable

Elle aime : Celmisia, jouer du violoncelle, tout savoir de la haute société

Elle n’aime pas : Kisaki, les démons

Stratégie d’attaque : Rester en arrière et soigner les blessés, transmettre son énergie spirituelle à Zin

Type d’armure : Des robes de noble

Apparence : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/kanon_10.jpg>

[ http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/kanon_10.jpg ](http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/kanon_10.jpg)

 

 

Nom :  **Hora** (compositeur et claviériste de Schwarz Stein)

Classe : Démon

Fonction : Incube, lieutenant de Jasmine You

Personnalité : Joyeux en apparence

Il aime : Kaya

Il n’aime pas : Kamijo, les êtres humains en général

Stratégie d’attaque : Lancer des éclairs

Type d’armure : C’est un démon alors il est naturellement résistant. De plus, il est immunisé aux armes blanches.

Apparence : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/hora_210.jpg>

<http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/hora_410.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Oni** (chanteuse de GangLion, modèle pour KERA)

Classe : Pirate

Fonction : Capitaine pirate, défenseuse des opprimés

Personnalité : Railleuse, chiante

Elle aime : Le rhum, son équipage, boire un coup à la taverne

Elle n’aime pas : Les nobles, les bourgeois, les assassins

Stratégie d’attaque : Attaquer des navires par surprise, se battre contre plusieurs adversaires à la fois pour s’amuser

Type d’armure : Costume de pirate, tricorne

Apparence : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/oni_110.jpg>

<http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/oni_610.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Sagara** (guitariste de GangLion)

Classe : Pirate

Fonction : Seconde d'Oni

Personnalité : Rancunière, ivrogne

Elle aime : Le rhum, sa capitaine, les jolies minettes

Elle n’aime pas : Zin, Masashi, les cagaudes de la taverne

Stratégie d’attaque : Se battre en restant cachée dans la brume et attaquer de tous les côtés pour perturber l'adversaire

Type d’armure : Costume de pirate

Apparence : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/sagara10.jpg> (il faut faire abstraction de la cravate hein)

<http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/sagara10.jpg> (j'ai oublié de la mettre celle là, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle est dans le chapitre 13)

 

 

Nom :  **Reno** (Re:NO, chanteuse d'Aldious, modèle pour KERA)

Classe : Noble

Fonction : Comtesse, alliée de Zin

Personnalité : Rebelle et délurée quand elle était jeune, plus sérieuse maintenant

Elle aime : Akira, les belles robes

Elle n’aime pas : Les pirates, les mariages arrangés

Stratégie d’attaque : /

Type d’armure : Des robes de noble

Apparence : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/reno10.jpg> (il faut faire abstraction du micro >.>)

<http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/reno_210.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Akira** (chanteuse de Disacode, modèle pour KERA)

Classe : Guerrière

Fonction : Protéger Tsubaki, mettre une raclée bien méritée à Oni en duel

Personnalité : Discrète et timide, mais en réalité spontanée et enjouée

Elle aime : Reno, Oni, se battre

Elle n’aime pas : Qu'on pense qu'elle soit montée en grade grâce à sa relation avec la Comtesse

Stratégie d’attaque : Elle est imbattable avec une épée à la main

Type d’armure : L'uniforme de la garde de Tsubaki, des vêtements de noble

Apparence : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/akira10.jpg>

<http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/akira_10.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Pisuke** (chat de Masashi)

Classe : Chat

Fonction : Manger les restes des repas. Faire craquer le parquet sous son poids.

Personnalité : Glouton, paresseux

Il aime : Masashi, les repas luxueux, dormir

Il n’aime pas : Les souris, les rats, faire de l'exercice

Stratégie d’attaque : Miauler pour qu'on lui donne à manger

Type d’armure : Fourrure

Apparence :  [ http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/pisuke10.jpg ](http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/pisuke10.jpg)

 

 

Nom :  **Asagi** (chanteur de D)

Classe : Vampire

Fonction : Maître-tortionnaire dans la forteresse démoniaque

Personnalité : Pervers, puéril

Il aime : Le sang, surtout magique, les jeunes demoiselles en fleur

Il n’aime pas : Qu'on ouvre les rideaux de ses appartements

Stratégie d’attaque : Fouetter les gens avec son martinet, attaquer avec ses griffes

Type d’armure : Robe de pupute

Apparence :  [ http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/asagi_10.jpg ](http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/asagi_10.jpg)

<http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/asagi_11.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Tsunehito** (bassiste de D)

Classe : Serviteur

Fonction : Valet de Jasmine You

Personnalité : Discret, humble, dévoué

Il aime : Jasmine You, Hora

Il n’aime pas : qu'on essaie de tuer Jasmine ou Hora

Stratégie d’attaque : Se jeter devant les armes pour faire barrage de son corps

Type d’armure : une tenue de serviteur un peu dénudée

Apparence :  http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/tsuneh10.jpg

[ http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/tsuneh11.jpg ](http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/tsuneh11.jpg)

 

 

Nom :  **Jasmine You** (bassiste de Versailles)

Classe : Spectre

Fonction : Sorcière, chef des démons

Personnalité : Orgueilleux, vengeur

Il aime : Kamijo, Masashi

Il n’aime pas : Qu’on l’oublie

Stratégie d’attaque : Enchanter des plumes, donner des ordres à Hora

Type d’armure : Robe violette, plumes de paon dans les cheveux

Apparence : http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/surpri10.jpg

[ http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/surpri11.jpg ](http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/surpri11.jpg)

 

 

Nom :  **Kamijo** (chanteur de Versailles)

Classe : Noble

Fonction : Duc, grand frère

Personnalité : Autoritaire, ambitieux, manipulateur

Il aime : Kaya, Hizaki, Teru, Jasmine You, Zin, le pouvoir

Il n’aime pas : Le bas peuple, Toshiya

Stratégie d’attaque : Rester dans son château en fomantant un coup d'état

Type d’armure : Vêtements de noble

Apparence : <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/kamijo10.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Hizaki** (guitariste de Versailles puis de Jupiter)

Classe : Noble

Fonction : Amant de Kamijo, comme une mômân pour Zin

Personnalité : Distingué, sévère en ce qui concerne l'éducation et les manières

Il aime : Kamijo, les bonnes manières, les romans d'amour courtois

Il n’aime pas : Que Zin court partout quand il était petit

Stratégie d’attaque : /

Type d’armure : Des robes de noble

Apparence : <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/hizaki10.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Kaya** (Chanteur de Schwarz Stein)

Classe : Noble

Fonction : Ancien prostitué de luxe, amant de Kamijo, comme une mômân pour Zin

Personnalité : Aguicheur, pleurnichard

Il aime : Kamijo, Hora, être séduisant

Il n’aime pas : Que Hizaki le reprenne sans arrêt sur ses mannières

Stratégie d’attaque : /

Type d’armure : Des robes de noble

Apparence : <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/kaya_310.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Teru** (guitariste de Versailles puis Jupiter)

Classe : Noble

Fonction : Amant de Kamijo, battre Zin au bras de fer

Personnalité : Discret, gentil

Il aime : Kamijo

Il n’aime pas : /

Stratégie d’attaque : /

Type d’armure : Des mini-shorts

Apparence : <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/teru_810.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Kanon** (bassiste d'An Cafe et guitariste de Kanon x Kanon)

Classe : Noble

Fonction : Seigneur des îles orientales, allié de Zin, faire la cour à Kanon

Personnalité : /

Il aime : Kanon

Il n’aime pas : /

Stratégie d’attaque : /

Type d’armure : /

Apparence : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/kanon10.png>

 

 

Nom :  **Jui** (chanteur de KISAKI Project puis de Gotcharocka)

Classe : Noble

Fonction : Marquis, proche du Roi Kisaki, allié de Zin

Personnalité : /

Il aime : /

Il n’aime pas : /

Stratégie d’attaque : /

Type d’armure : /

Apparence : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/jui10.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Jun** (guitariste de Phantasmagoria puis Gotcharocka)

Classe : Noble

Fonction : Sénéchal du Marquis Jui

Personnalité : /

Il aime : /

Il n’aime pas : /

Stratégie d’attaque : /

Type d’armure : /

Apparence : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/jun10.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Hayato** (batteur de MoNoLith)

Classe : Noble

Fonction : Comte d'Aquarium, allié de Zin

Personnalité : /

Il aime : /

Il n’aime pas : /

Stratégie d’attaque : /

Type d’armure : /

Apparence : <http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/hayato10.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Kisaki** (bassiste de Phantasmagoria, KISAKI Project, Lin)

Classe : Noble

Fonction : Souverain de Xanadu, amant de Kamijo

Personnalité : Pas très futé apparemment

Il aime : Kamijo

Il n’aime pas : /

Stratégie d’attaque : /

Type d’armure : /

Apparence : <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/kisaki10.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Riku** (chanteur de Phantasmagoria puis Lin)

Classe : Noble

Fonction : Conseiller de Kisaki, subir les tentatives d'assassinat de Kamijo

Personnalité : Un peu plus censé que son Roi...

Il aime : Kisaki

Il n’aime pas : /

Stratégie d’attaque : /

Type d’armure : /

Apparence : <http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/riku_110.jpg>


End file.
